Proyecto Bebé
by Wordenwood
Summary: ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS / Hermione nota a Harry muy diferente después de la guerra, es retraído y distante. La persona de la cual ella se enamoró ya no existe en él, o eso es lo que ella piensa, sin saber que un proyecto escolar lo podría cambiar todo.
1. Prólogo

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Prólogo**

Cuando escuché el prolongado soplido del viento, sentí como cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se helaban de pronto. Miré el cielo y pude ver la abrumadora oscuridad de la noche, ni la luna ni las estrellas me habían acompañado esa noche. El desconcierto que sentía en ese momento era tal que no sabía qué hacer, solo atiné a agacharme y a sentarme en el suelo, el olor a hierba mojada por la garua del amanecer penetró por todo mi cuerpo, sentí ese olor cambiar a ratos por una pestilencia increíble, por un olor a destrucción, por un olor a quemado.

Todavía tenía dieciséis años en ese entonces, y ya era un asesino, tal como lo había dicho la profecía, pero el dolor que perforaba mi pecho y mis entrañas, es que no solo había matado a unos cuantos mortífagos y a Voldemort, si no, también era el culpable de la muerte de muchísimas personas inocentes, de muchos amigos que – por mi culpa – habían aprendido hechizos avanzados y habían estado conmigo esa noche. Pero no. No era solo esa noche. Los había matado a cada uno de ellos lentamente y a través de los años, primero a mis padres, a Cedric, a mi padrino Sirius, al profesor Dumbledore, a Neville, y a tantas personas cuyos nombres me resultaban conocidos y de las cuales había recibido un increíble apoyo incondicional.

El hecho era el siguiente, ¿porqué era yo el elegido para quedarme vivo después de todo?, yo, que era igual culpable que Voldemort de la muerte de todas esas personas inocentes, seguía vivo, seguía vivo para contarlo y para que le pareciera a la gente un dios, para ir a firmar los _best seller books _sobre mi historia, un libro que ni siquiera yo había consentido que escribiera y que estaba mal escrito.

En ese momento, era una de las dos cosas que revoloteaban por mi mente, la primera, ¿Cómo después de esa larga lista de gente muerta no me iba a considerar igual o peor que Voldemort? Y la segunda que me perforaba el cerebro de una manera inquietante, solo quería saber donde estaban Ron y Hermione, los echaba de menos. Ellos eran lo más importante para mí en ese momento, les debía tanto, y me había dado el lujo de perderlos de vista en medio de la batalla, aunque eso fue lo mejor, haberlos alejado de Voldemort, y de su varita, que a la vez era mía.

Antes de caer inconsciente, me percaté de cuanto les debía a mis dos amigos, la lealtad que me habían dado desde los inicios, en especial la que Hermione me había tenido al creer mi siempre y sin dudarlo, la solidaridad de los dos al seguir siendo mis amigos a pesar del peligro que eso significó en los últimos años, y su comprensión, la comprensión de los dos a raíz de las tonterías que pude haber hecho en momentos de desesperación.

Ahora en mi retraimiento permanente pienso en esos últimos minutos de cordura y conciencia que tuve, cuando me imaginaba la escena de Hermione inerte en el húmedo pasto, sangrando o algo peor, todavía recuerdo las lágrimas saladas que salieron de mi organismo en ese tiempo, las lágrimas que dieron paso a mi noqueo.

Este noqueo del que no se, si, algún día podré salir.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Realmente, no puedo contenerme de decir esto, pero antes de que sus reviews digan "muy corto" XD, ¡es el prologo! Y ustedes bien saben que mis prólogos son – evidentemente muy cortos – pero lo bueno es que el primer capítulo estará pronto con ustedes. Y lo que estan esperando ¡a Hermione! Sip, nuestra querida Hermione nos estará visitando en el primer capítulo y en todos los demás.

Solo eso, espero sus opiniones sobre este comienzo, y sé que en un tiempo tendrán todo muchísimo más claro.

De nuevo le agradezco muchísimo a Juan Pablo Salemme por sus constantes ideas y historias que le rondan por la cabeza, que, al compartir conmigo las hacemos más complejas e interesantes.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Parte I

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte I**

Sentí la fría mano de Harry tocar la mía, realmente ya conozco este sentimiento, un leve roce, acompañado con la rápida pronunciación de mi nombre – "Hermione" – un sentimiento que me producía cierta opresión en el estómago, que elevaba mis reacciones al cien por ciento, pero que se desvanecía tan rápido como venía, dejándome un mal sabor en la boca. Al llevar mis ojos de las antiguas páginas del libro de Runas Antiguas hacia su mano, o en cierto modo la mía, llegué a la realidad una vez más. Harry ya no era la misma persona de antes.

Ya era solo un recuerdo del pasado esa mano cálida y en cierto modo grande y fornida de una persona que siempre me regalaba una enorme sonrisa de complicidad. Como había previsto desde quinto año, inmediatamente después de la guerra, Harry cambió, él tenía que cambiar de algún modo, pero nunca me imaginé que lo haría de esa manera.

Volví mi atención hacia su mano, fría y delgada hasta el punto en el cual se le veían los nudillos extremadamente salidos, a veces me recordaban a las manos del mismísimo Voldemort. Su piel blanca y traslúcida delataba que hacía meses que no salía a la luz del sol, observé rápidamente como sus canales de sangre, levemente azulados, pasaban por su flacuchenta y pálida mano.

- No entiendo el _Décimo Tercer Decreto _de la_ Quema de Brujas _– miré sus ojos verdes con precisión y rapidez, él estaba mintiendo - ¿Me lo explicas?

Eran ese el tipo de cosas que me dolían desde los últimos tres meses, esos tres meses donde Harry se había negado salir a la luz solar, había adelgazado y empalidecido terriblemente. Su posición social también había cambiado, ya no era el chico guapo y el _hottie_ de Hogwarts el cual todas las chicas querían, ahora era El Salvador, un chico retraído, aparentemente sabio en práctica que se basaba en las experiencias, y por lo visto, se llevaba bien con todos. Demasiado bien con todos para que sean relaciones serias.

Después de la guerra, solo hablaba con mi mejor amigo acerca de tareas, temas y exámenes. Exactamente igual que todo el resto de Hogwarts. Y lo peor de todo era que, yo, notaba su gran esfuerzo por hablar de algo, así que, como no se le ocurría hablar como lo hacíamos antes, se hacía el que no entendía. Me conmueve de sobremanera que el trate de entablar conversación, pero a veces le es imposible y solo caminamos juntos por los pasillos sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero ¿qué había pasado? Nunca antes habíamos fingido "algo" para hablar el uno con el otro, nunca antes había caminado durante días los mismos trayectos con él sin decir palabras. Nunca antes me había parecido posible que, si yo corriera a abrazarlo él pudiera caerse en el instante. ¿Dónde estaba el chico alegre y amistoso que yo conocía¿Dónde estaba el deportista y estudiante esforzado del que yo alababa siempre¡¿Dónde estaba el chico que me quitaba el sueño todas las noches de mi vida?!

Ese chico estaba ahí, yo estaba segura, Harry, mi mejor amigo, el estudiante esforzado y el gran deportista seguían ahí, dentro de ese Harry retraído, poco sociable y realmente aburrido. Tenía que estar ahí, mi corazón me lo decía, y yo no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta encontrarlo, y si a encontrarlo, volvía a ser el mismo Harry que antes, incluyendo aspectos sentimentales hacia mí, lo aceptaría, con tal de verlo bien, o por lo menos, como antes.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de preguntarle a Hermione – lo que evidentemente sabía – esperé que me respondiera rápidamente como todas las veces que le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, como excusa para escuchar su dulce voz. No me esperé que ella no me respondiera de manera rápida y sin preguntar nada. Simplemente vi como sus ojos observaban fijamente los míos, y después pasaban a mi rostro y a mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me miraba tanto¿Qué tenía de interesante?, y lo principal¿Por qué no podía darme la ración de lo que más esperaba cada día, el escuchar su voz?

Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban y me comenzaba a acalorar, el nerviosísimo de su lento y silencioso escrutinio me estaba matando. Yo siempre me percaté que Hermione no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados al ver mi nueva "conducta", pero sorprendentemente, lo hizo. No me era necesario hablar con Ron, aunque a veces lo hacía, pero de ella, solo un comentario superficial basado en un texto llenaba mi alma para soportar un día más. Entre cada una de sus palabras yo escuchaba un "Vamos Harry" ó "Tu puedes". Algo que no escuchaba usualmente desde mi última cirugía en San Mungo.

- Ay Harry, sabes perfectamente la respuesta ¿para qué me preguntas? – dijo finalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al terminar la frase en su inglés perfecto, la vi levantándose y metiendo sus libros en la mochila, tal como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, sorpresivamente me agarró la mano y me jaloneó hacia la puerta.

Caminé extrañado de su mano hasta los huecos góticos sin vidrio que daban paso al jardín central del castillo, eran las cuatro de la tarde, normalmente muchos hacían tareas a esa hora, y otros estaban en sus últimas clases. Cuando Hermione se sentó en uno de los arcos, pude ver su linda nariz y cientos de diminutas pecas castañas, siempre me acordaría que las descubrí cuando me puso el giratiempo. Esa expresión responsablemente seria que había puesto en ese momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Note el sol del atardecer iluminar el patio y partes de mi cuerpo, sentía como de alguna manera me hacía daño, no me gustaba la sensación de estar con mucha luz, no me gustaba que todos me vieran, porque ya no era normal. Era un asesino.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta – me dijo mirándome fijamente y acomodándose en el asiento - ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a mí?

- Lo sé, pero no sé cómo redactarlo para ponerlo en el informe, y además, creo que debería ir a terminar la tarea de pociones, faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y tengo que tener buena nota antes del trabajo de aplicación – miré a Hermione con recelo, me gustaba escuchar su voz, me gustaba recordarla en mi mente, pero no me sentía capaz de hablarle, o pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Me siento mal conmigo mismo por no poder protegerla. Cada vez que me veo en el espejo me doy cuenta que soy como un mosquito, un ser tan resumido que se pueden deshacer de mi tan rápidamente, Hermione necesitaba a alguien que la pudiera proteger y no a alguien que la incomodara.

- Harry – le dije con indignación en la voz, el no era un chico así, no era retraído ni mucho menos – Por favor ¡vuelve a la realidad! – sin querer, mis manos estaban sujetando fuertemente sus hombros, lo vi moverse lentamente en mi samaqueo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Profirió en un susurro que me recodó al encarcelado Draco Malfoy, observé como salió de mi alcance y me miró con desprecio, me quedé sorprendida – Estoy en la realidad Hermione, esta es mi realidad, y tú no eres nadie para volver a cambiar mi vida.

Observé su rostro, su cabello que antes había sido abundante, ahora estaba dramáticamente corto y por ende más ordenado, el usar sus lentes redondos aumentaban sus marcadas ojeras, y como el resto de su cuerpo, su cara había sido afectada por el adelgazo masivo, el uniforme que había abrigado a una persona corpulenta y de presciencia ahora le quedaba extremadamente grande a este nuevo Harry. Pude ver en sus ojos resentimiento, confusión y amargura, yo no era nadie, eso aunque siempre lo había tenido presente, me dolió de sobre manera. Si Harry tomaba las riendas de su vida, se iría y no lo volvería a ver. Eso era cierto. Pero yo si era alguien para cambiar su vida, o eso es lo que creí por seis años y medio.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando estaba caminando de manera apurada para mi rincón en la sala de tareas, llegaron a mi mente las expresiones de Hermione al decirle lo que le dije. Ahora que lo pensaba, era lo mejor separarme de ella, cuando me dijo preocupadamente que volviera a la realidad, me pareció que me rogaba que volviera a vivir, pero yo no haría eso, no podría vivir y ser normal nunca más, ella que era mi mejor amiga¿no lo había entendido? Desde hacía meses que yo no era normal, siempre creí y creo que hubiera sido mejor morirme en una de las tantas cirugías de alto riesgo que soportar este calvario.

Para mi consuelo, solo faltaban pocas semanas para las vacaciones de navidad, después de esas tres semanas, vendría el trabajo de aplicación para los alumnos de séptimo. El trabajo que valía el sesenta por ciento de las calificaciones del sexto y séptimo año, y el trabajo que sería mi carta de presentación a las universidades del mundo, aunque según muchos, yo no necesitaba ningún documento. Hacía unos años había creído tontamente que faltaba un considerable tiempo para dejar las confortables paredes de Hogwarts, había creído que para cuando las deje, iba a estar igual de unidos con mis amigos y jugaría Quidditch todos los fines de semana y los días que no tendría mucho que hacer, hacía meses que no me subía a una escoba, hacía meses que no comía lo suficiente y no salía a la luz del sol.

Me acomodé en la silla y llevé mis manos al pequeño candelabro de bronce que había al centro de la mesa. Tal vez si mi aspecto físico mejorara aunque sea un poco, Hermione dejaría de preocuparse por mí, y si eso pasara ya no tendría que tener contacto con ella, y ella ya no tendría que – ni si quiera- hablarme sobre lo mal que estaba físicamente. Pero¿cómo podría soportar una vida sin escuchar su voz¿Cómo podría simular estar bien para que no se me acerque?

Y lo principal¿por qué ese deseo imparable de alejarme de ella?, era muy simple, mi maldita mente lo sabía con tanta perfección desde hacía años, pero nunca podía expresarlo, salvo que ella no interpretara al pie de la letra las miradas que siempre le mandé, donde secretamente le mandaba desesperados "te amo". La amo, y como la amo se que se merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que no tenga estos problemas, a alguien que la pueda proteger en todo momento, sin traumas y principalmente que no la ponga a ella y a su linaje entero en peligro de muerte, por lo menos durante cien años más.

Tenía que concentrarme en hacer que ella creyera que me iba cada vez mejor, que me iba mejor, y principalmente, que ella no me importa en absoluto. Hasta podría volver con Ginny en determinado punto, maldita sea¡no! Ese círculo vicioso no lo debo ni si quiera pensar en querer volver iniciarlo.

Si quiero lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para ella es alejarse de mí, se que nos dolerá, principalmente más a mí, para ella solo soy su mejor amigo, pero para mí, es el amor de mi vida. Espero que lo supere, porque yo no creo poder hacerlo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Inmediatamente después del incidente que me dejó con un mal sabor en la boca, me encaminé donde la Directora Minerva, cuando entré a la oficina de la directora, me percaté que la decoración seguía igual, y que un gran retrato mágico del profesor Dumbledore estaba durmiendo la siesta al igual que otros cientos de honorables directores.

- Querida Hermione – me dijo sonriéndome y sirviéndome una taza de té con galletas – Cuéntame que se te ofrece.

- Profesora – le dijo la chica castaña con desesperación en su voz – Creo que debemos de hacer algo, no es posible que esto siga así, yo no estoy más de acuerdo en el tratado de la orden y lo otro.

- Es sobre Harry ¿Verdad? – le preguntó la directora dándole después un prolongado sorbo a su te.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba al mismo tiempo, sentí como una fuerza interior me hizo decir - ¿Sobre quien más podría ser? – note una sonrisa traviesa en la cara de mi profesora.

- Señorita Granger, la orden y yo, todos, sabemos cuánto quiere a Harry, tal vez lo quiere mucho más de lo que nosotros vemos o imaginamos – hizo una pausa para limpiarse los labios con la fina servilleta de tela – Pero no podemos forzarlo a más, en primer lugar, ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, en segundo, la guerra ya terminó, le hemos ofrecido tratamientos psicológicos, hemos hablado con él. Tu misma sabes lo que él ha respondido ¿no? – sentí sus ojos sobre los míos, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él, como yo.

- Me parece que al igual que lo forzaron antes de la guerra definitiva a luchar y a prepararse lo deben de forzar ahora a recuperarse de todo – tomé saliva y proseguí con énfasis - ¡El no puede estar así para el resto de su vida! No come, no habla, no juega, no hace nada. ¡Es una estatua viviente!

- Pues para eso estás tú – escuché una voz familiar y honorable detrás de mío, noté el rostro de la profesora tornar su atención hacia el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore, lo miré, pude verlo despierto y pintado tan minuciosamente bien que me dio una seguridad y calidez mágica que se sentían solo con él a tu lado – Hermione, tú has sido su fuerza en todo este tiempo ¿por qué dejar de serlo ahora?

Esa frase me quedó revoloteando por la cabeza días de días, lo siguiente que recuerdo de esa conversación fue como se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le pregunté a mis dos entrañables mentores como lo podía ayudar si él mismo no se dejaba.

¿Qué había cambiado en mí? En parte, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall tenían razón, en las malas épocas jamás había dejado a Harry, aunque él me tratara de cual o tal manera¿por qué ahora si me afectaban sus tratos? No me debía engañar más, lo amaba, tal vez en la guerra no me preocupe por ese factor y por ende, no me afectaba. Pero ahora lo sabía, tenía que tratar, más me necesitaba ahora como su amiga que como su admiradora secreta.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos! Antes que nada, gracias a todos ustedes por llegar tan fielmente a este, mi nuevo fic. Como pueden observar recién estamos llegando – lentamente – al punto de la historia. Gracias por soportar mis vacacioncitas, realmente, las semanas se pasan rapidísimo, ya falta poquitísimo para Hp5, Hp7 y tantos otros eventos! Bueno, Harry y Hermione tienen un problema que, quizá, nos llega a todos en algunas amistades (o transformaciones de amistades en algo más), y es la etapa de la incomodidad y el silencio. ¡Qué curioso que mientras uno quiera estar cerca del otro, el otro lo evite! Y peor ¡ambos hacen lo opuesto por "proteger" al otro XD!

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir porque mis deberes estudiantiles me llaman, por cierto, estoy trabajando en el segundo Epílogo de Veo, que espero mucho que les guste. Tendrá una dosis de lemon que creo que estaban esperando hacía varios días, pero no lo esperen en un futuro inmediato XD, tratare que no pase de la próxima semana.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Lilyem, Acuareid27 Granger, Arissita, Jim, Deli, Juan Pablo, Hermione de Potter Granger, HHrldg.Black, Potters light, Marleny Naveda, Sylvia Mary, Mania.HHr, Atenea, Rochelle, Ady2004!

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	3. Parte II

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte II**

Cuando levanté la vista de Orgullo y Prejuicio, pude divisar un sin fin de de colores mezclarse entre sí y formar la preciosa vista de esa tarde de otoño. El sol se ocultaba por atrás de las montañas del lago, este, las montañas y los árboles adornaban el lago con su exacto y diluido reflejo. Sentí el agua del lago tocar la punta de los dedos de mis pies, me había quitado los zapatos y las medias y los había puesto al costado de la mochila.

Hacía dos días que había conversado con la profesora McGonagall y el retratado profesor Dumbledore, en estos dos días no me he atrevido a hablar con Harry. Lógicamente lo he notado mirándome con cautela en estos días, pero no se ha acercado ni a saludarme, ni a preguntarme cosas como lo había hecho desde hacía unos meses.

Al cerrar la obra maestra de Jane Austen, me recosté aún más sobre el gran tronco del árbol que antes nos albergaba a Harry, Ron y a mí. Ahora yo seguía sola, aunque con Ron hablábamos todos los días y seguíamos siendo buenos amigos, sentía que solo éramos eso, ya no me miraba con esos ojos – de enamorado -cauteloso y calculador, preparado para denigrarme a cualquier precio si le daba chance a otro chico.

Guardé el libro en mi mochila y saqué el libro de pociones y un rollo de pergamino para sacar diversas conclusiones para el trabajo final. Después de diez años, los alumnos de séptimo tendríamos de nuevo el trabajo de aplicación a mitad de año, pero antes teníamos que entregar los trabajos finales para cada curso y también rendir los exámenes.

Pensé en Harry, en el futuro y en la separación que tendría que afrontar al llegar a la universidad. Recuerdo cuando en cuarto pensábamos ir a la misma para no separarnos, y en quinto llegué a pensar que tal vez – solo tal vez - Harry y yo podríamos vivir juntos en un apartamento. Estaba tan equivocada, porque siempre aseguré que seríamos amigos para siempre, y que después de la guerra él sería libre, feliz y se daría cuenta de _eso_. Pero no pasó.

Gritos, conversaciones y cuchicheos de chicas y chicos me distrajeron de mis pensamientos, levanté la vista del lago y guardé los materiales que había sacado en vano. Al incorporarme escuché el roce de las hojas otoñales del suelo, cuyos colores eran verdes, amarillos y rojos, crepitar suavemente debajo de mí. Acomodé – gracias a la costumbre – mi cabello castaño y me dispuse a caminar con mi pesada mochila hacia donde provenían los gritillos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Lo había estado pensando, aunque todavía faltaba como un mes para las vacaciones de navidad, o incluso algo más, tenía que solucionar ese problema tan grande en mi vida. Aunque no la pudiera olvidar, tendría que hacer que nuestra amistad se marchite, o por lo menos hacer que ella crea que yo estaba mejorando poco a poco, y principalmente, que no la necesitaba. No sabía si tendría los suficientes dones como para que fuera creíble, pero tendría que ser creíble, no podía permitirme el lujo de estar enamorado de Hermione y hacerle más daño del que le había hecho. Y si pasábamos tiempo juntos podría pasar algo aún peor, ella podría enamorarse de mí. De un mosquito que nunca la podría proteger como se merece, de alguien deprimido y demacrado que opacaría sus logros y su vida que tiene un futuro prometedor. ¿Por qué el destino no pudo poner una situación más fácil en mi vida? Hermione y yo, humanos simples y juntos, conociéndonos en la secundaria¿o algo así?

Cuando agarré mi antigua saeta de fuego y me puse mi antiguo uniforme de Qudditch – el cual por cierto me quedaba muy grande, cosa que me asustó de sobremanera – decidí que hacer un poco de ejercicio y salir a la luz del sol, sería un primer paso con el que seguramente, Hermione se quedaría sorprendida. Y de paso podría distraerme unos momentos, haciendo algo que hacía años que no tenía el placer de hacer: volar.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía del castillo, que no salía de día, donde el sol me podía tocar de manera indirecta, no sabía si el clima había estado así pero estaba francamente rico, el sol del atardecer me calentaba cada una de las células de mi piel. Me sentí cómodo y confortable, de vez en cuanto venían unas tiernas ráfagas de viento. Me encaminé con paso apresurado hacia el campo de Quidditch, seguro estaban en prácticas, yo seguía siendo el capitán y buscador oficial, pero había delegado mi puesto de capitán a Ron y de buscador a su hermana por el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Cuando entre al campo algo agitado por mi caminata rápida – cosa que no habría sucedido si no hubiera perdido la forma que había ganado con el tiempo – sentí la extraña más común sensación que todos me estaban observando con detenimiento. Los ignoré, lo había hecho en los malos momentos de varios años en el colegio, así que también podría hacerlo ahora ¿o no?

Dejé mi escoba y el pequeño estuche donde guardaba la snitch en una de las tantas banquitas de las impecables tribunas y me puse a calentar un poco. Hacía meses que no sentía el comienzo de una intensa práctica, después de trotar un poco y estirarme me subí a la escoba y sonreí. Los miré a todos, me encantó la nueva sensación de impresionar a los que me miraban, cosa que nunca antes me había importado. ¿Dónde estaría Hermione¿Me lograría ver feliz y contento? Y lo principal, sin ella a mi lado.

Salí zumbando rápidamente, tan relajante y placentero como lo recordaba, el montar en escoba era uno de mis caprichos que siempre me habían relajado, y que no entiendo porque lo dejé. Ya en el aire, me di cuenta que muchos se sentaban en las tribunas solo para verme, dejé suelta mi snitch personal, regalo de cierta persona en años anteriores. Me concentré en la snitch, puedo asegurar que mi mente se olvidó de los problemas y me recree como nunca haciendo mi deporte favorito. Aunque no puedo negar que cada cosa que me – volvía - a salir bien, se las dedicaba a ella.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Mis ojos de color chocolate no me podían estar transmitiendo estas imágenes ¡era imposible! Y a la vez ¡realmente confortante! Vi a Harry en su atuendo de Quidditch, el cual por cierto le sentaba muy mal, sudado y algo sonrosado por el ejercicio, noté que su piel había tomado algo de color. Mis músculos se tensaron poco a poco. Estaba rodeado de diversos jugadores y curiosos que lo vitoreaban y aplaudían, Ronald estaba ahí dándole palmadas en la espalda y diciéndole algo al equipo junto con Harry.

¿Era posible¡Harry volvería a jugar Quidditch! Estoy paralizada entre un mar de gente, con una abertura directa a él y su mirada, pensando los miles de pasos y decisiones que ha seguido para llegar a aterrizar triunfante. ¿Si siguió mis consejos¿Si me quiere hablar? Sería ideal, lo podría ayudar libremente a seguir superándose poco a poco. Y tal vez podría darse cuenta de una vez por todas que yo si lo quiero de verdad. Al decidirse por hacer esto, ha decidido por salirse de su encierro, salir a la luz del sol, volar, jugar, ejercitarse y lo principal: sociabilizar.

- ¿Cómo Harry está ahí Hermione? – me dijo Ginny al verme, estaba con su largo cabello pelirrojo, lacio y brilloso de manera encantadora e impecable sujeto en una larga cola de caballo, mientras su esbelto cuerpo modelaba un uniforme de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor - ¿Tú hiciste algo?

- No lo sé Ginny – le dije mirándola, la note encaminándose hacia él, saludarlo, sonreírle de manera encantadora y darle un beso en la mejilla, controle mis impulsos mentales y para no pensar y reproducir la palabra _arpía _sobre Ginny. Después de todo era mi amiga.

Cuando Ginny llegó con su embriagante perfume y me tuve que agachar un poco para poder devolverle el beso en la mejilla, me di cuenta de cómo pasos más atrás estaba Hermione parada, pasmada como una estatua, chicos y chicas que solo estaban mirándome de curiosos y conversando con los jugadores de los diferentes equipos la rodeaban, un ambiente festivo del que ella no era parte la rodeaba. Había estado días sin verla o saludarla directamente, y había estado tres horas volando, y hacía quince minutos había bajado, ocasionando un tumulto de gente el cual, lógicamente la trajo.

Estaba linda, hacía tiempo que no la veía con la corbata de Gryffindor a medio abrochar, con su cabello castaño cayendo de manera hermosa y espontánea por sus hombros, cuando la vi con esa pesada mochila en su espalda me provocó ir y ayudarla. Pero por imbécil no lo hice.

Me sentí abrumado con la situación, la aceptación de todos me gustó, pero el verme en ese ambiente tan "comprometedor" entre jugadores sudorosos, fans insistentes y Hermione y Ginny, me cansé. Me despedí de todos con un gesto, agarré mis cosas y caminé.

Noté como Harry pasó a mi costado sin ni siquiera mirarme, pude notarlo tenso e incómodo, lo poco que divisé de sus ojos verdes fue el gran apuro que tenía por irse. Yo también me di la vuelta y lo seguí – obviamente sin quererlo aunque con gran curiosidad – hacia las puertas del vestíbulo.

Caminé por delante de él y una vez en la sala común deje caer mi pesada mochila sobre una de las mesas de estudio, el se movió inquieto tratando de ocultar, por lo que me daba cuenta, la pequeña cajita de madera donde estaba la snitch dorada con sus siglas que yo le había regalado en la navidad de hacía unos años.

Su prolongado silencio me dolió¿es que ya no me iba a hablar más¿No me iba a preguntar cómo estaba? O tal vez me daría las gracias por aconsejarlo tan bien haciendo que saliera a divertirse sanamente. Tan mala mejor amiga había sido en todos estos años como para que él me pagara de esta manera tan cruel. Mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas pienso en que si no estuviera enamorada de él en la manera en la que estoy no tendría tanto dolor dentro mío.

Mientras caminaba inquietantemente por la sala común, apretando la cajita de madera con la snitch adentro me sentí cruel. Éramos los únicos dos en la sala común en ese momento, y escuchaba algunos leves quejidos del llanto de Hermione. Era un momento oportuno para quebrantar algo importante. Era ahora o nunca. Lo tenía que hacer, pero no quería. No lo iba a hacer.

- Hermione – escuché su voz firme y clara, lo sentí acercándose a mí, pude ver su sudoroso rostro y su cabello corto ahora despeinado, tenía mi regalo entre sus manos, lo miré atentamente – Quiero devolverte esto – cuando observé la cajita con la snitch y sus iníciales tendidas delante de mí, sentí como me partía en dos, sin embargo me contuve para los exteriores, tomé fuerzas y dije.

- No es necesario que me lo devuelvas – me paré abruptamente y levante mi rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sentí como una de mis lágrimas viajaba por mi rostro haciéndome cosquillas – Es tuyo, y es tuyo para siempre.

Después de irme a mi cuarto y desarmarme en soledad, nunca volví a hablar con Harry en un promedio de dos semanas. ¿Cómo podía haber osado decirme eso¿Querer devolverme el regalo que con mayor estima y cariño le había hecho y conseguido especialmente? Ahora ya no solo no era su amiga, además me odiaba. ¿Pero por qué? Solo lo había aconsejado, cosa que siguió aunque no ha dado indicios de querer reconocer.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Dos largas y a la vez rápidas semanas pasaron por Hogwarts, convirtiendo el confortable otoño en un invierno congelador aunque soportable y bello. No habíamos hablado en todo ese tiempo, y cada día sentada en mi sitio del comedor o la sala común le observaba conductas viejas renovadas o unas nuevas que nunca me habría imaginado que podría tomar después de la guerra. Todo pasaba tan rápido por la presión de los exámenes y la entrega de los trabajos, tan rápido como para no darme cuenta que nuestra amistad estaba quebrantada por la mitad.

Esta era la época en las que Harry había sufrido más metamorfosis, de chico perseguido por un maniático calvo y loco, a chico retraído y deprimido, a popular y deportista en potencia. Es que todo me esto me habría un gran interrogante en mi cabeza ¿me había usado solo para la pre-guerra, guerra y post-guerra? Si eso era cierto, sus acciones eran lógicas y consecuentes. Estaba realizando el consejo que le di aunque llegando a un extremo, y principalmente, sin importarle mi presencia y amistad.

Según mis observaciones, Harry había relegado sus deberes estudiantiles a segundo plano, trabajando en primero el volver a sociabilizar, jugar al Quidditch y experimentar sensaciones como el darse cuenta que era admirado por todas y todos. Se sentaba a unos sitios del mío, rodeado por su ahora – de nuevo – equipo de quidditch, había comenzado a comer la dieta que los elfos le preparaban a los jugadores del deporte mágico, dieta que lo había hecho rellenarse y poder ejercitarse con más energía, cosa que hacía diariamente y a todo momento. Antes lo veía siempre en la biblioteca, el salón de tareas o en la sala común, ahora iba a clases, se ejercitaba y finalmente hacia las tareas, creo que ni siquiera tiene más amigos que el equipo por lo que su día estaba perfectamente estructurado.

Hasta había comenzado a salir con diversos grupos de gente y chicas, por mi parte, me dedico a avanzar en cada uno de mis tiempos libres los trabajos finales, ya terminé el de Pociones, Transformación y Encantamientos, me parece muy "Ron" que Harry no se esté preocupando por esas cosas, creo que debí haber añadido a mi consejo que estudie y no se concentre en volver a la vida superficial. Me encantaría ayudarlo si eso es lo que quiere, por ahora le estoy revisando todos los trabajos a Ron, todos los días a las siete, después de sus prácticas nos sentamos a comentar sobre sus trabajos y de paso a informarme algo más sobre mi amado ojiverde.

Todo lo que me cuenta mi pelirrojo amigo, lo sé por deducción, en primer lugar retomó su lugar de capitán y buscador del equipo, en segundo ha subido algunos kilos que creo que los trabaja por como insiste en estar todo el día en la cancha de quidditch, lo he visto saliendo con varias personas, aunque con ninguna ha durado, y para añadir, su pelo ha crecido un poco.

Está mejorando superficialmente. Pero a mí, Hermione Granger, su ex mejor amiga, no me engaña, Harry no está bien interiormente, algo le debe de estar pasando, una reacción ambivalente para estar bien por afuera y no por dentro, está descuidando mucho sus trabajos y evitándome.

Su me voz distrae de mis pensamientos, dejo el pedazo del bizcochuelo de vainilla y chocolate que estaba comiendo en el plato de plata y me sirvo un poco más del rico zumbo a mi vaso.

- Chicos - escucho su varonil voz dirigirse a los demás - ¿Los trabajos son para el miércoles después de las vacaciones ¿no?

Escuché como todos al unísono afirmaban con diferentes expresiones, unas de alivio, otras malas, y también algunas injurias y maldiciones a los trabajos y exámenes que se avecinaban. Detuve mí oído un poco más, para escuchar que una de las expresiones de injurias venía de Harry, entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas, tal vez Harry necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda sus trabajos.

O al menos eso es lo que la "injuria" quiere que crea.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hola a todos! Les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, y a mis nuevos lectores, su gentil gesto de agregar "Proyecto Bebé" a sus favoritos o a sus alertas de FanFictionNET. De veras lo aprecio mucho. Como pueden ir leyendo en este capítulo, está ocurriendo una metamorfosis con Harry, y también una con Hermione aunque ella no se da cuenta, todos esperamos que estas metamorfosis los unan muy pronto. ¿Ya descubrieron cual es el fin del nombre del fic? Yo creo que sí, pero por si no lo han hecho, no se preocupen que en los próximos dos capítulos todos nos enteraremos de en qué consiste y que pasará. Ahora si viene lo interesante . ;)

**Recuerden dejarme un ****review**** con sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Aidee, Hhrldg Black, Sylvia Mary, Eldanar, Hermione de Potter Granger, Rochelle, Mia Potter Granger, Verito Gkl, Potterlsigth, Klass2008, Nadia Potter, Arissita, Juan Pablo, Sagami, Monse, Cephiro, Atenea, Ady Chan, Hanny Moon, Timothy, Marleny Naveda, Patita Potter.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	4. Parte III

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte III**

Hacía tiempo que ese espejo no me mostraba así, me pude observar a mí mismo. Noté como una larga y salina gota de sudor caía desde mi frente hacia mi pecho desnudo. Desvié la mirada del espejo hacia la pequeña ventanita que tenía el baño de la casa de Sirius, mi fallecido padrino. Noté la nieve acumulada en el alfeizar de esta y la calle cubierta de la escarcha blanca y con un carro pasando.

Abrí la canilla del agua caliente y esta se deslizó por el lavatorio de mármol esculpido con el escudo de los Black. Al mirar como el espejo de empañaba lentamente por el cambio de temperatura pude pensar en los cambios que había tenido mi cuerpo desde hacía varias semanas.

Mis piernas ya no estaban tan flacuchentas, habían ganado tamaño y forma, mi blanco pecho ya no estaba preocupantemente delgado, ya no se me notaban las costillas de manera peligrosa y deprimente. Había ganado peso, y ese peso lo había estaba tratando de transformar productivamente sin darme cuenta al hacer los ejercicios y el quidditch. Este era yo, nunca antes me había sentido tan fuerte, tal vez ahora si podría permitirme proteger a Hermione como antes – este pensamiento se evaporaría de mi cabeza lentamente – haga lo que haga, Hermione se merece algo mejor, porque a ella no le importa el físico, le importa la salud mental y física, pero no tendría problemas de enamorarse de alguien que fuera delgado de manera moderada, porque si fuera en exceso ella lo haría engordar – al pensar en ella y en su manías saludables y prácticas – noto como mi otro yo, el del espejo, sonríe levemente.

Abro el botiquín y saco la crema y la navaja para afeitarme, mi vanidad me elogia a mi mismo al notar que ya no tengo brazos de pollo, están algo mas formados que la última vez que los vi bien. Hermione tenía razón, siempre la ha tenido, estaba bien por comenzar aunque sea por salir a la luz del sol y hacer algo de ejercicio y comer una dieta balanceada como lo solía hacer antes. Pero aunque mi aspecto físico haya mejorado, aunque ya no me catalogue como un "mosquito", y las chicas vuelvan a tener un interés por mí y no miren con la reverencia con que tratas a un viejo que se siente realizado en su vida, me siento realmente vacio, los sentimientos de culpa por la guerra me siguen atormentando en las noches, pero al despertar pienso en ella y se van. ¿Es que Hermione es una medicina para todo lo que me pasa? Mi corazón me dice que sí, pero entonces ¿Por qué la alejo de mí?

Al remojar la navaja en el agua caliente se me aparece por la mente la teoría que ya he repetido varias veces, soy un ser al que los problemas lo persiguen, que tiene problemas psicológicos graves y que no me merezco tener al lado a una persona tan buena y perfecta como lo considero a Hermione, no quiero arruinarle la vida con mi presencia, con mis genes en sus hijos, cosa que hará que sectas de magos malos los persigan toda su vida. La protegeré siempre, y eso siempre lo supe, hasta cuando me creía un mosquito, pero por su bien, lo tendré que hacer desde lejos.

Termino de afeitarme, felizmente que no lo hago todos los días, porque si no me demoraría horas pensando en todas esas cosas que me acontecen, al ver el pequeño reloj redondo del baño que marca las doce del medio día, desde las siete de la mañana estaba haciendo ejercicios, como todos los días, y ya solo faltan doce horas para navidad. Seis horas para ir a la madriguera, tal vez me la encuentre, tal vez no.

Quisiera que su regalo por esta navidad fuera un "te amo", pero dudo mucho que lo sea.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hay cosas en la vida que son rutinas o costumbres, hasta el año pasado mi rutina o costumbre era ir a pasar la navidad a la Madriguera y después, desde el 27 en adelante pasar el resto de las vacaciones de navidad con mis padres. Siempre me pregunté si hacer eso era lo correcto, soy única hija, y debo de estar con mis padres en las celebraciones que nos unen, pero cuando eso se me pasaba por la mente hacía unos años, pensaba en él, en el hecho que él era huérfano, que me necesitaba, y los últimos años estuve pensando en la incómoda sensación que esté con Ginny solos. Aunque me da mucha pena, las cosas que sucedieron este año escolar entre él y yo me han afectado mucho, yo nunca lo dejaré, pero no podre soportar sus directos rechazos de afecto. Lo estuve pensando mucho, entre ir y quedarme, sin embargo ahora ya no debo de pensar en él, debo de pensar en mí y en lo que a mí me conviene, siempre lo estimaré y lo cuidaré, pero tampoco me haré daño a mi misma. No puedo evitar ir, tendré que aprender a controlar mis sensaciones de querer abrazarlo o corregirlo, pero lo haré por mis estimados Weasleys, y por el hecho que será la última navidad que los pasaremos todos juntos, ya que la entrada de Ron a una universidad en América y el hecho que Luna se va - curiosamente – a la misma ciudad, pero de intercambio colegial, además que los gemelos se van a expandir sus negocios por el mundo, y yo misma, debo de tomar una decisión sobre lo que será de mi, me hacen reflexionar y realmente, si quiero pasar estos días con ellos, aunque este Harry y me odie por el simple hecho de odiarme.

- No te parece algo raro – me preguntó Luna abrazando a una de las almohadas de mi cama – que todo esto haya pasado y que estas aventuras no nos han unido a nadie, ni mucho menos a las personas que queríamos.

- Tal vez las personas que nosotros queríamos no son las que el destino quiere para nosotros Luna – ella había venido para irnos juntas a la madriguera, desde ya unos años habíamos terminado siendo muy buenas amigas, había aprendido a soportar su excentricidad y a volverla algo más realista – Pero aunque sea tú tienes muchísimas más oportunidades que yo, te vas a una ciudad donde a la única persona a la que conoces es Ron, y Ron no te va a dejar sola. Van a ser muy felices.

- Eso espero amiga, pero, ¿y tú? – note el rostro de Luna fruncir el entrecejo, yo le había lo que sentía por Harry y lo que me dolían sus tratos ásperos – Siempre he presentido que Harry siente algo más por ti que amistad, tal vez ahora que está mejorando te vuelve a hablar…

- Lo que más me duele de todo esto – le dije pausadamente tratando de contener la emotividad que todo el tema que llevaba la gran etiqueta "Harry" me causaba – Es que, cómo que él mismo ha pensado todo un plan para hacerme doler, y creo, que lo único que quiere es que este lejos de él. Le incomodo.

- Es estúpido Hermione, has estado con él durante seis años completos sin incomodarle, al que le incomodabas era a Ron, y todo por los problemas de querer atención de Harry y tuya que él tiene o tenía en esos momentos – Luna se paró y caminó hacia la chimenea de mi recámara, se agachó y comenzó a prepararla – Yo estuve todo mi segundo y tercer año observándolos detenidamente, eran realmente inseparables, y más tu con Harry.

- Pero, ¿para si él éramos inseparables por los problemas que tenía en ese momento? – Le pregunté acomodando mi neceser con las cosas de baño, mientras la veía caminando rápidamente hacia su pequeña maleta y sacar una cajita azul – ¿Y si ya no me necesita más?

- Sabes que Hermione – me dijo desorbitando un poco sus ojos azules – Si en todo caso hace eso, tienes que ir y cuadrarlo, ubicarlo y decirle que en el mundo no se usa a la gente, se le habla, y después lo desechas como un kleenex después de ver una película romántica, las amistades se mantienen, y en especial una como la que ustedes tenían y pueden recuperar – ella hizo una pausa, en la cual me dio una sensación de incómoda vergüenza, Luna tenía razón y yo creo que tengo el derecho como para hacerlo, la vi abriendo su cajita azul y sacando unos pendientes de color púrpura y naranja que de por sí eran muy vistosos – Toma – me dijo extendiéndolos.

- ¿Qué es esto Lunis? – le dije algo más divertida – ¿Algún amuleto que me ayude a que Harry me hable y de paso se enamore de mí?

- No – me dijo con determinación – Son para que seas más decidida, o por lo menos recuperes la decisión propia de Hermione Jane Granger, que Harry se llevo en su pataleta.

Me pareció rara la situación de la conversación, es decir, yo siempre era la que aconsejaba a Luna, yo siempre le decía que tenía que ser más determinante y ponerle un tiempo al "sucederá" con Ronald, porque, no te puedes quedar esperando a una persona toda tu vida, aunque con este pequeño gesto, creo que me ha dado a entender que las dos somos unas tontas enamoradas que esperarían a su "príncipe azul" hasta el final, y ahora ella es la que me empuja a hablarle a Harry.

--------------OoOoO--------------

La nieve caía a montones por fuera de la Madriguera, el sistema de calefacción interno estaba prendido por lo que todos nos manteníamos calientes, en realidad solo los Weasleys y yo, todavía no había llegado los demás invitados. Todavía no ha llegado ella, aunque sería muy fácil para mí que ella haya decidido sorpresivamente pasar las fiestas con sus padres, quiero verla, necesito escuchar su voz y oler su aroma.

- Harry – la voz de Molly me distrae y me hace voltear hacia ella – Acabo de terminar de arreglar tu suéter – su generosa sonrisa me contagia y me hace sonreírle – No sabía que una persona podía ponerse en forma tan rápido – la note sonrojándose y alejándose de la sala.

- Gracias señora – tome mi suéter color rojo y con una gran H escarlata al centro y procedí a ponérmela, subí al cuarto de Ron, donde estaba desplegado mi baúl y las cosas de Ron, que por cierto estaba roncando – tiradas por ahí, recordé que tenía que levantar a Ron de su siesta antes que llegara Luna y/o Hermione, para ir a traer leña por si la nieve después nos los hacía imposible.

- ¿Ron? – le dije sacudiéndolo un poco – Vamos a traer leña, apúrate – como siempre mi perezoso amigo se demoró más de diez minutos en estirarse y salir del dormitorio, para después esperarlo en que se lave la cara y se abrigue.

No puedo negar que tengo mariposas en el estómago en estos momentos, Hermione ya va a llegar y no creo que la pueda ignorar de manera perfecta con tantos testigos de nuestra amistad, y mucho menos con testigos "Weasleys" caracterizados por ser preguntones y muy directos. Tendré que mantener mi plan para que los dos salgamos aunque sea ilesos de gravedad de este último año en Hogwarts, la saludaré, le pasare lo que me pida, y listo, solo conversaciones superficiales y sin ningún significado.

Cuando Ron bajo, hicimos un par de carreras hacia los árboles que Luna, la ecologista del grupo, nos había dicho que podíamos extraer leña. Sorpresivamente yo gane una, y la otra la empatamos.

- Y tu Harry ¿Dónde vas a estudiar? – me preguntó Ron - ¿Ya tienes carrera y universidad?

- No Ron – le dije presionando más el hacha, debido a que de esa manera ciertos nutrientes se conectaban con otros y hacían que el árbol siga creciendo, todo gracias a Luna – Me parece curioso que tú seas el que ya tenga la mitad de su vida decidida.

- Es verdad – dijo mi pelirrojo amigo – Solo falta encontrar a la mujer de mi vida mientras estudio Dragosofía y listo, trabajo, me caso, tengo hijos, y disfruto de mi vida al máximo.

- Tal vez solo tengas que mirar alrededor para darte cuenta que solo te falta un cuarto para tener esa vida que quieres – todo el mundo sabía que Luna se moría por Ron desde mi quinto año, y todos notaban la química entre ellos, pero Ron no se daba cuenta, estaba ciego. Felizmente que Hermione no se muere por mí, si no sería mucho más difícil separarnos.

- Harry, me dijo amontonando la madera en un lado de la arboleda, créeme que no soy el único que puede estar completando su vida romántica, a ti también te convendría mirar alrededor. – Sus palabras me dejaron helado, sabía claramente a l que se refería, Ginny, Ginny seguía "enamorada" de mí y si lo llegaba a saber Ron, lo sabía todo el mundo. Lo poco que pase con ella fue una experiencia muy, muy superficial, y no creo que ella sea la mujer para mí. Pero no podía decir ni hacer nada, porque yo quería a Hermione, y no me voy a liar con Ginny solo para distraerme, menos en territorio Weasley.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Llegamos a la Madriguera poco después de la hora del Té, Molly y Ginny estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena, mientras que Arthur y sus hijos hombres, todos menos Ron, estaban en la ciudad comprando, según Molly, objetos mágicamente navideños no identificados con los cuales se divertirían.

Luna y yo nos instalamos en la recámara de Ginny, el solo entrar a su cuarto me hace pensar en Ginny como la adorable amiga que tenía en segundo, tercero y cuarto año de colegio, y no como esa chica popular y "sexy" que se enredo con medio Hogwarts y Harry el año pasado, no como esa chica que me comenzó a mirar por debajo del hombro, si no como la tierna y benévola Ginny Weasley.

A Luna tampoco le estaba cayendo muy bien Ginny, la pelirroja la había criticado duramente sobre su manera de ser, vestir y comunicarse con la gente. Mentalmente sabemos que ese tipo de superficialidades le van a afectar mucho a la hora de formar un hogar, y creo que más me afectaría a mí si lo formara con Harry.

- Todavía no creo que Ginny este ayudando a su mamá – me dijo Luna sacando la ropa que se pondría en la noche – Lo hace porque Harry está acá.

- Y lo peor es que Harry le va a hacer caso – le dije sacando mi bufanda de Gryffindor y poniéndomela para bajar, yo ni loca dejaba mi ropa afuera para que Ginny la hechice – Vamos Luna, a ayudar a poner la mesa y a entrar las cosas de la terraza antes que sea de noche.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Gracias a la magia, los abundantes paquetes de leña pesaron mucho menos de lo que cualquier muggle común y corriente cargaría. Al acercarnos un poco más a la Madriguera pude divisar la destartalada casa con las tres chimeneas expandiendo un hilo de humo negro. Me recordó a la primera vez que la vi, cuando tenía doce años, Ron y sus hermanos fueron en el coche de su padre a rescatarme de la prisión de los Dursleys. Todo era tan diferente en ese entonces, éramos unos niños, y yo no sabía lo que conllevaría el terminar con Voldemort ni enamorarme de mi mejor amiga.

Depositamos varios fajos de madera en el calefón principal que se encontraba en el sótano, y subimos cubiertos de hollín al pequeño vestíbulo de la casa. Cuando entramos el delicioso olor al pavo navideño estilo Weasley y las tartas que estaba haciendo la Señora Weasley nos invadieron, dándonos algo de hambre.

Escuché los pasos de dos personas bajar por las rechinantes escaleras de madera, al voltearme pude ver lo que más había ansiado ver y a la vez había querido que se me privara de raíz. Este sentimiento ambivalente hizo desaparecer las mariposas que había tenido en mi estómago durante todo el día.

Hermione estaba bajando por las rechinantes escaleras de la estancia, iluminada por el sol de invierno que se filtraba por algunos de los huequitos del antiguo vitral de la Madriguera. Esa luz invernal iluminaba su cabello castaño, dándole unas tonalidades rubias y de colores cálidos. Su rostro blanco estaba sereno, y por un minuto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por fin pude refugiarme en esos ojos color chocolate que extrañaba tanto y que yo mismo me había privado de ver durante todo este tiempo. Me costó una eternidad romper esa breve unión de nuestros seres, el rompimiento abrió en mi una herida terrible, ¿por qué rayos se sentía tan bien mirarla? Bajé mis ojos hacia sus sutilmente iluminados labios, los cuales se veían suaves y esquicitos, pasé por su bufanda de Gryffindor, en la cual su cabello castaño descansaba, esa bufanda debía tener un aroma a dioses.

Luna bajaba detrás de ella, y corrió a abrazar a Ron, el cual la recibió con mucho cariño entre sus brazos, y después el decía que solo eran amigos. Así que cuando la besé en la mejilla con cuidado para no ensuciarla capté su aroma a limpieza y vainilla, escuché un suave "hola" en mi oído y después fue a abrazar a Ron. De pronto, me entró la envidia, Hermione estaba en los brazos de Ron de una manera tan natural y de tan hermandad que me sentí solo, aunque Ron, a través del tiempo había manifestado sentimientos raros sobre Hermione, ahora eran casi hermanos y confidentes, mientras yo, tantos años considerándola como mi mejor amiga, para darme cuenta que la amo y que nunca la podré tener conmigo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al bajar vi a Harry y a Ron estar quitándose sus múltiples abrigos y colgarlos en el perchero, no me animé a mirarlos mucho, le comente a Luna algo sin sentido antes que ella me empujara hacia la escalera. Mientras bajaba – con mi rubia amiga a mis espaldas – pude notar una intensa mirada de Harry, como hacía meses que no notaba – sobre mi persona, mirada que él cortó segundos después, pero aunque sea por esos segundos pude refugiarme en sus ojos verdes.

Cuando él corto la conexión y Luna corrió a los brazos de su Ronnie, fue cuando me di cuenta que Harry había cambiado, seguramente no había vuelto a cambiar en actitudes, pero si en forma física, su predominante altura volvía a tener un peso ideal para ella, se notaba que había trabajado su cuerpo en estas vacaciones – tal vez dejando de lado trabajos y deberes – pero vaya que estaba guapo. Su cabello azabache era de nuevo abundante y predominante, las facciones de su cara volvían a tener una forma definida, ya no estaba demacrado y con ojeras como antes. Por un momento, me recordó al antiguo Harry, el cual me abrazaba y besaba inocentemente cuando lo necesitaba.

Acercarme a él y besarlo fue una experiencia un poco – muy – nerviosa, tenía hollín en la cara, pero su cabello tenía ese olor masculino y joven que lo había caracterizado siempre, cuando sus labios tocaron mi mejilla, sentí como cada una de las células de mi cuerpo lo saludaban cordialmente, pero el nerviosismo fue tal que todo desapareció de manera rápida, me refugie en los brazos de Ron como pidiéndole ayuda.

Escuché a Ron aclararse la garganta y disculparse con las chicas por si las manchamos con la ceniza y hollín, después él y Luna se adelantaron hacia la cocina, donde con Hermione, solo nos quedó seguirlos. Nos invitaron zumo de naranja a los cuatro y después, los susodichos se fueron a recoger unos encargos de Molly en la aldea.

- ¿Desea que la ayude en algo más? – Escuché la celestial voz de Hermione pronunciar - ¿Falta algo?

- Solo faltarían las flores – dijo Molly buscando un cesto - ¿Te importaría recolectarlas? Detrás de la primera arboleda hay unas margaritas muy bonitas, y varias más.

- No hay problema Molly, me abrigo y salgo – Por lo menos, la mamá de Ron me había encomendado poder salir a hacer algo, así podría ordenar mis ideas y tomar aire para saber cómo tratar a Harry, es que en casa de los Weasleys nunca podría saber en qué situación incómoda podríamos encontrarnos los dos.

- ¡Eh Hermione! – Me dijo la pelirroja mayor – Espera – mis ojos de color chocolate viajaron directamente a su rostro y después al rostro de Harry, el cual pude contemplar en secreto – Harry, que te parece si acompañas _a tu_ Hermione a recolectar las flores, no vaya a ser que se pierda.

El que la señora Weasley haya utilizado mi nombre, el de Hermione y un adjetivo posesivo en la misma oración – refiriendo a que Hermione me ¿pertenecía? – debía de ser pura coincidencia. No podían sospechar que no me hablaba con ella, ni mucho menos que me gustaba, no podían sospechar nada durante estos cuatro días.

- Está bien – le dije con la voz más "inocente" que pude – Te acompaño Hermione – le dije dándole una mirada que duro dos segundos.

Los mejores de mi vida. Hasta ahora.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, este capítulo debería tener ciertas cosas incluidas que no tiene y además debió haberse publicado hace algún tiempo. Pues tienen que culpar a mi computadora por borrar lo más importante, y para no dejarlos sin actualización tuve que reescribir de manera apurada pero inspirada lo que había escrito hacía unos días y que se perdió "en el olvido". La rabia que le puede dar a un escritor cuando pierde o "malogran" su trabajo es realmente incómoda, pero tuve que tranquilizarme y en vez de protestar contra mí mismo, me puse a escribir XD. Lo que tenía que tener este capítulo era algo muy lindo y lamentablemente lo verán en el próximo, al igual que el PROYECTO en sí.

Quería comunicarles que siempre me encanta que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, ideas, críticas, sugerencias y entre otras cosas, es algo a que a un escritor de fics le fascina. Pero estoy totalmente en desacuerdo que haya gentea la que le gusta otra pareja y venga y me deje un review mal intencionado, con dos palabras estúpidas solo porque soy Harry/Hermione, y si me estás leyendo persona malintencionada, no me interesa lo que piensas, porque estás haciendo lo que hace que el mundo sea hostil y cruel, y eso es no respetar a los demás, no respetar que yo crea en que el amor ideal y verdadero es el de los mejores amigos en una potencia máxima. Y te quería decir que, tu no me vas a hacer cambiar a mí, porque, pase lo que pase, para mí Harry ama a Hermione, y Hermione ama a Harry aunque todavía esos papanatas no se den cuenta lo hacen y lo harán por toda la eternidad. Y si quieres fundamentar tu pareja, pues, ponte a escribir, en vez de dejar reviews sin sentido, coherencia y afecto, solo porque te diste cuenta que arribita salía Harry P./Hermione G. sin leer lo mínimo.

Bueno, no les recomiendo perderse el próximo capítulo, ya que, uyuyuy, mejor no digo nada. Esta semana estaré publicando el Epílogo de VEO A TRAVÉS DE TI y de seguro el próximo capítulo de este fic. Por cierto, el próximo Lunes es mi cumpleaños , espero sus felicitaciones, tarjetas y postales, además de, claro, que me visiten en mi LJ (estará disponible desde el lunes), donde habrán oneshots nunca antes vistos, ideas para fics y spoilers cuando me demore mucho en publicar! Solo pongan mi Nick (wordenwood) y la dirección típica de Live Journal.

**No se olviden del próximo capítulo:  
HARRY + HERMIONE + BOSQUE + SOLOS **(saca tus propias conclusiones)

**Recuerden dejarme un ****review**** con sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Hermione de Potter Granger, Diana, Rochelle Kuchuki, Deli, Aidee Cullen, Caroline Potter Evans, Arissita, Verit0 G.kl, Vivi Chan, Klass 2008, Juan Pablo, Cecilia A. Garcia, HHrldg Black, Pottersligth, Cephiro, Atenea, Hadita 1991, Handricony, Sylvia Mary, Marleny Naveda, Nataly, EyneLiese, Lyanbeth.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	5. Parte IV

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte IV**

Cuando dejamos el confortante calor de la Madriguera y su aroma a chocolate caliente, las mariposas en mi estómago me poseyeron de nuevo. Por primera vez en meses estaba de nuevo junto con Hermione, solos y con un bosque – valga la redundancia – solitario. Por un momento baje la velocidad de mi caminata percatándome que al ser invierno no habría flores en el bosque. Hermione iba con un abrigo elegante y largo de color verde que le quedaba muy bien, haciendo resaltar su cabello del mar de nieve que paraba en un bosque enorme.

Voltee a mirarlo, Harry se había detenido cada vez más hasta quedar varios metros atrás de mi, mis ojos lo vieron su figura con una gran cantidad de nieve al fondo, perdiéndose hasta llegar a una difusa y pequeña Madriguera, desde que salimos no habíamos dicho palabra. Él llevaba unos jeans, y un elegante abrigo de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me acerqué unos pasos como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Ya te arrepentiste y no me quieres acompañar? – Hable de manera clara, tratando de sonar resentida pero receptiva – Si quieres volver, sólo dímelo.

Cuando escuché a Hermione hablar con ese tono de voz, extrañé su voz suave y dulce, sus susurros y sus discursos autosuficientes que hacía tiempo no escuchaba. Ella estaba lógicamente resentida con lo que había sucedido, y que debía mantenerme cauteloso para no malograr mi plan de salvarla aunque yo tenga que sufrir las consecuencias.

- No – le dije tratando de sonar sincero, porque nunca la trataría mal – Hay una paradoja en lo que vamos a hacer – note como frunció el entrecejo levemente, eso me hizo acordar a los años anteriores, donde realizaba esa acción a menudo – Es invierno, no hay flores en invierno.

Sonreí, aunque Harry tenía mucho más de mago que yo, necesitaba urgentemente culturizarse, siempre creía que cuando se retrajo del mundo se puso a leer, pero me daba cuenta que no.

La miré perplejo, había sonreído, y noté como sus músculos se habían relajado en esa situación, recordándome a las tantas veces que se relajaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, tal vez el estar ambos cerca nos complementaba, haciéndonos felices a los dos. Me dio una ternura increíble el verla feliz, un color sonrosado se había apoderado de sus mejillas y ella había llevados sus manos en la posición de sostener su espalda.

- Por si no lo recuerdas – me dijo con ese brillo de sabiduría en sus ojos – En la Introducción a la Herbología en primer año, nos explicaron que, en los lugares habitados por magos, las plantas y vegetales cobran propiedades mágicas las cuales las hacen estar o en buen estado siempre, o al contrario, siempre creando mala hierba.

Harry me sonrió, hacía tiempo que no me dirigía una de esas – una de mis sonrisas – sus dientes blancos y perfectos iluminaron su rostro y se acercó a mí. Por un momento note cierta tensión entre los dos¿Por qué no le apetecía abrazarme, a mi me hubiera encantado estar en sus brazos. Seguramente nuestras pisadas dejaron huella en la nieve mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque. El sentirlo alrededor mío era muy agradable, pero tengo unas ganas incontrolables de preguntarle qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza. No sé cómo aguantarme.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando los nevados pinos comenzaron a atenuar de manera radical la luz del atardecer de invierno, y sentimos las raíces de los árboles debajo de nuestros pies, me entro un temor a que Hermione se pueda tropezar y caer, era obvio que la ayudaría, pero me daba miedo a que le pase algo grave. Después de la guerra, cuando todavía tenía cierto acercamiento con ella, siempre tuve mucho temor de exponerla a más peligro.

Mientras estaba concentrado buscando donde podría haber flores, escuché como ella emitió un leve quejido y se apoyó en mí, lo único que atiné a hacer fue rodearla con mis brazos y sostenerla por los hombros, cuando ella logró recuperarse en parte, el silencio se rompió.

Cuando me sentí cálidamente rodeada por los brazos de Harry, y me incorporé, noté cómo mi zapatilla estaba atracada en las raíces de un robusto árbol, dándole un incómodo giro a mi pie, el cual me transmitía punzadas de dolor, me apoyé en los brazos de Harry. Cuando pude lograr mirarlo, él llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura, donde me hizo quedar en una posición donde el dolor bajo considerablemente.

- Au – dije suspirando, traté de sacarlo a la fuerza – Ouch, no sale Harry.

- Espera – escuché que me dijo tranquilizándome con su mirada como hacía siglos que no lo hacía – No lo muevas, lo hare yo – noté como buscaba entre los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo su varita mágica, lo escuché protestar e injuriar a su memoria, me miró de nuevo y se sacó los guantes, los dejó en el suelo y con sus manos desnudas comenzó a sacar suavemente mi pie de la zapatilla. Sentía como el dedo pulgar de Harry hacía deliciosos círculos sobre mi media, mientras hacía el esfuerzo que mi pie no tocara la nieve mientras palanqueaba para sacar la zapatilla del atracón.

- Listo Herms – me dijo colocándome la zapatilla suavemente en mi pie, el que me haya llamado "Herms" me sorprendió de manera grata y afectuosa, me sentí sencillamente bien, cuando él se incorporó, sentí como me había sonrojado, pero de pronto me acordé de todo. Quiera o no algo había pasado con nuestra relación que hasta no ser explicado yo jamás aceptaría ni concebiría la continuación o superación de nuestra relación. Yo vivía en la realidad, para bien o para mal. Gracias – le dije en un débil susurro, iba a dar un breve salto para llegar a una nieve menos peligrosa y entreverada con los árboles, cuando sentí su mano entre mi brazo, así que salté apoyada en él.

- Cuidado, no te vayas a caer – me dijo sacando lentamente su mano de nuestra pequeña unión, noté en sus orbes verdes una mirada de preocupación y cuidado. Cuando pude tocar la nieve inofensiva me dediqué a buscar las flores lo más rápidamente.

Noté como ella se iba hacia las rosas y margaritas que estaban frondosas y relucientes al costado de dos árboles cuyas ramas creaban un laberinto de naturaleza que se extendía encima de nosotros. Era asombroso ver todo el ambiente completamente nevado y los finos tallos de las flores destacándose de manera elegante e intacta del suelo nevado. Las rosas eran rojas y se alzaban de manera inigualable, estaban con incontables espinas, algo que no fue un problema para Hermione.

- Listo – dijo mirándome con un puñado de rosas intactas y sin espinas, debido al hechizo que mi castaña amiga les había hecho – Ya tengo el arreglo para la mesa principal – Mientras yo acomodo el cesto tu deberías ir buscando otras flores para la sala.

Note como él se dirigía caminando y se agachaba en otro pequeño lugar donde se concentraban varios tipos de flores, su atlético y ágil cuerpo se mantuvo en cuclillas más tiempo del que yo misma podría soportar. Traté de concentrarme en ordenar las bellas rosas rojas en el primer cesto que me había dado la Señora Weasley, pero la vista era mucho más hermosa. Harry estaba de cuclillas, unos últimos rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello azabache, su abrigo largo estaba difuso entre la nieve, y él estaba olfateando y analizando cada flor que cortaba con una paciencia inigualable, además de llevar su semblante a una posición relajada. Mi corazón se puso de acuerdo con mi estómago para cambiar de ritmo, sentí que ese era uno de esos momentos que yo grabaría en mi memoria, un momento donde solo existíamos los dos.

- Aquí están – me dijo tendiéndome un ramo multicolor aunque de un buen gusto, me sonrojé, no me había dado cuenta mientras estaba navegando entre mis pensamientos, él se había incorporado y me había visto por varios segundos mirando como boba un punto fijo – No has hecho nada.

Lo vi sentándose entre la enorme separación de las raíces de un árbol con cierta picardía en sus ojos ¿Quién se creía que era¿Qué podía usar picardía amical (o otra cosa) después de todo? Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos y se dirigieron lentamente a un pequeño espacio entre él y la otra raíz.

- Vamos a ordenar las flores – le dije, ella estaba más o menos sonrosada, su abrigo color verde estaba con algunos pétalos de las rosas rojas entre ellos. Note una mirada de indignación de su parte, pero al final de todo vino a sentarse a mi costado, se acomodo de manera lenta, mi sistema nervioso estuvo a punto de colapsar, hacía _años_ que nuestros brazos no chocaban de esa manera, ni nuestros cuerpos estaban cercanos. Había extrañado tanto el aroma de su esencia concentrado en ella, la forma de la ondulación de sus rizos castaños y el calor que me daban sus ojos color chocolate. Era un idiota y lo sabía. Pero no podía fallarme, no, tal vez ir sin atacar ni nada, pero solo por ser navidad.

- Está bien – me dijo evitando mi mirada – Tu ordena las tuyas en este cesto y yo lo haré con las rosas, después conjúralas para que no se malogren en el camino.

- Bueno – le dije tomando el cesto y colocándolo por entre mis piernas, comencé a poner en primer lugar los girasoles pequeños que había encontrando, creando como un borde, después coloqué margaritas de color amarillo y finalmente de color blanco, rellenando todo con más y más flores que iba duplicando y ordenando según podía. El arreglo rosal de Hermione era impresionante, ella había aumentado y disminuido el tamaño de las rosas, lo que haría del centro de mesa imponente. Quiero decir algo, pero me frustra saber que si digo algo tendría que irme a los extremos y no quiero hacerlo. Por lo menos hoy no.

- Has hecho un ramo muy bonito Hermione – escuché que me dijo Harry, la luz del sol ya era escasa en esos momentos, así que ambos tuvimos que hacer un "Lumos", note que nuestros cuerpos nos brindaban el único calor que teníamos a parte de nuestra ropa. La temperatura estaba bajando.

- Gracias – le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía porque las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con Harry eran muy "Ronald", tal vez será porque Harry nunca se había portado como Ron y ahora que lo hace me doy cuenta que con él si soy débil y lo podría perdonar fácilmente. Pero no. El amor y el respeto deben de ir juntos, y si uno falta hay que evaluar las situaciones. Como lo hago yo. – El tuyo está muy bonito también, cuando te vuelvas a retraer del mundo podrías dedicarte a hacer ramos de flores para cuando regreses y se los des a las chicas con las que sales.

- No salgo con muchas – al escuchar eso, coloqué mi cesto de rosas en el suelo, después de haberle aplicado un encantamiento protector, tragué saliva y evite mirarlo a los ojos, aunque los chismes no me interesaban, al dormir con varias chicas sabía muchas cosas, Harry si salió con chicas el pasado semestre. Y ya había tenido mi depresión asimilada por eso. Somos un imposible.

- Yo tengo otro tipo de información entonces – le dije sonriendo mientras fruncía el entrecejo, el viento que pasaba por el bosque movió la rama de un alto pino, el cual hizo entrar uno de los últimos rayos solares a nuestro pequeño claro.

- Aquí me tienes, yo te la puedo aclarar – vi su hermoso rostro sonriendo, Hermione era hermosa, y el rayo de sol que la ilumino me hizo atreverme a llevar la margarita más grande y bella del bosque, hacia su rostro, colocándola en su cabello.

Noté la mano de Harry acercándose hacia mí, creí que estaba vacía, hasta que vi una hermosa flor de color amarillo acercarse hacia mi rostro, él la coloco entre mi pelo y dejó su mano reposando en mi hombro. No pude atinar a reaccionar en ese momento. ¿Harry¿flor¿a mí¿ahora? Era más que una realidad una alucinación.

La vi desconcertada y eso me divirtió un poco. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, con mi mano libre tome la suya. Quería decir algo. Estaba oscureciendo y era el momento propicio para pedirle perdón, y para quedar lo más bien posible con ella. El viento hizo sonar las pocas hojas que había en los árboles y Hermione me miraba fijamente. Los segundos pasaron brevemente y antes que pude pensar ya estaba con ella.

Sentí sus labios chocar con los míos, nunca antes había pensado estar con Harry en esa situación en la vida real. Era un sueño. Sentí como su tensión se fue al tiempo que lo hizo. Mi mente se bloquea. No pienso más que en lo que me pasa. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, él comenzó lentamente y yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, el romanticismo del ambiente fue captado por todos mis sentidos, el aroma de las flores estaba impregnado en nuestro rostro y ropas, una de sus manos subió a mi mejilla la cual acarició, mientras la otra hacía círculos en mi mano libre. Me sentí arrinconada contra la raíz, él y yo al mismo tiempo aumentamos la intensidad del beso, sus labios sabían a calabaza, de seguro por el zumo que habíamos tomado antes de salir. Oh Dios. Mi corazón late mil por hora y no lo puedo evitar. Quería decir tantas cosas. Nada me salía, y yo sabría, esos secretos serían para él si él me contaba los suyos.

Nos separamos lentamente, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella, completamente sonrosada, no decía nada. ¿Qué había hecho? La había besado ¡la había besado! Y había sobrevivido a eso, ella había correspondido. Mi mente se lleno de pensamientos frustrantes y complicados, pero nada debía arruinar el momento. El pensar ya no era prioridad. Sentí sus brazos llegar hasta mi espalda, sentí su cabeza acurrucarse contra mi pecho, nos quedamos en silencio. Mientras oscurecía nos quedamos en silencio. Sentí frio, y ella también lo hacía, titiritaba en mis brazos.

Sin hablar, ella se levantó y tendió su mano para mí, me levanté rápidamente, recogimos los cestos y procedimos a salir del bosque. Los arreglos florales nos seguían, mientras la abrazaba y teníamos nuestras varitas con un Lumos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sentí una conexión de amor en nuestro abrazo. Ella tembló por el frio de nuevo y no lo pude soportar. No podíamos aparecernos en la Madriguera por los hechizos que tenía, pero, ella podía estar más caliente.

Lo vi sacándose su elegante abrigo y en silencio me lo tendió, me lo puse sonrosada. Sentí su varonil aroma impregnado en el abrigo y me lo até con más fuerza. Si antes el silencio me dolía, en este momento me resulta hermosamente reconfortante. Aunque cada minuto que pasa quiero encarar la situación, pero debo dejar llevarme por mi corazón, un pequeño regalo de navidad ¿verdad?

Mientras nos acercábamos a la Madriguera sabíamos que nuestra separación y el final de nuestra hermosa conexión basada en el silencio y en las miradas se romperían una vez más. Aunque sea tendré una Feliz Navidad, y tiempo para pensar y aclarar las cosas.

Si es que no explotaba, antes, de amor.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, perdonen por no actualizar antes, pero es que mientras escribía el principio de este capítulo comencé a participar de los spoilers de HP7 los cuales me hicieron derrumbarme al principio pero fortalecerme después. Aquí no habrá ni se dirá nada de HP7, solo aclararé que para mí el HHR es eterno y hermoso. Por lo tanto aunque la saga haya terminado me tendrán a mí haciendo historias y oneshots de vez en cuando, si es que son de su agrado claro. Después me fui de vacaciones, pero al regresar quiero escribir varias cosas para ustedes, espero que les guste mucho.

Como pueden ver, Harry dio el primer paso sin darse cuenta. Y Hermione se tranquilizó bastante, aunque creo que una crisis le vendrá si no aclara esta serie de cosas pronto. Me gusto escribir esas escenas de coqueteo raro XD. Ya ni se. Bueno, espero mucho sus reviews, ya que el próximo capítulo, si tendría título se llamaría "El Proyecto". Ahí lo sabrán todo.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Lyanbeth, Vivichan, Deli, Al Max Potter Granger, Cillian, Mione, Juan Pablo, Hermione de Potter, Cecilia A. Garcia, Caroline Potter, HHrldg, Klass2008, VeritoGkl, Ariel HHr, Mia Potter, Cephiro, Aidee, Rosy Armendariz, Pottersligth, Eldanar, Kren, Rochelle, Giin Potter, Nataly HHr, Jim.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione**  
_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	6. Parte V

Leer mensaje debajo del capítulo. (Cuando lo termines) Gracias.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte V**

Cuando nos acercábamos de nuevo a la cálida y algo desordenada madriguera con los ramos de flores siguiéndonos por toda la travesía, me di cuenta que el brazo de Harry estaba sobre mi hombro, y él luchaba por no titiritar. Amé ese acto de su parte, me había besado y me estimaba. Todo había sido un acto de su parte, su alejamiento de mi no había sido más que algo hecho por las hormonas o por algún problema mental después de la guerra. Sí, eso debía ser, pero, de todos modos lo necesito aclarar con él pronto.

Estábamos a escasos metros de la pequeña puerta de la cocina de la casa Weasley, cuando ambos – Hermione y yo – notamos que por la ventana que irradiaba luz extrema, calentando e incluso derritiendo algo la nieve del exterior, la hermana – ya no tan pequeña de Ron – Ginny, le dedicó a ella una mirada fulminante. Diablos. El ver a Ginny y la proximidad con la casa de Ron me ha hecho acordarme, siento un terrible dolor de cabeza y una sensación en el estómago incómoda y nada deseable. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? La había besado, y aunque nos habíamos quedado ambos callados era como decirle "Te quiero", y eso no estaba entre mis planes, Hermione no podía encadenarse al resto de una vida depresiva junto conmigo. La amo y quiero lo mejor para ella.

Sentí una confusión tremenda cuando sentí a Harry sacar su brazo abruptamente, sin mirarme y haciendo uso de sus largas piernas, entró a la casa con una expresión de abatimiento. Su ramo cayó al piso antes que él pudiera atravesar la puerta de la Madriguera y con él mis ánimos. Él no me podía estar haciendo esto, durante todo el camino yo había imaginado que antes de entrar a la Madriguera, él, como un caballero, me aclararía todo lo que había pasado y a que se debía ese beso. Pero todo lo que había imaginado, y el que había sido uno de los momentos maravillosos de mi vida acabaron en lágrimas.

Entré a la Madriguera y deje los dos ramos sobre la encimera de la cocina, subí rápidamente las escaleras y me metí de manera inmediata en el baño de la salita de estar del segundo piso. Me miré, mis ojos rojos y brillosos revelaban frustración y amargura. Pasé mis dedos por mis labios, y sentí la salinas gotas de agua escurrirse por mi rostro. El baño era muy pequeño, y la mayólica que cubría las paredes era blanca con pequeñas florcitas azules, solo había un pequeño lavatorio y al frente de este un inodoro algo incómodo para una persona alta. Me senté en él (el cual estaba cerrado) y me quedé mirando al espejo por unos minutos. Harry ya no es el mismo, no es esa persona caballerosa, valiente y decidida que yo conocía, estaba enamorada de alguien que ya no existía, y me había dejado llevar a los cielos por uno beso. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes¿Por qué no me separé antes que lo haga? Ahora tendré una sensación con la que mi imaginación y subconsciente trabajaran días y noches para refregarme en la cara lo nunca podré tener. Me até aún más el elegante abrigo de Harry, en un acto instintivo logré captar su masculino aroma del cuello de su abrigo. Siento cómo me quiere entrar un incontrolado sentimiento vacio que malogrará mi navidad de manera definitiva.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Desde el cuarto de Ron donde fui a injuriarme a mí y a mis instintos sentí como Hermione cerraba de golpe la puerta del baño de visitas. Era ella, tenía que ser ella, ya tenía todo este gran problema resuelto. Y lo tendría que poner en práctica, no podía permitir quedar mal con ella, pero tampoco bien. Si tan solo, si tan solo no la hubiera besado. Si le hubiera dicho para no ir. Si me hubiera quedado en la casa de mi padrino a pasar la navidad. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Tenía que enmendarlo y rápido.

Cuando me acerqué a la casi descuadrada puerta del pequeñísimo baño de la salita de estar del segundo piso – baño que muchos creían que estaba encantado – escuché sollozos, supe que era Hermione y este horrible sentimiento de culpa que tengo se agranda. No puedo concebir que llore por mí, y si lo hace mi mayor miedo es confirmado, ella siente algo más que simple amistad por mi.

Toqué la puerta. "¿Quién?" Escuché, posteriormente sentí como ella habría la canilla del agua y se disponía a lavarse la cara. "Soy yo" respondí con voz apagada, Hermione se quedo en silencio, pude sentir como se apoyo contra la puerta, poniéndole seguro. "Alohomora" murmuré y la puerta se abrió, la empujé un poco y la pude ver.

Su hermoso rostro estaba empapado con agua, que escurría gotitas hacia mi abrigo, sus ojos estaban rojos, y su expresión era de abatimiento y sorpresa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y ella retrocedía medio paso para apoyarse contra la pared. Definitivamente no entrabamos los dos cómodamente en ese baño.

Me sentí invadida, quería secarme la cara, pero el toallero estaba detrás de Harry, solo nos separaba la pequeña curvatura del inodoro, no lo quería mirar a los ojos pero no había otra opción. Sus ojos verdes invadían mi ser, cada segundo los sentía explorando cada uno de mis sentimientos, de mis recuerdos. Mariposas aparecieron en mi estómago de nuevo. Su masculino aroma se propagó en el ambiente, y le vi dando un prolongado paso hacia delante. Harry estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, usualmente eso no me molestaba, pero hoy y en este momento lo hacen.

- ¿Qué te crees? – susurró dijo Hermione apoyándose más contra la pared – Ya no lo soporto más. Fuiste durante años mi mejor amigo, un ejemplo para mí, valiente, caballeroso, una persona digna. Sentí cosas por esa persona. Pero ahora vienes tú a robarte esa personalidad digna. – Sus palabras desgarraron mi pecho como dagas envenenadas - ¿Dónde está Harry¿Dónde? – Ella desvió su mirada hacia un punto fijo, inalcanzable por mí – Lo que hiciste hoy fue una burla hacia mí como persona.

- No espera – me dijo con lo que me quedaba de voz, sus ojos verdes ardieron por nuestra cercanía – Te quería pedir perdón, no debí de haber hecho lo que hice. – la miré perpleja y él lo noto – No debí de besarte Hermione – Las lágrimas subieron a mis ojos de nuevo, y luché por hacer que no se derramen – Sentí una necesidad de probar, si todo lo malo que sentía por ti era porque estaba enamorado de ti – mis ojos de color chocolate se abrieron rápidamente al ver lo que decía – Y me di cuenta que no – Me maree¿qué había pasado? Quería vomitar, quería salir de ese encierro – Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad Hermione.

Me dolió terriblemente decir lo que dije, pero sabía que con eso Hermione ni evaluaría intentar acercarse a mí, ella sentía mucho esas cosas, su vida sería menos infeliz con mí lejos de ella. Lo sabía, solo el tiempo se lo podría enseñar a ella. Noté como ella se abalanzó hacia mí para salir de su aprisionamiento en el baño, chocó contra mi pecho y la miré fijamente.

- Déjame salir – le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, nuestros pechos chocaban, Harry solo estaba con una camiseta – debido a que la caldera de la calefacción del segundo piso salía de arriba del cuarto de Ron – me sentí algo impotente ante palpar su atlético y fuerte cuerpo, lleve mi mano hacia su hombro y traté de moverlo – Harry – le dije al borde de un colapso.

- No hasta que me respondas y me des mi abrigo – me dijo flexionando sus brazos, hasta poder controlar los míos – Respóndeme Hermione ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Lo miré con rechazo – Me lastimas murmuré – él automáticamente me libero de su agarre, me saque su abrigo y se lo tire, con las justas lo agarro – Tengo suficientes amigos, y cuando Harry venga te romperá la cara por esto.

- Yo soy Harry – le dije mirándola desafiante, no me podía quedar tranquilo el resto de mi vida si es que no me sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con ella como para cuando nos reencontremos vernos y recordar algo. Avancé otro paso, y la acorrale contra la pared, sus labios estaban seduciéndome y captando mi mirada, sus ojos de color chocolate me miraban fijamente, haciendo un escrutinio exhaustivo de mi persona. Ese bichito que me hizo besarla de nuevo estaba regresando.

- No lo pareces – le dije mirándolo lo más fijo que podía, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas en vano, ellas se escaparon – Harry no me aprisionaría en este incómodo baño solo para saber si soy su amiga, el lo tiene muy bien escrito en su mente.

Abrí la puerta del baño y la deje salir, ella corrió hacia el cuarto de Ginny y yo me senté en uno de los incómodos sillones de la salita, comencé a tratar de arrancarme mi cabello. Era un idiota. Pero aunque sea de esta no podría salir. Ella se alejaría de mí, tal como lo había planeado. Y yo me iría a la mierda por el resto de mi vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sentí la puerta del cuarto abrirse, si era Harry me regresaría a la casa de mis padres, ya lo había decidido. Pero era alguien peor. Ginny. "¿Por qué lloras?" me preguntó. Claro, como ella era perfecta no lloraba, pero yo si lo hacía, lloraba porque Harry, el amor de mi vida, era otro desde que había estado con ella. Ella lo había cambiado, ella y Voldemort lo habían convertido en ese ser despreciable y a la vez irresistible.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso – le dije con la mayor suavidad que pude, me enterré en la almohada una vez más - ¿A qué hora tenemos que bajar a la cena?

- No lo sé – me dijo cambiando su amplia sudadera por una camiseta muy ajustada, que podría provocar estragos en los hombres – Ya nos avisarán, pero por ahora me voy a buscar a Harry¿cómo puedes tratarlo así?

Después entró Luna, la cual acelero que Ginny se fuera a "acostar" con Harry, a ella se lo conté absolutamente, sentí sus palabras de consuelo, y poco después el que le estaba yendo mucho mejor con Ron. Me alegre por ella, especialmente en la cena, se sentaron juntos y estuvieron conversando casi de todo, Ron se reía con las locuras de ella y ella con las boberías de él. Eran adorables. Por mi parte, Harry me mandó miradas ocultas y cautelosas durante toda la cena, incomodándome. Pero cuando lo dejó de hacer, por hablar con Ginny me molestó. Traté de disiparme hablando en diversos grupos y celebrando como pude la navidad.

Al ser las doce, Hermione estaba repartiendo sus perfectos regalos, se los dio a todos menos a mí. Eso era suficiente. Estaba realmente molesta. Yo no le di el mío, lo abandone en el árbol. Como la abandonéa ella.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El clima se había hecho un poquito más acogedor, cuando nevaba lo hacía en poca cantidad, y el ambiente se encargaba de llevarse los excesos de nieve. Al llegar de nuevo a Hogwarts, entregué todos mis trabajos. Según había leído el trabajo de aplicación era una época de aprendizaje social y ético sobre tu vida como mago. Y cambiaba entre los años, repitiéndose pocas veces. Muchos reprobaban al llevar su vida normal junto con el trabajo, con el cual tenían que asociarse con otras personas de otras casas, todo bajo un sorteo. El libro no decía más, no decía que tipo de trabajos eran ni el porcentaje (que todos decían que era la mitad) valía de tu séptimo año

Con Harry todo va horrible, es como si nunca hubiéramos tenido confianza, su regalo por navidad era un abrigo como el de él pero en versión femenina, y una bufanda y pantalón conjunto. Yo le regalé a él un marco de fotos con el escudo de Hogwarts y el de Gryffindor. La foto lo reflejaba sonriendo mientras atrapó la snitch en tercer año. Nunca me agradeció. Yo si le mande una pequeña tarjeta. Aunque sea había pensando en mí. Cada noche, o cada momento a solas pienso en él, y en su beso. Pienso en que fue el primero y el único de él. Y todo acaba en resignación. Estos dos primeros días han sido nuestras últimas clases normales, y la cena de hoy, es solo para los de séptimo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Llegamos al Gran Comedor a la hora indicada. Las cuatro mesas habían sido reemplazadas por una gran mesa redonda con una vasija que me recordó al cáliz de fuego, solo que no tan imponente. La directora McGonnagall se sentó junto con cuatro profesores más en una parte, cerrando el círculo. Yo me senté al costado de Penélope McDonald y de Ron, él estaba sentado al costado de Luna, y pude notar una furtiva mirada de Hermione hacia nosotros. Los Slytherin se habían agrupado perfectamente, dándonos la cara, y varios se hacían muecas sigilosas. Mi atención se captó en Hermione, que parecía estar algo nerviosa. La típica cucharadita de la directora sobre su copa nos hizo prestarle atención.

Minerva McGonnagall se levantó de su asiento y subió unos escalones, acercándose a la gran lechuza, donde comenzó a hablar: "Como todos ustedes saben, en Hogwarts siempre se llevó la costumbre, que en el semestre final de los alumnos que cursan el séptimo año se haga un proyecto especial, donde tengan que poner a prueba todo lo aprendido. Este proyecto se realiza en parejas y es Intercasa, las parejas son escogidas aleatoria y mágicamente por nuestra vasija, eso lo haremos después. Este año, reinaugurando la forma de hacer proyectos en Hogwarts, los evaluaremos globalmente, sus habilidades mágicas, valorativas, educacionales y su sentido común. Muchos se deben de estar preguntando ¿Qué haremos? Yo les diré, todos y cada uno de ustedes para sacar su título de este colegio tendrán que tener un bebé con la pareja con la que salgan elegidos" – mi cara, y la cara de absolutamente todos nosotros estaba en shock, hubieron unos segundos de silencio donde me imaginé a Hermione quedando embarazada de Malfoy, o peor, de Grabe o Goyle, la profesora se rio y sonrojo un poco – "No se estresen, mediante un hechizo chicos. Serán padres mediante un hechizo antiguo, su sangre y genes se verán envueltos, pero el niño desaparecerá el penúltimo día de clases, después de su evaluación final. Cada lunes tendrán un día de lecciones con diferentes profesores, y el resto de la semana educaran a sus hijos y tendrán que vivir como si fueran una familia. Todos ustedes y sus parejas se mudarán a la ala de departamentitos del colegio, tendrán una pequeña sala, su cuarto y un cuarto para su hijo, el tiempo de vida de este será diferente, cada semana, será como dos meses, y en alguna de las clases la edad de sus hijos crecerán abruptamente. Ustedes tendrán que asumir actitudes adultas, y su sentido mágico vendrá a caer en cómo controlar la magia que salga desmesuradamente de sus bebés, deben recordar que es un proyecto, y deben de usar su sentido común al involucrarse con el bebé, porque este desaparecerá en la penúltima clase. Mañana se les entregará después del desayuno un folio con las especificaciones. Por ahora podemos comer."

Los platos aparecieron de pronto, se me había quitado el hambre, se me habían ocurrido mil ideas de cómo sería el proyecto anual, pero ¿un Proyecto Bebé? Me ponía nerviosa pensarlo. ¿Qué haría si el padre era un antipático tonto? No podía permitirme fallar en esto, puesto que todos saben que los proyectos mágicos influyen en la vida futura de la gente, y de seguro, yo era la única que sabía que el jurado te ponía tres notas, la personal, grupal, y el resultado. ¡Entonces evaluarían al bebé!

Noté como Ron estaba con una cara de pánico, pero a él, el hambre no se le había quitado para nada. Lavander estaba mirándolo con aire misterioso, como deseando que le toque con él. Las miradas viajaban por la mesa circular de manera independiente y nerviosa. La comida se desarrolló en un silencio lleno de pánico. La pequeña jarra del centro de mesa comenzó a flotar hasta llegar a la profesora McGonagall. Los platos desaparecieron y todos tomamos un sorbo de agua antes de continuar.

El nerviosismo se sentía en el ambiente.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

Hola a todos, no saben cuánto me alegro saber que siguen aquí, leyéndome y esperando a mi (y a muchos otros escritores de fics) que publique historias y capítulos. Eso hace cada día del HHr una creencia fuerte y maravillosa que solo nosotros podemos mantener viva por siempre. Si ustedes creen lo que **yo-creo-que-creen **no sé si decirles que están en lo correcto, porque después de tanto misterio con el nombre del fic sería muy tonto que a Harry y a Hermione les toque juntos pasando y durmiendo juntos todas los días y noches hasta el fin del año escolar. Así que espero que lean el próximo capítulo – risa misteriosa – para que vean las cositas que pasarán.

También quería preguntarles una cosa, como se que a veces me demoro un poco escribiendo los capítulos oficiales del fic, les quería proponer que voten por una pareja: Draco/Ginny o Ron/Luna. Para así hacer unos mini capítulos o "inter capítulos" que los tengan felices hasta la actualización oficial. Para que yo escriba sobre UNA y solo UNA de esas parejas en los inter capítulos de Proyecto Bebé tienen que dejar en su review por quien votan es decir poner "RL" o "DG" y la pareja con más votos aparecerá en los inter capítulos como teniendo una historia "paralela" que no tiene espacio en las Partes Oficiales. Así que Fire&Ice y Redmoon Fans ¡voten! (Las votaciones se cierran este domingo 12).

¡Ah si! se pueden comunicar conmigo por mi LJ wordenwood(punto)livejournal(punto)com ya no estaré usando mi antiguo LJ juandiego... etc XD.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Caroline Potter Evans, Sparkly Diva, Jim, Angel Kaori, JC Potter, Viko, Lyanbeth, Deli, Klass2008, HHrldg, Shinji, Juan Pablo, Cephiro, Pottersligth, Hermione de Potter Granger, The Darkness Princess, Dama de la Luna, Andrea 316, Aidee, Sofia, Arcueid Granger, DanyHogg, VeritoG.kl

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	7. Parte VI

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VI**

El profesor Flitwick anunció: "La dinámica será la siguiente" – con un movimiento de su varita, del jarrón grande, salieron dos jarrones – "Nos regiremos por los varones, primero sacaremos su nombre y después sacaremos el nombre de las damas. Todo esto es suerte mágica, y no se puede cambiar nada, a menos que alguno de ustedes salgan por equivocación con alguien de su mismo sexo, o con algún alumno que este de intercambio o ausente."

El pequeño profesor le tendió el jarrón a la directora para que saque el primer papel. Note como Ron estaba desanimado, el hecho que Luna no esté cursando nuestro año y no haya ninguna remota posibilidad de estar con ella lo desencajaba, en los libros se cuentan excepciones donde el jarrón mágico tomaba nombres de otros alumnos pero eso no pasaría. No pasaría solo por el hecho que queríamos que pase.

- Su atención por favor: Draco Malfoy – pronunció la profesora pausadamente colocando el papel del Slytherin en un cesto – Weasley – la tensión del comedor se disolvió con las carcajadas de la mesa circular y las caras de horror, asco y odio que habían puesto Ron y Draco – No Ronald, Ginevra – Ella miro con confusión al profesor Flitwick el cual hizo que la mandaran a llamar, la expresión de Ron era de aún más horror pero una franca esperanza que le toque con Luna. Me reí de la casualidad de las cosas, una de las únicas excepciones en el tiempo había sido para unir a dos serpientes. Aunque Ginny es una Gryffindor, tiene más de cobra que de leona, o un poco de los dos. La lista continuó pasando por nombres de personas conocidas y no tanto, esperaba saber con quién me tocaría a mí, y a Harry, capaz le tocaba con Penélope McDonald y tendrían el tiempo suficiente para quemar calorías y tensiones. Esos pensamientos me bloquean y asquean al tiempo. Me distrajo él: "Harry Potter" – tuve por un momento la loquísima idea que tal vez a Harry le toque conmigo, si pasara eso sería realmente indignante. Soportarlo todos los días, dormir juntos, criar a un hijo con él ¿Acaso eso no deseaba en cada sueño? Y era obvio que las casualidades eran una de un millón:

- Así es, el señor Potter con Amatist Soelle – había tenido por esperanza que me tocara como pareja a alguna chica simpática y que no intente tener una relación de manera loca. Solo había escuchado hablar de Amatist una vez, y todo vino de Ginny. La describió como una Hufflepuff traumada por serlo, una persona que no se cuidaba en nada y que lo único que hacía era fabricar grasa, la cual la dividía en cuerpo y granos. La busqué con la mirada, porque después de todo, lo esencial es lo interior, y más para criar a un hijo, supuse que la tal Amatist estaría saltando de la emoción o muerta de un ataque cardiaco, después de todo yo era Harry Potter, a menos que… fuera una persona del tipo que me gustan. Honestas y sinceras.

Nadie le hizo ni si quiera una seña, tal vez como deber social debía de advertirle a Amatist Soelle lo cambiante que estaba Harry últimamente, pero simplemente ninguno de… los chismosos que la buscaban la veía. La profesora McGonnagall susurró varias cosas con el profesor Flitwick hasta que decidió poner orden del barullo que se había armado.

- Lo sentimos, Amatist Soelle está hospitalizada por accidentarse al tratar de abrazar una sirena en sus vacaciones en el lago Ness – pronunció la pequeña y jovial voz del profesor de Encantamientos – Así que aquí va alguien para el Señor Potter.

Todos miramos con mucha atención, el ser Harry Potter haría que todo los partidarios Gryffindor y jugadores de Quidditch evaluaran cual y quien sería su compañera, a ver qué tanta ventaja podrían sacar. Si le tocara una maniática como yo, difícilmente podría ir a jugar. Primero sería el hijo ¿o no?

- Presidenta Granger – me llamó la directora, me levanté de mi asiento con orgullo, bajo la atenta y nerviosa mirada de todos, supongo que la profesora me pedirá llamar a otra "excepción". Desafortunadamente al ser presidenta de los estudiantes y candidata al Premio Anual, tendría que llamar a la parejita para Harry. Y la tendría que conocer en – digamos – cinco minutos que llevaría el ir a buscarla y traerla, para saber que Harry la odiaría y que no podría ser tan buena como yo. Que no lo podría querer tanto como yo a él.

- Me temo que la vasija no respetó el plan original de usted supervisarlo todo – la miré desconcertada, después recordé que siempre, o la mayoría de las veces, un alumno era invicto y debía supervisar y ayudar a sus compañeros¿pero por qué me llamaba justo en este intervalo? – Estás con Potter.

Eso lo dijo en voz alta. Maldita sea. Ya creía que me había librado de Hermione, y ¿qué? Ahora tendría que verla todos los días, dormir casi junto a ella, criar a un hijo junto a ella, hacerlo todo junto a ella. Vida. Escúchame. La amo, tú lo sabes, no quiero que sufra¿Por qué quieres que Hermione sufra junto a mí? Es estúpido y raro. Me siento perturbado e ¡irremediablemente feliz¡Seré papá! Aunque sea de manera ficticia podré tener un hijo con ella, podremos criarlo juntos, ver como es. Apuesto que hereda su sabiduría, y le gustará el quidditch y los estudios. Y nos tendrá a los dos. Pero esto puede arruinar mis planes.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Escucho las voces de mis compañeras de cuarto tratar de consolarme o preguntarme como me encuentro, el hechizo que cierra los doseles de mi cama hace que no puedan osar molestarme. ¿Qué había hecho para que la vida me siga torturando así? Tal vez sería un castigo por romper las reglas del colegio en los años anteriores ¡pero había sido para una buena causa! El cuarenta por ciento de los estudiantes estaban completamente conformes con la elección de su pareja, Ron estaba feliz, Luna también, aunque ella – al irse de intercambio – había solicitado poder hacer el proyecto junto los de séptimo. Los slytherin se sentían denigrados al tener que hacer los trabajos con gente _otro nivel_Y yo con Harry. Lo quiero tanto que no sé si podré aguantar sus maltratos¿porque no me puede agarrar la adolescencia como para tirarme encima de él y abrazarlo fuerte? Respuesta simple: Fui, soy y seré Hermione Granger.

Parvati y Lavander cantaban las últimas canciones de las Weird Sisters a todo volumen, les había tocado con unos galanes según ellas. Y cuando intentaban consolarme me decían que debía está feliz, me había tocado con: el guapísimo y caballeroso niño que vivió, el cual era mi mejor amigo y de los cuales más de la mitad del mundo mágico creía que éramos enamorados. Estaba harta. Quería contarles que no era caballeroso, que me había besado y durante media hora me había confirmado que sentía lo mismo que yo sentía, para después encerrarme en un pequeñísimo baño, y estar minutos de minutos en silencio y muy cercanos, desgarrándome interiormente con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Tengo que calmarme y hacerlo todo tan perfecto que solo las cosas que conversen con Harry sean óptimas para el trabajo, a ver si así recapacita y me trata de volver a conquistar. No sin antes decirme porque hace todo esto. Nunca habíamos tenido esas incómodas fricciones entre nosotros, comprendo que la guerra le haya afectado, él lo sabe. ¡Pero se ha recuperado con todos¿Por qué no con su mejor amiga? He tenido que soportar a Cho, Ginny y miles de fans locas enamoradas. Es el turno eterno de Hermione. Si no es como algo más¿no me puede dar lo que siempre creí obtener? El premio de consolación, el envidiable título de mejor amiga.

- Hermione – grito Parvati – Sal de ese encierro y ponte a celebrar ¡Es Harry¡Tu amigo! Tal vez lo veas desnudo… cuantas chicas matarían por eso – Mis dos compañeras de cuarto se pusieron a reír de manera completamente estrepitosa, abrí el dosel y callé mágicamente la radio que creaba todo el alboroto.

- Es lo peor que me ha podido pasar ¡y ni siquiera saben porque! – les dije con indignación – ¡Cállense de una vez por todas! No me importa que sea guapo, atlético, deportista, que tenga todo lo que un chico necesite para que dos taradas como ustedes babeen detrás de él ¡SI NO ES UN CABALLERO!

Lavander y Parvati me miraron desconcertadas, nunca creyeron que yo podía hablar así de mi mejor amigo, pero en efecto, es lo que yo siento ahora de él. ¿No era tu mejor amigo? – me preguntó Parvati – De la amistad al amor hay mucho menos que un paso, chica.

Se rieron y prendieron la radio, por mi parte saqué mi baúl y comencé a desalojar por última vez mi habitación para irme a vivir casi medio año con Harry. Cosa que no sería problema si siento este sentimiento terrible y maravilloso llamado amor.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El baño de hombres de Gryffindor estaba atestado de todos nosotros, las duchas estaban sobrecargadas y con fila, era la última vez que entrábamos a estos baños para asearnos, ya que desde hoy todos tendremos un pequeño departamento antes de la universidad. La idea de compartirlo todo con Hermione me da cierta excitación, pero a la vez me provoca huir de ese hecho.

Los espejos estaban empañados y todos con algunas inscripciones algo obscenas y otras no tanto. Muchos se dedicaban a afeitarse desnudos con total libertad mientras bromeaban sobre todo. Yo me duche rápidamente y me cambié para pasar a afeitarme. La loción con lo que me afeitaba era muggle y me la había regalado Hermione. Así como el perfume que usaba. Rayos. Ella estaba más presente en todo, más de lo que yo creía.

- ¡Potter! – me dijo Seamus Finnigan con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, tenía el pelo mojado y una sonrisa morbosa – No me digas que tú estás pensando aprovecharte de tu compañera de cuarto.

- Nah Seamus – le digo estrechándole la mano, mientras me termino de abrochar la camisa – Era mi mejor amiga, lo que es una pena, porque para ustedes es una gran oportunidad – los chicos se rieron de forma estrepitosa.

- Ni tanto Harry – me dijo Dean – A Seamus le toco Pansy – todos se rieron en medio del trajeteo – me abroche la corbata, me despedí de todos, algunos estaban algo indispuestos después de la larga charla que se habían mandado a hablar sobre alguna de las mejores chicas de Hogwarts. Lo bueno, es que nadie sabía que Hermione lo tenía todo, y sería solo mía, por lo menos durante medio año, antes de separarme de ella.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Mientras caminaba de un extremo del castillo hacia el otro, veía por los ventanales que una llovizna se había desatado. Tal vez era mi ánimo el que se reflejaba en el clima. Mis pertenencias venían perfectamente empacadas en los baúles, los cuales – mágicamente – debían estar en el nuevo apartamento, listo para que yo los pueda ordenar. Me interesaba llegar antes que Harry, para poder acostumbrarme algo al lugar e ir ordenando, la profesora dijo que esos apartamentos estaban en cualquier parte del castillo, así que todos estaríamos separados y por diferentes lugares.

Seguí el pequeño mapita, nuestro apartamento estaba en la primera planta, al entrar en él me emocioné, porque era muy acogedor e iluminado. La puerta era el retrato de un vampiro y su amada, los cuales conversaban animadamente para pedirme la contraseña. Después pude divisar que había una magnifica chimenea y al frente de ella mullidos sillones, un lado de la sala estaba lleno de ventanas con tules como cortinas. Escuché el gotear del agua contra los cristales, las paredes estaban recubiertas con un papel tapiz de telar rojo con motivos dorados. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, tallados exquisitamente. Habían dos puertas, entre a la primera y sonreí, era la habitación del bebé, estaba todo equipado, había una bella cuna de oro desarmada, con tules blancos, el papel tapiz estaba tenido el piso con una tarjeta "Decórenlo". Eso significaba discutir de algo con Harry, lo cual me puso nerviosa. Había muebles espaciosos y perfectos para el cuidado de un bebé, además de varias cajas cerradas en el suelo. Salí de ese cuarto y entré al que supuestamente tendría que ser el mío con el de Harry. Esa puerta me llevó a un precioso cuarto decorado con motivos cálidos y naturales. Había dos camas separadas por una mesa de noche, la cual tenía una elegante lámpara y dos cajones. El cuarto contaba con un escritorio amplio y un cheslón, además de la puerta al walkin closet, el cual conducía al baño, este estaba revestido en mármol, y tenía dos lavabos y una bañera adherida al mármol, la cual no tenía cortinas ni una puerta. Por lo tanto el baño solo lo podría usar uno a la vez. ¿Para qué rayos había dos lavabos? Bueno, después de todo era el seductor misterio de Hogwarts. Volví a pasar por el walkin closet y me di cuenta que al lado derecho de este estaban todas mis pertenecías perfectamente hechas, y en el lugar donde – seguro – sería mi cama había una caja con los marcos, libros y afiches que debían ir en cualquier otro lugar.

Dejé mi bufanda sobre mi cama, y noté que encima de la de Harry había una caja similar, me dio la curiosidad saber que podría tener Harry ahí, así que me senté encima de su cama y abrí la caja con lentitud y recelo. Mientras lo hacía un rayo retumbó en el cielo – que no parecía mañanero – y eso me incito a vaciar el contenido de la caja por la cama. Cayeron otro par de lentes, un reloj inservible, su álbum de fotos, la agenda parlanchina que yo le había regalado, así como recortes de revistas – no muy decentes – de las cuales todas, tenían inscripciones de lo mas indecentes de Ronald. Ya lo tendría que regañar, aunque esos recortes se notaban algo antiguos. Pero después cayó una pequeña nota de papel que decía. "Hermione te amo". Me quedé sorprendida, se notaba que esa nota había estado dentro del álbum, así que pase por las fotos que tantas veces había visto hasta que volvía encontrar otras notas de un contenido similar.

Otro estruendo resonó haciendo estremecerme, mire hacia las ventanas y quise cerrar las cortinas gruesas con la varita, pero el ver una puerta ahí me detuvo. La abrí y encontré una bella terraza llena de vegetación, de la cual los escaloncitos bajaban hasta el lago formando un pequeño muelle. Me empapé en la travesía, y sonreí. Tendría un paraíso propio para leer, y para cuidar a nuestro hijo. Y lo tendría en la primavera. Me volteé dispuesta a subir los escaloncitos cuando vi que los bordes de los ventanales de mi sala estaban iluminados, Harry ya había llegado.

- ¿Hermione? – dije, cuando entré a la linda sala me dirigí hacia donde había una puerta abierta, ahí note las cortinas volar, a Hermione entrando recién y empapada a la habitación, mojando el piso alfombrado que – mágicamente – se secaba quedando perfecto. ¿Qué hacías allá afuera con toda esa tormenta? – le dije tratando de evitar el hecho que mi voz sonaba muy protectora.

- Disfrutando del paisaje Harry – me dijo fríamente, mentalmente busque toda la habitación hasta que vi un montón de mis pertenencias tiradas por toda mi cama, en cambio en su cama había una caja con un par de libros afuera y su bufanda. Hermione me había rebuscado. Ella noto como yo pasaba mis ojos por los ¡recortes de Ron¡Mi altamente atesorado álbum de fotos que tenía todo tipo de confesiones! Y otras chucherías más para decir con voz inocente – Tropecé y se cayó todo, lo siento Harry… ¡Ordenarum!

Todos los objetos que estaban encima de la que sería mi cama viajaron de nuevo a la cajita, solo dejando a la frazada evidenciando que Hermione había estado rebuscando - ¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas Hermione? – le dije con una voz de inquisidor. Me molestó el hecho que lo hiciera, tal vez creerá que soy un obseso a esas cosas indecentes y prohibidas, cuando Ron y los demás chicos los que fomentan esas cosas… ¿Y qué pasaría si vio la colección de papeles que tengo de todas las veces que me he querido declararle? No estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir inocente de todo esto.

- ¿¡Para qué yo voy a querer rebuscar tus cosas!? – Me respondió actuando espectacularmente bien – Yo tu mejor amiga, pero al no serlo, seguro crees que estoy en categoría de FAN LOCA, y pues señor Potter no lo soy.

- Herms no me quiero pelear contigo por esto, aunque me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad, pero bueno – la note temblando y sonrosada, eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión y dejarla ganar. ¿Quién puede resistir a Hermione furiosa y empapada? – Ahora creo que te deberías abrigar – le dije mirándola fijamente, sacándome mi túnica de invierno y dándosela, ella se la puso sin chistar y se encaminó a la sala para prender la chimenea.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – me dijo frustrada, supuse que le había caído en cuenta que estaba empapada, y teníamos un día lleno de responsabilidades.

- Conocernos – le dije sonriendo, a ver su reacción, me parecía excitante la experiencia de tenerla como compañera, a pesar de que la amaba y la deseaba demasiado, tendría que llevarlo todo bien para pasar el curso y después poco a poco desprenderme de ella y llevar al cabo mi plan. Sufriríamos mucho, pero tampoco creo que le agrade mucho repetir un año aquí en Hogwarts.

- Lo doy por hecho – me dijo agarrando la carta de actividades del día – me voy a secar entonces. – me devolvió mi túnica, cuando sentí la puerta del baño cerrarse me la llevé a la cara. Su aroma a vainilla se había impregnado en mi túnica. Era exquisito. Qué daría por entrar a ese baño y decirle que la amaba. Que la deseaba. Que cada célula de mi cuerpo era mandada por ella y sus reacciones. Algo completamente imposible.

--------------OoOoO--------------

En uno de los pequeños compartimientos del mueble de mármol había una aromática toalla que tenía el escudo de Hogwarts en miniatura me saqué la ropa y me seque con cuidado, dejando todo en el cesto de ropa para lavar. Me atrevo a sacar un abrigo verde junto con un conjunto de esa gama de colores que me queda – sinceramente – bien. Disimulando las partes que no me agradan de mi cuerpo. Salí de la habitación y vi a Harry acomodando sus cosas en su lado del escritorio. Había prendido la chimenea del pequeño cuarto y se había remangado la camisa, demostrándome que sus brazos habían vuelto a tener forma, y que ya no era un niño. Puesto a que una mata de vellos lo cubrían resaltando sus brazos de manera seductora.

- Así que hoy tenemos que conocernos – me dijo Hermione, por un momento creí haberla escuchado hablar seductoramente, se había cambiado y esta con una ropa que resalta el color chocolate de sus ojos y de manera recatada, las bellezas de su cuerpo – Si ya fuiste a la habitación de nuestro hijo – Me encantó que lo dijera, sentí una presión en el pecho, fue demasiado para mí, ella había dicho nuestro hijo, necesitaba conseguir un pensadero ¡y rápido! – Tenemos que decorarla – note como un suave color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ella también se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a abrir con cuidado su cajita. Note que tenía el giratiempo enfrascado o congelado en lo que parecía una especie de recuerdo – trofeo. Lo puso con cuidado en su mesa y después saco una carpeta de cuero negro la cual abrió y contenía pergaminos, lapiceros muggles, plumas, documentos y pequeños dibujos. De la caja salieron varios libros, los cuales ordenó en su pequeño estante y dos marcos de fotos, uno de Ron, ella y yo, y otro, uno de ella y yo abrazados. Un recorte del periódico. Este último lo guardó de nuevo en la caja, creyó que no me había dado cuenta. Siguió ordenándolo todo y después se dedicó a cerrar todas las cortinas mientras los rayos hacían retumbar las ventanas.

- ¿Porqué lo cierras todo? – me dijo Harry siguiéndome por nuestra sala, apoyando su mano en el frío ventanal, congelado y lluvioso por afuera – Creía que te gustaba la lluvia.

- Me encanta – le respondí sentándome en el sillón, viendo un folder con el escudo de Hogwarts y el título "PROYECTO BEBÉ" – Pero no soporto las tormentas – agarré el folio y cuando intenté pasar la hoja de la carátula al índice no abrió.

_"En pareja se desarrollaran habilidades, que como un fénix renacerán en ustedes durante toda su vida, siendo las principales el amor y la comprensión"_

Releí una vez más la indicación y comprendí que Harry y yo tendríamos que estar excesivamente juntos para el buen desarrollo del trabajo. Tendríamos que abrir los dos el folio y llevarnos armoniosamente para el trabajo. ¿Porqué él tenía que haberme demostrado su patanería últimamente¿Por qué no podría haber seguido siendo el amigo fiel y increíblemente bueno que yo tenía? Lo amo y eso me molesta. Lo quiero y eso me hiere. Pero el me quiso, o lo hace y no me lo dice. Quedaré devastada teniendo un hijo mi ojiverde, para después… perderlo junto a él.

Junto con mi vida.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

Hola a todos, por si hay réplicas del terremoto que sacudió ayer a Lima y a gran parte del Perú y me quedo sin internet (de por sí se cancelaron las líneas de teléfono en todo el país), luz o cualquier otra cosa que pueda arremeter contra mi linda casa y caras posesiones XD, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Proyecto Bebé. En realidad lo terminé de escribir hace dos semanas, pero como estoy almacenando capítulos para no tenerlos que hacer esperar tanto, recién lo voy a publicar hoy. En realidad lo iba a hacer ayer, pero ya deben de saber lo que pasó, así que estuve pendiente de las noticias y mis familiares y amigos. Espero que noten que ambos, Harry y Hermione, sienten unas sensaciones ambivalentes muy incómodas, que muchos de nosotros hemos sentido cuando esa persona que es nuestro amigo/a se convierte en algo más ¿o no? Ya es cosa de cada quien. Pero Harry es un tonto… en fin… muchos de nosotros somos tan tontos XD.

Como sea, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ya vieron que solo bromeaba cuando les dije que sería "tonto que Harry y Hermione terminen juntos en el proyecto", porque ellos están juntos. Siempre. Y sobre la pareja que escribiré, será por elección de ustedes, LAS DOS, me dan más trabajo, pero hare un mini capitulo que contendrá anécdotas del Redmoon y el Fire&Ice. Así des-sluteamos a Ginny jajajaja, y nos enternecemos con Ron y Luna. Como debió ser ¿verdad?

_Desde aquí un saludo a mis compatriotas necesitados que han sido atacados por este terremoto. Cuídense mucho._

En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos de las aventuras que pasaran nuestros personajes favoritos al… hacer un ambiente para un bebé. Jejeje. Y tal vez ya tenerlo ;)

**Por cierto, están invitados a sugerir en su ****review**** el nombre del hijo de Harry y ****Hermione**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Sparkly Diva, Jim, Shinji Kun, Ginnytuzz, Rochelle Kuchiki, Sarhita Potter, Lyanbeth, The Darkness Princess, Danyhogg, Potterslight, Shadim Shatrom, La Dama de la Luna, HHrldg Black, Klass 2008, HHrkoni, Chokolatito, Katelau, VeritoGkl, Erunde, Juan Pablo, Aidee, Bell Potter (gracias por leerme ), Elizabeth Potter Granger, Atenea, Nataly HHr, Andrea 316, Maju, Kamy, Danny1989, Camili.Manina.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	8. Parte VII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VII**

- ¿Las tormentas? – me dijo sentándose a mi lado, creo que me quiere abrazar, lo que daría por que lo haga - ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

- Desde muy niña Harry – le dije tratando de separarme un poco de él - ¿No te lo había contado? – lo mire directamente, sus bellos ojos verdes solo me demostraron ternura y paz, pero también algo de tristeza, cuanto quisiera quitársela, pero me es imposible – Tenemos que abrirlo juntos – le dije señalando el folio – Para que se abra Harry, apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tratamos de abrirlos de mil formas, ninguna funcionó, Hermione opinó que ambos lo tendríamos que abrir al mismo tiempo, con nuestras dos manos. Así que tuve que seguir torturándome de manera silenciosa, la rodee con mis brazos mientras un trueno estalló de manera improvista, haciéndola temblar en nuestro "abrazo".

Cuando temblé en sus brazos me estremecí, él flexionó sus músculos como respondiendo un instinto nato de protección, su seductora mano paso por mis dedos, acariciando suave y lentamente cada uno de ellos. "Harry" susurré sin darme cuenta. Me apoyé contra su fuerte pecho solo cubierto – a pesar del frío – con su camisa. Él paso llevo su mano lentamente hasta meterla por debajo de la manga de mi mano derecha, acariciándome el antebrazo. No pude hablar, hasta que intenté abrir el folio guiando su mano, y este respondió.

El pergamino era nuevo, un pequeño escudo de Hogwarts estaba al principio del papel, y todo lo demás estaba escrito de manera impecablemente ordenada. Sentí la mano de Harry salir de entre mi piel y la prenda para posarse en mi hombro. Lo miré furtivamente y lo vi sonrosado, como yo. Me saqué los zapatos buscando algo más de comodidad. Subí mis pies al sofá, el brazo de Harry me rodeaba y con un fácil cambio de posición podría quedar encima de él, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Pero eso no pasaría. "¿Qué dice?" Me dijo con detenimiento y sinceridad en su voz. Le leí como si fuera un niño todo el papel:

* * *

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Proyecto Obligatorio de Resultados en la aplicación Correcta de la Magia Blanca_

**Proyecto Bebé**

**Jurado Calificador**:

Minerva McGonnagall  
Filius Flitwick  
Horace Sloughorn  
Sybill Trelawney  
Pomona Sprout

**Objetivos**:

Demostrar el buen uso de la magia según lo aprendido en los seis años anteriores, involucrando sus potenciales mágicos para la creación momentánea de un bebé de propiedades mágicas al cual tendrán que educar poco a poco. Empleando su criterio, sentido común y capacidad de equipo entre dos personas del sexo opuesto simulando ser padres.

**Valor Académico**:

El presente trabajo cobra el valor del cincuenta y un porciento de las notas obtenidas durante el presente año escolar, además de ser una apreciación valorativa inmediata para las principales Universidades Mágicas del mundo. Además de ser una experiencia personal que brindará muchos frutos en su vida futura.

- Harry y Hermione siguieron leyendo hasta que por fin encontraron un pequeño calendario con todo debidamente indicado:

**Día Presente**:

Hoy deberán al cabo de terminar este informe, hacer juntos la decoración del cuarto de su bebé, elegirán el nombre y el sexo del individuo, y para el fin del día su departamento debe de estar acogedor y habitable. Se puede ir a Hogsmeade y el día de mañana un miembro del jurado los evaluará, para después entregarles otra ficha que archivarán en este folio.

* * *

Hojeamos juntos algunas hojas con indicaciones de cómo hacer para decorar y como tratar al bebé mágico en sus primeros días. Al sentirla tan cerca de mí me sentí relajado y realizado, el estar cerca de ella en pacifismo, sin pensar en nada más que en el futuro inmediato me hace ser feliz. Prefiero no recordar que soy un estúpido y que le dije que solo era su amigo, cuando ella correspondió ese beso en el claro del bosque cercano a la Madriguera. 

Cada mañana al levantarme siento el aroma a flores que tenía su rostro esa tarde en el claro, siento como si sus labios estuvieran a punto de brindarme una calidez y un placer inigualables, como si de pronto, solo con rozarlos me dieran todo el amor. Mañana nuestros genes y sangre se unirán para darle una pequeña vida a un bebé, siento un honor increíble de ser el papá de un hijo de Hermione. Puede ser que muchos digan que es una sabelotodo insoportable, que no está muy a la moda, pero ¿a quién le importa eso? Ella es envidiada por todos y lo sabe, y yo no debo de ser uno de los únicos que tiene atrás de ella, pero soy el que tengo más ventaja, y que soy un tonto porque la desperdiciaré.

Se movió y lo sentí, cerró de pronto el informe y me miró por una brevedad de segundo. Saqué mis manos de entre las suyas y le sonreí con timidez. Bien sabía que tendríamos que hablar sobre qué nombre ponerle a nuestro bebé, y después tendríamos que decorar su cuarto y la sala para que nos evalúen por primera vez.

Qué difícil elección ¿hombre o mujer? Seguro Harry quiere un hombre para poder enseñarle a jugar Quidditch cuando sea más grande, o tal vez quiere una niña. Realmente nunca pensé estar en una situación como esta, desde niña me propuse a aceptar con tranquilidad y alegría lo que Dios me regalaría, pero ahora un hechizo me daba a elegir lo que quería. Y necesitamos elegir. Porque el tiempo apremia.

- ¿Hombre o Mujer? – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras me iba como quien no quiere la cosa al otro lado del mullido sillón – Elige tú Harry – Después de todo era la única vez que tendríamos un hijo, y como él había terminado todo tipo de relaciones a excepción de la amistad entre nosotros, quiero que él elija para así restarle aunque sea un poco de tristeza de la que tendré cuando todo esto termine.

- No Hermione, elige tú – le dije con incomodidad, no quería tener que elegir entre un hombre y una mujer porque creo que eso es una decisión divina, no teníamos porque intervenir en eso, pero como era magia y evaluada tendríamos que pensar rápido – Sé que lo que tenga contigo saldrá bonito y responsable.

- Qué sobrevaluada tienes nuestras imágenes y personalidades, Harry – me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, donde abrió un poco la cortina con sus manos y toco el frío vidrio, mirando con expresión desolada al exterior – No podemos detenernos a pensar, así que lo haremos a la suerte ¿está bien?

- Bueno – le dije levantándome también, dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba ella para escoltarla al cuarto – Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que sepas Herms, que lo que salga me hará feliz. Creo que soy el chico más afortunado del curso al tener por un momento un hijo con Hermione Granger.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras me sonrojé, Harry me había hecho un elogio y su mano ahora viajaba por mi espalda con movimientos constantes. Él me podía derretir, pero que me esté seduciendo con sus cariños después de haberme dicho claramente "eres mi amiga" ¿es que tenía un trastorno de personalidades o qué? Si todo lo que decía era cierto¿qué podía decir yo? Mi sangre y genes se mezclarían por única vez con ¡Harry Potter! Y más allá de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, un descendiente de la casa Potter y todas esas cosas, era un amigo entrañable que sabía que estaría ahí y que esta crisis pasaría. Era una persona esforzada, en los estudios, en el Quidditch para sacar a su equipo adelante y con nosotros. Espero que nuestro hijo herede sus cualidades, excepto la que lo hacen buscarse problemas. Como el que se busca conmigo.

- Esta bien – le dije, ignorando los segundos en los que no le había podido responder por estar pensando eso en la más intima neurona de mi cerebro – Si mi varita saca un rayo azul – mi varita levitó lejos de mí, temblando e iluminándose poco a poco – tendremos un hijo hombre, si saca uno rosado, una niña. ¿Ya Harry?

- Si Herms – pronunciaron sus perfectos labios mientras él con total frescura se recostó por sobre la pared de piedra, haciendo que los rayos de sol de este lluvioso día le iluminaran la cara, al cruzar los brazos, las mangas remangadas de su camisa se subieron un poco y sus – de nuevo – trabajados músculos se denotaron seduciéndome, su piel blanca hizo conjunto con sus orbes verdes las cuales me miraban fijamente, me molestó su aire de frescura, era otra cosa para la lista de lo que esperaba que mi hijo no herede de él, aunque sin duda si el bebé llegara a crecer, esa capacidad de seducción si quisiera que la tenga para así no tener que orar a que se case pronto, como mi madre lo hará por mí.

- ¡Decifilius! – pronuncié haciendo que mi varita tiemble de pronto, Harry se levantó de su pose conquistadora y camino hacia mí, sin tocarme pero estando muy cerca de mi esperó a que la varita diera su veredicto. Juntos vimos un arcoíris de colores salir de ella y llenar el cuarto de nuestro hijo, pasaron segundos, y cuando el antiguo reloj de nuestra sala tocó las nueve de la mañana un rayo azul llenó la habitación. Tendríamos un varón. – Un hijo – le dije sonriéndole, el también lo hizo y sus ojos verdes de demostraron que sí le importaba el proyecto. O tal vez yo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Con Hermione las organizaciones se hacían en menos de un segundo, cuando su varita nos dio un espectáculo difícil de olvidar, diciéndonos que la suerte mágica quería que experimentáramos que nuestro primogénito sea un varón, ella ya había comenzado a alfombrar mágicamente el – hasta ese momento – frío y nada acogedor cuarto. Ambos decidimos hacerlo a un estilo muy Quidditch, íntimamente me siento feliz que sea varón, no es que hubiera tenido alguna queja si nos hubiera tocado mujer, pero me divertiré más. Le podré enseñar a jugar Quidditch y a hacer sus primeros hechizos, seguro que ella le impartirá alguno de sus conocimientos y lo hará ser muy inteligente.

Cerca a las once llegaron los tapices que escogimos, eran de color rojo y escarlata, así como Hermione comenzó a elegir las telas para los muebles del cuarto – felizmente que el colegio solo nos daba un catálogo del cual elegimos y después, oh maravilla, aparece – si no ya tendría menos de la mitad de mis pertenencias en Gringotts.

Harry estaba feliz, me gusta verlo así, participativo y gracioso, cuando nos acercamos mucho me separo algo de él, y noto como me mira asombrado de hacer eso. Alguien le tiene que enseñar que es la palabra resistir, y yo no voy a caer en sus encantos, y menos después de ciertas conversaciones. Solo faltan dos o tres muebles para el cuarto de Harry JR, gracias a nuestras ideas en común su cuarto parece una acogedora carpa de Quidditch, tiene los colores de Gryffindor, nuestra casa, el techo no se ve porque está recubierto con telares rojos y escarlatas en forma de decadé, simulando una carpa. El tapiz de las paredes es a juego con la alfombra y el techo, salvo por el hecho que en él se desarrollan verdaderos partidos de Quidditch. Ya hemos puesto un sillón y un sofá cama, además que hemos puesto la mesita para cambiarlo y un pequeño ropero donde guardaremos su ropita. Harry insistió en que Ron le había contado una vez que armar las cunas de los niños mágicos con magia era de mala suerte. No sé si será verdad, pero le tengo que hacer caso en algo.

- Bueno y según este papel – le dije a Hermione, que se había puesto el uniforme de nuevo y ella, preciosamente vestida, sus piernas recubiertas por esas medias grises con una minúscula H negra inscrita, su atuendo gris y negro con su cabello castaño resaltaban del color neutral de la alfombra, la cual era realmente acolchada y mullida – Tenemos que agarrar y colocar estos palillos encima de la base.

- ¿No lo podemos hacer con magia Harry? – el me miro con insistencia, así que nos sentamos a armar la bendita cuna de oro, me molestó el no poder hacerlo con magia porque el hacer una cuna y buscar palillos que tenían todos un dibujito diminuto y diferente sobre animales de granja implicaba tener a Harry pasar por sobre mí más de mil veces, y eso implicaba tocarnos, olernos y algunas otras cosas como la última pero por defecto.

- ¡Tengo el palo 14! – me miró con alegría, en la última media hora, Hermione y yo habíamos estado numerando cada uno de los palillos, sin armar nada, hasta que después que ella se decidiera a hacerlo rápido comenzamos con las bases. Llevó el palo número 14 y lo enroscó en el trece, haciendo una perfecta barandita a la que solo le faltaban nueve palitos para que el bebé no se escape.

- Solo nos falta la mitad de la cuna – Hermione suspiró con paciencia y siguió incorporándose y agachándose para poder completar el trabajo, mi estómago rugió al unísono con un rayo fuerte, ella tembló una vez más y tuve que incorporarme un poco para poder agarrarla por la cintura. Casi se caía – Cuidado – le dije mirándola.

Sus ojos verdes penetraron una vez más hacia lo más profundo de mi ser, trate de ignorarlos pero no pude hacerlo. Encontré los otros palos junto con Harry, yo los enroscaba hasta la mitad, y él los reforzaba, sus formados brazos se tensaban solo un poco para ajustar bien la cuna. Sus cabellos azabaches completamente desordenados le daban un aspecto provocador, era cierto que yo siempre había notado lo guapo que era Harry, y lo mejor que se podía cada día, pero lo que más admiraba era su forma de ser, que por ahora debe de estar refugiada en Alaska, o por ahí. Ahora no me siento tan cómoda con él como antes, es como la típica sensación de creer que el chico guapo solo te mira para burlarte, y yo los ignoro olímpicamente, pero a él. Con él no puedo. Yo me enamore del Harry antiguo y sigo enamorada de este Harry, porque sé que son los mismos. En diferentes etapas.

Cuando vi la cuna de oro terminada y su resplandor por los rayos de sol que entraban por los dos ventanales del cuarto, me sentí realizada, estaba perfecta, y hasta brillaba cuando la terminamos. Ahí dormiría el pequeñito Harry JR, solo faltaba ir a elegir las ropitas y otros objetos para bebés a uno de los salones auxiliares, ya le dije a Harry para llegar temprano y agarrar las cosas más bonitas. Mi ojiverde cargó la cuna y la colocó en el lugar que estaba reservada para ella. Yo por mi lado le coloqué el colchón y puse las mantitas y diferentes peluchitos que estaban por ahí, y algunos que me habían regalado por Navidad, San Valentín y otros.

Ambos nos echamos en la mullida alfombra del cuarto de nuestro hijo. Los rizos castaños de Hermione estaban esparcidos haciendo un espectacular contraste con los colores del cuarto, sus suaves y blancas manos estaban descansando por sobre su plano estómago, el cual subía y bajaba lenta y seductoramente. Cada vez que ella cerraba sus ojos yo veía el perfil de su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Era maravilloso verla, me sentía pleno, este momento no tiene nada de excitación, si no está lleno de una ternura enorme. A veces cuando me pongo a pensar en el cuerpo de Hermione, me doy cuenta que es exactamente lo que me gusta, no hay mas y no hay menos. Su rostro angelical, un blanco cálido de textura suave y cremosa adornado por sus orbes de color chocolate que me brindan la llave a una caja de secretos, son coronados por sus rizos castaños, cada día más lindos ante mis ojos, con suaves destellos dorados que aparecen según la luz del sol. Bajo mis ojos verdes por su cuello, cubierto por la misma cuidada y bella piel, la cual se esconde por entre el uniforme del colegio. Puedo ver una silueta de sus senos, los cuales decoran su vientre plano que desemboca en sus lindas piernas. Tengo a la mujer que amo al frente mío, cuanto quisiera que este proyecto durara por toda la eternidad, cuanto quisiera ser una persona más de Hogwarts, alguien que no sea conocido por todos y perseguido por muchos. Alguien que pueda tener una linda relación con Hermione, sin tener el remordimiento que por mí algo le pasara.

Desaté una de mis manos de a otra y la puse sobre la alfombra, de manera provocadora, a ver qué pasaba. Harry estaba echado sobre la alfombra, mitad volteado mirándome fijamente. Mis ojos pasaron por su cuerpo como tantas otras veces, ya era un hombre. Sus trabajadas piernas daban paso a un seductor y atlético pecho, el cual tenía por detrás una amplia espalda, y todo eso era coronado por su bello rostro, y sus orbes verdes que me comían con la mirada. Decidí intentar algo. Cambié mi posición y me puse de costado para mirarlo fijamente. No sé en qué estaría pensando él pensando, pero sus ojos no se separan de los míos y están como que en un limbo de la decisión.

Sentí como la cálida mano de Hermione toco mi mejilla libre – es decir la que no estaba apoyada contra la alfombra – y me acarició. Cerré los ojos y me sentí enamorado. Mariposas habían vuelto a mi estómago y unas increíbles ganas de besarla y decirle que la amaba se apoderaron de mí. Sentí como su suave mano viajaba acariciando mi rostro y después subía a mi cabello azabache, al cual revolcaba poco a poco. Seguía la llovizna, y otro rayo iluminó el cielo e hizo temblar las paredes. Sentí como la mano de Hermione tembló en las caricias que me daban.

Harry tomo mi mano y la alejó de su frío rostro, él rápidamente se movió haciendo que mi rostro descanse en su pecho. Después, cuando él ya había tomando mi mano y la había besado para terminar agarrándola fuerte pero delicadamente, sentí como la fría punta de mi nariz chocaba con la abertura de su camisa, es decir con la piel de por encima del esternón, la cual estaba cálida y tersa. Su otra mano me rodeó y comenzó a hacer movimientos por mi espalda. Recogí mis piernas para doblarlas un poco y así quedar más cerca de él.

Mientras los rayos pasaban la siento más tensionada – Tranquila – le dije acariciando su cabello y espalda. Ella se relajo en mi, y pude captar su delicioso y pulcro aroma a vainilla, sentí sus manos pasar por mil piel, hasta tocar suavemente la parte de mi pecho que no está cubierta por mi camisa. Esto no debería estar pasando, pero pasa y no sé cómo detenerlo. "Tengo hambre" me susurró lentamente, ciertamente yo también lo tengo, pero la hora de almuerzo ya ha pasado hacía tiempo, así que tendríamos que dirigirnos a las cocinas, para después escoger la ropa y cosas del bebé.

Jugué por un momento con el primer botón de su camisa blanca, el bolsillo donde estaba el escudo del colegio rozaba constantemente mi mano, la cual iba y venía del rostro de Harry hacia su pecho. Él me había dicho que me tranquilice y me había llevado a hacerlo, me incorporé quedando encima de él, lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla y él llevo sus fuertes extremidades a mi cintura, sosteniéndome con facilidad. Estaba medio sonrosado y sus ojos verdes habían comenzado a llenarse de una sensación que podría calificar como ¿placer¿Amor¿Qué era esa sensación que describían sus orbes y que yo nunca antes había notado? Harry estaba medio transpirado, debía ser por la calentura del momento, además que todas las chimeneas de nuestro pequeño departamento están prendidas y vivas al máximo.

Hermione me miró, su cabello castaño caía hacía mi y sus manos me acariciaban contantemente, no sé si me puedo contener, sus caricias que se que me comunican sentimientos hacia mí, de pronto se convirtieron en más provocativas y salvajes. Tengo miedo que todo acabe mal, como la otra vez, se que debo parar esto, pero esperare unos minutos más. Fácilmente, la sostuve con una mano, y con la otra acaricié su rostro y sus brazos, ella hizo un sonido raro, el cual dominó y cayó antes que terminara en un pequeño gemido. Mi castaña, por iniciativa propia bajó la altura de su suspensión en el aire y jugó – solo con sus manos – con el botón de mi camisa. La corbata me la había quitado la hacía horas, mientras armábamos la cuna. Ella abrió el botón y me miró a los ojos.

Estaba a unos centímetros de estar completamente recostada por sobre Harry, me da miedo recostarme y sentir cosas que tal vez nunca pueda olvidar y hasta – quien sabe – me parezcan de mal gusto. Su piel blanca marcaba sus clavículas de manera seductora, desabroché otro botón de su camisa y acaricié suavemente la piel que se perdía por entre sus tetillas y debajo de la camisa. Él llevo una mano hacia donde estaba la mía, la agarró y la llevó a sus labios. Donde la beso suavemente.

- Te quiero Harry – le dije con voz entrecortada, un sin fin de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaron de mí, sus grandes y seductoras manos estaban ahora en mi cuello, acariciándolo, sentí una de sus manos llegar a mi espalda, lista para darme un leve empujoncito y llegar a sus labios cuando un sonido profundo sonó en todo el pequeño departamento.

Nos incorporamos inmediatamente, traté de acomodarme el suéter y la falda inútilmente, así como mis enmarañados cabellos los cuales habían sido propiedad de Harry minutos antes. Sin hablar, Harry se levantó rápidamente, lo atlético de su cuerpo me sorprendió e hizo que mi mirada caiga sobre él, no fue necesario que levante la cabeza para verlo, no lo quería hacer, con su predominante altura se abrochó uno de los dos botones de su camisa blanca, los cuales los había desabrochado yo y fue hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé en el cuarto y con un simple hechizo hice que la alfombra se desenmarañara, antes de salir vi el cuarto, que tras esfuerzo arduo había quedado lindo y acogedor.

Esperando por el producto de nuestro… amor… digo, sangre y genes.

--------------OoOoO--------------

--------------OoOoO--------------

Siento tanto, tanto esto. Sé que me he demorado más o menos una eternidad en actualizar pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir la semana pasada y siempre quiero tener un capítulo publicado y el que le sigue escrito a medias para que, aunque sea por cualquier urgencia les dé solo eso. Bueno, si todavía no he comenzado a poner los intercapítulos R/L y D/G es porque los quiero situar en una parte especial de la historia (que será pronto). Por cierto, Harry JR no es el nombre final del bebé, ese lo tienen que elegir ustedes , o eso se supone XD.

Como han podido notar, hay mucha tensión entre Harry y Hermione, no saben cómo muero por escribir que ya estén juntos sin todas esas absurdas ideas que se les pasan por la cabeza. ¡Ough! A todos nosotros se nos pasan absurdas ideas por la cabeza que si no las pensáramos y pensáramos no nos afectarían… pero, así somos. ¿Quién opina que a Hermione le dará colapso nervioso después de esto? Bueno… eso si es que no habla con él. Ya veremos en realidad¡hay muchas sorpresas que pronto descubrirán!

**Súper**** Encuesta ****"Nombra al Bebe"**– Parte 2

Si me hacen el favor de escoger entre estos tres nombres y ponerlo en su review:

a) James b) Edward c) Dimitri

Ó sugiere otro, que, tal vez me cautive y lo ponga.

Antes de despedirme, quería agradecerles de manera enorme todos los reviews que me llegan y han hecho almacenar gran cantidad de la historia en mi cuaderno de bocetos. Cada review es una opinión muy importante para mí, un contacto directo conmigo donde veo lo que les gustaría que pase y las críticas que me hacen mejor. Sé que hay muchos que no lo pueden dejar, porque sé que ponen alertas a la historia y las colocan en favoritos, pero si pueden tan solo dejar un pequeño mensaje para mí, se los agradeceré.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Sparkly Diva, Rossy Radcliffe, Rochelle, The Darkness Princess, Viko, Deli, La Dama de la Luna, Aidee, Juan Pablo, Nataly, Bell Potter, Ilona Potter, Shinji, Cristy Potter, Potterslight, Cecilia García, Lyanbeth, Ahomean, Danny1989, DanyHogg, Alex Potter Malfoy, HHrldg Black, Atenea, Paula, Karlita, Camili Manina, Petakita, Cielo, Patty Potter, Hiilux, Verito Girl, Hermione de Potter Granger, Janet, Klass 2008.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	9. Parte VIII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte VIII**

Tuve que respirar tres veces para que el oxígeno corriera por todo mi cuerpo de manera normal, mi sonrojo bajara y ya no me sienta tan acalorado. Así como para que cierta parte colocada en el sector bajo de mi cuerpo no se notara tanto ante los ojos de nadie. A pesar de los estragos físicos que lo que Hermione y yo acabamos de hacer, siento mi corazón temblar fuertemente y las mariposas en mi estómago crecer y dejarme sin poder respirar. Ella me dijo en una forma "Te amo", utilizó un sinónimo, pero yo sé que si este tonto timbre no hubiera sonado ella me abría besado, convirtiendo su "te quiero" en un "te amo". ¿O no?

Cuadro abrí la puerta vi a Ron de la mano con Luna, y sentí envidia, no era por Luna – en absoluto – si no porque ellos si podían tener una relación, o por lo menos comenzarla, sin estar pensando en poner en peligro al otro, o bajo la mirada pública. Luna me sonrió y pasó cuando vio a Hermione cerrando la puerta del cuarto del bebé, Ron me miró con su típica expresión de "¿Qué pasó aquí" y "Cuéntamelo todo", él estaba vestido con un buzo gris y una sudadera blanca con gris que le quedaba algo apretada. Su mano dejó ir a Luna para mirarme inquiridoramente, traía su escoba en la otra mano y dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Herms? – mi amigo pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione, la cual por el tiempo había tenido un poco más de tiempo para arreglarse, pero se notaba que no estaba dispuesta del todo, se besaron en la mejilla y Hermione lo abrazó, como necesitando apoyo – ella debía saber que yo le puedo dar todo el apoyo que quiero – Voy a ir con Harry a practicar Quidditch.

- Si Hermione – me dijo Luna algo sonrosada y pícara mientras miraba a Ron – Así mientras ellos se van nosotros vamos a escoger la ropa para nuestros bebés – yo esperaba ir con Harry y elegir todo con él, pero todo esto acababa de pasar y como siempre no habíamos hablado de nada. ¿Le costaba decirme a Harry algo como te quiero? Creo que sí, realmente benditos sean Ron y Luna, me salvaron de tensionarme aún más.

Ron, Luna y yo nos sentamos en la salita de estar mientras Harry se había ido a cambiar, Ron y Luna me contaban que tendrían a una hija y que la llamarían Gabriella. Ron jugaba constantemente con los rubios cabellos de mi amiga, se veían tan adorables. Como la piel de Ron, blanca con esas pecas y manchitas rojas se mezclaba con la pureza del blanco marfil de la de Luna, su mano reposaba en la pierna de él y a cada rato se mandaban sonrisas de complicidad.

- ¿Y cómo van con Harry? – Preguntó Ron con cautela acercándose a mí – No se están ofendiendo más ¿no Hermione?

- Vamos bien Ronald – le dije tomando un sorbo de mi té – Es un poco impredecible lo que pase con nosotros pero… vamos mejor. Quisiera que hable de temas más relevantes.

- ¿Relevantes? – Me preguntó Luna guiñándome un ojo – Quieres que se te dec – En ese momento Harry ingresó a la habitación con un pantalón deportivo con los colores de Quidditch, además de su escoba de último modelo y la sudadera que delineaba su trabajado pecho, haciendo conjunto con su pantalón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado mirándonos a todos de manera fija y desconfiada, dejo su escoba a un lado y se colocó un abrigo deportivo de color negro, como no obtuvo más respuesta que a Ron levantándose de inmediato me miró fijamente. En sus ojos verdes pude observar como guardaba nuestro pequeño e irracional secreto dentro de él. – Volveré cerca de las siete, anda a almorzar, no hemos comido nada. – me sentí especial cuando le dijo a Luna – Cuídala por mí, ni la lleve a comer.

Me sonrojé un poco y Luna se despidió de los chicos, obviamente de arrojo de manera completa sobre Ronald haciendo que él también se pusiera rojo. Cuando la puerta del cuadro de los vampiros se cerró ella llevó su rostro hacía mi y se cambió de sillón acercándose a mí, obviamente para que le cuente todo.

- ¿Porqué Harry y tú se veían tan acalorados cuando recién llegamos Hermione? – Su pregunta me agarró de sorpresa, pero sabía que vendría así que le tuve que responder ante su inminente insistencia - ¿Hermione?

- Pues cuando terminamos de hacer el cuarto del bebé, nos recostamos agotados en el suelo y estuvimos un rato algo juntos – Los grandes ojos de Luna me miraban completamente absortos e interesados en lo que le contaba, la verdad es como para escribir un libro. Cuanto hubiera querido que él me besara, pero cuanto quiero que él me aclare todo, que me diga porqué me trata y trató así, porque ya no es el mismo conmigo, porque no podemos hablar como antes, porque no podía sentarme en las clases con él, porqué no nos sentábamos juntos en la Sala Común, y porqué no podíamos ser amigos-y-algo-más armoniosamente – Y casi nos besamos.

- ¡Pero eso es excelente! – me dijo Luna sonriendo – Si te besa, obviamente le hablarás del tema, y le tendrás que hacer confesar, o aunque sea que te diga que está pasando. Ron todavía no da ese paso, pero lo esperaré, se que él lo hará.

- Es justo lo que no quiero que pase Luna – le dije intrigada – Me da un miedo horrible que solo esté jugando conmigo, y que toda esa molestia es porque de pronto, oh maravillosamente, le comencé a gustar solo físicamente. Y no me importa gustarle físicamente. – Luna me miró algo inquiridoramente – Esta bien, me importa. Pero siempre y cuando se presente lo otro.

- Para mí que Harry te ama. Te idolatra Hermione. – me dijo poniéndose de pie – Ron me cuenta que tu eres prácticamente el centro de su vida Hermione, yo creo que esta es la manifestación de su adolescencia, el pobre no tiene padres, nunca tuvo una autoridad positiva, excepto tu. Se rebela contra ti y contra su amor, seguro que el tonto cree que tu no sientes nada por él.

- No me vas a decir que no se da cuenta Luna – le dije haciendo lo mismo, dejando el té en el pequeño mueblecito repostero – Hoy casi lo desnudo y le dije que lo quería ¿Eso no es suficiente? – Me dio gracia la expresión que puso mi amiga cuando escuchó mis últimas palabras, nos detuvimos justo antes que el cuadro se abriera.

- ¡¿Cómo que casi lo desnudas?! – Profirió Luna en un estruendoso gritito, me sonrojé inmediatamente al recordar el rostro y el cuerpo de Harry - ¿Y me vas a decir que no te dejas llevar por los vientos amorosos?

- No lo pude evitar – le dije agarrando mi abrigo del perchero – además no lo desnudé – nos reímos juntas mientras salíamos al frío pasillo de piedra – simplemente me encargué de desabrocharle algunos botones de su camisa, y casi me recuesto sobre él.

- ¡Santa Hermione Granger! – me dijo Luna entrando en un ataque de risa – Creo que te van a tener que excomulgar¡casi encima de Harry! Aparte de eso, es como que ¡Hola! Es un chico y tiene 17 años, me extraña que no hayan pasado mil cosas, pero… el amor se lleva con la sensualidad ¿no?

- Supongo, pero me siento mal porque no sé si… - ella me preguntó "¿si…?" – si él siente lo mismo que yo, y lo único que hago es hostigarlo, pero ya no se qué pasa, me iba a besar, me empujo hacia su pecho, creo que me iba a dar la vuelta y me iba a besar. Felizmente que tocamos el timbre.

- ¡Maldita sea! – me dijo Luna riéndose y algo apenada por haber arruinado el momento – Creo que debí de haber entretenido a Ronald con las ranas de chocolate más tiempo, así todo estaría mejor ¿no?

Juntas mientras compartíamos las experiencias hasta ese momento vividas – entre ellas armar de manera muggle la cuna para él bebé – entramos en la repleta aula llena de chicas escogiendo la ropa y juguetes para los bebés. Vi a Ginny con un semblante molesto y a Lavander y Parvati cotilleando felices de la vida. Al vernos con Luna, nos llamaron. Ahora sí que sería la guerra. Mi bebé tenía que estar vestido hermosamente.

Después de todo seguro sería tan guapo como su padre. ¿O no?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de correr cinco vueltas por el campo de Quidditch, Ron, los chicos y yo comenzamos a hacer abdominales y planchas para finalmente treparnos a la escoba y comenzar a practicar. El sudor se escurría por mi cuerpo mientras el aire helado del ambiente me azotaba poco a poco, solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado con Hermione y eso me excita, asusta y me pone en un ánimo nervioso.

Las nubes pasan frente a mis ojos así como algunas pocas gotas de la lluvia que había cesado, para continuar – seguramente – en la madrugada. Así como las nubes, los pensamientos repetidos del momento en que yo estaba debajo del casi indefenso cuerpo de Hermione y ella tocaba con sus cálidas y ardientes manos mi rostro, mis cabellos e iba abriendo y descubriendo nuevos territorios de mi piel, pasando por mi pecho y perdiéndose en mis ojos. Perdiéndose en ellos como yo me perdía en sus orbes encantadas de color chocolate, descubriendo de nuevo sus íntimos secretos, escuchando de su voz celestial un maravilloso "te quiero".

Es que Hermione me ha llenado de una manera completa y maravillosa. Me quiere. Dios ¡me quiere! Ha estado a punto de besarme, de _desnudarme_,pero no ha sido solo eso… ¡Me quiere! Me lo ha dicho, y estaba dispuesta a besarme de nuevo. Hermione me quiere y me desea, tal vez de la manera en que yo lo haga, pero no creo que pueda alcanzar la intensidad de cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

¿Y ahora qué? Me quiere, la quiero. ¿Es esa la única escusa para darle una vida llena de problemas y persecuciones¿Es esa la escusa que usaré para que sus hijos sean eternamente perseguidos por mis rivales y los fanáticos de mi apellido y leyenda¿Le daré el peso de casarse conmigo para que estemos siempre llenos de presiones que no corresponden? Estoy seguro que ella no estará feliz con eso, y yo no lo estaré por el simple hecho que ella… sufrirá. Hermione no puede sufrir, y menos por mí, me encargare, aunque esté lejos de ella, que sea feliz y que no le falta nada si algo de ese tipo le sucede.

- ¡Harry! – me distrajo el grito de Ron, voltee a verlo y estaba empapado como yo, sus abundantes cabellos pelirrojos estaban pegados a su cuerpo, lo miré y me acerqué a él – Hermione se ha desmayado…

Sin pensarlo me precipité hacia la tierra lo más rápido que pude. Hermione estaba desmayada, necesitaba mi ayuda, yo necesito estar ahí, con ella. Ron bajo un poco después y me alcanzó, la oscuridad ya reinaba y me di cuenta lo rápido que había pasado la práctica de Quidditch.

Gotas de la tormenta que se volvía a desatar cayeron en mi rostro para escurrirse entre mi sudor y el agua de entre las nubes que de por sí ya andaba cubierto. Cuando las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron para dejarnos pasar a Ron y a mí, todos los alumnos que caminaban preocupados en sus propios mundos voltearon a mirarnos. Miré fijamente a unos grupos de chicas que habían comenzado a cuchichear, y a algunos chicos que miraban fijamente mi escoba de último modelo.

- ¿Dónde están? – Le dije apurado a Ron – ¡Maldita sea! Seguro no almorzó.

- La chica dijo que en el aula de la ropa para los bebés – Ron se adelantó y lo seguí – Vamos Harry, creo que es por acá.

Mi corazón trabaja a mil por hora, si sonrío en este momento es porque siempre me pongo así cuando se trata de algo grave y Hermione en la misma oración. Escucho tronar de nuevo y corro por los fríos pasillos de piedra, tenuemente iluminados por las antorchas, para llegar a una iluminada aula de donde salían gritos, hechizos y personas.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Siento el aire de unos papeles llegar a mi persona mientras solo puedo divisar de manera difusa las velas de la gran lámpara que corona el cuarto. Sentí mi estómago crujir y me quise levantar pero la voz de Luna – maravillosamente determinante – me detuvo. Creo que logré decir algo como "¿qué paso?" y solo pude entender que me había desmayado. Antes que lograran incorporarme abracé bien las bolsas que llevaba conmigo, la lindísima ropa para bebé que había conseguido había estado echándole ojos a todos así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Entré y vi un desastre total, muchas chicas estaban peleándose a duelo con otras por ropa para los bebés. Escuché cuchicheos, insultos y hechizos pasar por doquier, miré hacia el techo y pude ver una lámpara llena de velas tambaleándose de un lado para otro, los hechizos aumentaban cada vez más, me sentí extrañado y exasperado. Quería encontrarla. Pasé mis ojos por la habitación y leí un cartelito en una – ahora desordenada mesa – que decía "Varones" y vi un tumulto de gente detrás de la mesa y estantes.

- Respira – escuché a Luna decir mientras agitaba unos papeles en dirección a una cabellera castaña que sin duda tenía dueña, y esa era Hermione. – Solo ha sido un desmayo tonto, vamos Hermione…

Corrí hacia donde estaban ellas y vi a Hermione apoyada contra el tapiz de la pared, tenía como cinco bolsas llenas de ropa apoyadas contra su plano vientre, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una inusual cola de caballo y estaba abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Me acerqué a ella haciendo que casi todos retrocedieran.

- Aléjense – escuché a alguien decir, sentí unas cálidas pero húmedas manos pasar por mis mejillas y frente, al tacto, olfato y oído pude detectar de manera inmediata que Harry estaba a mi costado, rodeándome con sus brazos y acariciando mi rostro. Sentí más aire venir a mí, no sé si será por el hecho que todos se alejaron o porque el que Harry este a mi costado hace que mi cuerpo se relaje.

- Harry – susurró Hermione, lleve mis manos hacia sus rizos castaños, ella sonrió, me dio miedo que pasara algo al frente de las decenas de personas que estaban viéndonos y después a todas las chicas que se peleaban a duelo por la ropa para los bebés. – Tengo la ropa para Harry JR.

- ¿Harry JR? – le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su semblante – ¿Vamos a nuestro departamento Hermione? Necesitas comida, y descansar un poco.

Sentí como Harry me cargó y agarró todas las bolsas, al estar tan cerca de su pecho pude oler su peculiar y sensual olor a sudor, me quedé estática por unos momentos, escuché como unas voces masculinas llegaban al salón para separar a las chicas que se estaban peleando por la ropa y después sentí el frio típico del corredor, interrumpido por unos breves momentos de donde pasábamos por entre las antorchas.

El ver a Hermione entre mis brazos y teniendo todas las bolsas que ella había sacado colgadas entre el agarre, me dio una especie de ternura hacia ella. Siempre la considero hermosa y vulnerable a todo lo malo del mundo, pero nunca puedo saciar mis sentimientos de abrazarla y hacer que se quede dormida en mis brazos, darle pequeños besos, no tengo el permiso para hacerlo. No soy quien.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sentí como Harry me recostaba en mi cama y me tapaba con unas mantas, después de prender la chimenea lo vi trayéndome una amplia bandeja con un plato de pasta, una jarra de zumo y dos muffins de chispas de chocolate. Sonreí, el estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama viéndome comer, seguía sudado y despeinado, tenía sus brazos cruzados, las mangas cortas de su camiseta se retiraron dejándome ver los brazos que me habían cargado con seguridad hasta mi lecho. Su estómago rugió y sus ojos pasaron por los míos por una milésima de segundo.

Me sonrojé, en esa milésima pude recordar todo lo que le hice, porque, había sido yo la que había irrumpido entre su cuerpo, mis manos habían desabrochado esa camisa que – seguramente – estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia. Noto como de sus cabellos azabaches caen pequeñas gotas de sudor, lluvia y agua. La torrencial tormenta había al parecer no haber sido un obstáculo para que se sacien de jugar Quidditch. Él me miro, y me llevé otro raviol a mi boca.

- ¿Por qué no almorzaste? – me dijo juntando y separando su mano mientras desviaba su mirada al piso de piedra – Fue lo primero que te dije que hicieras.

Lo miré extrañada, me estaba tratando con un padre a su hija de seis años – No tenía hambre Harry – le dije escuchando como el estómago de él si rugía – Nunca pensé que me fuera a desmayar – y es verdad, casi nunca me había pasado esta reacción anormal en mí, solo cuando estaba nerviosa por temas sentimentales, como cuando me pelee con mi madre o… Harry. Sentí como me volvía a sonrojar al ver que se quitaba la camiseta semi seca y se la ponía en la espalda.

- ¿Tu sabes cómo me puse cuando escuche eso? – me dijo mostrándome mientras maniobraba sus brazos para sacarse la camiseta, mostrándome por primera vez los vellos en su axila – Tu eres primero que cualquier otra persona… con razón adelgazaste tanto Hermione – abrí mis ojos, era cierto que estaba un poco más delgada, pero ¿sabía él la razón de eso¿Sabía que él era el culpable que no comiera n me preocupara por mi misma? – Desde ahora almorzaremos juntos siempre.

Respiré, su pecho era intimidante y estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor que le daba cierta sensualidad. El blanco de su piel estaba perfectamente repartido entre su atlético pecho, del cual resaltan sus tetillas, para bajar a unos abdominales formados, los músculos de sus brazos pasaron una vez más frente a mí cuando agarró uno de los vasos de zumo que había en mi bandeja y se lo tomo. Pude notar una mata de vello negro que comenzaba a expandirse arriba de su ombligo.

- Me voy a duchar – le dije tratando de no sonreír o sonrojarme por el exhaustivo escrutinio de Hermione – Cuando termine comeré y veremos lo que has elegido para el bebé – Mi castaña amada se metió otro raviol a la boca de manera casi seductora, respiré una vez más y la mire por última vez antes de entrar al baño – Cuando regrese quiero que ese azafate esté vacio.

No sé si asintió, pero la sentí que sus ojos iban fijos sobre mí en mi camino por el walking closet hacia el elegante baño de mármol. Lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta, y después de tirar la camiseta sudada a mi cesta de ropa sucia me procedí a quitar el pantalón y el abrigo deportivo para tirarlos a una esquina del baño. Al deshacerme de mi bóxer y ponerlos en la cesta, abrí la ducha.

Siento la temperatura del ambiente subir, el agua caliente comenzó a empañar los espejos del baño, la regulé con el agua fría y me metí. Siento la agradable sensación de relajación al percibir el agua tibia viajando por mi espalda y cuerpo, al llevar mis manos a mi cabello me acuerdo de ella. De Hermione. Oh Dios. Tan bella, tan querida por mí, y sentada en su cama comiendo poco a poco, mirándome con esas miradas seductoras, coloco un poco de champú en mi cabello, y me masajeo la cabeza.

Recuerdo como me tocaba en la tarde, sus dedos sobre mi rostro, sobre mi cuello y sobre mi pecho, queriendo descubrir poco a poco cada sitio mío, tocando seductoramente mis dedos y brazos, haciendo líneas en mi cuerpo. Pienso de nuevo en la plena visión que tuve desde ahí, debajo de ella. Oh no, no puedo pensar en estas cosas que me producen tantas sensaciones, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi jabón y comienzo rápidamente a jabonarme, quiero evitar esos pensamientos impuros sobre el ser más puro del planeta, pero no puedo. La temperatura del ambiente con la de mi cuerpo se junta, haciendo que mi mente produzca recuerdos de las imágenes y sensaciones sentidas por mí. Me apoyo contra la fría pared de la ducha esperando que todo pase. Funciona y las temperaturas bajan lentamente. Como tenía que ser.

--------------OoOoO--------------

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hola a todos, realmente les agradezco por todos sus reviews, los cuales leo siempre he involucro en la historia como ya lo han podido notar, en realidad los sigo esperando mucho, porque me dan ganas de seguir publicando y creando historias HHr, porque sé que están ustedes, que las leen, examinan y siguen creyendo hasta siempre por este maravilloso ship que, nunca, debe dejar de existir. Cada vez me demoraré menos en actualizar para que vean lo que significan que me dejen un comentario, por más pequeño que sea.

Sobre este capítulo, tengo que decir que Harry está un poco acalorado, y Hermione… nerviosa. Pero, en el próximo capítulo sabrán el nombre del bebé, resultado de sus votaciones más de una sarta de opiniones de cuales muchas yo también opino lo mismo XD. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se enteraran algunos – los más vivos – de algo relacionado con Hermione, mientras que los otros lo tomarán literalmente. Sí, sí, eso fue una indirecta. Bueno, solo para aclarar, si no actualizo pronto (en estos cinco días) es que voy a estar leyendo lo que me queda de Eclipse, esperando que Bella elija a Edward… y no a Jacob Weasley… digo Black.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Patty Potter, Sparkly Diva, Jim, Cephiro, Chepita, Hermione de Potter Granger, Juan Pablo, Labru, Bettisg, Gabybea, Rochelle, Danny, Al Max Potter Granger, Dragon Fly, Miss Granger, Camili Manina, Petakita, EyneLiese, Cecilia Garcia, Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Lyanbeth, AmedeLune, Bell Potter, Erunde, Ilona Potter, Ady!, Marta, Jandricony, Hhrldg, Karlita Potter, Ana, Vicky, Aidee!, Kren, Verito, Alex Potter Malfoy, The Darkness Princess, Danny Hogg, Mia Arabella Malfoy, Anónimo, La dama de la Luna, Nataly HHr.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	10. Parte IX

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte IX**

Cuando el plato de pasta desapareció al terminar de comerlo, después de un largo sorbo de zumo de calabaza le di un pronunciado mordisco al bizcocho, sentí su acogedor sabor a vainilla y algunos choco chips deliciosos que me recuerdan a mi infancia en los cumpleaños de mis amigas. Me acuerdo cuando estaba en la enfermería después de una de las últimas batallas como Harry me traía chocolates y me los hacía comer, lo que más me gustaba – además de los deliciosos sabores – era que Harry rozara su brazo y mano contra mis mejillas y labios. Secretamente eso es lo que me hacía sonreír.

Estoy feliz que por fin mañana tendré junto con Harry a nuestro hijo aquí junto con nosotros, y comenzaremos a enseñarles cosas y podremos tal vez amistarnos y crear algo más con nuestra relación. Las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago al saber que Harry está – además de _desnudo_– duchándose y saldrá pronto para comer y "amoblar" nuestra sala de estar. Noté su escritorio lleno de papeles y folios sabía que los tendría que ordenar algún día. Y él lo haría. Veo su escoba apoyada en una de las columnas de piedra, del mango de esta cuelgan sus gafas protectoras, rodilleras y muñequeras. Antes que Harry salga y piense que estaba chismoseando – de nuevo – entre sus cosas, saco _Eclipse_ y lo comienzo a leer mientras le doy suaves mordiscos a mi muffin.

Suspiro al leer lo que le dice Edward a Bella _"__Must__ I __always__be__the__responsible__one__?"_Unos de mis personajes literarios favoritos se fundieron de nuevo en una conversación guiada por el odiado por todos, autocontrol del vampiro. Le di otro mordisco a mi bizcocho y proseguí leyendo, hasta que escuché la puerta del baño, y posteriormente la del walking closet abriéndose, baje un poco el libro y lo vi.

Su cabello azabache esta mojado, pegado a su perfecto cráneo, sus lentes redondos protegen sus orbes verdes que me miran divertido. Su pecho desnudo estaba completamente seco salvo por unas gotas traicioneras de agua que se escurrían hasta debajo de su obligo, donde una pequeña mata de vellos negros crecía poco a poco. Me deleité pasando mis ojos por su pecho y note lo formadas de sus piernas, lo que más me gusta del lado físico de Harry es que es todo muy recatado, no necesita excesos para estar en forma y ser atractivo.

- Me olvidé de esto – me dijo señalando su pijama, automáticamente miré la hora, ya sonó las ocho y treinta y mañana tendremos reunión a las nueve en punto para recibir la información básica de la crianza y Harry, tendrá que levantarse a las cinco para salir a correr con el equipo de Quidditch - ¿No vas a comer este? – me dijo señalando el segundo bizcocho, negué con la cabeza, queriendo parecer sumergida en mi libro.

En dos bocados terminé el bizcocho y me fui rápidamente, antes de sonrojarme o algo peor al frente de Hermione. Nunca había notado esas miradas en ella ¿me deseara¿Tanto como yo a ella? Mire el baño y note el deplorable estado de este, con un par de hechizos la ropa que usaría mañana se doblo y comenzó a levitar, esperando que la recogiera para ponerla en mi pequeño closet. Me puse mis pantaloncillos verdes para dormir y una camiseta del mismo juego, además de mi bata Gryffindor y las pantuflas.

Cuando salí de nuevo al cuarto, note que Hermione y su azafate no estaban, su cama estaba pulcramente tendida y ya había ordenado su escritorio y closet. A mí me falta eso. Puse la ropa de deporte encima de la cama para usarla mañana, y comencé a ordenar el closet, después de eso achiqué mágicamente mis maletas y las guarde en un pequeño compartimiento. Me senté en mi escritorio – similar al de mi cuarto común en la torre de Gryffindor – y comencé a guardar los folios con cartas, archive libros de magia y otras cosas de importancia, para cerrarlo todo con llave.

Mientras leía en silencio, sentí a Harry llegar y sentarse a mi costado, se le veía adorable con su pijama verde esmeralda y sobre él una bata masculina Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo algo húmedo y sus gafas se están desempañando. Deje el libro en la mesa de apoyo entre los sillones y agarré las múltiples bolsas que estaban a mi costado.

- ¿Qué tanto elegiste para Harry JR? – Me dijo hablando con un tono divertido – En tu desmayo estabas bien amarrada a las bolsas.

Me reí, porque era cierto, todas las chicas comenzaron a quitarse bolsas de ropa y a robarse, sortearse y apostar los conjuntos más bonitos – Si no me hubiera desmayado, muchas de estas preciosidades no estarían acá – le dije sacando un pequeño conjunto de recién nacido, era azul y celeste y tenía un dragón de agua de estampita.

Hermione sonrió cuando agarré el pequeño y lindo conjunto y comencé a acariciar las mangas del mismo. Su cabello castaño caía a raudales por detrás de su cuello, que cada tanto me seduce de manera increíble, Hermione me comenzó a enseñar la ropita poco a poco teníamos hasta que cumpliera dos años y lo que nos hace reír de la ternura a ella y a mí son los pequeños zapatos para bebé.

- ¿Y se llamará Harry JR? Harry – me dijo Hermione mientras ponía los candelabros y adornos que estaban en una caja etiquetada como "SALA DE ESTAR", mientras se empinaba para poner un reloj encima de la encimera de la chimenea pude ver la piel de su espalda, cuando quisiera sentir su piel contra la mía, acariciarla y que me vuelva a decir te quiero.

- ¿Y si le ponemos algo más original? – le respondí parándome a ayudarla - ¿Henry¿Matthew¿Charles? o… - le dije leyendo al autor de un libro de magia - ¿Dimitri?

Hermione y yo nos reímos sutilmente – Ese último queda decididamente anulado Harry Potter – ella se dirigió a mi seductoramente, me apoyé en la encimera de mármol de la chimenea, sintiendo el calor de la madera arder por debajo mío – Me recuerda al amor de Anastasia y no es precisamente mi historia favorita, además que es muy… ¿ruso?

- Con razón su libro se llama Magia Rusa – le dije riéndome, sentí como mis ojos verdes eran examinados por sus ojos color chocolate - ¿Qué te parece Edward?

- Perfecto – le dije, desvié mi mirada a la portada del libro que estaba leyendo, _Eclipse_¿Harry lo abría estado hojeando? O por obra del destino había dado justo en la clave de mi – por ahora – segundo amor literario, considerando en primer lugar a un personaje de él mismo – Si te apellidaras Cullen, créeme que estaría desmayada en el piso de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – me dijo Harry sonriéndome, con una risa ignoré su pregunta, y seguí colocando las fotos que yo tenía sueltas antes por mi escritorio en algunos marcos que estaban regados por la sala, al acercarme a una de las mesas de las ventanas siento el frío del exterior y la tormentosa lluvia como se estrella con furia contra el castillo - ¿Hermione?

- ¿Entonces Edward Potter? – le dije sonriéndole, me deleité viendo sus amplia espalda y sus masculinos hombros, de pronto el volteó y nuestros ojos se conectaron de esa manera tan única que hace que miles de sensaciones revivan en mi cuerpo como una llama de fuego – Me gusta.

- Edward Potter Granger – le dije observando su cuerpo dándome la espalda, me di cuenta su fragilidad y de su seductora espalda, bajando por deidades de su cuerpo hasta que ella volteó para descifrar mis pensamientos en una milésima de segundo, me sonrió, noté sus – ahora – perfectos dientes blancos seduciéndome aún más. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, noté una mesa que estaba situada en la pared entre dos ventanales y pude ver tres marcos de fotos mágicas, ella y yo después de la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, nosotros con Ron y ella con Luna. La sentí temblar cuando agarré suavemente sus brazos desnudos – salvo por las mangas de su blusa – acaricié sus brazos y ella se volteó, mirándome fijamente.

- Mañana seremos padres – le susurré, sintiendo mi aliento entre nosotros, la veo asentir, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí sus manos viajar rápidamente a mi espalda, Hermione me abrazó y su perfume me lleno, deleitándome plenamente. La abracé aún más fuerte y la sentí sollozar silenciosamente. – Serás la mejor madre Hermione, mañana y cuando sean de verdad.

- Será de verdad Harry – le dije tratando de controlarme, el pequeño secreto que ya me carcome una buena parte de mi vida había lo había sonsacado Harry sin saberlo, me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, evidentemente estaba algo preocupado por mi lloriqueo, pero se veía sereno, se nota que ya debe de afeitarse, pase dos dedos por sus solo un poco ásperas y seductoras mejillas. Harry me sostiene, y siento su otra mano borrando las lágrimas que cruzan mis mejillas. – Nuestro hijo.

Me quedé extrañado ante su reacción, Hermione me abrazó y se fue a ducharse para al día siguiente no perder el tiempo y organizar todo para la llegada de nuestro hijo, sólo falta organizar su closet. Después de comer rápidamente decidí que era hora de cerrar mágicamente las cortinas y apagar un poco el fuego de la chimenea, siento todavía sus sollozos en mi oído y sus palabras tan fuertes. Siento que este proyecto será una nueva experiencia para mí, y lógicamente para ella, pero ella sufría en ese abrazo. Cuanto habría querido hacer que esa tristeza se vaya con mis besos, cuando habría querido sacarle una sonrisa diciéndole que la amo.

Cuando me tapé con las sábanas y abundantes frazadas sentí el sonido de la ducha apagarse, por un momento las antorchas del cuarto se pusieron no tan fuertes, haciendo nuestro cuarto un poco más sombrío y oscuro. No puedo dormirme, Hermione sufre realmente por algo ¿por mí¿por el hecho que nunca podremos estar juntos? Estas conjeturas son interrumpidas por sus labios desesperados contra mi mejilla. No me muevo ningún centímetro y simulo una respiración de un dormido. Finalmente, después que ella se tapó, las luces se apagaron.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando me desperté perturbada y vi el tenuemente iluminado reloj indicando que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, sentí a Harry moverse inquieto en su cama, escuché su cargada respiración combinada con la torrencial lluvia que se desataba desde la tarde. Me distraje mirando hacia la luz tenue que procedía desde el ventanal con puerta de nuestro cuarto hacia nuestro pequeño patio personal, la luz de la luna se filtra por esa ventana y por el tul de la cortina que vuela constante y suavemente hacia el interior, al llevar mi mano hacia mi rostro, siento como se ha resecado el camino por donde mis lágrimas pasaron silenciosas al momento de acostarme.

Aunque sea Harry será el padre de mi hijo, debo alegrarme. Volteo mi rostro y escucho como mis sábanas crujen ante mi movimiento, Harry se mueve de manera inquietante en su amplia cama, me recuerda a cuando lo cuidaba después de una de las últimas batallas, veo como una de sus frazadas va volando hacia delante, y cuando un rayo de luna ilumina su sudorosa piel, después de unos perturbadores sonidos más, su respiración se nivela. Al escucharlo moverse más claramente decido voltearme y hacerme la dormida, escucho sus pasos por el alfombrado piso del cuarto hasta que escuchar el ruido de las antorchas prenderse. ¿Con quien habrá estado soñando¿Voldemort seguirá viviendo en sus sueños?

Respire varias veces después de haber soñado con Hermione durante toda la noche, debía controlar mis emociones. Tendré que controlar mi parte física y psicológica de ahora en adelante. Miércoles, que vergüenza. Casi tener una traicionera _¿polución nocturna?_ ¡Durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Hermione¡a menos de veinticuatro horas de habernos… ¿tocado¡a dos pasos de su cama! Al mirar mi reloj de mano veo que falta poco para salir a correr con los del equipo, avergonzado miro mis algo húmedos pantalones de dormir, abro la canilla de agua caliente, haciendo que poco a poco el espejo se vaya empañando y la voy regulando con el agua fría para lavarme la cara. Caracho. Qué vergüenza ¿estos proyectos no se deberían presentar en la universidad¿No hay uno que se llame como convivir con la persona que amas y deseas sin que se dé cuenta?

- _Accio_ ropa deportiva – pronuncié en un susurro, las puertas de abren y cierran delicadamente, poso la ropa sobre la repisa especial del walking closet y en el baño me saco el – ahora sucio – pantalón de dormir para meterlo lo más al fondo posible de cesto de ropa sucia. ¿Qué pasará si pronuncie su nombre¿Qué pasará si hice algún sonido comprometedor¿Si me toqué¿Si me vio? No, no, cuando salí de ese acaloramiento Hermione Granger estaba completamente dormida. Me cambié, poniéndome un abrigo de deporte y salí con mucho cuidado del baño.

Escuché a Harry salir del baño, me extraña que haya salido media hora antes a cambiarse para salir a caminar, pensaba que ahorraba tiempo y eso lo hacía en diez minutos, ganando tiempo de sueño. Siento sus zapatillas rozar contra la alfombra del cuarto, no quiero que se vaya. Cuanto quisiera porque entrara a mi cama, me abrazara y me dijera que me quiere. Cuando daría porque pasara sus labios por mi piel, que se concentre en mis labios, baje por mi cuello y bese mi brazo, por poder desabrochar completamente su camisa, mientras él me mire con mirada pícara haciendo lo mismo con mi blusa. Oh Harry.

- ¿Harry? – sale de mis pensamientos sin quererlo, pero gracias a Dios, en forma de pregunta y no de exclamación, lo siento acercarse a mí de manera lenta pero segura, lo siento arrodillarse frente a mi cama - ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, regresaré a las siete y media listo para tomar desayuno e ir a la charla – le susurré al oído, agradeciendo que no me haya dicho depravado sexual o alguna cosa así. Realmente, la mayoría de mis sentimientos hacia Hermione son de amor, del más puro y grande amor que he sentido por alguien, es una mujer integra, bella, hermosa por dentro y por fuera. La amo. Amo cada parte de quien es, hasta de la maniática y organizada. Y cuando tengo cierto tipo de pensamientos sobre su cuerpo, sobre lo que haría con ella, simplemente me dejo llevar a veces, y cuando no lo hago vienen estas _cosas_. - ¿Te desperté? – le pregunté con calma.

- No… pero te escuché murmurar cosas entre sueños ¿Estás bien? – sentí como se me iba el aire y volvía a regresar al escuchar ese estás bien, recordé mi plan inicial, y que al madurar y crecer, cuando Hermione sea de otro hombre, ella solo será de esa persona y no me permitiré pensar libremente como a veces lo hago - contra mi voluntad, claro está – de ella. – Harry… ¿estás bien?

- Perfectamente Hermione – me dijo con un poco de frialdad – Duerme, no quiero que la gente piense que estás embarazada, y menos de mí. No habría cosa peor.

Ese fue uno de los momentos en los que más odie a Harry James Potter Evans. Se burlaba de mí en mi propia cara, es la persona más odiosa y desconsiderada que he conocido jamás. Decirme esto, esto que me duele tanto… ¿no hubiera sido mejor exigir que me cambien de pareja? Más saludable para mí por lo menos, no tendría que pensar tanto en él ni en lo… lo otro. Juro que si hubiera tenido mi varita en ese momento, un buen hechizo le habría hecho recordar siempre que cosas decir y que no en frente de mí. Cuando el cerró la puerta al caminar con elegancia y prisa, las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia cayeron de nuevo, sobre mi desvelado rostro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sentí unos tibios dedos pasar por mi rostro, cuando me incorporé poco a poco escuchando el ronroneo de mi gato y los pequeños sonidos que hacen mis sábanas, note a Harry arrodillado al costado de mi cama. Pude observar con especial detenimiento como sus ojos pasaban por la piel descubierta que deja mi pijama. Escuché "Hermione" un par de veces hasta que quede recostada en mi almohada, lo miré y él sonrió. Sus cabellos azabaches están húmedos y su rostro se ve pulcro y renovado, por fracciones de segundos me quede admirando su cuerpo recubierto por el uniforme del colegio.

- Vamos Hermione – le dije dándole la mano, ella se levantó soñolienta pero pulcra, las ventajas de darse un baño nocturno – No quiero que te quedes sin desayunar, no quiero que te desmayes.

Eso me recuerda a lo que le dije hace unas horas, si tan solo ella supiera lo que me encantaría que estuviera embarazada de mí, lo que me encantaría hacerla mía por las noches, decirle que la amo, protegerla y cuidarla. Cuando estaba con Voldemort pensaba que la felicidad en mi vida nunca la iba a conseguir, que nunca podría tener tiempo futuro para ser feliz. Lo malo es que no me di cuenta que en esos momentos de amistad y algo más que compartía con ella ya era feliz. Muy feliz. Pero ahora, cuando estoy a punto de salir de mi "burbuja" a un mundo lleno de gente que la apartará de mí, me pregunto¿seré feliz algún día¿Se puede ser feliz estando lejos de tu alma gemela? Mejor dicho¿Sin tu alma gemela? En mi modo de ver las cosas, eso no es vida.

Y sin embargo lo tendré que hacer, porque demostrar amor por tu alma gemela, también es dejar que ella sea feliz, y Hermione, conmigo, no lo será. Aunque sea puedo notar todavía como se restriega un poco sus bellos ojos color chocolate y se levante con cansancio.

- ¿Ya estás listo? – me dijo con voz apresurada, entrando en el walking closet - Te cambiarás siempre en los vestuarios ¿no?

- Si – escuché desde dentro del baño, abrí la canilla del agua y me lavé la cara, aseándome y poniéndome el uniforme del colegio. Me peine como pude, pero mis rizos castaños no querían ceder. Abrí mi botiquín del baño, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el pequeño estuche donde guardaba las cosas de maquillaje esenciales que casi nunca me pongo. Saqué uno y dudé, Harry ya me conoce, no necesite verme adulterada. Me puse mi crema de las mañanas y salí.

Las camas estaban perfectamente tendidas, la chimenea deshollinada y las cortinas de nuestro cuarto corridas, dejando entrar un espectacular sol mañanero que iluminaba el cuarto con armonía. Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo un par de papeles, él levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron una vez más, rápidamente guardo lo que escribía en un folder y lo guardo en sus cajones. Mientras yo me dirijo a mi ordenado escritorio, escucho como la silla del escritorio de Harry se mueve, y sus pasos por el piso alfombrado dirigirse hacia mí.

- Hermione – le digo unos pasos atrás de ella, puedo ver su seductor cuello, su cremosa y blanca piel seduciéndome, el sol iluminando sus cabellos castaños y las pequeñas y pocas pecas castañas que se esparcen por la parte superior de su nariz. Llevo mi mano hacia sus cabellos y coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja, ella sonríe y me da la mano.

- Dime Harry – me dice pausadamente, mirando a un punto inexistente – Y apúrate, no vaya a ser que crean que estoy embarazada, o peor, de ti – la conozco demasiado bien para saber que es una clara indirecta sarcástica, en la cual se daña a si misma por decirlo.

- Bueno, te quería decir justo eso, convencí a un par de elfos que nos prepararan el desayuno aquí – me dijo mi ojiverde preferido abriendo la puerta de vidrio que no se notaba del vitral de nuestro cuarto, de pronto salimos a nuestra propia terraza, bajando escalones de piedra y tierra, al costado de arbustos y flores. Había una mesa debajo de un gran árbol algo cerca del lago, un inmaculado mantel blanco la cubría, y encima de este un desayuno variado y delicioso.

- Así que convenciste a un par de elfos – le dije después de caer en sus caballerosos encantos, y estaba untándole mermelada a mis tostadas con queso. – Mmm…

- No te preocupes, les pagué – sonreí sin querer, esas son las cosas por las que cada día Harry me gusta más, se acuerda de pequeños detalles que a mí me agradan, lo malo de todo esto es que no iniciábamos mucha conversación, como que cuando estábamos enfrascados en una conversación tipo de los viejos tiempos, pero con miradas que me volvían loca, Harry de pronto realizaba algo y se detenía, opacándose. - ¿Cómo dormiste? – me pregunto de pronto, mientras mordía una manzana.

- Más o menos, en unos momentos no pude dormir – le dije tratando de no sonar "me siento incómoda durmiendo contigo al lado", - Debe ser la cama, todavía no me acostumbro.

- Sí, eso debe ser – le dije a Hermione pasando mi brazo para rascarme la zona alta de la espalda, ella inocentemente se ensucio con la crema de la fresa que estaba comiendo, dejando en la parte superior izquierda de su labio una manchita de crema. – Bueno, vamos yendo, fue lindo hacer esto.

- Y una suerte para los elfos – le dije sin notar que Harry ya estaba atrás mío para retirarme la silla, pude notar sus seductores brazos tendiéndome la túnica negra para después con su pañuelo limpiarme la mancha. Me sentía como una niña que va por primera vez al colegio. Pero, porque Harry era tan ¿así? Es decir, tan caballeroso, atento y pasional cuando de pronto, estábamos bien y dejaba de hablar, como si se acordara de algo. Pero lo único que esos vacios hacen en mi son pensar que no soy lo suficiente para él. Y eso no es así, no es por ser egocéntrica, pero, no creo que el piense eso de mi y aunque no tenga el físico perfecto, el amor viene por otro lado. – Gracias Harry – le dije entrando finalmente al cuarto, recogiendo mi bolso y saliendo de nuestro departamento. Juntos. Como debe ser.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------****--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione!**

Bueno, en primer lugar, antes de presentar mi lista de excusas, quería decir algo. Le deseo lo mejor a mi personaje favorito Hermione Jane Granger, espero Hermione que te divorcies de Ron y te cases con Harry como debió de ser. Después de todo, el amor verdadero dura para siempre. En segundo lugar, quería decirles que yo tenía toda la intención de incluir aquí el nacimiento, pero, dadas las circunstancias y un grupo de personas que me han rogado publicar aunque no tenga lo del bebé, lo he hecho. ¡No me odien¡Di todo lo que pude! El próximo capítulo será exclusivo para el bebé. Y será espero que pronto. ¡Sí! Bebé y pronto! Es que la verdad estos últimos días he estado muy ocupado, no tengo inspiración para escribir lo del bebé como quisiera que este escrito y tiene que estar escrito bien obvio. Así que los dejo con este capítulo "de transición" donde el estúpido de Harry XD… etc. Como sea. Bebé y pronto. ¡Lo prometo!

Espero sus comentarios de como quieren que sea enfocado el

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Danny Hogg, Sparkly Diva, Verito, Camili Manina, Jandricony, Petakita, Patty Potter, Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Pottercita, Marta, Rochelle, Juan Pablo, Lyanbeth, Atenea, Cecilia Garcia, Danny 1989, Rose, Xia de Malfoy, Hermione de Potter Granger, Sakura, Bell Potter, Viko, Ame de Lune, Carlita Potter, Hhrldg Black, Ana, Ady, The Darkness Princess, Aidee, Karen Emma, Giin Potter, Mia Letters.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	11. Parte X

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte X**

Llegamos caminando junto con Ron y Luna hacia el Gran Comedor, las cuatro grandes mesas habían sido reemplazadas por tres hileras que tenían elegantes cunas y dos sillas a cada lado de estas. Miré a Harry y en sus ojos verdes, pude ver lo mismo que yo me pregunto¿nos darán a elegir un bebé de manera aleatoria? Es decir¿esto no es algo mágicamente complicado? Pasé mis ojos castaños por el rostro de Luna y el semblante semi descompuesto de Ron, sonreí al ver que ambos se daban la mano y pasaban sus dedos nerviosos por entre su amarre. Sueño con que Harry haga eso de pronto, que tome mi mano y la sujete de manera delicada y fuerte a la vez, que me deje acariciar sus manos, y él lo haga con las mías.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en la silla principal del Gran Comedor, donde está el estrado principal, pero sin la gran mesa donde comían los profesores, sólo con una mesa redonda de madera oscura estilo barroco español. Su varita y un reloj de arena de tamaño medio estaban posados en la mesa, con la inquieta mano de la profesora pasando compulsivamente sus largos dedos por la mesa.

- ¿Vamos a tener que sufrir un parto público? – me dijo Luna algo más pálida que de costumbre – Esto ya es demasiado.

- No lo creo Luna, es un encantamiento antiguo y no creo que nos haga sembrar algo del hombre con el que nos tocó para que salga justo hoy – le dije dándole los conocimientos que había aprendido desde que había buscado en la biblioteca sobre el proyecto, pero sin encontrar algo en específico – De seguro es algo más simbólico, o peor, un bebé prestado por sus padres.

Mire a Harry y él me tomo de la mano – cosa que me da un salto en mi corazón y produce mariposas incontrolables en mi estómago – "Señora Potter" me dijo de en un susurro que considero seductor, vamos a nuestro sector. Efectivamente, después de caminar por pergaminos voladores y grandes que decían "Familia …" llegamos a una hermosa cuna de oro con los cojines y mantitas de colores de Gryffindor coronada por un papel volador que decía "Familia Potter". Siento mi estómago crujir al escuchar esta especificación, seré una Potter por unos meses, espero que no me haya visto sonreír, pero extrañamente él también lo hace.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Sonreí al verla sonreír, se sentó al otro la de la vacía cuna que me separaba, sus ojos castaños me decían a gritos que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Yo también lo estoy, mi sangre y genes se juntarán con los de Hermione y tendremos un precioso hijo. Cuanto quisiera sentarme junto a ella en vez de estar separados aun que sea tan solo por unos pocos centímetros. Escucho las inquietas voces de los presentes en el salón. Las últimas partículas de arena caer del reloj central, haciendo que las puertas laterales se comiencen a cerrar para dejar solo la principal abierta.

Noto como mi Hermione pasa una breve mirada por la gente y el estrado principal, identifico sus ojos mirando a Ron y Luna sentados conversando amenamente y finalmente a otros de nuestros amigos. Ambos escuchamos sonar las campanas generales de las nueve y media de la mañana. La miro y sonrío, ella hace lo mismo, juntos escuchamos las gran puerta central cerrarse finalmente, y las cortinas de los ventanales cerrarse, sólo quedándonos con el cielo encantado y un tímido sol primaveral iluminándonos.

- Finalmente ha llegado el día – escuchamos la voz de la profesora McGonagall, veo a Harry jugar con sus manos y acomodarse la túnica, hago lo mismo y torno mi atención a lo importante – Hoy es el día donde serán por primera vez padres, espero que esta experiencia les sirva de mucho y puedan pasar las diversas pruebas a las que estarán ocultas en cada una de sus acciones. Recuerden que la química no se dará siempre entre ustedes, y si no la tienen, su bebé no se tiene que dar cuenta de eso. Dentro de la cuna, ustedes tienen un manual práctico sobre la crianza mágica de un bebé, se los reprobará si lo siguen al pie de la letra, puesto que eso hará de su hijo tener una psicología extremista de un todo o un nada. – La profesora y ahora directora hizo una breve pausa donde tomó un prolongado vaso de agua y prosiguió su discurso.

Todas las palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza no eran procesadas por mí, no puedo hacerlo y menos ahora. Mariposas de todo tipo invaden y revolotean por mi estómago, me siento nerviosa, ansiosa y enamorada. ¿Cómo será Harry como papá¿Cómo siempre me lo imagine¿Cariñoso, condescendiente y un ejemplo para sus hijos?... ¿Cómo será despertarme cada mañana a pocos metros de él para los dos ir a atender a un hijo? Se me escapa una sonrisa. Lo sé¡seré madre! Aunque sea por una vez lo seré, y por obra del destino con Harry. Mi amor imposible. Esto más que un simple curso será una experiencia que la voy a hacer inolvidable y estoy decidida a jugar mis últimas cartas – muy desgastadas – para saber si podría haber algo entre él y yo.

Entre mis pensamientos llenos de colores y diferentes matices escucho su voz – Hermione – me dice disimulando una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Lo escuchaste todo? No será tan difícil.- ¿Qué puedo decir¿Qué no escuché nada y me detuve a pensar en él, en mí y en nuestro hijo? Sonreí y asentí, pude ver en sus radiantes ojos verdes el mismo tono de impaciencia y ansiedad, son estos momentos donde su cuello y clavículas me seducen, donde quiero volver a situaciones como la del otro día, íntimas y en silencio, donde solo estamos él y yo. Sin testigos. Sin decir nada. Sé que está mal, muy mal, jugar con esas cosas y no hablar, pero aunque sea son pequeñas experiencias que guardaré para cuando él ya no esté, para cuando se case con una perfecta mujer y tengan un perfecto hijo y yo me quede tan imperfecta a un lado, sólo con el tesoro de mis recuerdos.

Veo como de pronto su sonrisa se desvanece, el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate se opacan un poco para pasar una mirada casi lagrimosa por mi rostro, voltear su precioso rostro y respirar tres veces profundamente. Típico cuando no quiere que la vea llorar. Pero esta vez no es por lo mismo de ayer, no. Es diferente. Muy diferente. Sus ojos demuestran soledad futura. ¿Tendrá eso que ver conmigo? Ella debería saber cuánto la amo y quiero pasar con ella el resto de la eternidad, pero si lo sabe… sufriría.

De pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, el Gran Comedor se iluminó, al estar las cortinas de los ventanales cerradas por los telares de fino terciopelo, todos los demás y yo levantamos la vista hacia el cielo encantado y vimos cómo el sol primaveral se encandecía de pronto en un bello cielo azul, haciendo aclarar el ambiente. Noté como Hermione sonreí levemente mientras comentaba algunas palabras con una chica que estaba a su costado, noto como se acomoda inconscientemente su cabello castaño y su cambiante semblante sonríe irradiando luz para mí, más que la de el Sol mismo. Su blanco rostro gira en torno hacia mí y nuestros ojos se conectan¡como quisiera tirar esta cuna a un lado, dar dos pasos y besarla! Autocontrol, eso es.

Las puertas laterales del estrado de los profesores se abrieron, dejando pasar a los profesores y encargados del proyecto. Siento mi estómago crujir y trago saliva, realmente no me desagrada la idea de hacer y desarrollar – y menos con Hermione – el proyecto, pero me da mucho miedo que mi plan salga pésimo cuando el bebé venga a unirnos aún más. Si pasa eso, y nos acercamos, su futuro podría estar lleno de sufrimiento y siempre me culparía que eso pase. No quiero que sus descendientes también tengan la horrible suerte de ser perseguidos por locos, no quiero para sus hijos que los traten como salvadores, personajes pre juiciosos que los sobre estimen solo por apellidarse Potter, o a gente que los crea creídos por serlo. No es que me importe el qué dirán, pero no quiero que ella sufra y que – hipotéticamente - nuestros descendientes lo hagan, haciéndola sufrir a ella y a mí.

No habría cosa más horrible que ella sufra por mí, no quiero eso. Por ahora es tiempo de vivir una irrealidad que como viene se irá, es decir un espejismo real pero pasajero que al final de todo será una simple y burda experiencia más. O eso es lo que yo creo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Me gustó el detalle de la naturaleza que justo salga el sol para esta ocasión, como que demuestra que está pendiente y que nuestros pequeños bebés serán recibidos por un buen clima. Cuanto quisiera que en vez de estar en el Gran Comedor, yo esté en la sala de parto, agarrada de la mano de Harry, cuanto quisiera sentir su mano apretar la mía mientras yo esté dando a luz a un verdadero hijo nuestro, no sé cuanto daría porque esto sea real, y que cuando el bebé salga, Harry me dé un apasionado beso y me diga que me ama. Lo noto mirarme, pasar sus ojos por mi cuerpo y respirar. Cuanto quisiera ser su aire y viajar por su cuerpo…

Antes de comenzar a acalorarme – felizmente – nos ordenaron a todos los próximos padres que nos levantemos de las sillas para comenzar el hechizo masivo y que finalmente podamos comenzar el Proyecto Bebé. Noté como la silueta de la vena que denota el físico de Harry en su cuello cambiaba de forma mientras él pasaba saliva. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos una vez más, y ambos nos volteamos como decían las instrucciones para mirarnos fijamente y tener la cuna entre nosotros.

- Tómense de las manos y reciten el Encantamiento que se han memorizado en voz alta y pausada – dijo la profesora Sprout por nuestra zona, mientras otros profesores lo decían por otras zonas – No se suelten por más sensaciones que puedan sentir, y principalmente no pierdan el contacto visual.

- Así es – dijo el profesor Flitwick mientras se acercaba a nosotros – El contacto visual es muy importante, además les recuerdo, por favor, que piensen en las cosas positivas del ser opuesto, para que el bebé las capte. Acuérdense que es magia, y puede salirse de control. No queremos eso – dijo mirando a Ginny y a Draco Malfoy reírse descontroladamente – Daremos inicio, cuando la directora ponga el reloj de arena, respiren que por cinco minutos sufrirán la magia desde cerca.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando escuché a la profesora McGonagall decir "Ahora" y todos comenzamos a decir el encantamiento en voz alta, observé los diferentes matices y las pequeñas rayitas que tienen los ojos de Hermione, su centro negro y sus divisiones de diferentes colores, como si fueran diferentes tipos de chocolates. Siento sus manos cremosas y suaves estar en contacto con las mías y sus ojos entrar a mi alma y descifrar todos mis pensamientos sobre ella y el mundo. Siguiendo las instrucciones, solo puedo verla a ella y a sus ojos, todo lo otro se vuelve oscuro, damos vueltas en una oscuridad inmensa, creando luz, me concentro en sus ojos color chocolate y en la belleza de los ornamentos de estos, pienso en sus ojos, en su bella nariz y labios.

Pienso en que es una excelente persona, una inigualable y luchadora mujer, en su capacidad de empatía, su inteligencia y su aplicación. Su perseverancia y valores morales. Su capacidad de querer y amar, de dar el ejemplo. Su manera especial y única de ver las cosas, encontrar soluciones y dar múltiples opciones de ayuda. En que la amo con todo mi corazón y no se lo puedo decir, en que se acuerda de cada uno de los momentos que hemos tenido juntos y que me puso – a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga – las pautas para volver a vivir sanamente. Que me resondra cuando lo necesito, y que me enamora cada vez que abre los ojos después de sus breves parpadeos. Que es Hermione Jane Granger y que la amo con todo mi corazón, hoy, ayer y siempre. Y que nadie, nunca, podrá robarme este sentimiento tan único y especial que siento por ella.

Siento nuestras manos unirse de manera literal, un pequeño mareo me hace tambalearme y a él también. Siento sus fuertes manos apretar las mías en medio de la fusión, y sus ojos no perder los míos de vista nunca. Aunque veo el hermoso verde esmeralda de sus ojos, a la vez veo pasar por los míos todos los pensamientos positivos que pueda tener sobre Harry, es decir, nuestro bebé no podrá salir más perfecto – a menos que el piense cosas malas de mí – es un excelente hombre y amigo, tan excelente que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Es una gran persona, piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo, protege a sus amigos y seres queridos de cualquier problema que su nombre pudiera dar, se puede perder en la vida, pero se encuentra con ayuda y se pone las pilas. Es algo raro en su forma de pensar en la adolescencia, pero siempre fue muy abierto, teniendo la amistad y el amor en primer plano. Es el salvador del mundo mágico, es el salvador de mi mundo. Tiene unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que los reconocería siempre, con esas pequeñas rayitas de diferentes tonalidades que brillan con la luz, se le da bien para el deporte y para los estudios, además de ser guapísimo.

Quisiera bajar mis ojos para ver y apreciar mejor todo su cuerpo, para poder pensar en cada una de las experiencias que dejaron esas pequeñas cicatrices que ya casi no se ven. Siento cómo el piso se mueve, y como sus ojos verdes se oscurecen un poquito como queriéndome transmitir que todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos. Siento como sus dedos que todavía aprietan fuertemente mi mano se resbalan un poco.

Escucho a Hermione dar un gritito de sorpresa, mientras se aferra aún más a mis manos, el hechizo que recitamos se convierte en melodía donde nosotros somos las voces principales, y nuestros compañeros invisibles el coro de ángeles. Veo en sus ojos un destello de inmensa felicidad y ternura hacia mí. Siento cómo suaves pétalos de rosas empiezan a caer del cielo, como si nos las tiraran después de un matrimonio o algo así. Veo su rostro llenarse de las mismas, sin dejar, claro, de mirar sus ojos castaños. Me doy cuenta que este momento terminará pronto, y busco en sus ojos una simple señal de amor intenso e irrevocable.

Me estremezco cuando noto esa mirada de Harry tan intensa querer penetrar en la intimidad de mis ojos, siento su inmenso deseo de conocer más de mi yo intimo. Cuanto quisiera dejarlo entrar de una vez por todas a mi mundo, decirle libremente todos los sentimientos maravillosos, complicados e inigualables que me hacen temblar a cada rato. Subo mis manos y viajo lentamente por sus brazos, formados y duros por el deporte y ejercicio, toco varios vellos que su hombría le proporciona. Noto como sus ojos se aclaran – sin dejar de ser intensos e inquisitivos – sin poder aguantarlo más bajo la mirada hacia sus deseados labios y así, todo termina.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando la luz regresó, lo único que pude hacer es mirarla, estaba sonrosada y algo despeinada – no me quiero imaginar cómo estaré yo – veo la marca de sus dedos apretar lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía. Débiles huellas rojizas desaparecen poco a poco de mi piel blanca y tersa. Noto como ella me sonríe pícaramente, y cuando la luz le da en la cara noto diminutas gotitas de sudor en su frente, poco a poco yo también las siento. Noto y siento sus manos poner correctamente las mangas de mi camisa, ahora completamente arrugadas por Hermione.

Me quedo admirando su varonil rostro y recordando las diferentes metamorfosis de Harry, está cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y su cabello azabache se presenta ante mí de una manera completamente desordenada. Sonrío levemente y al volver a enfocar mis ojos en los suyos – de un precioso verde – lo recuerdo todo.

Al parecer, los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, pues también lo noto a él agacharse hacia la pequeña cuna donde un bebé recién nacido duerme tranquilamente. Sonrío de la gran felicidad que me causa ver algunos claros rasgos de Harry en nuestro pequeño Edward. Escucho como el Gran Comedor se llena de grititos de ternura y felicidad por parte de las mujeres. Al entrar raudales de luz, noto como las cortinas se fueron abriendo poco a poco para iluminar el recinto. Siento claramente mi corazón palpitar fuertemente y mil piel ponerse de gallina. Harry no sabe lo que todo esto significa para mí.

- Es precioso – le dijo agachándome y pasando mi mano por entre la frente y la nariz de nuestro Edward – Y tiene tu nariz Hermione – siento mi corazón temblar fuertemente y unas ambivalentes mariposas en mi estómago que aparecen y desaparecen según el ritmo de nuestra vida. Paso mis ojos por el rostro anonadado de mi compañera, puedo ver como lágrimas de felicidad y emoción se alojan en sus ojos, escucho su respiración que trata de hacer que su cuerpo se normalice. Quisiera besarla y decirle que esta preciosura no existiría si no fuera por ella.

- Pero nadie podría negar que es un Potter, Harry – escucho que me dice mientras le pasa sus dedos por las pequeñas manos de nuestro bebé – Quiero que se despierte para ver sus ojos – noto cómo Hermione desvía su mirada hacia el estrado principal donde los profesores comenzaron a ir inspeccionando bebé por bebé para despachar a la gente del Gran Comedor.

- Espero que sean color miel. Espero que sean color verde. – pronunciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrió y la miro, me encanta verla reírse y siento como me sonrojo que le gusten tanto mis ojos. Noto como se acerca de una manera maternal hacia Edward y lo carga, me llama con la vista y me levanto de mi silla para ir a ponerme de cuclillas atrás de ella y el bebé. Notando la hermosura de mí esposa. Digo, compañera. Y la belleza e inocencia de mi hijo.

Al tener a Edward en mis brazos por primera vez, me hace cerrar y abrir los ojos casi inmediatamente, la primera acción para grabar este momento - que quien sabe si se vuelva a repetir en el futuro verdadero – con suma intensidad y recelo en el cofre de mis recuerdos. Y la segunda acción para memorizarme su rostro y las características del ser que amo que noto en él. Tiene un cabello corto castaño oscuro y las fracciones oculares y de la frente como las de Harry. Excepto la nariz y las orejas. Esas son mías. Su boca es cómo la de Harry, seductora y perfecta. Sonrío una vez más y me estremezco al ver como con un pequeño bostezo y movimiento de sus manitas abre sus ojos.

Ambos suspiramos. Verdes. El maravilloso verde esmeralda del linaje Evans estaba plasmados en mi primogénito, mi hijo con Harry. Noto la mano de mi ojiverde original en mi brazo, acariciándome suavemente. Le sonrío y le doy a Edward por primera vez. En silencio, la profesora McGonnagall pasa a ver a nuestro hijo, sonríe y nos indica pasar a la primera foto, para después… vivir este espejismo de vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Noto a Hermione concentrada mirando de cerca por millonésima vez a nuestro hijo, me acerco a ella lentamente, y le toco la parte desnuda de su brazo que no está cubierta por su blusa blanca. La luz que entra por el pequeño ventanal abierto del cuarto de nuestro bebé y puedo verlo sujetando fuertemente con su pequeña y dulce mano el dedo meñique de su mamá, su cabecita está apoyada en una pequeña almohada y con otra manita esta posada en un pequeño dragón de peluche.

- Hay que dejarlo dormir – le dije dándole la mano para que se incorpore, noto las lágrimas en su rostro y sus ojos de color chocolate tratando de mirar hacia otras partes que no sean mis orbes verdes - ¿Por qué lloras?

Me pregunta Harry en un susurro mientras salimos del cuarto de nuestro bebé dejando la puerta entre abierta. Son recién las doce del medio día y según las instrucciones de nuestros profesores nuestro bebé debe tener toda la paz para poder descansar, pero no quiero que descanse, quiero aprovechar todos los segundos que tendré con él y grabarlos en mi memoria. Tengo el inmenso terror que estos momentos no se vuelvan a repetir nunca más. Y lo peor, ahora que noto ciertas actitudes de Harry hacia mí, me doy cuenta que será peor para él encargarse de mí que nunca podre ser realmente completa, aún teniéndolo a él a mi lado. Llevo mi mano hacia mi rostro para tratar de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero de pronto en la puerta de nuestro cuarto noto cómo los dedos de Harry suavemente eliminan mis lágrimas y él sonríe abrazándome.

- Ya tienes un título más… la mejor mamá del mundo – escucho que me dice mientras me acaricia inocentemente la espalda me río inocentemente en su hombro, captando el olor de su masculino aroma combinado con la colonia que yo misma le regalé – Vamos a leer este manual, no me gusta nada ser padre siguiendo un manual pero, en fin.

- Tu sí que serás bueno – le dije soltándome de él en un acto consiente, me aleje hasta abrir la pequeña puertita de vidrio de nuestro cuarto que nos conecta con una bella terraza – Hoy y siempre, puedo predecir que serás un excelente padre, juguetón, severo cuando se necesita y condescendiente con tus hijos Harry. Tengo suerte que seas mi compañero aquí.

Veo su rostro castaño acercarse hacia la redonda mesa de vidrio debajo de un gran árbol que nos proporciona su sombra en esta soleada tarde. Noto como Hermione seductoramente deja el pequeño manual en la mesa y se recuesta contra un árbol como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. Sonríe y de esa manera tan especial. Leo en sus ojos color chocolate que está viendo el horizonte, pensando en el futuro. Un futuro donde quiero estar yo, pero no puedo. Me acerco a ella, instintivamente le sujeto las dos manos, ella las levanta en un suave "Harry" y las apoyo contra el árbol. Noto sus pechos pronunciarse un poco más y su manía de morderse el labio inferior demostrarse. Siento cómo hojas del árbol que nos brinda su protección se caen poco a poco, una cae en su cabello.

Mi corazón palpita y lo hago. La beso.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

¡Hola a todos¡Por fin hay bebé y hay beso! Lo interesante de todo esto, es que para el próximo capítulo si yo fuera uno de nuestros protagonistas estaría en un estado de ansiedad y estrés increíble. Encargarse del pequeño Edward y para colmo, encargarse de su propia relación. Espero que en su review me dejen que creen que es lo más fácil. Aunque sea Harry se animó y la besó ¿verdad? Pero temo que lo arruine. ¡Recemos todos juntos porque no habla la bocota! Realmente presiento que muchos de ustedes deben de estar hilando lo que le pasa a Hermione con el fic, y por supuesto con su amado Harry. ¿Hipótesis serias? Aceptadas… ponlas en tu review¿Hipótesis locas? Aceptadas… hazme reír.

Bueno, hoy fui al cine y me gustó tanto la película que me ha inspirado! Por cierto, mañana actualizaré mi perfil, así que los invito a pasarse por él como por mi LiveJournal donde podrán ver mis pequeños entre capítulos R/L y D/G ya que no me animé a ponerlos aquí en Por cierto, también podrán encontrar pequeños adelantos de los caps y otras diversidades.

Antes de irme, muchas gracias a los lectores que quieren hacer Fan Arts! No saben cuanto lo aprecio, recuerden hacérmelos llegar que me daría mucho gusto verlos. Ah y por cierto, no tengo nada en contra del cuento de Anastasia, solo fue un comentario de parte de Hermione! De hecho me parece uno de los cuentos con la trama más interesante ¿no?

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Patty Potter, Deli Hhr, Aleja, Hermione de Potter Granger, Cecilia A. García, Lyanbeth, Petakita, Al Max, Ana, Dana Lily, Aidee, Bell, Alejandra, Yuna, Carrie, Andrea, Camili Manina, Verito Gkl, Viko, Rochelle, Danny Hogg, Susy Potter, And Black, Ame de Lune, Peke Weasley, Mia Arabella Malfoy, The Darkness Princess, Dasmey, HHrldg Black, Ariel HHr, Sheila Malfoy, SaeUchiha.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	12. Parte XI

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XI**

Siento mi cabeza apoyada contra la madera entrecortada del árbol, percibo las hojas caer suavemente y en cámara lenta, las siento posarse en mi cabello castaño. Pero siento mil veces más profundamente los labios de Harry chocarse con los míos en un ataque de pasión e histeria juntos. Siento todo su cuerpo apoyado contra mí de tal forma que me siento protegida y no aplastada. Siento sus manos apretar las mías contra él árbol arriba de mi cabeza, como si estuviera prisionera.

Sus labios me derriten, se mueven acompasadamente con los míos y cuando abro los ojos por medio segundo lo noto relajado y adentrado en nuestro perfecto mundo. Sus manos liberan a las mías pero van directamente hacia mi espalda y mejillas, separándome del árbol. Percibo su tímida lengua tratar de profundizar algo el beso y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo que todo termine como empezó, tan rápida y súbitamente que capaz no tenga ni si quiera tiempo de disfrutarlo como se debe. Llevo mis manos lentamente a su cabello y juego con él y con su oreja. Sus labios tienen un sabor único e inigualable que nunca he apreciado antes, un sabor ni muy dulzón ni muy amargo, perfecto y delicioso, un sabor que no empalaga. Le regalo mis labios y sigo su juego, me abrazo más a él, haciendo que toda su humanidad choque contra la mía. Lo siento sonreír y respira. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, las mariposas de mi estómago son capaces de saltar tan alto que pueden entrar en él mientras con su juego mágico me hace concentrarme en él, haciendo que sea suya.

Escucho a Hermione pronunciar un pequeño sonido que quiso ocultar, no quiero separarme de sus labios impregnados de un delicioso sabor a vainilla. Siento levemente como su mano que se refugiaba en mi cabello azabache baja hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola levemente para después bajar y reposar en mi zona abdominal. Cuando nuestros labios se separan de manera definitiva respiro al costado de su suave y cálida mejilla. Siento la gran velocidad de mi corazón bajar poco a poco y las mariposas en mi estómago crecer y crecer. ¿Ahora qué diablos hago¿Le digo que la amo y que trataré de omitir este sentimiento¿Le digo que simplemente es la tensión sexual adolescente? Pero… ella me correspondió ¡y vaya manera de corresponder!

- Hermione – digo todavía pegado contra su mejilla, mientras trago saliva haciendo que su nombre saliera en un opaco susurro, noto su mano subir rápidamente pasando por mis abdominales y mi pecho haciéndome excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. – Yo…

- Shh – siento que ella me dice separando su cara de la mía y apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol, siento sus manos cobrar de fuerzas y agarrar mi camisa blanca, arrugándola, puedo percibir rayos del sol caer directamente a nuestros rostros, haciéndonos cerrar los ojos, de pronto, siento sus apasionados labios contra los míos. Esta vez, ella lleva el beso, mientas sus dedos tratan de salir de su propio amarre, acariciándome por encima de mi camisa. Sus labios dominan los míos y los impregnan de su delicioso sabor a vainilla, van rápida y lentamente, mientras sus piernas retroceden montándose sobre las grandes raíces del árbol. La atrapo y aunque quiero dejarlo todo, sigo, llevo mi mano a su espalda para sostenerla y a su mejilla para volver a manejar el beso. Siento nuestra saliva mezclarse en esta profunda unión, es como si corazones salieran de mi cabeza, corazones hacia ella. Mi estómago está a punto de reventar de mariposas y la siento sonreír mientras nos separamos. Me pego más a ella con la esperanza de poder captar más del calor de su cuerpo, apoyo mi mano en el tronco del árbol y la escucho pronunciar un sonido gutural. Me paro también en las raíces, quedando, naturalmente, más alto que ella. La siento suspirar en mi cuello mientras su rostro descansa entre mi cuello y la vuelvo a besar desenfrenadamente.

Quiero ocultar las cosas que me pasan en estos momentos, no es fácil sentir a tu mejor amigo del cual estás enamorada completa, visible y tactiblemente excitado. Esas cosas también me pasan a mí, pero no lo demuestro, y las quiero ocultar por mi extremado pudor, Harry es el dueño de mi boca de nuevo, y su lengua que ha perdido todo lo tímida que era, ahora viaja acompasadamente con la mía, en diversos intervalos en los que no simplemente disfrutamos de nuestros labios. Llevo mi mano del lugar de Harry hacia la parte central de su pecho, meto la mano entre uno de los cortes entre botón y botón y puedo sentir la tela de la camiseta que Harry tiene debajo tocar la firme piel y el fuerte torso de mi ojiverde. Con mi otra mano guio su cabeza y cuerpo a que se junten más con los míos, profundizando el beso y mi sonrojo al sentirlo tan casi en mí.

Necesito parar, pero no quiero, el nivel de excitación del ambiente y lo que puedo captar de lo que siente Harry es inmenso, después de pocos segundos de poder respirar normalmente para que vuelva a ser el Señor de mi Boca, las mariposas de mi estómago saltan y me siento demasiado sonrojada. Ahora que siento sus labios despegarse de los míos lo abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que casi todo nuestro cuerpo esté unido, cierro los ojos. No quiero pensar en lo que pasará después, no quiero pensar en lo que Harry me dirá y en cómo terminará todo, después de tantas noches abrazada de mi almohada pensando en que algún día podría estar así con Harry… y lo estoy… lo estoy y siento que este momento será el único de mi vida. Me atrevo a desarmar el abrazo donde ahora también participa él para besarlo y probar una vez más el indescriptible sabor a su esencia que reside en sus perfecto labios.

Cierro los ojos instintivamente al sentir los labios de Hermione cerca de los míos, estoy preparado para volver a repetir estos mágicos momentos hasta cuando la parte racional de ella entre en la vida real y sienta el ardor de una cachetada en mi mejilla. La mereceré, pero necesito estos recuerdos. Siento una vez más nuestros labios unirse pero ahora vamos a un ritmo lento, el sabor a vainilla me llena de nuevo, y puedo captar el olor característico a Hermione, su fría nariz choca con la mía de nuevo y sonrío, cuando paso una mano por su cabello y otra por su espalda para sentarnos al pie de las raíces, escuchamos un desgarrador llanto procedente de nuestro departamento.

- ¡Edward! – escucho a Hermione gritar levemente mientras se separa olímpicamente de mí, la veo subir rápidamente las escaleras, mientras lo hace la examino, esta despeinada con la blusa algo mal puesta y está muy sonrosada. Respiro y veo hacia abajo, mi camisa esta con un botón abierto y toda arrugada, y mi corbata toda arrugada por cómo ella la manipulaba y mejor no mencionar otra parte de mi cuerpo por la que tengo que respirar todavía más. Un dolor de cabeza entra a turbarme¿ahora qué hago? Esa pregunta se queda registrada en mi cabeza, puesto que escucho a Hermione llamarme desesperada.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando Harry llega no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, Edward está con sus hermosos ojos verdes acumulados de algunas lágrimas, era lógico que tuviera hambre, felizmente que en la mañana he preparado la leche mágica que necesita y solo es cuestión de dársela. Siendo los dedos de Harry quemar mi piel al agarrarme justo cuando termina la manga de mi blusa, respiro mientras sostengo a Edward en mis brazos y siento todo el pecho de Harry pegarse con mi espalda mientras su respiración hace flotar unos cuantos cabellos míos.

- Agárralo Harry – le digo a Harry separándome lentamente de su agarre, siento como mi espalda se congela cuando me abandona lentamente, lo miro fijamente y noto como él baja la vista, le doy a Edward mientras voy a nuestro pequeño refrigerador mágico en la salita de estar para sacar un biberón. – Cálmalo Harry, ya regreso.

Note cómo el cálido clima del día había abandonado mi cuerpo, cuando Edward que ahora llora y llora por más que lo muevo hace que me duela más la cabeza, se duerma, tendré que o tumbar a Hermione en el sillón para seguir besándola o en segundo lugar hablar con ella y tener que decirle algo que no se que será. Sus besos son los mejores del mundo, aparte de cómo me deja físicamente, tenerla así me renueva el espíritu, me renueva completamente el ánimo. Quiero vivir y sonreír, y quisiera muchas cosas más si es que no tuviera este horrible dolor de cabeza y confusión por lo que me pasa con Hermione. Si no la hubiera besado todo sería mucho más fácil. Veo a un Edward más tranquilo y lo miro a los ojos, es como mirarlo a los míos, veo como refractan la luz con perfección, llevo mi mano libre hacia sus orejas, idénticas a las de Hermione, sonrío y pienso en ella, escucho la leve risa del bebé y su pequeña manita atrapar mi dedo que iba a ir directamente a tocar su naricita, idéntica a la de ella. Me río junto a él y noto como de pronto deja de llorar para lenta y soñolientamente bosteza y se apoya poco a poco en mi brazo, sonriéndome.

Cuando entro a la habitación con la mamadera calientita veo una tierna imagen de Harry con Edward en sus brazos, noto como ambos se mandan señales en pequeños sonidos y una conexión de miradas muy fuertes, puedo ver la fuerza con la que Edward agarra el dedo índice de Harry y como le sonríe. Cuando me acerco, el bebé me mira y sonríe, escucho a Harry decirle que soy su mamá, Edward ríe y Harry me lo entrega. Suspiro. Como quisiera que todo esto sea real y no un simple espejismo más en mi vida, Harry no me debió de haber besado ahora más temprano, me ilusiona y si lo hace y me propone algo sé que lo haré muy infeliz cuando cierta etapa llegue a nuestra vida. Veo a nuestro pequeño Edward en su pequeña ropita de color celeste con un dragoncito feliz como estampado, toco sus mejillas y disfruto de su suave y pálida piel, cómo la de Harry. Veo sus ojos verdes y le doy la mamadera poco a poco mientras no le suelta el dedo a Harry.

- Es lindísimo – digo para romper el frío silencio – mira cómo no te suelta el dedo Harry, lo veo sonreír y me sonrojo, recuerdo cómo entre los besos que me daba hace unos minutos sonreía y me incitaba a hacerlo a mí, pero ahora al ver a un supuesto hijo nuestro al ver la tranquilidad y felicidad que tiene de estar rodeados de nosotros y percibir que es tan lindo y cariñoso quisiera tener muchos más. Quisiera tener una hermosa relación con Harry, quisiera que un día, de pronto entre besos y sonrisas me proponga ser su esposa, quisiera tener una pequeña boda que me haga feliz junto a él y muchos hijos. Varios hijos con nuestros genes, castaños, azabaches, ojos verdes y de color chocolate, inteligentes y valientes, deportistas y tolerantes, bebés fruto del inmenso amor que le tengo, y que nunca podré mostrarle.

La veo morderse la parte derecha de su labio inferior con inocencia y sensualidad a la vez, llevo mis ojos hacia nuestro pequeño Edward que mira a su mamá con un semblante algo consternado, la miro y sus rizos castaños están bañados por el sol, por lo que destellan sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Hermione de nuevo mira al mismo horizonte por la ventana, ese horizonte que yo se que quiere y que teme no tener. Me parte el alma tener que negarle ese horizonte que tanto espera.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le susurré cuando me dio a Edward y lo coloqué en la cuna después de apapacharlo y arroparlo para que duerma, acomode con dedicación su pequeño pijama celeste y limpié de nuevo sus labios con la babita de conjunto. Hermione estaba sentada en el diván del cuarto del bebé mientras observaba el papel tapiz de los jugadores de Quidditch que se movían de un lado para otro en infantiles amagos y sonrisas. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, ella bajo los suyos, sabe que puedo leerlo todo con solo mirarla, se acomodó rápidamente el pelo y miró hacia la cuna de oro donde Edward sigue durmiendo cálidamente.

- Nada – le dije pasando saliva y recordando ese sabor tan indescriptible de Harry. Cuando sus labios capturaban y llenaban los míos. Es obvio que pasa algo, me besa y me pregunta que pasa, es decir, a pesar que lo amo y siento infinitas cosas buenas por Harry, a veces puede caer en tal taradez… ¿Es que ninguna de sus populares y expuestas relaciones anteriores le enseñó que cuando besas a una chica tienes que hablar de eso con ella? Y lo peor, lo que me hace sentir peor conmigo misma, es que en primer lugar, hace tan solo unos días que tuvimos un encuentro algo extraño – que definitivamente no es de amigos – y ese encuentro lo seguí yo, pero sin besarlo. En segundo, el lo hizo en la madriguera y ahora, y ahora no han sido escasos besos, han sido varios deliciosos, relajantes y pocos besos, la verdad que quiero más. Mi mente está partida en dos, una que quiere aclararlo todo, quiero saber que siente Harry por mí, que probabilidades hay que eso dure mucho tiempo, cosa que me alegraría y a la larga, dadas las cosas, lo haría infeliz a él. Y la otra, carnal y poco madura, quiere tumbarlo en el sillón de nuestra sala de estar y dejar que me coma a besos, poco a poco, mientras saboreo sus labios y su piel, mientras me siento protegida entre sus brazos, mientras paso mis manos por su espalda, acariciándolo como lo hacía ahí en el árbol. Pero cada vez que veo a Edward y a Harry tan felices, me doy cuenta que ninguna de las dos cosas están bien.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Note a Hermione sonreír mientras sostenía a Edward en sus brazos, ese bello vestido blanco con verde claro le queda muy bien, acentúa su figura, resalta su cabello castaño y las partes rubias que brillan de este de vez en cuando. Hacen de su sonrisa más que el pedazo de cielo que de por sí es siempre, veo atento y silencioso cómo la manga tres cuartos de su vestido se sube un poco, dejando aún más descubierto su brazo, intento recrear el sabor de su piel en mi boca y casi puedo. Casi. Qué palabra, casi le digo que la amo, casi la dejo, casi la beso de nuevo, casi le digo un cumplido. Si tan solo todo (menos dejarla) pudiera ser sin un casi, sin esta palabra tan desagradable que demuestra la incompetencia de mis acciones, su parte humana e incompleta cuando quisiera que fueran divinas y completas al cien por ciento. Tan completas, como para que los besos que le he dado no se queden solo así, en simples besos, si no sean una opción de vida para ella.

Pero¿cómo decirle a la mujer de mi vida: "¡Hola¿Quieres casarte conmigo para ser perseguida por locos el resto de mi vida?" ¿Cómo hacer que ella se arriesgue a tanto¿Cómo si quiera puedo tener una autoestima tan elevada para imaginarme que si no fuera por el pasado raro que he tenido, ella se fijaría en mí? Y principalmente, ahora que la veo tan feliz con Edward mientras conversa con Luna que a su vez tiene a su pequeña Gabriella en brazos¿cómo puedo hacer que sus hijos – a los cuales amará hasta morir – sean perseguidos si llevan mi nombre? Es lo mismo de siempre, lo sé, sé que es muy probable que me este volviendo esquizofrénico con este tema, si uno de los síntomas es que Ron me está hablando de su maravillosa relación con Luna y yo ni presto atención en el hecho que capaz salga algo… mal o bien y Gabriella tenga un inesperado hermano… si, si, esquizofrénico, eso es.

Me siento junto a ella, y puedo percibir su suave perfume¿será su shampoo o un perfume especial? Tendré que revisar con mucho cuidado su botiquín para ver que marca es y … - no, basta Harry Potter, no vas a hacer eso para después, cuando no la vuelvas a ver, comprarlo y esparcirlo en tus almohadas mientras la extrañe, no, no y no. Paso un brazo por detrás de nuestro elegante sillón y si hiciera un esfuerzo más mis dedos tocarían la tela de su vestido, pero no. Autocontrol. Respiro y veo a Ron sentarse junto a Luna y a su hijita, Luna se la da mientras sigue absorta en la conversación de lo ruidosa y hambrienta que es la Señorita Weasley Lovegood y yo recibo a un Edward durmiente después de jugar con su tía y mamá.

- Harry – le digo volteando feliz hacia él, noto como juega divertidamente con muecas y cariñitos en un soñoliento pero divertido Edward, me siento nerviosa cuando él me sonríe condescendientemente, como que preparándose para hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido – Creo que es hora de cambiar a Edward y a Gabriella – después de ver su expresión nerviosa y la horrorizada cara de Ron, Luna y yo nos reímos lo suficiente como para despedirnos todos hasta el día siguiente, quedándome así sola con Harry.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando colocamos al pequeño Edward en la mesita especial para cambiar al bebé y abrimos el cajón donde guardamos los pañales, note a Hermione estar ansiosa como si fuera una experiencia única e irrepetible. Es increíble como su amor de madre está presente en todo momento, decidí que sería valiente y lo haría, además, era mi hijo, y con mayor razón, es el de Hermione. A pesar de estarle haciendo mimos y enternecerme porque nuestro bebé nos corresponde, siento un pesado nerviosismo – no por cambiarle el pañal y eso, - si no porque cuando este con el pañal cambiado se irá a dormir, y ahí, tendré que hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

Hermione comenzó a quitarle la ropa a nuestro Edward, hasta que se quedó en solo su pañal de tela con un pequeño escudo de Hogwarts bordado, ella se arrimó un poco y pude ver la piel de mi hijo en todo su esplendor, exactamente igual a la mía. Su pequeño ombligo estaba graciosamente salido, algo normal en los primeros días y sus ojos irradiaban comedia. Poco a poco comencé a desatar el pañal de Edward mientras Hermione lo entretenía con juguetes y otras amenidades y sonidos.

- Ed, deja a tu papá cambiarte – le decía sonriente mientras veía junto con Harry que tener a un bebé si era una cosa seria. – Harry eso simplemente hay que desecharlo. – le dije señalando el pañal.

- Sí, ya lo bote – le dije poniendo el apestoso pañal de tela en el basurero mágico debajo del mueble para cambiarlo, agarré un poco de rocío de poción limpiadora y la pase por el pequeño trasero y de Edward, el cual mágicamente se limpió. – Sobreviví – le dije a Hermione sin darme cuenta que nuestro pequeño tenía unas inmesas ganas de orinar sobre mi ropa del colegio.

- No lo creo Harry – escuché a Hermione reírse, contagiándome mágicamente como sólo lo hace ella.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando la vi escribiendo en el pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero, la sentí relucir apoyada en las raíces del gran árbol entre el verde fondo combinado con una creciente neblina que cubre el Lago Negro. Hermione se nota concentrada, puesto a que se muerte con insistencia el labio inferior. Al terminar de pasar saliva, me doy cuenta que no tengo idea de cómo le comenzaré el tema, simplemente quisiera sentarme y besarla como hoy lo hice más temprano. Pero no puedo. No puedo permitirme seguir con esto, seguir haciéndonos daño por arranques de pasión acumulada.

Es decir, si tan solo pudiera arrancar los sentimientos, no arrancaría este gran amor que siento por ella, no porque cuando estamos cerca y felices, pasan en mi sentimientos inigualables que sé que nunca se repetirán, pero se crearán nuevos del mismo matiz. Sentimientos que me mantienen vivo. Lo que sí arrancaría sería esta sensación de querer dejarla para protegerá, quisiera ser más valiente para afrontarlo pero no puedo verla sufrir.

Es así como decido, que tendré que sacrificar cosas pequeñas por un bien mayor.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Coloco la última anécdota del día en el pequeño cuaderno "portafolio" de cuero y noto a Harry acercarse lentamente. Puedo ver su cabello azabache iluminarse poco a poco con los rayos del sol y su piel blanca contrastar con la camiseta gris que lleva puesta. Pero ¿vendrá a besarme de nuevo? No, esta vez no. Además, debería tener ya en claro que lo quiero, pero ¿puedo resistirme al Harry que se me acerca? Tengo que ser perseverante y triunfaré, debo omitir estas mariposas que crecen en mi estómago cada vez que lo veo, esos espasmos de felicidad cuando sus ojos enamorados se conectan con los míos, que mueren por él.

- Herms – le digo nervioso sentándome junto a ella, la noto arrimarse un poco debido a nuestra creciente cercanía, la veo tratar de poner una de sus comprensivas y cálidas sonrisas, pero me demuestra su nerviosismo. Lo sabía, esta esperando algo más. - ¿Apuntaste todo?

- Sí – me dijo tranquilamente pasándome el cuaderno – Apunte como fue cambiarlo y otras anécdotas del día – cuando se detuvo al ver la dirección de sus ojos, me di cuenta que veía atentamente como nuestras manos se rozaban al intercambiar objetos – Estoy tratando de recopilar todo, después de todo, mañana cumplirá tres meses.

- ¿Qué? – me respondió Harry asombrado - ¿Tres meses¿Tan rápido? – me reí mientras toque su brazo desnudo, prolongando mi caricia hasta el inicio de su medianamente pronunciado músculo del brazo.

- Sip - le dije seductoramente acomodándome el cabello, lista para iniciar la charla – La vida se pasa rápido Harry. Hay que aprovecharla.

- Justo de eso te quería hablar – me respondió con un semblante gris como su camiseta, veo el viento soplar y hojas de los árboles desprenderse, así como la neblina avanzar hacia nosotros. – Sobre la vida y nosotros.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

Lo siento una vez más. Esta vez sí fue en serio, tuve en primer lugar, una laguna mental horrorosa que no me dejó continuar con la historia, en segundo una falta horrible de inspiración lo que me hizo tratar por octava vez de encontrarme a mí mismo y lo hice, espero no tener que buscarme hasta dentro de una nueva época de definiciones en mi vida para así, poder traerles más capítulos. Y en tercer lugar unas semanas horrorosas basadas en la monotonía y en esperar cosas que, en fin no creo que pasen. Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que he sido muy malo al dejarles el anterior capítulo con el beso a medio pasar y este con… bueno con la conversación a medio comenzar jajajaja. **Pero la**** verdad esta vez necesito sentir su apoyo y que siguen conmigo y el mundo ****Harmony****, en serio lo necesito, hoy no solo como ****pseudo**** escritor, si no como persona.**

Quisiera también pedirles que me dejen en sus reviews los momentos que podrían tener Harry y Hermione como padres del pequeño Edward, situaciones graciosas, tiernas y divertidas que ustedes mismos quisieran leer. Yo ya tengo una gran lista, pero quiero que ustedes participen en este fic que significa mucho para mí.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Al Max Potter Granger, Bell Potter y todo su apoyo, Patty Potter, Channel García, Sheila Malfoy Granger, Petakita, Camili Manina, Katelau, Lyanbeth, HHrldg.Black, Pottersligth, La Dama de la Luna, Rochelle Kuchiki, Stepha Granger, Danyhogg, Sparkly Diva, Sae Uchida, Viko, Kawaiidea, Verito Gkl, Miara, Hermione de Potter Granger, Hermione Cullen, Ady y sus comentarios reconforantes, And Black, Valiiitha, Karlita Potter, Sagami, Sofita, Dana Lily Potter, Amedelune, Miss Potter, The Darkness Princess, Juan Pablo, JJPD, ahomean, Alexandra, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Susi Fraser, Kim, Moni HHr.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	13. Parte XII

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XII**

Las mariposas en mi estómago se incrementaron de manera asombrosa, nunca había soñado que Harry fuera tan directo, siempre pensé que haría muchos más rodeos para decirme una cosa así, pero, antes de que mayores cosas pasen, le aclararé que nuestra confianza tiene que volver a ser la misma, no solo como nuevos novios, si no como mejores amigos enamorados el uno del otro. Note como una remota vena que pasa por su brazo se pronunció, acompañando a la de su cuello.

- Te escucho – le dije acomodándome en la raíz del árbol mientras examino una hoja amarillenta - ¿Qué me quieres decir sobre la vida y… nosotros? – noto como Harry pasa su mano por su cabello azabache y pasa bruscamente saliva, así como baja las mangas largas de su camiseta para cubrirse todo por el creciente frio, un cierto nerviosismo y una prominente ansiedad me cubren, esperando que por fin me diga algo. Harry. Él. Mi chico.

- Hermione – le digo agarrándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos – Quiero comenzar por decirte que he pensado mucho en lo que hice en la Madriguera, en lo que paso con nosotros hace un tiempo… y hoy.

- Si Harry, yo también he estado pensando – me dijo recostándose contra la raíz mientras llevo nuestras manos a una rama de la base de la arboleda, haciéndolas que descansen – Pero continua.

Las mariposas en mi estómago florecieron de repente, al levantar la vista vi como la neblina quitaría mi sueño de una declaración hermosa y primaveral, las hojas en el piso y el viento quitarían todo ese ambiente, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando sea con él. Con Harry declarándome su amor. Y ahora con Edward, nuestro bebé saldría excelente, y lo cuidaríamos como si de verdad fuera nuestro hijo, y cuando este segura que Harry me ama, todo lo otro, todo lo que nos faltará por mi culpa, podrá ser solucionado y cubierto gracias a nuestro amor.

- Hermione, he sido un tonto y me he dejado llevar – respiré en la pausa que tomo Harry y lo miré a sus nerviosos y algo oscuros ojos verdes – Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad, la cual no estoy dispuesto a perder por arranques de pasión desenfrenada.

Cuando Harry terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, fue como si un cubo de hielo me hubiera caído encima. Arranques de pasión desenfrenada. Eso era todo, todo lo que él sentía por mí, amistad como siempre y pasión. Quería tener sexo conmigo y yo lo confundí con amor. Pasé mis ojos por los suyos y trague saliva, no voy a llorar ni voy a hablar, solo me quedaré aquí mirando a esta persona que fue el príncipe azul que busqué, encontré y se perdió. Para siempre.

- ¿Qué? – soltó de manera poco común Hermione, atreviendo a describir el gesto que hizo como extremadamente agresivo. Noto como sus ojos de pronto se abrieron y se pusieron rojos e incontinentes, noto como su actitud de pronto cambió y trató de decirme tres cosas sin éxito. Me duele en el alma verla llevar sus ojos hacia el cielo y respirar para tan solo decir – Eso es lo que he estado queriendo decirte Harry.

- Entonces todo bien – le dije nervioso de lo que me pudiera contestar o actuar, no quería perderla completamente, después de todo - ¿verdad Hermione? – cerré los ojos y la percibí levantándose bruscamente del árbol y llevando el cuaderno consigo, ya a unos metros mío pronunció, casi gritando:

- Siempre ha estado todo bien Harry. Siempre.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando entré de nuevo a nuestra habitación dejando a un Harry satisfecho de romperme el corazón, a un clima horrible y deprimente y todas las esperanzas de ser feliz, pensé en ir y arropar a mi pequeño Edward, pero como me doy cuenta, eso solo le haría mal, por eso agarré un abrigo sport gris y subí hacia mi lugar preferido, la biblioteca. En realidad, cuando cayó la primera de las lágrimas mientras subía esas interminables escaleras de caracol – que no se movían – la lluvia comenzó a caer descaradamente. ¿No era suficiente que yo ya estuviera llorando?

Acaso ¿no era suficiente que Harry hubiera tenido el placer de informarme como eran las cosas? Y yo tan estúpida como siempre, creyendo que "Oh maravillosamente Harry se me declararía y me diría que me ama y siempre lo ha hecho". La verdad nunca pensé que este tipo de cosas pasaban en la vida real, no pensé que todo era tan enrollado como en esas series de televisión que veíamos en canales americanos cuando era niña, nunca pensé que el amor sería tan complicado. Tan crudo y cruel.

Me senté en la tosca mesa de madera oscura de la biblioteca, y debido a mi presencia, el candelabro que estaba en la mesa de estudios más escondida y remota de todo el recinto se prendió, lo cual me delataría en unas horas. Y lo único que quiero hacer es estar aquí, mirando ese pequeño punto blanco en el lomo de un libro titulado "El Arte de Sufrir", fundiéndome en la depresión y el martirio de saber que me equivoqué con él una vez más.

Siento como cada una de las lágrimas salen rápidamente de mis ojos mientras los besos, abrazos y conductas que he tenido con Harry en estos últimos días se vienen a mi mente. ¿Por qué siguió con todo esto¿Él no estaba con las chicas que quería en las salidas en grupo que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor hacia los sábados en las noches¿Acaso no apagaba su pasión acumulada ahí? Y porque tenía que venir a apagarla conmigo. No soy despampanante, nunca tendría relaciones con alguien que no tengo algo serio y principalmente, era su mejor amiga.

Y todos saben que cuando los mejores amigos cruzan cierta barrera, o llegan a la cima o decaen. Ahí fue cuando llegué al punto de apoyar mi cabeza en la tosca mesa de madera oscura y dejar que mis lágrimas la mojen y dejen marcada por siempre. Así como esta herida marca mi corazón.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de correr veintiocho vueltas alrededor del campo de Quidditch con la torrencial lluvia cayendo del cielo y mojando a mi deprimente persona y a un muy divertido Ron Weasley, ordené a todo el equipo que parara y fuera a los vestidores para que se cambiaran y salieran a hacer las distintas cosas que tenían que hacer. Me quedé caminando bajo la atenta mirada de Ron hasta llegar juntos en silencio y lentamente al vaporoso vestidor ya vacío. Ron se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al cesto que tiene su nombre, sentándose en silencio y mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – me dijo mirando hacia el piso y cruzando las manos mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de deporte y las medias especiales – A mi no me engañas, es Hermione ¿no?

- Sí, tuve que hacer lo que te conté Ron – le dije quitándome la camiseta completamente sudada y pasándome una toalla por el cuerpo mientras preparo todo para afeitarme y lavarme los dientes – Y se notó que le afectó, se imaginaba que le estaba pidiendo una relación.

- Eres un idiota Harry – me dijo Ron bruscamente, mientras se paraba y estiraba antes de dirigirse a mi costado para realizar el mismo procedimiento – Hermione solo es compatible contigo y eso tú lo sabes, y aunque sea perseguida ella y sus hijos, te juro Harry, que ella prefiere eso antes de alejarse de ti.

- No es tan fácil como crees Ron – le dije con voz ronca mientras depositaba crema de afeitar en mi mano y en la suya al verla extendida en símbolo de préstamo – No podría soportar verla sufrir.

- Vas a tener que soportar verla sufrir este tiempo que te queda amanecer junto a ella y no poder ni besarla Harry – me dijo Ron mientras procedía a afeitarse con cuidado – Y lo peor, será que tu también sufrirás.

- Lo sé Ron – le dije abriendo la llave de mi cubículo de ducha, sacándome la ropa para cerrar la cortina y refrescarme, deseando que con el agua y mugre, se vayan mis problemas, y los de ella.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Señorita Granger – escuché una voz que pronunciaba mi nombre con insistencia, procurando moverme poco a poco. Después de dar unos pequeños resoplidos de cansancio, la voz de la señorita Prince se agravó y el sacudón fue aún más fuerte – Señorita Granger, es hora de cerrar la biblioteca, son las nueve en punto.

Cuando me di cuenta que la grasienta y fofa cara de la bibliotecaria del colegio estaba haciendo unas desagradables muecas al querer cerrar – como siempre – la biblioteca del colegio de manera estrictamente puntual, realicé de inmediato que me había quedado dormida entre mis lágrimas en la biblioteca, dejando a un Edward completamente solo y sin Harry que se responsabilice de él, puesto que su padre tenía que entrenar.

Rayos. Agarré la bufanda y salí despavorida de la biblioteca, corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras de caracol hacia mi pequeño departamento. No reparé en mi aspecto y en las lágrimas secas que podrían dar una visión sumamente decaída de mí, solo en el hecho que Edward estaba solo. No me importaba encontrarme con un Harry guapo y despreocupado, intentando entablar conversación conmigo, porque después de todo tendría que enfrentarme a la situación un día. No quería repetir el séptimo año, y menos con él, ahora que lo sé todo.

Cuando dije la clave al cuadro del vampiro en la entrada y lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello para acomodarlo por el viento que venía de dentro de la sala al entrar corriendo, pude ver la chimenea flamear de manera cálida y a Harry echado en el sillón más mullido con Edward sobre su plano y bien formado estómago. Jugando y riéndose, mi bebé dirigió su mirada hacia mí, señalándome con su dedito y produciendo un sonido tierno.

- Hermione – me dijo Harry con su pijama ya puesto levantándose rápidamente, cargando a Edward y poniéndolo sobre su pierna mientras jugaba con él de alguna manera - ¿Dónde estuviste?

Le pregunté preocupado, viendo como se acomodaba su cabello castaño y notando como sus ojos color chocolate se concentraban en nuestro pequeño bebé. Llevaba la misma ropa que en la tarde, solo que arrugada y una parte de ella algo húmeda. No articuló palabra absoluta, solo caminó lentamente después de hacerle una pequeña mueca al divertido Edward hacia nuestro cuarto.

Cuando salió ya bañada y cambiada, llevaba su rostro paciente y su pelo castaño recogido, haciendo que solo alguna de sus partes cayeran por su espalda y hombros. Lleva un perfume simple pero delicioso, y un camisón recatado pero extremadamente sensual para mí. Puedo notar sus pantuflas de felpa azul hacer una combinación perfecta con su nueva bata al acercarse a mí para llevar a Edward a dormir.

Siento mariposas en mi estómago al verlos tan unidos y juntos, complementándose. Noto a Hermione apoyar su mejilla contra la de nuestro hijo y acariciar y oler su seductor aroma a bebé, lo hace todo tan adorable. Me siento en el mullido sillón del cuarto de Edward al ver a Hermione agacharse a colocarlo en su cuna como toda una verdadera mamá y darle varios besos mientras Edward se duerme poco a poco al costado de varios peluches.

Como quisiera que justo en este momento Hermione apague la luz y se venga a sentar en mis piernas, y ver a oscuras y bajo la luz de la luna a nuestro hijo dormir y darse vueltas, siendo felices por dar vida de la nuestra. En vez de eso, me dirige una mirada y salimos del cuarto sin decir palabra.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Siento la atenta mirada de Harry sobre mí, estoy en el sillón más amplio y cercano junto a la chimenea con las piernas extendidas, los brazos cruzados y poniéndole suma atención a mi nuevo libro. No quiero levantar la mirada para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos verdes, llenos de curiosidad y ganas de hablar que yo no quiero compartir. Sería obvio que Harry note mi disgusto después de la frustrante charla de hoy en la tarde, por eso, le he dirigido unas cuantas palabras y he aducido que estoy muy cansada, pero él seguro quiere seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

¿Cómo le puedo decir que arruinó mi último año de colegio¿Cómo puedo expresarle que si todo lo que él cree que es pasión acumulada es en verdad amor para mí? Y finalmente¿Cómo se supone que voy a superar esto? Evidentemente, todo es su culpa, mejor dicho, es la mía, por fijarme en él y saber que eso estaba mal desde un principio. Respiro y él lo nota, posando sus ojos fijamente sobre mí de nuevo. Cierro el libro haciéndolo sonar y recuesto mi cabeza hacia los grandes cojines del sillón y cierro mis ojos.

Pero, ahora que me pongo a pensar, Harry ha dado ciertas muestras de una afectividad hacia mí, y si las hubiéramos continuado, al momento de decirle ciertas cosas, sería muchísimo más doloroso para mí que me deje por eso, que por sus confusiones adolescentes. Así que no es tan malo, pero me destroza el alma a la vez.

Respiro pausadamente enfrascándome en mis diversos pensamientos, me acurruco en los cómodos cojines y en el sillón, disfrutando de las partes frías de este, donde puedo comenzar a originar calor. Aún estando con los ojos cerrados, me doy cuenta que las luces en nuestra pequeña sala ya no son las mismas, seguro Harry decidió irse a dormir y apagó las antorchas de las paredes. Me volteo y descanso la vista y trato de hacerlo con mi mente.

Pero unas caricias suaves en mi cabello me distraen, siento movimientos pequeños y temerosos pero muy relajantes pasar por mi cabeza y cuero cabelludo. Puedo descifrar el tacto de las manos de Harry al pasar por esas partes de mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su varonil aroma y su atrayente olor de su aliento y respiración. Me siento tensar, percibo como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen al sentir estas sensaciones y saber quien las está produciendo – a pesar de haber prometido no más arranques de pasión desenfrenada – pero trato de relajarme y finjo estar dormida, me muevo probando para asustarlo, pero no funciona.

Me siento en el amplio brazo del sillón donde el cabello de Hermione se esparce haciendo que yo lo pueda tocar y acariciar poco a poco. La noto moverse inquietamente, pobrecita, debe estar muy cansada y debe ser feo dormir en este sillón incómodo. Nos veo en el espejo del armario que está a una esquina de nuestra sala, yo en pijama y ella en bata, como me gustaría vernos así dentro de unos años, pero eso no puede estar en mis planes, aunque por ahora, mientras duerme, puedo grabar estos pequeños recuerdos que tanta falta me harán después.

- Tú sabes que no solo es pasión desenfrenada Hermione – me dijo Harry en un susurro casi imperceptible, como riéndose. Un retorcijón me revolvió el estómago y sentí los dedos de Harry en movimientos suaves en las raíces de mi cabello castaño, aunque lo que él me diga me puede emocionar un poco, no estoy para esto. Ya no. No soy lo suficientemente valiente para de pronto hacer que me despierto y le pregunto "¿Qué es?" porque no soy ese tipo de persona, y tampoco voy a estar esperándolo por toda la eternidad. Si dice que es pasión, escuchare lo que me dice y no lo que me susurra.

De pronto, siento como levanta mi cabeza y tiene el atrevimiento de sentarse con cuidado, y apoyar aún más cuidadosamente mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Siento la fría y cómoda textura de la tela de su pantalón de dormir cubriendo sus musculosas piernas, todavía recuerdo cuando todo este año comenzó y nos peleamos por su tonta manera de desperdiciar la vida, cuando no comía, y era un esqueleto andante. Ahora siento sus dedos hacer pequeñas presiones en las raíces de mi cabello, y llevar sus manos hacia mi rostro en suaves caricias.

Pero es que ¿acaso sabe que los durmientes solo duermen? Si estaría verdaderamente dormida, ya me habría levantando extrañadísima para saber de qué se trata todo esto. Muevo mi mano para estar más cómoda y sin querer llevo mi cabeza hasta apoyarme con el pecho de Harry, no me muevo, para que por si está fijándose en mí no vea mi notable sonrojo. Trato de no pensar en nada, y sin querer, me quedo dormida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al dejar a Hermione en su cama y taparla, le di un beso en la frente. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme acostado junto a ella¿Por qué no puedo acariciarla¿Por qué le tuve que decir un definitivo adiós? Yo sé todas las respuestas a lo que pasa, Ron tiene razón, además de ser un complicado, soy un cobarde. Sí, soy un cobarde, nunca hubiera derrotado a Voldemort si no fuera por el apoyo y necesidad del mundo que influenció en mí y eso se demuestra en todo lo que pasó después.

Y en lo que pasa ahora.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Definitivamente no es todo pasión desenfrenada Hermione, es amor – susurró Harry Potter a una completamente dormida Hermione Granger, en una noche lluviosa, donde las lágrimas de la chica caerían horas más tarde, por ignorar las últimas palabras de esa noche, del amor de su vida.

Que estaba a menos de un metro.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos, siento muchísimo la larguísima demora, pero era parte del proceso de recuperación de la falta de inspiración. Jajajaja. En realidad, he escrito este capítulo como tres veces, ya que se me rompieron los apuntes, se me perdieron de la PC, y aún peor, no me decidía como continuar la historia. Pero ahora, ya lo sé, y… ¡entro de vacaciones el lunes! XD Así que si sigo con esta inspiración y utilizo todo este tiempo que tendré, tendrán capítulos calientitos y nuevos cada semana.

Por cierto, se acercan momentos "Edward", "Harry Loves Hermione" y " Harry Wants Hermione" XD ¡Así que prepárense! Les deseo una linda preparación navideña – época de oneshots que nunca publico – y de inspiración por lo linda que a veces es la vida.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

PattyPotter09, Danyhogg, Rocio SP, Sagami Zalmaix, Bell Potter, Hermione de Potter Granger, Ady, Cecilia A. Garcia, Sakura Winner, Yuli 35, Misthy Sakura, Aidee Cullen, Angela, Orube, Olga, Kimmys, Nataly Potter Black, Marta, Susi Fraser, Rochelle Kuchiki, HHrldg Black, The Darkness Princess, Liz Lupin, Cynthia Potter, Sae Uchiha, Ariel HHr, July Fiore.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	14. Parte XIII

**Aviso:**Tengo bastantes capítulos acumulados, así que si los quieren rápido, dejen todos los que puedan un review… No quiero ponerme en huelga como los escritores americanos XD.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XIII**

Me llevé una fresa acaramelada a la boca, saboreando la acidez típica y el delicioso dulzor. Agarro el tenedor y escojo una de las rajas de plátano del cuenco de frutas que suelo tomar para el desayuno, solo que ahora en mi pequeño apartamento, en vez de en el gran comedor. Hojeo el diario "El Profeta" y me acomodo mi ahora largo cabello castaño.

- ¿Quién tiene hambre? – escucho y levanto la vista para ver a Harry en una camiseta sin mangas que resalta la musculatura de sus brazos cargando a nuestro pequeño Edward. La verdad que los profesores tenían razón, día tras día Edward ha ido creciendo hasta llegar a hoy, una semana exacta después de su nacimiento mágico. – Eddie tiene hambre ¿no?

- ¡Edward! – digo con una gran sonrisa tendiendo mis manos, haciendo que nuestro bebé me mire riéndose con sus expresivos ojos verdes me señale con sus brazos, al cargarlo y sentirlo, puedo ver que todavía es un bebé, pero ha crecido muchísimo desde la semana pasada – Vamos a tomar un riquísimo desayuno ¿Verdad? – miro a Harry sólo unos segundos, y desvío la mirada.

Un cuchillo me atraviesa otra vez, otra mañana sintiéndome increíblemente ignorado por Hermione, la veo poner a nuestro bebé en su sillita de comer y cómo le comienza a dar un poco de su papilla favorita, la de calabaza. La colorida cucharita viaja como una escoba hasta llegar a él mientras Hermione sigue con su dietético desayuno mientras lo mima.

- ¿Sigues con las frutas de desayuno? – le digo sentándome en la mesa, agarrando unas tostadas y comienzo a preparármelas – No quieres algo más… ¿rico?

- Las frutas son ricas y nutritivas Harry – me dijo con una de sus miradas de, "lo sé, es así y punto" – Además, nunca se sabe que visitas pueden llegar y no quiero que los estragos de los chocolates de invierno se me noten.

- Una Hermione Granger preocupada por como se ve – le dije sonriendo mientras le limpio los labios llenos de papilla de calabaza a Edward – es sorprendente.

- Vamos, solo es un poco de fruta Harry – me dijo mirándome y riéndose – Yo no estoy obsesionada con mi cuerpo – susurró mirando un durazno en su cuenco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia mis brazos y abdominales.

- Yo no estoy obsesionado, es el Quidditch – le dije agarrando una sección de "El Profeta" – Además, prefieres esto, o que esté famélico y casi moribundo.

Obviamente prefiero esto, es mucho más agradable a la vista y además, es un excelente material para soñar e imaginarme despierta. Pero en fin, es así como me tengo que comportar con Harry, cuando lo ignoré – por así decirlo – durante un día y medio, la actitud de Edward cambió casi radicalmente, comenzaron unas absurdas pataletas y lloriqueos. Por eso prefiero no cortar las conexiones y sentirme liberada, después de todo sólo es amistad lo que se necesita para que este trabajo salga bien. Si mi amor por el ayuda, bien por Edward, pero sería mucho mejor si fuera de los dos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Señoritas, tomen en brazo a su bebé – solicitó la profesora McGonagall – Y ustedes caballeros tomen en brazo a sus respectivas parejas del proyecto – dijo para mi estremecimiento, al sentir los brazos semidesnudos de Harry pasar desde la manga corta de mi blusa hasta mis propia piel. La profesora movió suavemente su varita haciendo que las cortinas interfirieran entre la gran luz solar y el gran salón de clases donde este curso estaba llevándose a cabo.

- Ahora – dijo en un susurro que todos pudimos escuchar – Se mecerán, y ambos cantarán la canción que han practicado durante la semana mientras hacen que su bebé se duerma sin chistar. Si lo logran, pasarán esta prueba.

Miré a Edward y sus grandes ojos verdes, me parecieron un bello accesorio para su lindo cabello castaño, más claro que el mío, como el de mi padre. Por detrás de mí, sentí a Harry seguir abrazándome más fuerte de lo necesario, pegando todo su torso en mi espalda, y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, agachándose un poco. Escuché susurros nerviosos de las demás parejas, suspiros y quejas por el tener que cantar en público. Llevé mi mirada hacia Harry, y después hacia Luna y Ron.

Cuando la música comenzó, seguí lo practicado. Me moví lentamente de derecha a izquierda, llevando el frágil cuerpo de Hermione a seguir el ritmo, observé el rostro de Edward atento como siempre, esperando algún indicio de algo que pudiera deducir o reírse. Noté mi sonrisa en él cuando cruzamos miradas, y posteriormente el susurro de Hermione diciendo "bien".

Al llegar la primera parte de la letra, comenzamos a cantar al unísono, la suave y melodiosa voz de Hermione llena de ternura y concentración entro en mi persona cautivándome, recordando el otro mil millón de razones de por qué la amo de esta manera. Llevé mi mano hacia el estómago de Edward, acariciándolo, pasando por el abdomen de Hermione.

Noté como nuestro hijo iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, mientras que otros niños estaban llorando horriblemente. De pronto, sobre Harry, Edward y yo se creó una atmósfera, donde solo nos escuchamos el uno al otro. Siento la respiración cálida de Harry sobre mi piel, y el tacto de los vellos de su formado brazo contra el mío. Además de algunos ruiditos de nuestro hijo al quedarse dormido, así como el pequeño movimiento de su ropa al llevarse un dedo a la boca.

- ¿Le ponemos el chupón? – me dijo Harry en un susurro paternal el cual me sacó una sonrisa. "Sí" le dije, retirando suavemente el dedo de la boca de nuestro bebé y poniendo su chupón favorito, el azul. – Listo - me dijo Harry apretando suavemente la parte superior de mi codo.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó a nuestro lado con una sonrisa y notó a Edward dormido succionando rítmicamente su chupón, Harry y yo abrazados moviéndonos poco a poco después de terminar nuestra canción, la notamos poner un vistoso check que marcaba que todo estaba conforme.

- Que sonrisa – le dije al ver la enorme sonrisa de autosatisfacción que ponía Hermione, típica y conocida por mí, ya que cada vez que en clase respondía algo bien o sencillamente lograba el mejor puntaje de la historia de Hogwarts en un examen la mostraba. Sintiéndose orgullosa.

- Me gustaría ponerla en otros aspectos de mi vida – me respondió. Ciertamente, yo pondría esa sonrisa si logro estar con ella, sin los problemas de las persecuciones y todos esos remordimientos que me atormentarán por siempre. Pero dado que eso no es posible – y que soy un reverendo tonto y cobarde como dice Ron – tendré que reservármela, para el día que la vea feliz. Porque ella si será feliz. Y yo me aseguraré de ello.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Estoy cansada – me dijo Luna mientras dejaba su té en una de las mesas que estaban esparcidas por los terrenos del colegio con jarras de la típica y deliciosa limonada. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y denotaba las terribles ojeras de Luna y su largo pelo rubio algo descuidado y sin los ornamentos de la suerte que casi siempre traía. – Gabriella es una Weasley total Hermione, come, duerme y llora.

- ¿Sólo eso? – le dije mientras se me escapa una risita y levanto a mi gordo de su cochecito, al levantarlo se sale su pequeña camisita del pantalón y se le nota su pronunciada barriga, por lo que sé que se me sale un gesto de ternura y amor por mi Edward – Aw, te consolaría, pero Edward es demasiado hermoso como para criticar algo sobre él – le comenté mirándola como quien comenta algo súper suave, y comencé a jugar haciéndole cosquillas a mi bebé antes de ponerlo en mi regazo y darle algo de limonada en su biberón.

- Bueno, la verdad que juega con Ron en las mañanas, después él se va a jugar Quidditch y posteriormente viene a pasear conmigo, y es ahí cuando trato de enseñarle cosas, le converso y todo para poder pasar las pruebas pero Gaby se dispersa mucho – me dijo agarrando a su pelirroja hija con unos grandes ojos celestes y poniéndola en el pequeño corralito portátil que había traído ella. Dejé a Edward ahí y ambos bebés se miraron concentrados el uno en el otro. – Y estas últimas tres noches obligué a Ron a que me ayude a que Gabriella se duerma con nuestra canción, y funcionó por poco.

- Bueno Luna, es que debes de ponerle un límite, tu hija está reaccionando a los genes Weasleys que son demasiado dominantes, así que tu ponle claras reglas a Ron, que vaya al acondicionamiento físico y juegue toda la mañana y que toda la tarde sea tuya con él y con su hija, pasen ratos lindos y hagan las actividades ¿no? – le dije notando en el brazo de Luna una clara marca del típico beso "chupón" que según revistas se escapa en momentos de pasión – Eso es lo que yo hago con Harry, el mismo me lo propuso.

- Por cierto – me dijo tomando un largo sorbo de su limonada - ¿Cómo vas con Harry? – Me miró con la típica mirada perdida en cualquier punto menos en mí y me dijo – Si no pasa nada, te daré unos amuletos que definitivamente te servirán Hermione.

- Pues no ha pasado nada, y no creo que necesite los amuletos. – le respondí tratando de respirar para no caer en el mismo círculo de lagrimeo que me trae el tema. – Simplemente me dijo eso, y después esos dos días estuve fría y distante, como que ocupada, pero después, gracias a Edward, me comporté como si nada, pero se dentro mío que todo lo que siento por él no se va a ser realidad, entonces trato de mantener la compostura. – respiré y miré hacia Edward que estaba siendo examinado por Gabriella que gateaba torpemente hasta tocar compulsivamente la oreja de mi hijo. – Y Luna ¿a ti como te va con Ronald? – le dije señalando la marca.

Inmediatamente, mi amiga se ruborizó a más no poder, su pálida piel se redondeó con dos chapas rojizas y su mirada distraída cayó en mí de repente. – Bueno, vamos progresando, esto de dormir en el mismo cuarto es una tentación cada noche, pero por ejemplo, estamos saliendo los fines de semana, leemos y hacemos cosas sanas en las noches, jugamos ajedrez… - "se besan" añadí yo – sí, también eso – me respondió con vergüenza – y me ha invitado a salir este fin de semana, Harry también va a venir ¿te ha dicho algo?

- Nop – le dije yo agarrando mi limonada y haciendo un gesto como si no tuviera importancia que Harry no me informe de algo que iban a hacer mis otros dos mejores amigos – Será porque cree que es con parejas.

- Bueno, capaz sería bueno que fuera con parejas – me dijo Luna mirando por primera vez un punto fijo atrás mío, que no era yo – Así lo llevas a él. – Luna esbozó una sonrisa malévola e inocente a la vez.

Al voltearme, una ráfaga de viento interpuso un mechón de mi castaño cabello entre mí y el escultural cuerpo del siempre joven y apuesto, Viktor Krum.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Buena práctica – grité a todo el equipo que se iba de los camerinos, Ron y yo siempre llegamos tarde porque nos quedamos discutiendo tácticas y cambios de último minuto mientras los demás chicos se bañan y cambian para ir donde sus pequeñas familias, y los otros a estudiar – Wow, cada día se acerca más el partido contra Ravenclaw – le dije a Ron que estaba lavándose los dientes.

- Shi – me respondió antes de escupir la espuma dental al lavadero, me acerqué al lavadero continuo y al mirarme en el espejo pude ver mi rostro sonrojado por la luz del sol, el ejercicio y el cansancio – El sábado quiero hablar con Luna – me contó sentándose en una banca, sacándose la camiseta y pasándosela por su torso sudado antes de tirarla al cesto.

- Vaya, por fin – le dije tratando de crear un ambiente de broma que terminó con su típico "mira quién habla" - ¿Le vas a decir lo que me contaste antes de ayer?

- Sí Harry, le voy a decir que la amo, que la adoro, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y que estoy dispuesto a tomar el siguiente paso y hacerlo todo más serio, si es que ella quiere – me dijo con una sorprendente seguridad, que después se quebró - ¿Tú crees que quiera Harry?

- Obviamente Ron – le dije quitándome el bóxer y tirándolo al cesto para abrir la llave de la ducha – Luna debe de estar esperando esto desde hace un buen tiempo, aunque es cierto que esta semana, para que responda al cien por ciento con un "sí" debes encargarte de tu familia más seriamente, esta semana y las que quedan.

- En eso tienes razón Harry – me dijo metiéndose a la otra ducha – pero cuando estoy con Luna todo es ella, a veces me olvido que está Gaby.

- Justo para eso es este trabajo, y agradece al destino que hayan dejado a Luna hacerlo, porque ni si quiera está en séptimo año.

- ¿Y a ti como te va con Hermione, Cupido? – me dijo Ron mientras se secaba minutos después, su larga cabellera roja no se secaba por nada – No me digas que piensas salir con Patty la patinadora durante todo este último tiempo para tratar de olvidar que cada día amaneces a menos de un metro del amor de tu vida el cual estás desechando por tus estúpidas ideas persecutorias, hermano.

- Con Hermione me va bien – le dije cortantemente – Esta es la relación que yo he elegido tener con ella y nos va bien, Edward es todo un muchacho Potter, y te juro que me dan ganas de ser él cuando está en los brazos de Hermione tan a gusto. – le comento mientras me pongo una camiseta de Gryffindor limpia – y sobre Patty, no puedes negar que es una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts.

- Uff no Harry – me dijo con su cara morbosa – eso no, pero ¡no es a quien amas! – y amarrándose el zapato me dijo como un hermano mayor – y no quiero verte sufrir arrepintiéndote.

- ¿Todos los días vamos a tener esta conversación Ron? – le dije saliendo de los camerinos después de guardar mi Saeta de Fuego en el armario con clave mágica – Si es así, que pare cuando salgamos de estos vestidores – le dije caminando por el sendero verde hasta llegar a los pequeños montículos de hierba y árboles.

- ¿Esas no son Hermione y Luna? – Me dijo Ron señalándome insistentemente a un cabello castaño que se movía maniáticamente (como lo hace cuando juega con Edward) y un cabello rubio esparcido por el viento mientras hace algo con un bebé - ¿Y quién es él? – me dijo señalando a un individuo sin prenda alguna en su torso, y que cada vez que nos acercábamos se nota un músculo desarrollado más, siendo atlético, escultural y odioso.

Es Viktor Krum. Ron bufó, y mis venas hirvieron.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Noté la brillante sonrisa de Viktor dirigirse hacia mí bajo su bronceado semblante. Bajé la vista y pude ver su delineado torso, como el de un modelo fisicoculturista. Su camiseta estaba en el bolso de Luna con el acuoso vómito de Gabriella, mi pobre amiga se había muerto de la vergüenza cuando Viktor saludó a nuestros pequeños y su hija le vomitó encima, pero si esto sería para una película, sería graciosísimo, ya que Luna está anonadada con Viktor y sus formas corporales.

- Herr - mionne ¿quier-res salir mañan – na? – me dijo con su aún marcado acento búlgaro y mirándome con un gesto esperanzador y de escrutinio permanente. Viktor no había cambiado en casi nada, seguía siendo caballeroso, amable, búlgaro y principalmente me seguía mirando con la misma admiración y adoración que hace unos años. Obviamente, lo que cambió fue su físico que aumenta increíblemente su fama. – Cla – ro, solo si tu quieres.

- ¡Claro que quiere! – gritó Luna emocionadísima – Es más Viktor, vamos a salir todos juntos a pasear por ahí después de la hora de almuerzo. Estamos yendo en parejas – dijo marcada, fuerte y lentamente mi rubia amiga, para que nuestro invitado la entienda.

- Me parr-ece bien – dijo Viktor levantándose de la mesa, haciendo que los pequeños grupos de chicas que se habían situado estratégicamente alrededor suspiraran al ver los músculos del búlgaro flexionarse. – Nos vemos mañana mi doncella. ¿Ver-rrdad?

- Claro Viktor – le dije sonriendo al ver que por detrás de él se acercaba un Ronald muy rojo y un Harry muy enojado - ¿Seguirás entrando al colegio?

- Sí Herrms – me dijo agarrando su varita de la parte de atrás de sus ajustados pantalones de diseñador y creando una camiseta de pronto, lo que me da a pensar que lo podría haber hecho antes. Las fans suspiran de molestia. – Estoy publicitando mi campaña de rro-pa interior, y estar-é por todo el Reino U-nido este mes. Nos ver-remos ¿verd-ad?

- Claro que no – le dije enfrentándolo una vez más, ciertamente lo único que había cambiado era su cuerpo, se había anchado lo suficiente para dejar desarrollar diversos músculos que ya le daban una apariencia un poco grande y ajustada. Sus cejas cambiaron a una posición defensiva al escuchar mis palabras, y sus ojos se oscurecieron – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer con Hermione y Edward.

- Es cierto Potter – dijo avanzando unos pasos hacia mí, para recalcar su estatura, que ahora solo era pocos centímetros más alto – Pe-ro ya sé que tienen días libres y pued-en dejar a los bebé-s con niñe-ras.

- Sí – eso es cierto dijo Luna muy concentrada en la retaguardia de cierto búlgaro – Eso es cierto, gracias a Dios existen las nanas.

- ¡Luna! – dijo Ron colocándose entre Luna y Viktor – Mira cosas más interesantes. – De ahí vino una pequeña discusión que no tenía nada que ver con la situación entre Luna y Ron, donde cada uno aducía lo que tenía y no tenía que mirar en una tercera persona no involucrada en su perfecta relación.

- Así que nos vemos Her-mione – le dijo Viktor, dándole un largo y prolongado beso en la mejilla – ahora, ese búlgaro me incomoda, si antes lo hacía por casi usar a la pobre de mí en ese entonces amiga, ahora lo odio por pretender y ofrecer una relación estable y duradera a mi amada. Es que¿quién me entiende?

- Sólo si yo estoy luchando contra Voldemort, de nuevo. – agregué con rudeza, haciendo que Hermione me peñizque y añada con disfuerzo:

- ¿No quieres venir a cenar esta noche? – Preguntó muy amablemente, traicionándome - Puedo preparar esa ensalada con fideos que tanto te gustaba.

- Excelente – dijo Viktor volviendo a poner sus labios sobre las delicadas mejillas de Hermione, noté que sus ojos bajaban hacia la abertura de la blusa de mi castaña, donde comenzaban sus senos. Yo sé que Viktor como yo queremos que esa blusa esté más abierta, pero solo será para uno. Tendré que reconsiderar si será él. La verdad.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Pues felizmente, he tenido tiempo e inspiración, esperemos que ella no me abandone en lo que sigue de mis vacaciones y así ustedes puedan tener más capítulos de este fic. Pues, aquí podemos ver a Harry reconsiderando sus decisiones anteriores, muchos se esperaban la llegada de un personaje que haga reconsiderar a Harry hacer esto, pero elegí a Viktor porque un romance antiguo siempre es una herida sin cerrar. Y lo peor, es para Harry y Ron, jajajaja. Y más con Luna mirando tan atenta partes de otras personas.

En el próximo capítulo podremos ver la cenita de Harry, Hermione, Viktor, Edward y la sensación llamada celos. Aunque Viktor era un claro pretendiente de Hermione, siempre me pareció muy caballeroso y todo, aunque no era para ella lo hubiera preferido antes que ustedes saben quién. ¿La dejo con Viktor y hago un epílogo abrupto e idiota? O en cambio¿continúo el fic con cosas interesantes, románticas tratando que el verdadero amor prevalezca? Ustedes tienen la decisión, en sus reviews. XD.

Espero que tengan un hermoso Año 2008 y hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas con su familia, puesto que ahora comienza todo, de nuevo.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Cecilia A. García, Misthy Sakura, Petakita, Harryherms, Aidee, Nataly Potter Black, Camili Manina, Makarva, HHrldg Black, Eliza K. Granger, Ady (espero que te haya llegado mi carta), Bell Potter, The Darkness Princess, Ana, Cynthia, Susi Fraser, Karlita Potter, Mia Letters, Liz Lupin.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	15. Parte XIV

**Aviso: **¡Otro capítulo más publicado! Varios terminados y en espera por salir a la luz, la rapidez de esto depende de saber que están presentes por medio de sus reviews, ya que a veces es temporada baja y yo sigo publicando XD. Jajaja.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XIV**

Cuando terminé de aderezar la ensalada y poner el pescado decorado perfectamente como me habían enseñado, me miré en el espejo. Estaba satisfecha, la pequeña dieta había funcionado. Mi cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta muy moderna que me había enseñado a hacer Ginny en nuestra época de amistad, dejando caer unas mechitas castañas. Llevo un vestido corto encima de un pantaloncito, además el diadema búlgaro que me había regalado Viktor en mi cuarto año, la última vez que nos vimos.

Estoy muy formal y moderna, como lo quería para esta noche en que le sacaré el máximo jugo a dos cosas, hacer sufrir al desgraciado y cobarde de Harry y en segundo lugar, pasar el tiempo con un muy buen amigo de la antigüedad. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tendré que tener cuidado que Viktor no termine creyendo que me muero por él, pues por más cuerpo bonito que tenga, mis sentimientos no cambian.

- ¿Lista para tu Vicky? – me preguntó Harry que traía puesto la camiseta gris más antigua, horrorosa y usada que podía tener y llevaba unos pantaloncillos igual de horrorosos y gastados. – Dejé a Edward dormir un poco antes que lo traigas.

- Lista para Viktor Harry – le dije omitiendo sus comentarios – Gracias por lo de Eddie, en la mañana no sabes cómo se reía con Viktor, es un amor la verdad. – pasé mis ojos por tercera vez por su horrible atuendo y finalmente me preguntó con descaro "¿arruino el ambiente de tu cena si me visto así?"

– No – le dije con seriedad – Arruinas el ambiente de mi cena estando aquí, así que si te provoca puedo invitarte algo de mi rica cena para que lo comas en el cuarto, o puedes irte a pasear con Patty la patinadora.

- Me has dado una buena idea – comenté tratando de ser lo más "Ron" en la época que se peleaba con Hermione por un supuesto "amor". – Patty estará emocionadísima de comer con nosotros.

- Ah, no. Claro que no – me dijo Hermione ruborizándose de cólera –Patty la patinadora no puede venir a mi cena Harry. Ni lo sueñes. – repitió, dando resultado mi plan.

- Si tu traes a Viktor, yo tengo derecho de traer a mi querida Patty – le dije claramente a Hermione – el departamento es de los dos, y el derecho de cena es de los dos, además hay suficiente ensalada y suficiente pescado. Si no cancelas todo ah.

- Sabes qué, tráela – me profirió Hermione tirando el cuchillo, dejado de cortar el queso para los bocaditos – Ni si quiera cuenta, porque no come nada y no habla nada, es una hueca – hizo un ademán dramático al salir. He cambiado de plan, si ella no es mía, no será de nadie mientras esté yo a su costado.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando abrí la puerta miré a Viktor y su tímida y a la vez satisfecha sonrisa dirigirse hacia mí, él sacaba ventaja de su buen logrado porte usando una camisa negra de diseñador algo ajustada y unos jeans que él mismo había promocionado años atrás. La verdad, es como para volverse deportista si terminas siendo modelo, pero a mí no me interesa. Bajo mi mirada hacia sus manos, y encuentro una bella flor oriental en un pequeño florero que inmediatamente coloco en la mesa de nuestra pequeña sala.

- Lindo lu-ggar Herrmione – me dijo sonriendo y sentándose - ¿Cómo es vivir con Potter? – me preguntó después de unos comentarios de camarería que le había dicho.

- Al compartir muchos gustos con él me siento muy cómoda – le dije sonriendo casualmente, para no delatar lo estresante que era vivir con la persona que quería para compartir el resto de mi vida, y esta ni esté enterada – Además, somos mejores amigos.

- Per-ro hoy él se comportó muy extrañamente conmigo – adujo mirándome a los ojos mientras me siento a su costado, apoyando la mano en el brazo del sillón - Como si no quisie-rra que yo estuviera contigo porque él quiere algo.

- Ah no, para nada Viktor – le dije queriendo que sus palabras fueran realidad – Harry sólo está así porque cree que podrías irte en tus campañas y dañarme, pero nada más. Y yo sé que tu amistad es incondicional en cualquier parte del mundo donde estés.

- Desde luego Mione – me dijo captando un rizo castaño, incomodándome – Tú sabes que siempre quise tener más tiempo para nosotros. Tú eras la que estaba ocupada.

- Sí Viktor – le dije brindándole una sonrisa de sencillez - ¿Quieres que te haga un pequeño tour por la zona?

- Claro Hermione, además debo decir que estás preciosa esta noche – me dijo mirándome con un cierto brillo en sus ojos negros - ¿Quiénes nos acompañarán esta noche? – me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el cuarto de Edward.

- Pues Harry y su novia de turno, supongo. – le dije con otra sonrisita casual – Pero he hecho en especial para ti, esa ensalada de fideos en espiral con la mayonesa light y tus verduras favoritas acompañada de un pescado delicioso ¿te acuerdas como practicaba?

Viktor rió, recordándome esa semana que pasé en su casa en Bulgaria, donde su chef personal me enseñó varios platos de la costa de Europa. Al abrir la puerta al cuarto de Edward, pude ver la pequeña antorcha que crepita lentamente a un costado de la cuna de oro donde Edward descansa tranquilamente. Viktor quedó anonadado con la decoración del cuarto, y Eddie rió encantado cuando lo despertamos y mi amigo búlgaro comenzó a jugar con él.

- Se nota que es tu hijo Hermione – le dijo el descarado de Viktor Krum a mi preciosa Hermione – Tiene tu cabello y tu nariz. – le dijo señalando y tocando suavemente su nariz. Una escena muy conmovedora e indignante.

- Llegue con Patty – anuncié, dejando pasar a Patty al cuarto - ¿Le estás enseñando el apartamento?

- ¡Es fabuloso Harry! – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho, Patty tenía el título de "la patinadora", debido a que había crecido con una familia muggle que la había adoptado, y se había dedicado a patinar sobre hielo hasta que vino a Hogwarts y quedó en Ravenclaw. Fundó el club de las Patinadoras de Hogwarts, la sociedad de petición de Un Gimnasio para Hogwarts y finalmente congeló cuatro salones de clases con la finalidad de patinar sobre hielo, haciendo que la suspendieran durante dos meses. – ¡Ay! Este es Edward Potter. ¡Qué amor! – dijo mirando desorbitadamente a Viktor.

La idiota de Patty, un año menor que nosotros, casi dejó caer a nuestro bebé al piso al comenzar a mirar y saludar apretujadamente a Viktor. Edward comenzó a llorar compulsivamente por el golpe brusco y la recogida más brusca todavía, hasta que fue aplacado por Harry, que me lo dio a mí. La verdad que Patty es una Viktor, es delgada, atlética y tiene las medidas reglamentarias para ser una mujer con éxito físico y por lo tanto en varios otros rubros de su vida. Pero es escandalosa y a veces un poco tonta, pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

Pero no para Harry, y él lo sabe.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Después de dejar a Edward de nuevo en su cuna para que descanse mientras nosotros terminamos de comer y después darle de comer y jugar con él, nos sentamos en la bella mesa preparada por Hermione. El roble fino estaba cubierto por un mantel bordado con el escudo de Hogwarts pequeño en las esquinas, los platos de plata estaban perfectamente dispuestos, así como los cubiertos. Las servilletas puestas en los platos con el escudo a juego, y finalmente las tres fuentes de cristal fino, una con la riquísima ensalada, otro con el suculento pescado y finalmente otro para la salsa. El centro de la mesa estaba presidido por una flor oriental muy bonita.

- Que lindo el centro – comenté estando orgulloso de Hermione - ¿Lo trajiste tú de Herbología?

- No Harry – me dijo con suavidad mientras le servía una porción extra grande a Viktor – Lo trajo Viktor, que tiene un gusto exquisito. – dijo mirándolo con complicidad mientras le pasaba el plato, en ese momento una punzada de envidia me entró repentinamente. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí traer algo para decorar la casa en todos estos días¿Cómo nunca le había regalado nada a Hermione solo por regalárselo? Y Viktor. Viktor si lo hace, siempre. Su caballerosidad me provoca matarlo y seguir envidiándolo. Y Hermione tan feliz, con esa sonrisa que se siente alagada por tenerlo en la mesa y en el país… nunca sonríe así por mí. _(N.A. Harry es demasiado ciego XD… ¡que sufra!)_

- Se ve todo delicioso Hermione – comentó Patty con entusiasmo esperando porque le sirvieran su plato – No sabía que tu cocinas.

- En realidad sólo hacía galletas navideñas hasta que fui de viaje a Bulgaria hace dos años – comentó Hermione haciendo que me atore con un pedazo de pan con mantequilla – Ahí me enseñó Viktor y sus cocineros.

- ¿Fuiste a Bulgaria? – le dije después de toser estrepitosamente, la sangre comenzó a hervirme poco a poco, tengo que respirar para evitar comenzar a sudar, siento la contractura de mis músculos al imaginarme a una Hermione muy divertida en los brazos de Viktor mientras pasean por los bosques búlgaros, sin mí, su protección, o peor, amasando la masa de las galletitas navideñas, Herms entre los brazos de este musculoso inepto ¡bulgaro! – ¿Y no me contaste?

- Pues estabas en plena guerra contra Voldemort – me dijo Hermione sirviendo su plato y poniéndolo en la cabecera de la mesa, donde se sienta ella – Además, solo fui a la mansión de Viktor por una semana y media, casi no salíamos. – dijo Hermione terminando en un susurro en otra mirada cómplice.

Mi corazón comenzó a dar latidos horribles y pesados al escuchar ese "casi no salíamos". Seguramente, si no fuera deportista no malpensaría lo que el amor de mi vida acaba de decir, pero en el mundo agresivo y normal en el que vivimos esa expresión significa… ¡NO! No significa nada. No salieron de la casa porque estaba aprendiendo a cocinar.

- Yo crre-o que Herrmione aprendió muchas cosas en ese viaje – dijo Viktor tras masticar con suma educación un pedazo del rico pescado - ¿Verrdad?

- Debe ser – comentó Patty acomodándose su camiseta blanca elegante que ceñía su privilegiado cuerpo – Y lo más interesante Hermione debe ser todas esas experiencias que has tenido al costado de Harry, y estos viajecitos ocultos con Viktor ¡¿se fueron a otro lado?!

Yo que ya no distinguía los sabores en mi boca, no tenía hambre ni sed, al escuchar esa interrogante de Patty, quise tirarle su patín favorito en la cabeza. Lo que menos quiero es enterarme de más cosas. Siento un mareo, y tomo la mano de Patty y la apoyo contra la mesa.

- ¿Pasa algo osito? – me preguntó con insistencia - ¿Mmmm?

- No nada – dije, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, que estaba queriendo sacar una de sus pequeñas reservadas sonrisas de burla – En serio.

- Pues con Viktor he ido a Bulgaria, hemos estado aquí en Hogwarts y supongo que iré a otro viaje con él algún día.

Dije mirando con gracia como los colores de la cara de Harry cambiaban cada vez que las partículas de oxígeno pasaban por su rostro, él en esa camiseta gris se ve tan guapo, con su intento de peinado y sus lentes redondos, y con sus ojos verdes sumergidos en un brillo de incomodidad. ¿Es esto una pista que él me quiere¿Es esto una pista de algo?

- Pues claro – dijo Viktor pasando la comida y tomando agua, captando la atención especial de todos nosotros – Lo que quería decirte Hermione, y ahora que está tu mejor amigo y su novia presentes aquí, es que en la Universidad de Magia Aplicada de Bulgaria hay una vacante reservada de mí parte para ti, y quisiera invitarte a que estudies en mi hermoso país. Puedes vivir en mi casa, o en el departamento de la cuidad.

Al escuchar estas palabras, miré a Harry. De hecho, en estos últimos tiempos he estado pensando mucho en donde iré a estudiar después del colegio, pero nunca me imaginé una oferta de Viktor André Krum, jugador de uno de los equipos más importantes de Quidditch, modelo ejemplar de marcas prestigiosas muggles y mágicas y además, un muy buen amigo mío, para estudiar en una de las universidades más solicitadas por los verdaderamente pensantes del mundo mágico.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los de Harry, que ahora sí estaban tratando de fingir emoción, pero emanaban su temor, miedo y decepción. A mí se me cortó la voz y no pude decir nada, mirando a Harry y a Viktor. Este último me miraba con unos ojos de esperanza, gusto y añoranza. Él siempre supo lo importante que los estudios y los conocimientos son para mí, y el haber hecho esto por mí es súper importante, y más al ver sus ojos llenos de un cariño especial, que ha aumentado desde el cuarto año, y las vacaciones el Bulgaria. El silencio se hizo incómodo.

Tengo un chico al que quiero desesperadamente y simplemente me ignora, y tengo a otro chico que me quiere desesperadamente y simplemente yo lo ignoré un montón de tiempo, esperando que Harry reaccionara al saber que Ron no sentía nada por mí. Entonces ¿hago esperar a Viktor y hacer peligrar mi plaza en una universidad prestigiosa y peligrar mi futuro profesional y desarrollo como persona? O ¿respondo encantada y dejo atrás a Harry de una vez por todas?

Aclaré mi garganta tres veces, hasta que Patty añadió:

- ¡Wow! Nunca supe que la vida de Hermione Granger era tan entretenida – dijo dejando ruidosamente los cubiertos y riéndose con un pedazo de pescado en la boca - ¡Qué emoción¡Estudiar en esa universidad! Que alucinante, después de estudiar y seguir a Harry ahora vas con una estrella en todo sentido ¡no pierdes tiempo chica! – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo contuve la respiración por el momento en que nadie habló, era como si todos estuvieran esperando que ella diga muy alegre el sí, y que después el indeseable de Viktor sacara una cajita de terciopelo y se le propusiera ahí mismo. En mi presencia. Agarré fuertemente la mesa y noté a Hermione mirarme y propirar:

- ¿Quién quiere tarta? – dijo sonriendo maniáticamente, haciendo que quiera vomitar los dos pedazos de pescado que había comido, iniciando una indigestión en mi vida, en todo sentido.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Todavía en shock escuché la risa de Edward, el nudo en mi garganta se me hace cada vez más incómodo y pesado al ver a Viktor divirtiendo tanto a mi hijo y haciendo comentar tantas cosas positivas a Hermione. Estoy sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de nuestra sala, esperando que llegue Patty vestida para ir de incógnitos a una fiesta en una discoteca en Hogsmeade. Voy por el tercer whisky de fuego que trajo Viktor además de la flor y puedo ver a través de mis lentes el fuego crepitar lentamente, a Viktor hablar y jugar con Edward y a Hermione apoyar sus manos en los hombros de él, riéndose también.

¿Es que acaso aquí se abre una posibilidad para la vida de Hermione¿Una posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien que la puede hacer feliz¿Voy a ser tan desgraciado de quitársela¿Voy a ser tan poca cosa de no dejar que se vaya a esa prestigiosa universidad que seguro desde sus once años anhela? Sí, Sí, No, No. Definitivamente esas son las respuestas, ya le he arruinado bastante su vida y la he confundido demasiado psicológicamente como para seguir así. Tendré que apoyarla y olvidarme de ella. De hecho, esta es la última vez que pienso que la amo. Jajaja, yo mismo me río de mi pateticidad. Hermione me mira, con un semblante igual de extrañado que el mío.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – le dije queriendo acercarme hacia él, y hacerlo sonreír, pero estaba sentado de manera despreocupada y desgarbada, con el pesado vaso en la mano, y el líquido viajando poco a poco de polo a polo del vaso. Noto sus ojos verdes observarme con preocupación y celos. Viktor me tomó de la mano y llevó su otra mano hacia el diadema que él mismo me había regalado.

Desvié mi visión de donde Harry, pero noté como se oscurecían sus ojos – Que lindo que lo uses Herr-mione – me dijo Viktor con una forma de hablar muy sugerente – Todavía me acuerdo de esa tarr-de en el bosque como si fuer-ra ayer. Noté a Harry carraspear y pasar saliva, su pie estaba moviéndose frenéticamente, o está ansioso por mí, o está ansioso por ir con Patty

Los mareos me regresan y ahora en el baño abro la canilla del agua fría y me congelo la cara, bajando un poco lo rojo que estaba y quedando más presentable. Agarro el abrigo y me dispongo a salir, pero antes desde la abertura del cuadro, veo a Viktor y Hermione jugar con Edward tan amenamente, como la familia que yo quise tener con ella.

El propósito de esta noche es tomar hasta olvidarme que una vez estuve enamorado profundamente de una chica inteligente, graciosa, bella, estable, tierna, amorosa y casi perfecta como Hermione Jane Granger, y lo peor, que duerme a un metro mío hoy, mañana y durante varios meses más.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les provoque seguir matando a Harry por mí. Yo lo necesito para seguir produciendo fics, jajajaja. Bueno, aquí vemos de manera más cercana y clara los celos de Harry por la caballerosidad de Viktor, caballerosidad que no dudamos que Harry tiene, pero si tan solo pudiera declarársele a Hermione. Y lo peor, vemos una posibilidad muy abierta de Hermione de irse del país y dejar ella a Harry, al contrario con el plan de él. Pues, ya quiero ver que pasa en "Proyecto Bebé", uyuy, ya vienen los capítulos Eddie Wants to Learn! Con Harry y Hermione atrás XD. Jajaja.

Por cierto, al retomar mi Livejournal al cual pueden entrar, leerme y hacerme su amigo, estaré publicado la vida de "Proyecto Bebé" de Ron y Luna, y a ver si me animo con Draco y Ginny. Todo esto depende que ustedes estén pendientes de mi LJ, calculo que serán dos capítulos por pareja, como que un día y una noche normal entre ellos. A ver qué tal.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Kren, Aidee, Makarva, yuli35, Zorion, Viko, Surizuice, Nataly Potter Black, Mia Letters, Percy, Rochelle, Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Ady!, Patty Potter09, Nanecl, And Black, Shura Dragon Fanel, Camili.Manina, Eliza Kgranger, Pekeweasley, HHrldg.Black, Danyhogg, Fabii, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Ahomean, Susi Fraser, Jefer Fly, Mariazel, Bell Potter, Ceclia A. García, Meli, SamarKanda, Verito Gkl, Ana, Nania Loca, Moni HHr, Erini.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	16. Parte XV

¡Dejen sus reviews¡Añadan este fic a sus favs ;) !

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XV**

Escuché unos sonidos extraños y me levanté alarmada, he escuchado toda la noche el ruido torpe de las gruesas gotas de agua chocar contra el tejado y la laja de la terraza. Cuando se fue Viktor, lleve a Edward a su cuarto y lo acosté, se había divertido mucho con su tío búlgaro, pero ya era tiempo para él de dormir y para mí de reflexionar, ya que sabía que no podría dormir. Además de la tormenta y el constante dolor de cabeza que tengo y tenía en esos momentos, la demora de Harry y el pasar de las horas lo empeoraban todo.

Horas reposando mi cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de estar lo más cómoda posible para poder dormir, pero no, el calor de a ratos y el frío hacían que la vida no pudiera obsequiarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Es que lo que me dijo Viktor en la cena es una gran propuesta, con esa universidad en mi portafolio de trabajos podía trabajar donde yo quisiera, y ni que decir de años de práctica pre profesional, eso ya no existiría. Pero si elijo irme a Bulgaria, eso es también abrir una puerta a mi relación con Viktor, algo que he tratado de evadir por todos estos años debido a la presencia de Harry, que lo que mejor sabe hacer es toser e ignorarme. En cambio, si me quedo sería una clara muestra que sigo esperanza por lo que nunca sucederá con Harry, y estaría prolongando mi sufrimiento de años.

Pero ¿acaso no he notado a Harry algo extraño desde hace algunos meses? Esos besos y esas miradas, esas caricias, los sonidos que hacía, la manera de su cuerpo tensarse como lo hace el mío al pensar en él. Sus miradas furtivas y sus modos pensativos ¿no me dicen algo? Me quedan algunos meses junto a él, y me da miedo perderlos, porque además de todo significaría el fin de nuestra amistad como la conocíamos, si es que hoy no la conocemos ya.

Al apoyar mis pies desnudos sobre la fría piedra escucho – ahora sí – el claro chirrido de la puerta de nuestro apartamento abrirse como si quisieran que no sonora pero tratando en vano. Tomé aire y procuré no respirar. Yo creo que si Harry ya no ha llegado hasta estar hora, es que se ha quedado con Patty la Patinadora, cosa que me provoca vómitos que tengo que re re asumir. Procuré moverme un poco más hasta el umbral de la puerta de nuestro cuarto abierta, y lo vi mojado, soñoliento y raro tumbándose el sofá con un suspiro que delataba claramente su estado de ebriedad.

- ¡Harry! – dije acercándome con un frío de primavera que llegaba desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, haciendo que automáticamente me cubra con la manta de mi cama el cuerpo, usándola como chal. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir tan tarde?

- Hermione – habló él más fuerte de lo que debería hacer al considerar que hay un bebé durmiendo - ¿Para qué te sigues preocupando si al final te vas a ir? – susurró de una manera ebria, cosa que me confundió al verlo así. Tenía la camiseta gris completamente pegada al cuerpo y mojada, cosa que dejaba ver algunas de las marcas de su cuerpo trabajado, su pelo estaba aún más rebelde y goteaba y su jean de moda estaba inservible. Al acercarme a él noté un fuerte olor a alcohol mágico y tabaco de la misma especie. Yo sé que él no fuma, pero muchos de su círculo sí.

Hice todos los esfuerzos por levantarme, la tengo ahí al frente y hay una extraña fuerza que se llama conciencia que me dice que no la debo acorralar y besar ¿pero porqué¿Por qué si eso es lo único que quiero hacer además de decirle que la amo y que soy, seré y fui un tonto¿Cómo puedo expresarle las mil razones para no irse a Bulgaria si estoy en este estado?

De las copas acá después de la cena a los drinks en el bar y posteriormente las locuras de la pista de baile, donde me sentí tan animado bailando con todas por el simple hecho de querer salir de mi cuerpo triste y penumbroso para ser feliz y olvidarme que la amo. Cosa que evidentemente recordé al segundo de haber puesto un pie en la calle para intentar regresar al castillo sin vomitarme encima, cosa que Patty ya se había hecho a sí misma. Me siento mareado y pesado, pero no tanto como para que se escape una sesión de besos con ella ¿puedo? No. No puedo. No debo.

Me situé detrás de él y lo sujeté para que no tumbara nada y no despertara a Edward, además que estaba empapado, se notaba un sudor frío en él. Poco a poco, deseando que se mantuviera en silencio lo llevé hasta nuestra habitación, lo coloco sobre su cama, lo noto echarse llevándose las manos a su cabeza y quejarse del dolor. Saco mi varita y pronuncio el hechizo que deja insonora la habitación para los que están afuera, como precaución.

- Me puedes explicar cómo has llegado a esta situación Harry – le digo indignada, mientras rebusco con cierto mal humor un tarrito de una poción estabilizante en mi pequeño botiquín de emergencias – Es un día de semana, es tardísimo, estás borracho y no me extrañaría que algo más.

- No hay nada más Hermione – me dice alertadamente mientras se saca la camiseta gris empapada y la tira a un lado de la habitación, al llegar con la pequeña botellita veo su pecho húmedo y brillante a la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, y lo veo zafándose sus pantalones, quedándose con unos bóxers grises Calvin Klein. – Te lo juro.

- ¡Harry! Recoge tu camiseta y ponla en tu cesto que no soy tu mucama – le dije con pena, puesto que se notaba bien afligido por la bebida, pero tengo que hacer algo para evitar las tenta – distracciones. Me dirijo a mi escritorio y parada hecho dos gotas del estabilizante en un vaso con agua que traje del baño, lo escucho pararse y recoger sus cosas tambaleando.

- Solo lo hago por ti – le dije, note que Hermione me observaba detenidamente y me guió con sus ojos a un vaso con agua algo más oscurecido de lo normal – ¿Qué es eso Hermione? – le dije sacando mi varita del pantalón y mandando la ropa flotando hasta el cesto.

- Es un diluido de poción estabilizante que te ayudará a mantener la compostura y ganar sueño, con él te recuperarás y mañana no estarás como un limosnero. – al acercármelo, el desagradable aroma llegó a mi nariz, provocándome arcadas, Hermione me quitó bruscamente el vaso y lo llevo a la mesa. Noto el fresco y delicioso aroma de su cabello castaño chocar contra mi desnudo pecho al ella querer llevarme hasta mi cama, donde me obliga a sentarme. Me trae el líquido y me lo da, su pijama ciñe su figura y yo me distraigo. – Vamos Harry tómalo de una vez.

- Solo si me prometes no ver a Viktorrrr de nuevo – le digo tambaleándome en la cama mirándola, sintiéndome asquerosamente mareado – Promételo – le digo siendo testigo de su brutal cambio de humor.

- Harry James Potter – profirió mirándome con sus irresistibles ojos castaños, bajé mi mirada hasta su abultado pecho el cual estaba protegido simplemente por un pijama de dos piezas con varios botones blancos. – Yo no estoy en posición de prometerte nada, ya que estás en nuestro cuarto compartido, casi desnudo, borracho y apestoso, sintiéndote pésimo, así que si no quier…

Sentí los labios de Harry presionar sobre los míos, y un suave sabor a licor de manzana pasar a mi saliva, sentí su cuerpo presionar el mío poco a poco, y sentí mis y sus músculos tensarse. Al no tener casi ropa, el mal olor del ambiente en el que Harry había estado se había esfumado, dejando un varonil y seductor aroma a su persona, combinado con el perfume que siempre se ponía, emanando su aroma característico solo para mí.

Sentí la presión de sus labios contra los míos una vez más, y su gran mano pasar por el costado de mi cadera, en un gesto seductor, acomodándome en su cama de una plaza y media. Llevé mi mano hacia su pecho y toqué lo duro y musculoso de este, además de mojado. Pasé una mano por su pezón y ambos proferimos un ruido indecoroso. Creo que he perdido la razón, estoy recostada con un Harry visible y táctilmente excitado y borracho que de seguro no se acordará de nada mañana ¡besándome de nuevo!

Me retiré un poco al darme cuenta que solo estoy en bóxers y con una excitación terriblemente manifestada, los deliciosos labios de Hermione se despiden de los míos dejándome su característico sabor a vainilla. Nos volvemos a unir, solo que ahora algo más incorporados, siento la mano de Hermione pasar por mi espalda desnuda y rascarla, subiendo poco a poco a mi pelo empapado. Mientras yo acaricio sus hombros, me lío con un botón de su pijama de dos piezas, pero lo abro. Rozo con mi mano su seno, quedándome algo pasmado al ver como siento que está hecho justo para mí.

- Hermione – le susurro con pasión - ¿Me lo prometes? – sentí un último gemido de su parte antes que ella dejara de besarme el cuello y se incorporara lo suficiente como para echar mi trabajo a la basura y cerrarse el botón, apoyó su sudorosa frente contra la mía empapada de sudor y lluvia.

- Solo si tú me prometes que mañana te acordarás de todo esto – la miré fijamente, la luz de la antorcha que preside nuestra habitación me permite ver el brillo de pasión de sus ojos color chocolate, su piel blanca sonrojada y su cuerpo agitado. – Es lo único que pido.

Omití sus últimas palabras y traté de volverla a besar, pero me encontré con la barrera de sus mejillas que ella misma ha puesto. Bajé por su cuello, pero la sentí estremecerse y la miré a los ojos, una lágrima salina bajaba por su rostro inmaculado lentamente, con cierto dramatismo.

- Te lo prometo todo Hermione – me dijo Harry en un susurro mientras yo estoy respirando con dificultad – Duerme conmigo esta noche – me estremecí más fuerte aún al notar que Harry me propuso eso, noté su barba de esa noche que con la luz de la vela lo hace mucho más sexy y asentí. Mi razón se perdió por algún lado. Harry se paró y me cargó en brazos, abrió su cama y me colocó ahí, él entró y me abrazó después de tomar la mitad del vaso de poción. Me besó en la mejilla y puso sus manos junto con las mías en mi vientre.

Me besó el cuello y poco antes que ambos calleáramos en los brazos de Morfeo, escuché un débil "Te amo" que aún me confunde. No sé si es de él, de mi imaginación o es un sueño.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando sentí que toda la energía volvía a mi cuerpo, el penetrante y seductor olor varonil de Harry llenó mis pulmones con toda la armonía de la mañana. Al tratar de abrir un ojo, me di cuenta que la intensa lluvia primaveral había dejado paso a un sol radiante. Pasé mi mano lenta y sugestivamente por la parte central del pecho de mi ojiverde, jugué con su piel blanca y al llegar a su cuello me desvié. Su piel es suave y tersa, marcada por el ejercicio. Volví a respirar, y mis pulmones se llenaron de su seductor aroma. Me apoyé cerca de su pecho y sentí su brazo moverse por mi espalda, rozando mi pijama con mi piel.

- Buenos días – me dijo sonriéndome con una cara de cansancio muy gracioso - ¿Cómo has dormido? – por su lado, se notaba que lo que se había llegado a tomar de la poción le había hecho efecto, puesto que estaba todo destapado por su lado, dejando ver sus piernas largas y bien formadas con algunos vellos por ahí. Por mi parte, estaba tapada con la sábana blanca y la cubrecama, además de estar calientita en sus brazos.

- Muy bien – le dije sonriéndole tímidamente, me gustó el hecho que se acordara, y principalmente el hecho que pude dormir con él, sin hacer otra cosa de mayor responsabilidad, solo los dos, abrazados y soñolientos en la misma cama. Él se acercó a besarme, poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y haciendo el ritmo sé su beso suave y constante, algo completamente tierno. – Pero hoy es día de semana, felizmente que no tenemos curso en la mañana.

- Despreocúpate de todo por un rato Hermione – le dije viéndola sonrojada y despeinada, retirando las sábanas – Además recién son las once de la mañana – le dije susurrando "accio gafas", haciendo que estas se posaran en mi cabeza. Sentí la mano de Hermione pasar por mi brazo, acariciándolo. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y profirió:

- ¡Las once de la mañana¡Edward! – me dijo sacando las sábanas de su lado de mi cama y tratando de salir, la detuve abrazándola y arrodillándonos ambos en mi cama - ¡Harry! Déjame.

- Ya le di de comer yo hace dos horas y se lo encargué a Ron – ella me miró con sus ojos castaños desconcertados – Y te he preparado el desayuno para que veas que si me acuerdo de todo, y espero que tu cumplas tu promesa también.

Hermione se incorporó y caminó descalza lentamente hacia su cama casi perfectamente echa, si no fuera por una marca donde se notaba que Hermione había estado recostada ahí. Al echarse suspiró y miró en silencio el techo. Simplemente me voltee, me paré y me senté a su costado, ella estiró su mano poniéndola en mi pierna y yo la tomé con la mía.

- Yo… con Viktor y la univer… - me dijo con la voz cortada, veo sus lindos ojos color chocolate tomar un brillo de preocupación e indecisión nada comunes, pero que yo ya he memorizado en otra ocasión al verla a ella tan atentamente siempre. – Ehh… y esto.

- No hablemos de esto ahora Hermione – me propuso Harry al notar mi consternación sobre el tema. Me parece tan raro que los dos hayamos tomado de pronto una actitud tan normal, en especial por mi caso de besarlo sin que me importara nada, que se sentara en mi cama y automáticamente nuestras manos busquen a la del otro, es decir, es el momento para hablar de todo porque si pasan los minutos, las horas y los días, todo terminará siendo de nuevo pasión acumulada. Me acomodé mi cabello castaño lentamente detrás de la oreja y me acordé del "te amo" que Harry o mi imaginación me habían susurrado la noche anterior. – ¿Ya?

- No Harry – le respondí mirándolo fijamente, en este momento ni su seductor cuerpo tan cerca al mío me pueden distraer, es el momento en el cual haré que el me diga todo lo que pueda de la verdad (a menos que no quiera hablar para tener sexo y abandonarme) – Me voy a duchar y vamos a hablar de todo…

Sentí sus atractivos ojos verdes posarse en mi cuerpo mientras caminé al baño, ahora entre el agua caliente, el vaho y la humedad del baño, recorro con la esponja llena de espuma de jabón las partes donde me besó. Toco la marca que sus dientes dejaron en mi hombro al desabrocharme un botón y sonrío. Ya me he peñizcado tres veces desde que entre al baño y todavía no despierto, según este mundo hay un Harry en unos sugestivos bóxers Calvin Klein esperándome ahí afuera.

Para hablar y arruinar mi pequeña noche de sueño perfecto.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Cuando tía Luna terminó de darle el último bocado de su papilla de calabaza a Gabriella, ella quedó inmediatamente dormida en su primera siesta de todo el día. Aunque los dos no hablamos, mi pensamiento me dice que mi casi prima crecerá sana y fuerte como resultado de dormir en la noche largamente y en la mañana y en la tarde sustanciosas siestas, además de comerse grandes cantidades de papilla.

Hoy al despertarme, sentí el calor de mi papá que me tenía en sus brazos, es una linda sensación sentir a mi papá tan cerca de mí, pero es realmente mejor cuando estoy abrazado por mi mamá y por él. Me encanta verlos conversar, cuando me dejan jugando en el cuarto y comienzan a conversar sobre sus años en este extraño lugar, sobre unas experiencias de cuentos y se miran de esa manera tan especial. A veces no están de acuerdo, pero cuando se trata de educarme o decirme algo siempre – ambos – opinan lo correcto y lo mejor para nuestra pequeña familia.

Felizmente que hoy día que no se porqué mi mamá no se despertó muy temprano, me recogió el divertido tío Ron para traerme a su casita donde esta tía Luna y Gabriella a jugar. Aunque el tío Ron se fue a practicar un deporte raro, me quedé jugando con Gaby que cada cinco minutos tenía hambre, pero aunque sea me ayudaba a encajar las fichas enormes del juego.

La tía Luna con su ahora lacia y larga cabellera rubia estaba acomodando una pila de muñecas mágicas en la cajita de inmovilización, es muy divertido ver como una de esas Shannons (marca de muñecas casi reales en el mundo mágico) se le escapan haciendo destrozos os por todo su apartamento.

- Por las barbas de Merlín¿porque no pueden acomodar las cosas de los bebés los mismos elfos? – Hablaba con ella sola, mi tía – Tendré que poner un amuleto para que estas Shannons no se posean de algún espíritu maligno. – en el rosado cuarto de Gaby, casi todo estaba tirado por todos lados, excepto el lado de su cuna de oro que estaba cubierto por un tul muy bonito, ahí es donde estoy con ella jugando cuando vengo de visita, en un área esponjosa y con una ventana que da a un agua rara.

Me reí al ver al Gaby con sus cachetes redondeados y su cuerpo tiernamente gordo echadita roncando con una ficha del rompecabezas en su mano, la única que me falta. Ya estoy acostumbrado puesto que cuando juego con ella, siempre después de comer aunque sea una cucharita de chocolate, se queda dormida.

- Ya llegue Luna – escuché la voz del tío Ron penetrar por la puerta principal para ir a besar a mi tía en los labios y ronronearle algunas cosas en su oído, si creen que no me doy cuenta que uno le dice al otro para bañarse juntos es que no han figurado mentalmente que soy el hijo de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter en potencia. - Edward le echará un vistazo a Gaby ¿verdad campeón?

Tía Luna parecía incómodamente encantada con la idea y fue a despedirse de mí y de Gaby que estaba durmiendo. Vi a mi rubia tía caminar lentamente hacia la cocina, donde puso una jarra de leche mágica en el calentador, para darnos después. Gateo hacia Gaby y le quito la pieza que me falta, terminando el castillo rompecabezas. Escucho al tío Ron llamar a mi tia, y el timbre tomar.

¡Seguro es mi mamá y mi papá que vienen a recogerme! Ya quiero ir a pasear con ellos y comenzar una de esas nuevas lecciones que siempre hacemos.

- ¡Ron voy a abrir la puerta! – dijo mi tía Luna con un tono de voz lleno de pesadez - ¿Será Harry y Hermione? Cualquier cosa le pedimos que se lleven a Gaby ¿ya?

El chirrido de la puerta sonó, la puerta secreta del apartamento de la tía Luna y el tío Ron están detrás del espejo central de un armario gigante en medio de un pasillo de este extraño castillo.

- Ehh Viktor – escuche mirando a mi robusto tío Viktor entrar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su impecable pantalón negro. Mi tía Luna balbuceaba mientras miraba la camiseta sin mangas de mi tío, que denotaba unas raras marcas y abultamientos en su brazo que mi papá tiene pero más atléticamente. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Gateé un poco más hasta que pude ver a mi tía acomodándose frenéticamente el cabello y quitándose el sudor de su cara, noté sus ojos azules pasar la mirada por el amigo de mi mamá y morderse los labios. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de esa chispa de vida cuando llegó mi tío Ron envuelto en una toalla blanca a preguntar que pasaba.

- ¿Querría saberr si es que Herrmione está con ustede es? – preguntó mientras mi tío Ron envolvía con sus largos brazos a mi tía Luna, noté las pecas rojizas que se esparcen por su espalda y un bufido de cansancio realmente típico de él, y de su hija.

- Como puedes ver Viktor – le dijo mi tío siendo muy cortante – No está, y si te importa Luna y yo estamos algo ocupados con nuestra familia y Edward…

- ¿Por qué ustedes tienen a Edward? – dijo mi tío Viktor mirándome, antes que le contestaran mi tío Ron le cerró la puerta y miró a mi tía Luna:

- No soy lo que se dice celoso, pero me estoy cansando de tus miraditas indiscretas.

- ¡Ay Ron¡Es una estrella de Quidditch¡Y un modelo profesional! – dijo mi tía Luna tratando de quitarse la histeria del momento – Además, lo que yo quiero, lo tengo ¡y me encanta!... y el pobre Viktor se esforzó mucho por ese cuerpo para que nadie se lo mire…

- No es necesario que le subas el autoestima a Viktor mi amor – escuché tumbando mi castillo para hacerlo de nuevo – Mejor solo dedícate a mí.

Con una risita, vi como mis apasionados tíos se metían al baño, besándose entre risas. Como quisiera que eso pase con mamá y papá…

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Pues espero mucho que les guste este capítulo de Proyecto Bebé, quiero leer sus divagaciones y comentarios en los reviews. ¿Cómo creen que terminará la conversación entre Harry y Hermione¿Bien o mal? Yo creo que de esta conversación depende el desarrollo de su relación durante todo el fic, me gustó tanto escribirlos juntos que quiero que estén así, pero la verdad todavía no me decido. Jejeje. Capaz que ya me decidí, esta bien, solo les diré que crucen los dedos para que a Harry se le abra la mente de una buena vez.

¿Qué les pareció la intervención de Edward? Creo que el escribir desde su punto de vista le va a dar una relevancia más importante dentro del fic, después de todo, poco a poco él va a ir aprendiendo y teniendo experiencias en los próximos capítulos que faltan… que son varios. He comenzado unas clases de escritura para jóvenes que espero que me ayude a trabajar mejor las tramas, y los personajes en otros escritos que realizo que no necesariamente son de Harry Potter.

Aunque como leo en muchos reviews que creen que un día desapareceré, les digo que no. Mientras ustedes me hagan saber que están ahí, a través de sus reviews, yo no me iré, porque tengo un compromiso con ustedes los HHr hispanos que quieren leerme. Por eso, cuenten conmigo como yo cuento con ustedes. Y si algún día me demoro mucho, es por mi inspiración y tiempo XD. Ustedes saben que no son muy compatibles.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Danyhogg, Percy, Nania Loka, Surizuice, Cecilia A. García, Misthy Sakura, Rocío SP, Gabita Evans, HHrldg Black, Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Akary Skywlaker, Miss Potter, Camili Manina, Grace, Ariel HHr, Eliza Granger, Samar Kanda, Moni HHr, Nataly Potter, Viko, Shura Dragon, Rochelle, Hermione de Potter Granger, Ady!, Susi Fraser, Linita, Kimmys, Yuli35, Sagami, The Darkness Princess, Bell Potter, Lizi Lupin, Petakita, Lucía.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	17. Parte XVI

Notita: Si quieren capítulos rápido… ¡dejen reviews! Haha. XD.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVI**

Cuando Hermione salió del baño con el pelo mojado y el vestido de seda blanca que delinea su hermoso cuerpo me quedé sin habla. Se acercó a acomodar con su varita el botiquín y el desorden de la cómoda de nuestro cuarto, ya que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hacerlo mientras evidentemente dormíamos. Al inhalar, el aroma de Hermione entra a mis pulmones, renovándolos y rejuveneciéndolos. Ella no me dirige palabra y simplemente me mira, veo como sus ojos bajan hasta mis bóxers y vuelven a mis ojos.

Entendí el mensaje, camino unos pasos al walking closet al cerrar la puerta me apoyo contra mi mueble y siento mi ropa colgada y organizada rozar mi espalda desnuda. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y me quito el sudor frío. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Me quito los bóxers, quedándome desnudo y me dirijo al baño, orino y me lavo las manos y la cara. Trato de arreglarme el pelo inútilmente y me pongo unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de deporte de Gryffindor y una camiseta a juego. Vuelvo a mi posición original, observando ahora la ropa de Hermione colgar armoniosamente calificada según color y evento en su closet.

¿Salgo y le digo que todo fue un error? Definitivamente no, no puedo seguir con esta situación, Hermione me ha besado y ha accedido a dormir conmigo, me mira y me toca, al igual que yo a ella. ¿Y me voy a repetir que no está enamorada de mí¿Le voy a romper sus sentimientos? Tantos meses tratando de alejarme de ella por un monstruo muerto, arruinándome la vida cuando ella siempre sintió cosas por mí como yo por ella. Al diablo con los mortífagos, a la mierda con las persecuciones que no creo que pasen. Tengo la opción de estar con la persona que estoy seguro es el amor de mi vida, de formar una familia y de vivir felices ¿y no la voy a tomar por ser un idiota paranoico? No lo creo.

Me miro al amplio espejo del baño, noto como mi creciente barba comienza desde la parte baja de mi mandíbula, paso mis ojos verdes por mi aspecto y sonrío. Soy de nuevo una persona saludable y agradable gracias a Hermione. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido posible que todo exteriormente mejorara para que yo me quedara encerrado en un pensamiento estúpido y retrógrado? Me estaría engañando si digo que no he visto a Hermione sufrir… pero porque tengo que pensar que no sufría por mí cuando las miradas cargadas de frustración y lágrimas siempre me evitaban…

Porque soy un tonto, me he comportado ridículamente en todo este tiempo, y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella durante este tiempo y si puedo, lo que falta de mi vida. Hermione te amo, le diré a penas salga ahí, y quiero estar contigo hoy y siempre. Y si ayer no pudimos, fue por mi culpa.

Me pongo los lentes después de lavarme los dientes y siento una fuerza en mi cuerpo. Un impulso que me lleva a sus labios.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Siento mis pies desnudos pisar el césped y tocar el agua del comienzo del lago, veo las flores blancas y amarillas crecer entre la hierba hasta el árbol donde suelo recostarme a leer. Harry saldrá en cualquier momento de su aseo y tendremos que conversar. ¿Conversar de qué¿Estoy dispuesta a que Harry me diga que de pronto todo fue una equivocación de nuevo¿Qué no pudo fornicar con Patty y quería el calor de una mujer a su costado? No podría, simplemente si pasa eso tendría que pedir un intercambio de parejas – que seguramente como presidenta estudiantil, me lo darían – para ya no estar con esta presión, y poder aguantar hasta irme a Bulgaria.

Las mariposas del nerviosismo combinadas con las de la ilusión llegan a mi estómago. Esta vez no quedaré yo como la que le dicen, atacaré a Harry desde el principio por más que él quiera explicarse y hablar primero. No hay manera que pueda perdonarle una más, no hay forma. Así que le tendré que advertir algunas cosas antes de caer en sus deliciosos labios de nuevo. Me acomodo el vestido y el pelo. Siento las pisadas de sus sandalias raspar el césped y llegar a mi costado.

Noto su pantalón de deporte con su camiseta a juego, realmente tiene un físico que es la traducción exacta de lo que me gusta. Es alto, fuerte y marcado, no tiene músculos exagerados como Viktor, pero los tiene bien definidos. Logro descifrar su olor típico en la primera ráfaga que el viento empujó hacia mí. Espero a que deje sus sandalias atrás y lo miro en silencio mientras se sienta a mí costado en el césped.

Con el sol en lo alto del cielo y el viento moviendo las nubes y los árboles, respiro y veo el brillo de ansias en sus ojos, noto como sus ojos verdes bajan hacia su mano que está extendida hacia mí con varias flores que estaban entre la hierba, formando un pequeño ramito. Reparo en sus labios que forman una pequeña sonrisa. Trago saliva y muevo mis pies en el agua, haciendo que esta suene, Harry hace lo mismo.

- ¿Hablamos? – tuvo la decencia de decirme el ojiverde que tengo al costado – Si quieres yo puedo comenzar.

- No Harry, no quiero que tu comiences – me dice Hermione penetrándome con sus ojos color chocolate que me llenan de inspiración, puedo ver el ramito de flores descansando sobre la falta de su vestido, intactas – Siempre que te dejo comenzar pasan cosas realmente decepcionantes.

Me río y la dejo proseguir – Antes de esta conversación, capaz quieras aclararme que solo somos amigos y que me besaste porque tu borrachera te impidió contener más pasión y que de eso quieres hablar – noto como Hermione habla lentamente, para mantener la compostura – Pero cada beso y cada caricia que me has dado en estos tiempos…

- Han salido de lo más profundo de mi alma. – le digo observando su bello rostro, repaso con mis ojos su cremosa piel blanca, sus ojos color chocolate, sus cejas y pestañas a juego y sus riquísimos labios – Hermione, no es pasión desenfrenada, es algo que yo siento y no te lo he querido decir… - respiro y la noto abrir los ojos enormemente – No quiero que te persigan por estar conmigo, no quiero que se acerquen a ti solo por ser mi pareja, no quiero que tú y tu familia sufra por mi culpa, solo quiero que estés bien. Y… - sigo mirando atentamente sus ojos hidratarse con agua salina poco a poco – no quise hacerte saber que me gustas por eso y porque nunca creí que me correspondieras.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo hago? – me dice Hermione con sorprendente seriedad, desconcertándome. Respiro y la miro, su semblante serio sigue ahí, esperando mi respuesta.

- Tus ojos, tus labios, tus sonidos – le digo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ella sonría – Y no espero que me correspondas en una relación porque yo creo que te he hecho sufrir bastante pero… creo que te tengo que decir que me comprometo a no ser un tonto ridículo y complicado. Y yo te ofrezco tratar… hasta fin de curso, y que ahí decidas lo que quieres hacer. Si no quieres nada es mi culpa por…

Veo la cara de Harry consternarse de sobremanera cuando termino de reírme estrepitosamente. ¿Es que cree que no voy a aceptar ser su novia oficial por todos estos meses que Merlín quiera se pasen lentísimos? Después que me ha confesado que esos besos y caricias han salido de lo más profundo de su alma, y que me ha dicho la estúpida razón por la cual se alejó de mí todo este tiempo ¿cree que le voy a dejar la vida tan fácil para romper toda relación con él?

Por primera vez me doy cuenta que en la mente de los hombres hay un pequeño bichito come neuronas que ha distorsionado el pensamiento de Harry, tratando de encubrir el que le gustaba su mejor amiga solo por el hecho de justificar que no quería que me hagan daño, cuando me he pasado gran parte de mi vida ayudándolo a derrotar a sus enemigos. Y he estado a su costado, siempre. Me ha hecho sufrir horriblemente creyendo que ya ni si quiera quiere ser mi amigo ¿y me viene a decir esto?

Siento una rabia pasar por mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi nuca, cualquier estrago de la patética risa que me ha dado hace unos segundos desaparece de mi rostro, y respiro. Respiro porque he perdido aproximadamente un año y medio de relación con una persona que todas las noches he imaginado que me abraza y me susurra cosas al oído. He estado a punto de perder la esperanza en el amor, porque yo estoy completamente segura que esto no es algo pasajero de la adolescencia. Estas cosas que siento por Harry son mucho más que eso. Son inmensas e indescriptibles, son lo que hacen que la rabia que llegó a mi nuca se extinga.

- ¿Hermione? – Escucho a Harry decirme con timidez y precaución - ¿te gustaron pero no significaron nada para ti? – esas cosas raras que dice me desconciertan y profiero un "¿Qué?" impaciente – Los besos y las caricias Hermione…

Siento como Hermione se acerca a mí, veo su cabello castaño caer hacia delante al ella hacer que yo me recueste en el césped, estando con los pies en el agua, y ella arrodillándose al costado. Veo sus ojos chocolates brillar y espero una carcajada de ella para decepcionarme finalmente, o peor aún, una cachetada. Siento sus manos en mi nuca, acariciándome y llegando a mi pelo.

- Mientras probamos, yo mataré a ese bichito come neuronas que tienes metido ahí – me dijo, e inmediatamente después sentí sus labios posándose sobre mí, tomando el control de mi persona en un beso lleno de sensualidad, calma y amor. Llevo mis manos hacia su cintura y la levanto sin romper el beso, para ponerla encima mío y que no tengamos que besarnos incómodamente. Siento sus uñas pasar por mi pecho y llegar de nuevo a mi cuello y mi cabeza, por mi lado, llevo mis manos hacia su espalda, subo y bajo, moviendo la tela del vestido. Le correspondo inmediatamente, dejando que ella explore lo que quiera de mí, y recibiendo el mismo trato de su parte. Nos separamos para tomar aire, y nuestros ojos se conectan, develándome un mundo de esperanza, sorpresa y realización en los brazos de mi inteligente castaña. – Todo significó mucho para mí, desde la más mínima caricia, agarrada de mano o abrazo que hemos tenido.

Hermione se acomodó en mi cuello, rozando sus senos cubiertos por la tela del vestido contra mi pecho vagamente vestido, provocándome una sana oleada de placer. Besé su frente y la siento respirar armoniosamente, siento sus dedos jugar con mi camiseta y acariciar mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir su calor a mi costado, el viento azotándonos y el sol bronceándonos. La naturaleza lo celebra todo.

- Me gustas mucho – le susurro acariciando sus brazos desnudos debido al corte del vestido blanco que lleva y ciñe su delicada figura – Me gustaste desde hace ¡puff! Felizmente que el bichito come neuronas debe de haber vomitado justo la que me hace decirte esto.

- Aunque no lo creas Harry – me dice rociando su agradable aliento por mi cuello – Yo nunca creí ser una chica que se enamorara de alguien y soñara con él, siempre me creí muy independiente, pero en cuarto año me di cuenta que no solo sentía por ti una amistad incondicional y que mi protección y consejo iban a otro nivel. Este nivel.

Harry me movió con delicadeza, dejándome en el césped y se incorporó poco a poco hasta volver a echarse, pero suspendido por sus fuertes brazos para volver a besarme. Esta vez fue más rápida y a la vez tiernamente, lo deje explorar a su gusto en mí, y cada vez que nuestros labios se mueven acompasadamente siento descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, y mariposas saltando en mi estómago. Abro mis ojos y automáticamente los de él se abren, interrumpiendo nuestro beso, se separa unos poco centímetros.

- Eres bellísima Hermione – me susurra moviendo sus increíbles ojos verdes por todo mi rostro, acariciándome con su dedo gordo y besando mis mejillas y mis párpados. – Te juro que no te voy a presionar, y voy a poner todo de mí para funcionar perfectamente.

- Siempre hemos funcionado perfectamente – le digo conmovida por sus palabras, llevando sus labios hacia los míos, fusionándonos una vez más en un tierno y emotivo beso que me llena de diferentes sensaciones físicas y emocionales. Haciendo que mí sangre fluya mil veces más rápido, mi corazón lata desesperado por él y mi cerebro pida su calor, su protección, sus caricias y sus besos. Dejando a mi alma pedir solamente su amor puro, tal como ayer, hoy y siempre.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Arropo a Edward entre las mantas de media estación y veo su rostro pasivo y soñoliento estar en un rico y reconfortante sueño. Lo pego contra mi abrigado pecho, y levanto la vista. El campo de Quidditch, enorme e imponente se despliega a mis lados mientras veo a Harry zumbar de un lado a otro con su escoba último modelo, sudoroso y abatido.

Cuando Ron y Luna nos habían entregado a Edward para ir a su clase de nivelación con su bebé, nosotros estábamos acomodando los juguetes de Edward y actualizando nuestra bitácora como familia. Harry me había dicho que le provocaba ir a jugar quidditch en la tarde, pero nunca conté con que el viento fuera tan feroz después de un día de sol.

Al acomodarme la bufanda siento una presencia alrededor de mi hijo y mía, al voltear veo a un Viktor abrigado con un saco largo de moda saludándome con una tímida sonrisa. Lo saludo y dejo mi cara disforzada unos segundos. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir ahora? Al acordar con Harry probar, no puedo descartar de una la sustanciosa oferta de ir a Bulgaria y estudiar ahí, sería una tontería, y tampoco puedo tratar mal a Viktor, porque después de todo, es y será un buen amigo.

- ¿Qué hacess con el bebé y este frío afuera Herrmione? – me dice con su marcado acento búlgaro.

- Estamos esperando a su papá, hoy vamos a ir a comer con él a un restaurante, es una de las experiencias del proyecto hacer que nuestro hijo conozca a gente fuera de los parámetros del castillo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos encontrramos después en las Tres Escobas? – me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro – Y tomamos algo suave.

- Oh, muchas gracias Viktor – escucho a Hermione decirle al bajar de mi escoba al verla hablando con tal visitante – Pero realmente los días se están poniendo difíciles en el proyecto y no podemos permitirnos fallar. Mira a Eddie y lo lindo y educado que es, no quiero educarlo mal. Capaz para después ¿ya?

- Ahm, bueno, es que me voy de gira a América por un tiempo y por eso quería planear lo de la universidad y el traslado Herrmy – le dijo sonriendo de una manera que no me gusta, ya que denota que cree que aceptará de hecho porque no tiene mejor oferta ni opción.

- Sobre lo de la universidad Viktor – le dice Hermione haciendo que respire orgullo y felicidad – Tengo que consultar mis otras opciones, con mis padres y con la carrera que seguiré, así que cuando regreses de América podremos charlar de eso cuanto gustes.

- Hola Krum – le digo entrando completamente empapado de la humedad de las nubes y del sudor de mi cuerpo, veo a Hermione sostener a mi hijo arropado contra el viento y las enfermedades, en sus brazos – Hermione ¿me cambio y nos vamos?

- Hey – me dice Viktor con una mirada de "eres un desggracciado" – Bueno Herrmione, nos vemos en un tiempo – le dijo besándola a ella y a Edward en la frente, la verdad sería un buen tío, porque he tomado la decisión que Hermione será la madre de mis hijos y se quedará como la dueña de mi corazón por siempre, y viceversa.

Cuando Viktor se marchó pisando uno de los charcos del gras del campo de Quidditch, me senté al costado de Hermione y observé a Edward durmiendo plácidamente, y a Hermione morderse el labio inferior con prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – le digo llevando mi mano a su mentón y acariciándolo mientras introduzco mi dedo entre la manito de Edward, como siempre que duerme, y el la aprieta.

- Me temo que tendré que entrar a los vestidores, estoy congelándome en primavera – me dice en un susurro muy británico – Y tenemos que apurarnos, antes que todas las parejas con hijos entren a los restaurantes para tomar un té tranquilamente.

- Si quieres los llevo en escoba – me dice Harry llenándome de temor y sonriendo pícaramente a ver mi cara de terror – Cuando Edward sea un aficionado a la escoba y no lo puedas controlar caerás en crisis, además, ambos estarán conmigo ahora.

- Harry, uno de mis expresos deseos, es mantener mis pies sobre la tierra – le digo entregándole a Edward para levantarnos y caminar hacia la acogedora y calientita salita de estar de los cambiadores, entre los de hombres y mujeres.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El sonido de única ducha abierta cae violentamente sobre el suelo, miro la pequeña cuna instalada en los cambiadores con Edward durmiendo adentro, colocada estratégicamente frente, pero no muy cerca, a la estufa que también me calienta a mí. Escucho a Harry moverse y silbar mientras se ducha y llevo su bufanda y abrigo a mi nariz.

Su aroma entra en una ráfaga de relajación a mis pulmones, el olor de su shampoo más el suyo natural, a esa hierba recién mojada de los campos suizos me hacen querer caminar unos pasos y abrazarlo. ¿Cómo le podré decir mi gran secreto? Miro a Edward y siento mi estómago retorcerse ¿cómo sabré si esto seguirá siendo tan bonito cuando lo sepa?

Capaz vivir en un ambiente mágico me haya curado, pero no lo creo. Es más factible que el vivir bien con Harry me cure. El reírme, conversar y disfrutar. Escucho un sonidito gutural de Edward y me aproximo a él a moverlo un poquito cuando escucho como la llave de la ducha se cierra, dejando solo para mis oídos el silbido constante de Harry.

Me quito la bufanda y el abrigo y los dejo junto con los de Harry, en un momento de rara tentación llevo mi mano hacia la tela que tapa la entrada al cambiador de los hombres y la abro, aproximándome en su vahoso interior debido a la calentura del agua. Con recelo y cautelosidad miro para todos lados, esperando encontrarme a un Harry desnudo sorprenderme de curiosa. Felizmente solo estamos los dos, y Edward.

- Hermione – escucho claramente atrás mío - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – me dice Harry con una sonrisa realmente pícara en su cara, noto sus ojos verdes brillar con intensidad y resaltar su belleza ahora que andan sin gafas. Harry completamente empapado, con las gotas chorreando por su cuerpo y ataviado solo con una pequeña toalla blanca está con crema de afeitar en la mitad de su rostro, y una venda en su brazo, apretándole un músculo.

- Nada… - le digo tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible – Me iría ¿pero que te pasó en el brazo?

- Siempre cuando practico los estiramientos rápidos de los brazos, uno me termina molestado mucho, y si no le pongo la venda para inmovilizarlos me duelen durante días – me dice con su ronca y seductiva voz que me llenan de confianza - ¿Quieres ayudarme a afeitarme?

- ¡Harry! – Le digo no por lo de la afeitada – La verdad que no hablarme ni confiarme algunas cosas te perjudica – le susurro acercándome a su rostro blanco y cremoso por la sustancia de afeite. Le quito la venda con sumo cuidado y saco mi varita susurrando "moviflex", ambos notamos su brazo como resaltarse en aceite y después de unos segundos siento gran parte de la crema de afeitar de Harry en mi mejilla, por su intento de beso ahí.

- Lo siento – me dice agarrando otra toallita y limpiándome – Creo que me voy a terminar de afeitar – me lanza una sonrisa y me siento en una banquita próxima a él, confiando en que si Edward se levante yo lo escucharé - ¿Y eres el que más entrena?

- No quiero decir eso – le digo enjuagándome y quedando con una afeitada perfecta – Pero sí, es que con esto de nuestras peleítas, el quidditch es algo que en realidad me distrae un montón y pues me ha salvado de muchos suicidios – terminé mi sádica frase riéndome.

Me paro frente a ella y veo un notable sonrojo en su rostro, una sudoración en su frente por el vaporoso medio ambiente y su labio inferior estando subordinado al superior. La siento pasar sus ojos por mi cuerpo, y llevo mi mano para asegurarme que la toalla esté bien sujetada.

La miro sentada, sin su abrigo, con su vestido blanco de sena y un pequeño chaleco de lana celeste a juego, dándole un look bien moderno y a la vez clásico. Paso mis ojos por su sonrosado rostro, y bajo hacia su recatado escote, queriendo ver más de lo que se muestra y respirando hondo al bajar hacia sus piernas cubiertas por unas pantis transparentes, terminando en unos zapatos blancos con una línea celeste. Aunque Hermione es muy bonita vestida, no tiene nada que ocultar, y he estado tantas noches imaginándola en pensamientos que me gustaría suponer que son inocentes, que me gustaría poder llegar a verla algún día.

Respiro y me hago acordar a mí mismo que soy un caballero – Hermione, me tengo que cambiar ahora sí – le digo con cuidado, esperando verla levantarse y despedirse con una tímida sonrisa – Para llegar temprano.

- ¿Y que te impide hacerlo? – me respondió Hermione con un tono bastante sugestivo - ¿Ah? – note como Hermione alzó sus ojos color chocolate que contienen un brillo de sensualidad y atrevimiento.

Ella se acercó a mí, pegado su sensual cuerpo contra mi pecho mojado, irguiéndose y dándome un delicioso beso intencional a propósito. Nuestros labios se mueven juntos acompasados por nuestros sentimientos, encajando perfectamente, siento nuestras salivas unirse dejándome un sabor riquísimo en la boca. Llevo mis manos hacia su cintura, y ella hacia mi pelo mojado el cual mueve y restriega. Lentamente, mi castaña se separa del beso con una sonrisa pícara y se libera de mis manos, caminando apresurada hacia la salida.

- ¡Hey! – me dice mi ojiverde indignado, tiene las gotas del pecho alteradas por mis manos al pasar por ahí, su indomable pelo azabache movido a mi antojo, y la mata de pelos de la parte baja de su pecho, por el ombligo, seca por el contacto con mi ropa - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A dejarte cambiar, para llegar temprano – le guiñé un ojo y caminé unos pasos hacia la puerta, donde me di cuenta que estaba atrapada en sus brazos y siendo trasladada a la parte de los camerinos donde estaba instalada toda la ropa de Harry. – Harry… - le digo con una sonrisa al notar su rostro sonrojado.

- No hay nadie más – me susurra al oído – Y me muero por besarte, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

- Pero lo podemos hacer cuando no estés con una frágil toalla puesta Harry James Potter – le espeto algo consternada, la verdad que quiero mantener mi estado de pureza hasta el momento en que los dos creamos indicado y no hacer las cosas precipitadas, que después se puedan echar a perder. – Además no escucharíamos a Edward levantarse.

- Es un Potter, sabe que hacer – me dijo Harry acercándome a su pecho ahora algo más seco por su otra toalla, como un instinto le besé el cuello y el bajó sus labios hacia el mío para el cual tuvo que abrir algo el vestido. Las sensaciones de mi cuerpo están poco a poco poniéndose más en potencia, por los lugares donde deja su recuerdo siento una necesidad de Harry increíbles. Sus dedos pasan con paciencia y amor por mi cabello castaño, mientras sus labios se combinan con los míos y el me alza con su otra mano para quedar más o menos al mismo nivel. Percibo los músculos del pecho de Harry tensarse y comienzo a sentir su creciente excitación en esa parte que me aprieta un poco y que se encuentra debajo de la toalla.

- Ya Harry – me dice Hermione terminando de gemir en mi oído, beso su cuello y bajo hacia su escote el cual he abierto un poco más bajándole una parte del vestido por los hombros, beso su piel suave, blanca e inmaculada, por la cual los labios de ningún otro hombre han pasado nunca jamás. Siento mi excitación crecer debajo de mi toalla y a Hermione acercarme más contra ella cuando coloca sus uñas en mi espalda. – ¡Harry!

Trato de omitir sus palabras y la beso en la boca, puedo sentir su respiración acelerada, su rostro sonrojado y con una temperatura elevada, pero sus labios, sus labios siguen iguales que siempre, deliciosos y dispuestos para mí, así como los míos son para ella. Llevo el beso de tierno y lento a desaforado, Hermione se amolda perfectamente a mí, y ambos viajamos en este beso de unión, que nos distrae de todos. Por mientras, siento mi excitación materializada dolerme del estímulo constante.

- ¡Beso! – escuchamos ambos una voz que provenía desde la entrada del pequeño cambiador de Harry, cuando nos separamos bruscamente de nuestro beso y un poco del comprometedor abrazo, pude ver a Edward gateando y señalando con su dedito índice lo que estábamos haciendo, con una sonrisa muy divertida.

Miré a Harry y lo besé tiernamente mientras él había entendido mi mensaje y me acomodaba el vestido. Al terminar me dirigí con Edward a dejar que Harry se cambie y feliz por haber dicho su primera palabra, muy emocionada le conversé:

- Los besos de tu papá son muy lindos – le dije antes de ir al espejo a acomodarme y lavarme la cara para poder salir sin que se noten los estragos de mi nueva relación con el chico que siempre quise, Harry James Potter.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Capaz me digan que soy un perverso, pero les tengo que confesar que tengo este capítulo desde hace varias semanas y esperé muchos días para publicarlo para que crezca su incertidumbre. Pero el lado bueno es que Harry y Hermione han hablado y hasta ahora todo ha salido muy bien ¿no? Esperemos que todo esto siga así, y ya quiero seguir escribiendo como Edward crece, aunque no les puedo adelantar nada sobre la relación de nuestra pareja favorita… ya veremos qué pasa.

Si me demoro algo publicando es que estoy participando en varios concursos ahora y no tengo tiempo para conectarme a hacer todas estas cosas. O si no estoy completamente distraído con varias series que estoy viendo. XD. Jajaja. Por cierto, debo decirles que aunque esté desesperado por más capítulos de mis series preferidas, estoy completamente de acuerdo con la Huelga de Escritores, ya que ellos se merecen todo lo que solicitan, por solo ser el cerebro de la historia en sí.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Akaryskywalker, Bell Potter, Surizuice, Petakita, Sagami, Hermione de Potter Granger, Viko, Patty Potter, Camili.Manina, Ady!, Kimmys, Rochelle, Moni HHr, Marisol, Shura Dragon, Ariana.Dumb, Yuli35, SamarKanda, Susi Fraser, Rossy Radcliffe, Palas, The Darkness Princess, Mariazel, Nataly Potter Black, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Liz Lupin, Danyhogg, HHrldg.Black, Amber, Dragonfly, Juan Pablo, Lizilupin, Gabriela 28.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	18. Parte XVII

**HARRY Y HERMIONE  
**EN TODOS LOS IDIOMAS  
AYER, HOY y SIEMPRE

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé  
**por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVII**

Sonreí al ver que Edward había dado su primera palabra y que esta había sido increíblemente "beso". Miré el brillo de orgullo de los ojos de Harry posarse sobre nuestro hijito, y sentí la mano de Harry entrelazarse a la mía. Nuestro bebé, atento y despierto pasa sus ojos por todo el restaurante, quedándose asombrado de los tapices finamente tejidos y decorados, dando una clara muestra que son de Francia. Además, Eddie se distrae un montón con los grandes candelabros que decoran el lugar además de las pequeñas estrellas de oro que flotan en diferentes tamaños entre el techo.

Harry nos ha traído al mejor salón de té (decente) de todo Hogsmeade, donde no muchos padres de proyecto pueden invitar a sus compañeras. Los meseros vestidos con un impecable traje de gala nos traen y sirven el té en las finísimas tazas de loza china y unos deliciosos scones en un plato debidamente decorado, además de pequeñas galletitas para Edward.

- ¿Tú te vas a llenar con esto Hermione? – me pregunta Harry mirándome antes de meterse un scone de dulce de leche a la boca – Creo que yo no.

- Lo importante es que Eddie se siente así, y no llore ni haga escándalos por ver a desconocidos, tenemos que apuntar en la bitácora después – le digo mirando con amor y cariño a dos de los tres hombres de mi vida (puesto que falta mi padre) – Pero después podemos dejarlo con las niñeras y salir por aquí después.

El servicio de niñeras del Proyecto es una bendición ahora que Hermione y yo podemos hacer más cosas afuera del colegio. El pequeño manual que nos entregaron nos recomienda fomentar la relación de nuestro bebé con amigos del colegio, otros bebés y el afecto de las niñeras, que son chicas de cuarto y quinto año que por puntos en sus cursos débiles cuidan a pequeños bebés, que a la vez están protegidos por el encantamiento inicial.

- A veces pienso que somos los mejores en todo el proyecto ¿no crees? – le pregunto a Hermione observando su elegante y correcta manera de comer los bocadillos y tomar el té – Pronto nos toca supervisión del apartamento y todo, además pronto crecerá más y comenzará la segunda etapa.

- Segunda y penúltima etapa Harry – dijo Hermione mirando a nuestro bebé con cierta nostalgia – No quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero perderlos.

- A mi no me perderás – le dije mirándola a las ojos, acariciando su mano, la cual retiró lentamente – Y Edward será siempre nuestro mejor recuerdo.

- Harry – me dijo Hermione con una pronunciada tensión en su voz – Estamos probando, no hay que ponernos en otros planes por ahora. – Tragó saliva y miro hacia un punto fijo en la pared, ella tiene razón pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar a mi corazón tan tranquilo sin antes saber cómo se siente Hermione verdaderamente, no sé si me ama, pero yo si la amo y la deseo. No sé qué resultado quiere de esta relación¿a la primera discusión todo termina¿Quiere solo probar como es estar con tu mejor amigo? Porque en este poco tiempo, me siento feliz y realizado, no le oculto nada, salvo el decirle que la amo.

Supongo que decirle eso tendrá que esperar, en especial porque no quiero que ella se tense y no sepamos qué hacer.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Mi papá camina de un lado a otro de mi cuarto después de haberme dado mi peluche favorito, al llegar del extraño lugar al que fuimos esta tarde mi mamá y mi papá me bañaron y cambiaron, poniéndome mi rojo con un pequeño leoncito de insignia. Se siente muy bien estar en mi limpia y cómoda cuna después de un largo día, he percibido a mis papis mucho más relajados y satisfechos con ellos mismos, y han estado haciendo eso que le dicen beso. Si, beso, eso fue lo que creo que hizo que mi mamá comenzara histéricamente a felicitarme por decir mi primera palabra.

Sentirla orgullosa y feliz tan cerca de mí es algo muy lindo. Pero ahora ya tengo hambre y sueño, y parece que ellos se van a ir esta noche y pasaré un divertido rato con alguien. Mi papá esta vestido con una camisa negra con pequeñas rayitas grises, tiene el pelo mojado y desordenado y mientras intenta darme de comer sin manchar su nuevo jean ni abrigo, me trata de sonsacar palabras nuevas.

- Edward – me dice mientras acerca la cuchara de papilla a mi boca – Pronto ya comenzaras a hablarnos y espero que a soportarnos, tu mami y yo vamos a necesitar toda tu ayuda hijo, no quiero perderla. Y al verte Eddie, veo un futuro junto a la mujer que amo, tu mamá, un futuro lindo en el cual siempre estarás presente de alguna u otra manera, porque gracias a ti hijo, estoy con ella ahora.

Siento los labios de mi papá en mi inflada mejilla, y sus dedos posarse sobre una servilleta, rozar suavemente mis labios y finalmente limpiar los residuos de papilla. Veo a mi mamá entrar arreglada para salir con mi papá en unos momentos en compañía de una chica castaña que se nota muy dulce.

- Bueno Nilda – dice mi mamá cargándome y besándome en las mejillas- Este es Edward, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo por favor.

- No te preocupes Hermione – responde mi nueva tía y me carga en sus brazos, veo a mi mamá besarme e indicarme que esté tranquilo con tía Nilda, y sí que planeo estarlo, porque tengo un sueño que inicia con el beso final de mi papá, antes de escucharlos salir, queriéndose.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¿A dónde vamos Harry? – le pregunté caminando por los irregulares caminos de los terrenos de Hogwarts alumbrados de vez en cuando por fuego que emanaban algunas estatuas. Mire hacia el cielo y lo pude ver lleno de una infinidad de estrellas que tintinean solo para nosotros. – Hubiéramos acortado camino por uno de los atajos…

- Para que si podemos ir en escoba – me dice él, por mi parte siento una descarga de frustración desde mi cerebro hasta mi médula espinal y llenar mis ojos de preocupación e indignación – Vamos Hermione, te abrazo fuerte y ya. Si quieres te beso para que no veas nada.

- Muy gracioso Harry James Potter – le digo escrudiñando su rostro donde reina una mueca de gracia y verdad a la vez – Pero ya he tenido suficiente en mi vida, a estas alturas ya nada me levanta del suelo.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – me dijo Harry rodeándome sugestivamente con su brazos y haciendo que yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, obteniendo gran parte de su riquísimo y varonil aroma – Yo te levanto del suelo – me susurró, y lo siguiente que sentí fue mis pies elevarse un poco y mi torso inclinarse, Harry me estaba cargando como novio a novia en noche de bodas.

- ¡Harry! – chille haciendo que él se ría a carcajadas, aunque siempre supuso que esta manera de cargar a una chica era un poco incómoda para ella, el estar en los fuertes brazos de Harry y sujetada justo en partes clave, hacen que no me duela otra extremidad. – Vamos, ya suéltame – le digo tratando de zafarme mientras él empieza a caminar.

- ¿Cómo voy a dejar que mi enamorada, que no quiere ir en escoba, camine por estos irregulares caminos de los terrenos cuando hay charcos y barro y es muy probable que se desate la última tormenta de la temporada? – le digo a Hermione cargándola y recibiendo ondas del delicioso aroma de su pelo – Eso sería una barbaridad de mi parte.

La escucho reírse y veo las nuevas gradas de piedra que ya nos dirigen a todos hacia la gran puerta de los cerdos alados, exclusivamente para salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade. Ron y Luna también querían ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero Gabriella se enfermó con sandia titis, ya que Ron no tuvo mejor idea que darle sandía mágica durante toda una semana en papilla.

- ¿Quieres bajarte ya? – le digo acercándola a mí, como si fuera una bebé y besando su mejilla, noto su hermoso rostro apoderarse de una mueca sarcástica y decir "Obviamente no, no quiero tocar el suelo, soy una reina".

Me reí y la dejé con cuidado para que se arregle, por mi parte me acomodé mi abrigo de cuero y nos tomamos de la mano. Se siente tan bien caminar con Hermione en medio de conversaciones profundas y no tan profundas que solo nosotros tenemos de la mano como una pareja normal. Me gusta cada vez que Hermione se acerca más a mí o aprieta su mano al llegar al borde de Hogsmeade, una zona un tanto peligrosa puesto que estamos alejados de la Calle Principal.

- Mira las estrellas Harry – le digo cuando nos detenemos justo antes de entrar en la repleta calle principal, llena de compradores, comerciantes y magos que hacen shows – En una se convertirá Edward. – Siento los brazos de Harry abrazarme por detrás, protegiéndome. Pero es que yo misma me pregunto, cuando Edward se vaya, cuando el año escolar acabe ¿qué será de nosotros¿Cuándo le diré lo que le tengo que decir? Porque capaz y lamentablemente esto no funcione. Pero no quiero pensar en estas cosas ahora, lo que quiero es disfrutar de Harry, disfrutar de nuestra relación, disfrutar de nuestro hijo. De Edward.

Me volteo y lo abrazo refugiándome en el calor de sus brazos, en el aroma de su cuello. Llevo mis manos hacia su todavía húmedo cabello negro y paso mis dedos por su cabeza – Harry – le susurro cuando siento sus dedos acariciar mi espalda y enredarse entre mis cabellos castaños. Siento sus labios posarse en mi mejilla y llegar a mis labios, me incorporo en algo y le correspondo. Bajo mis manos hacia su abrigo de cuero y las vuelvo a subir para acercarlo más a mí y él hace lo mismo.

- No te preocupes que Edward estará siempre con nosotros – siento los labios húmedos de mi ojiverde posarse sobre mi frente y su mano guiar la mía, ambos entramos en la Calle Principal de Hogsmeade bajo la atenta mirada de otros alumnos del colegio y de los pobladores del pueblo – Un día deberíamos ir con Edward a la feria, cuando esté más grande.

- Ya falta poco para que crezca y sea un Pottersito – me dice Hermione – Espero que no sea tan inseguro como nosotros.

- ¿Inseguro? – le digo totalmente extrañado pero al ver su expresión la entiendo completamente – ¡Ah! En este tipo de cosas.

Siento sus dedos entrelazarse entre los míos y la escucho susurrarme que se muere de hambre. Sonrío y nos abro paso entre la muchedumbre para pasar al restaurante italiano más rico de todo Hogsmeade, donde todos necesitan reservación, menos Harry James Potter.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al entrar al restaurante de la mano de Harry, siento el agradable aroma a pizza mecernos hasta llegar a una cómoda y alejada mesa en la terraza trasera del restaurante. Miro por la reja de madera que está dominada por una lindísima enredadera que le da un muy bonito protagonismo, la mesa con una vela que nos ilumina poco a poco, con un mantel y ornamentación a la italiana. A nuestro costado, felizmente, tenemos un lindo y frondoso árbol que tiene algunas velas flotantes, y además, nos separa de la besucona pareja del costado. Además, arriba de nosotros el cielo estrellado hace que el romance fluya por mi sangre, y lo más bonito de todo, a mi frente tengo al hombre que amo.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Me dice Harry distrayéndome viendo la carta - ¿Pizza, espagueti o alguna otra pasta?

¿Qué lugar más romántico para una cita que un restaurante de comida italiana? Donde podemos comer pizza y disfrutar del romance light, o podemos pedir un gran plato de espagueti para los dos y compartirlo al estilo "La Dama y el Vagabundo" en versión humana, o finalmente comer una pasta individual e intercambiar platos, provocando un pequeño intercambio de sabores y manos. Y en absolutamente todas las comidas, limpiarle a Harry con la gran servilleta de tela, la barbilla. Respiro y lo miro.

Sus ojos verdes entran por todo mi cuerpo con una simple mirada suya y presiento que él lee mis pensamientos. De pronto, siento las típicas mariposas entrar en mi estómago. Es mi primera cita oficial con Harry, con el chico que he esperado desde hace años… ¡y vamos a comer pasta!

- Espagueti – me dice sonriendo, veo su rostro imaginativo ir por diferentes mundos en menos de un segundo, pensando e imaginándose mientras los violines comienzan a sonar suavemente, haciendo de todo un ambiente aún más perfecto – El Espagueti Romance.

- Wow – le digo mirándola, observo su bello cuerpo, su hermoso rostro, y veo la belleza de verdad en ella, complementada. – Yo no me opongo. – Hermione ríe y todo mi nerviosismo desaparece. Estar con ella es el tiempo mejor invertido de toda mi vida.

Tenemos un par de conversaciones mientras tomamos nuestras bebidas e intercambiamos miradas, opiniones y expectativas. A veces creo que nuestras experiencias nos han unido aún más, nos forjan el uno al otro, y aunque capaz esto sea riesgoso, ahora con mi nueva mentalidad positiva trataré de hacer todo posible por ser feliz a su lado.

- Está delicioso – le digo al enrollar con el tenedor los riquísimos fideos con salsa roja, noto a Harry hacer lo mismo, después de haberle echado a su parte del gran plato un montón de queso rallado. – Simplemente una excelente decisión mía.

- Yo estoy concentrado, tratando de encontrar nuestro punto de encuentro – Me dice Harry riéndose, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas, dejando ver su antebrazo con una varonil mata de vellos - Es muy difícil encontrarla Herms, lo siento. - Me río y coloco mi mano sobre la mesa para después engullir otro bocado de la deliciosa pasta.

Siento su mano sobre la mía y sus ojos puestos en mí, levanto poco a poco la mirada y lo veo sonreír, su dentadura impecable y perfecta, sin temor de tener ningún fideo entre sus dientes, porque sabe que es perfecta. Wow, y yo que ni puedo sonreír.

- Cuando estabas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Viktor me acechaba, y al costado de él estaba Ron y sus mal humores, quería tú estuvieras ahí, luchando. – le digo tratando de no ponerme tan sentimental. – Habría cambiado el gusto de ellos hacia mí, por ti Harry. – enrollo los fideos en mi tenedor y noto a Harry haciendo lo mismo.

- Mi paranoica mente me ha jugado muy sucio Hermione, y sé que te pide perdón. – le digo enrollando fideos en mi tenedor y posteriormente mintiéndomelos a la boca, al igual que Hermione, mirándonos.

La noto sobresaltarse de la risa mientras trata de no hace escándalo y perturbar su elegancia en la mesa, pero al bajar la vista, noto un fideo estar conectado por nuestras bocas al más puro estilo de esa película que veía Dudley con una amiguita hace tanto tiempo.

La miro desafiante y levanto una ceja. Noto como ella acepta, y poco a poco, tratando de no hace ninguna avería, nos acercamos rodeados de un maravilloso árbol, un cielo estrellado, unos aromas penetrantes y nuestros propios cuerpos, deseosos del otro, hasta morder ambos el fideo, y terminar la función con un tímido roce de labios. El más tomatosamente exquisito de toda mi vida.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? – me dice Harry ayudándome a poner el abrigo, y después poniéndose el suyo – ¿Besuquearnos en las calles de Hogsmeade? – sonrío y siento su mano entrelazarse con fuerza con la mía, ambos salimos del restaurante y llegamos a la pared contigua, el estandarte de una tienda ya cerrada. Harry me apoya contra el frío vidrio y baja su rostro hasta besarme suavemente en mis labios.

Las mariposas revolotean con aún más fuerza, y sonrío. Me estoy besuqueando con Harry tan quisquillosamente para las pobres personas solas, que me encanta. Llevo mi mano hacia su espalda, para poder sentirlo más plenamente, y además, él me presiona con su amigable mano. Sus labios llenan los míos con el sabor a menta de los caramelitos del restaurante. Y yo lleno la suya con las fresas que me comí de postre.

Me propongo contar los besos y al llegar al quinto seguir caminando, pero en el noveno entiendo que es algo que solo se puede parar de raíz.

- Vamos a caminar, a ver si encontramos algo – le digo sintiendo sus brazos rodear mis hombros y ambos caminar como robots por la Calle Principal – Si me caigo, me agarras príncipe azul.

- Como siempre ¿no? – le susurro en el oído, aproximándonos a la librería principal del pueblo, iluminada, decorada y con largas colas de gente tratando de obtener algún ejemplar - ¿Qué libro están sacando esta semana Hermione?

- Ni idea – me dice muy extrañada agarrando mi mano y caminando rápidamente – Si no estaría aquí para comprarlo, hay que acercarnos.

Al acercarnos nos dimos cuenta que en la gran mesa de ventas y firmas de los libros estaba sentada Ginny, sonriente y excesivamente maquillada firmando libros con un lapicero rosado brillante. Siento a mi novia apretar su mano en la mía y dirigirse hacia los dueños de la tienda que estaban fascinados viendo cuantos galeones estaban ganando por un día.

- ¿Qué es esto Albertha? – le digo con mucha curiosidad a la dueña del local - ¿Ginny Weasley sacando un libro?

- ¡Pero claro, es su séptimo hit de cuentos para jóvenes! – me dijo con mucho entusiasmo – Los primero cinco salieron en una revista, y elevaron su número de venta un montón, después publicó el libro seis, el más superficial para mí, y finalmente el último donde todos nos enteraremos qué pasara con Cindy, Zachary y Pandaro.

- Wow, esto es lo que pasa por no leer Corazón de Bruja, Harry – le digo riéndome - ¿Y son buenos sus libros Albertha?

- Los cinco primeros fueron estupendos, el romance tácito de Cindy y Zachary los llevó al estrellato, pero Ginevra prefirió la publicidad fogosa de Cindy y Pandaro, además de sus peleas para que Zachary desapareciera del mapa. Estos últimos dos son un desastre ecológico, pero venden, y eso es lo que me importa.

Me reí con completo desinterés y llevé a Harry lejos de todo el barullo, a seguir besuqueándonos felices y contentos debajo de las estrellas contra una pared de piedra que es una testigo muda de nuestros románticos actos, muy aparte de libros decepcionantes y epílogos idiotas.

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

**--------------****OoOoO****--------------**

Capaz me odien por haberme demorado tanto, pero originalmente iba a publicar este capítulo para el día de San Valentín. Cosa que después de leerlo me dio ganas de demorarlo un poco más en respuesta a la publicación de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capaz muchos de ustedes se enteren de todo en estos días, y respeto sus expectativas, pero creo que el final de este capítulo les puede decir muy claramente cuál es mi posición con el final de la saga, qué pienso de JK y sus editores, entre otras cosas.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya publiqué y que ustedes son testigos, así como yo, que la relación de Harry y Hermione va viento en popa. Realmente¡viva nosotros! Aunque ahora comienzan las experiencias de Edward, el romance en fic no pierde importancia, y mucho menos los próximos intentos lemoneros! La verdad es que¿quién quiere leer HP7 en cualquier idioma cuando tenemos buenísimos fics esperándonos con las verdaderas cosas importantes de la vida y el romance? Nadie. XD.

Nos vemos, definitivamente pronto. Y perdón por la demora…

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Hhrldg.Black, Cecilia A. García, Amber, Makarva, Bell Potter, Petakita, Shura Dragon Fanel, Surizuice, MoniHHr, Aidee, Ady, Patty Potter 09, Yuli 35, Caroline Potter Evans, Akary Skywalker, Nataly Potter Black, Mary XOXO, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Kamy, Loquin, The Darkness Princess, Varelia Asthray Girl, Danyhogg, Liz Lupin, Gabita Evans.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS! **

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	19. Parte XVIII

**Aviso:** Al terminar de leer el capítulo, lee abajo las explicaciones y la petición.

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XVIII**

Sentí los labios de Edward en mi mejilla, su suave aroma a bebé invadió mis pulmones dándome esa tranquilidad que solo él me da. Siento sus manitas agarrarse de mi pijama y tocar mi mejilla bruscamente, riéndose. Le acerco un peluche el cual lo veo abrazar y besar al igual que a mí. Noto el radiante sol de la mañana entrar por las ventanas de su cuarto, iluminando su pequeño mundo perfecto el cual me contagia cada día más.

Camino sobre la alfombra de su cuarto y me dirijo hacia nuestra pequeño mueble "cocina", siento la diferencia por debajo de mí, he dejado la cálida alfombra del cuarto de mi bebé por la fría piedra del mundo exterior. Agarro una papilla y la trato de abrir pero no puedo, siento la necesidad de tener a Harry abrazándome por detrás y haciéndolo, pero él está entrenando.

Me encamino a mi cuarto y agarro mi varita, veo nuestras camas desordenadas y recuerdo la noche de ayer, cuando Harry se despidió con un suave beso de mí, y después caí profundamente dormida, soñando con él y nuestro hijo. Me da nostalgia de algo que todavía no ha pasado. Me da tristeza el solo pensar que un día de un futuro próximo ya no será así. Ya no me levantaré en el castillo más asombroso del mundo, a unos metros del amor de mi vida e iré a jugar con mi único hijo. No podré sentir sus pequeñas manitas en mis mejillas, sus tímidos besitos en mi mano y su risa abebada que me enamora. Y lo peor, es que tampoco tendré esos brazos sobre protectores que tanto conozco, ni la comodidad de estar tanto con Harry.

Siento como unas lágrimas se deslizan suavemente por mi mejilla, y trato de hacer lo posible por no continuar con esta escena. Me dirijo al baño y me veo en el espejo. El pijama azul de Harry que me queda gigante me queda horriblemente chistoso, mi desordenadísimo cabello castaño cae en mechones mañaneros que espantan a más de uno, y mi rostro, mi rostro pasa por una tormenta de sentimientos los cuales sentiré, pero no quiero.

Me miro una vez más y me río de mi pateticidad, estoy viendo en el espejo a una Hermione que existirá dentro de unos meses, una Hermione que ya habrá pasado por una terrible transición y que estará en el punto de crisis más alto. Pero eso no pasa ahora. Las cosas que pasan ahora son que tengo a un hermoso bebé al cual debo enseñarle de todo, y un cariñoso novio el cual vendrá a desayunar con un gran apetito, y no puedo defraudarlos a ambos.

Agradecida por haber dejado a Edward en su corralito, abro las llaves de la ducha y me quito el gran pijama azul lentamente, dejándolo en el piso. Saco mi shampoo para ocasiones especiales y me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta que cada día es una ocasión especial cuando tengo a Harry y a Edward a mi lado, y que ambos me deben recordar de una buena manera.

Me meto debajo del agua tibia y pasó mis dedos por mi cabello, noto inmediatamente como todo en el baño se empaña y coloco un poco de mi mágica loción para pelo en mi mano, frotando mi cabello. Paso el jabón por mi cuerpo y siento adentro mío que todo lo que vi podría pasar, como tal vez no, pero lo que pasa ahora no debe ser interrumpido por eso.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Dejo a Ron a medio cambiar y me encamino corriendo con escoba en mano hacia mi departamento para estar con Hermione y Edward. Las lecciones intensivas de Edward comienzan mañana, en las dos semanas más importantes de su desarrollo, ambas con diferentes pruebas. Hoy es el "Quizz de Ambiente Familiar", el cual nos toca dárselo a la profesora McGonagall a las cinco en punto de la tarde.

Paso por las cocinas del colegio donde me lleno de provisiones para un suculento desayuno, llevo la canasta en mi mano y llego hacia el desierto pasadizo donde se encuentra el cuadro que revela nuestro apartamento. Miro hacia los dos lados – como siempre – y entro, dejando la canasta a un lado de nuestra mesa, que ya está debidamente puesta y decorada al centro con un ramo de flores blancas.

- ¿Hermione? – digo mientras guardo la escoba en el armario del recibidor - ¿Dónde estás? – Escucho la risa de Edward y entro a su cuarto, lo encuentro en su corralito mágico riéndose mientras varios peluches levitan por encima de él, haciendo que trate de alcanzarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo levanto y lo lleno de besos, beso su nariz tan parecida a la de Hermione, y al dejarlo de nuevo en su rincón de juegos, veo sus ojos calcados a los míos, con una expresión de felicidad y divertimiento.

Voy en busca de Hermione a nuestro cuarto y sonrío al ver el rápido trabajo de los elfos al ordenarlo todo perfectamente, como lo haría ella. Paso mis ojos por el cuarto y no la encuentro, me quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre mi cama, me dirijo hacia las puertas del waking closet y el vapor del baño conminado con el típico y delicioso aroma del perfume que ella siempre usa.

Encuentro el walking closet solamente iluminado por la luz que proviene del baño que ilumina nuestras cosas tímidamente, haciendo que las partículas del típico polvo flotante resalten a simple vista. Cierro la puerta del cuarto al closet y me avanzo varios pasos de manera sigilosa. Movido por la excitación y la curiosidad me aproximo un poco más, hasta que veo la una parte de la espalda de Hermione desnuda, felizmente nada comprometedor.

Puedo ver su delgada silueta cubierta con la gran toalla blanca de felpa mientras ella se peina. Puedo ver gracias al espejo pequeñas gotas de agua caer por entre sus pechos, haciendo que el caluroso walking closet suba de temperatura aún más. Recuerdo como es sentir su piel junto a la mía y lo quiero volver a hacer. Sé que es pésimo fisgonear y espiarla de esta manera pero simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo. El espejo le sienta muy bien a Hermione, y lo que le sienta bien a Hermione me sienta muy bien a mí.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Agarro la otra fina toalla de felpa y me seco el pelo con ella suavemente como dicen las instrucciones del shampoo, me seco el cuello y busco en mi compartimiento detrás del espejo mi loción para belleza capilar, saco un poco y la unto en mi cabello. Hoy día tenemos evaluación con la profesora Minerva y tengo que ordenar todo lo que mis amigos, los elfos, no hacen, además en un momento debe de estar llegando Harry y tenemos que tomar desayuno los tres.

Me acerco al espejo y comienzo a analizar mi rostro, sonrío por la victoria hacia ciertas imperfecciones de la adolescencia que le logrado combatir y ganar. Llevo mis dedos hacia ciertos sectores notando parcialmente la embobada y concentrada cara de Harry, veo sus dedos sosteniendo con fuerza la puerta, queriendo pasar inadvertidos, y sus profundos ojos verdes comiéndose mi espalda y cuerpo. Sonrío y me dedico a jugar con él.

Noto su rostro concentrarse y alarmarse cuando finjo que estoy a punto de tirar la toalla que cubre el resto de mi cuerpo, y su alivio decente al notar que la vuelvo a colocar cubriendo mi cuerpo con recato y pudor. Me dedico a ordenar mi compartimiento del baño con paciencia a ver por cuánto tiempo Harry sigue ahí y sorprendentemente sus manos siguen con la misma fuerza sujetando la puerta, y sus ojos reluciendo en la oscuridad siguen tratando de comerme con la mirada.

¿Cuánto tiempo podrá estar parado ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré estar yo tratando de querer sacarme mi toalla para ir a cambiarme sin crear una escenita? No mucho más, el que Harry siga parado ahí es un claro signo de que está esperando lo que antes le provocó cara de embobamiento y horror. Sonrío y me dirijo a la puerta de la manera más rápida e insospechada, provocando un pequeño temblor en él.

Un pequeño temblor que tiene que soportar cuando siente mis labios sobre los suyos. Rápidamente comprende el mensaje y me corresponde, mientras a la vez agarra mi toalla que se quiere resbalar de una manera seductiva. Siento sus fuertes brazos pasar por mi espalda desnuda y sus manos acariciar mi cuello y rostro con una especial dulzura.

- ¿Ahora eres espía? – le digo seductoramente mirándolo fijamente, fingiendo indignación, noto el nerviosismo de Harry y sus penetrantes ojos verdes mirarme fijamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione me sonríe y sus mechones castaños caen hacia sus hombros otra vez, el intenso nerviosísimo que pude sentir por su súbita molestia desaparecieron en una carcajada. "Sí" – le digo mirándola con admiración – "Y llevarte a ti es mi misión". Noto como esboza una leve sonrisa y la abrazo, agarrando por detrás su toalla para que no se caiga.

Sus mojados cabellos castaños mojan mi vestimenta y además la dejan con un delicioso aroma a ella, no hay objeción para eso. Llevo mis manos hacia sus hermosos labios rosados y respiro, quiero tenerla en todo su esplendor y no puedo, quiero tenerla para siempre y quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo. Mi corazón late de una manera especial, y todo lo que gira a mi alrededor es maravilloso, solo porque ella está a mi costado.

Noto que Hermione cierra la puerta del walking closet con sigilo, sin cortar nuestra comunicación de brazos. Al abrir los ojos, veo la oscuridad del pequeño y alfombrado pasadizo que divide nuestros dos amplios armarios.

- ¿Te gusta la oscuridad? – Le susurro tratando de volver a abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito - ¿Herms?

- No, no me gusta Harry – me dice con un tono seductor – Solo que teniéndote a mi lado no necesito ver. – Me muevo apoyando mi mentón por encima de su cuero cabelludo, respiro y logro captar lo más que puedo de su aroma característico. La temperatura sube de pronto en el walking closet, el vaho que había en el baño se quedó encerrado, y nos está haciendo sudar.

- No es necesario lo demás si te tengo a mi costado, mi amor – me dice Hermione pasando sus manos por mi rostro y retirando mis gafas redondas – Y tu no necesitas eso tampoco, por ahora. – Siento como se separa de mí y creo que ya va a acabar nuestro pequeño momento de romanticismo dramático. Escucho su mano apoyarse en la repisa de su parte, o mi parte, del closet, y el suave rumor de una gruesa tela cayendo al suelo.

Las suaves manos de Hermione encuentran a las mías y las posan sobre sus hombros desnudos. Percibo gotas de sudor caer de mi frente por el calor y la reciente excitación del momento. – Yo también te amo Harry – me dice Hermione llenándome de un alivio realmente insospechado. Siento sus labios en mi mejilla y un susurro irrepetible en mi oído.

No muevo mis manos, no me atrevo, ella está actuando movida por algo extraño. Siento sus manos de nuevo encima de las mías, las agarra con fuerza y las baja pasándolas por el comienzo de sus pechos. Un sonido sale de no sé cual de nosotros, sus manos sueltan a las mías al mismo tiempo que siento una insoportable presión en mi entre pierna.

- ¿Hermione? – le susurro sin mover mis manos, terriblemente halagado. No puedo creer que la chica a la que he amado en secreto por tanto tiempo me de la llave a tocar su cuerpo de mujer. - ¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente?

- De esto sí, Harry – le digo pegando mi cuerpo desnudo a la tosca tela de su camisa y pantalón, besándolo en sus salvajes labios que me corresponden al instante, llevando las riendas de la situación. Paso mis manos por su rostro y por sus desordenados cabellos azabaches. Siento sus manos posarse completamente por sobre mi busto y restregarlas con suavidad y cuidado, posándolas poco tiempo después en mi espalda.

Siento como la temperatura más de lo que una vez pude imaginar en este reducido espacio que es cómodo para elegir la ropa, pero no para este tipo de situaciones. Harry me besa haciendo que un sonido producto de sus manos no salga de mis labios. Llevo las mías hacia los botones de su camisa, los cuales trato de abrir con desesperación, sin resultados. 

Poco a poco, siento la tersa piel de Harry abriéndose paso y esa incómoda camisa saliendo. Harry me ayuda a recostarme en la alfombra y se pone en frente mío. Puedo sentir mi ser derretirse por debajo de él, sus grandes y deliciosas manos pasar por un poco más debajo de mi vientre, encaminándose a mis pechos. Por mi parte mis labios, lo atrapan, y con mis manos lo libero con fuerza de sus ropas. Siento los músculos de Harry tensarse por debajo de mis manos, su suave y varonil piel rendirse a los pies de mi feminidad. Llevo mis manos hacia donde su moldeada espalda pierde su nombre y noto la tela de su bóxer impedirnos estar en iguales condiciones.

- Ah – escucho a Hermione decir cuando mis labios pasan por entre sus pechos. No necesito ver para saber que Dios nos ha hecho a Hermione y a mí el uno para el otro. Mis labios encajan en los de ella, mi cuerpo y el suyo se complementan y ella es lo único que me produce estas increíbles sensaciones nunca antes sentidas. Noto su instancia en tratar de sacarme mi bóxer, y lo hace cuando levanto un poco más mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo y ella neutralicemos el sonido de nuestras bocas al besarnos apasionadamente.

Siento sus manos tocar mi pecho y espalda, bajando hacia la zona prohibida que no ha tocado, al igual que yo tampoco la suya. Noto su determinación a que esto no pase más allá. Y llevo mis dedos hacia su hermoso rostro, donde noto las facciones de mi amiga, estando a punto de convertirse en mi mujer. La beso y mi erección me duele cuando por casualidad roza algo que no debía haber rozado por lo menos por ahora.

Paso mis manos por su varonil rostro, concentrándome en sus facciones y en el inicio de su sensual barba. Me estiro del placer. Nos noto completamente empapados, y mientras me sigue besando en medio del silencio y la oscuridad de este impensado sitio clavo mis uñas en su espalda mientras mi cuerpo reacciona ante su virilidad. Siento alguno de los vellos de su pecho raspar con suavidad mi busto.

El tiempo para. Por primera vez siento un verdadero placer. Siento que mi amor por Harry explota al besarlo. El calor no me importa, ni el sitio, ni la oscuridad ni el silencio. Solo me importa la pasión y el amor con los que ambos estamos haciendo todo esto. No me importa que capaz no sea perfecto, no me importa que no se termine hoy. Porque sé que se terminará. Y principalmente porque he vivido el momento, y he elegido a Harry como el primer hombre que me toca. Y estoy determinada a que sea el primero y el único.

- Harry – le digo haciendo que es detenga de sus besos, incorporándose hacia donde escuchó mi voz. Paso mi mano por su sudorosa frente, y bajo la otra por sus amplios hombros, que denotan el trabajo de su cuerpo. – Ya.

Él me besa lentamente y posa sus manos en mis mejillas. Siento como se levanta y me da la mano para que haga lo mismo. Lo hago y me cuelgo de su cuello, quedando los dos completamente expuestos, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen con total libertad y que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se deleiten en el del otro. Llevo mis manos hacia sus tetillas y las dejo ahí.

- Tengo calor – me dice Harry besándome – Necesitamos una ducha ¿no?

--------------OoOoO--------------

Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Harry y lo abrazo por el cuello, él me abraza por la cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozan por debajo de las miles de gotas de agua tibia que caen de la ducha española. Siento sus labios por mis hombros y sus dedos acariciar mi espalda. Ambos estamos casi quietos mientras el agua nos moja y refresca.

La luz del baño hace visible mi cuerpo imperfecto y me da miedo que él lo note, por eso lo trato de ocultar apegándome más a él. En cambio, él es perfecto. Su pecho sensual, su espalda ancha y sus brazos y piernas sumamente trabajados hacen que la imagen del Harry deprimido y desnutrido la no exista en mi cabeza. Ahora solo tengo espacio para el Harry sensual y responsable que siempre estuvo ahí.

- Eres mi reina – me dice ya en voz alta, interrumpiendo el silencio triste pero perfecto – Te amo con todo mi corazón y como ya te he dicho no sé si merezco el honor de haberte tocado como lo hice. Perdóname.

Me alejo de ella, y no sé dónde situar mi mirada, hay cosas comprometedoras por todos lados. Sus frágiles hombros con su sensual espalda y sus no tan grandes pero bien formados senos, su físico mediantemente desarrollado, gracias a las extensas persecuciones de la pasada guerra. ¿Qué pensara ella de mí? ¿Me faltará algo para hacerla sentir bien? ¿Estaré yo bien? Ella es perfecta, y no puede recibir menos que eso.

- Harry – me dice cubriéndose como si tuviera algo feo que ocultar – No me arrepiento, y nunca me arrepentiré, de haberte regalado mi pudor. Me has hecho sentir tan bien, y no solo en el sentido que tú capaz lo piensas. Me has llenado de amor, he sido completamente feliz todos estos días. Y hoy, cuando tú me tocabas sentía que todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, y que todo lo que yo he querido decirte también lo es.

El agua fría ya nos había calmado a ambos, así que con tal libertad nos acercamos, abrazándonos desnudos debajo del agua. La besé, invadiendo su boca y dejándola a ella invadir la mía. – Eres las mujer más hermosa del mundo, Hermione Granger – resuena su voz grave por el baño, interrumpiendo el chasquido del agua de la ducha contra el piso de mármol – Que nunca nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

Siento sus varoniles manos por entre mis pechos y yo sitúo las mías en su abdomen bien definido. Sus brazos me rodean y todo su ser me toca con cuidado y protección, con amor y respeto. Puedo sentir nuestros sexos tranquilos, respetándose a centímetros de distancia. – Mis sentimientos por ti superan cualquier otra cosa Herms.

- Lo sé – me responde mirándome con timidez. Llevo mis manos hacia su cabello mojado y lo separo, colocándoselo por detrás de la oreja.

Hermione se estremeció por entre mis brazos y junto a ella supe que el momento de ser uno llegaría, pero teníamos que probar todo, hasta estar completamente seguros pues era un punto sin retorno, física y emocionalmente.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar no me culpen a mí de no actualizar. Yo no tengo la culpa que el disco duro de mi computadora se haya dañado y por eso no pude arrancar Windows por una semana entera, después, otra estuve comprando otro disco y tratando de rescatar esto que leen y mucho más para que no lo tenga que reescribir. En fin. Ha sido un trayecto un poco caótico pero aquí tienen este capítulo un poquito de tono que espero que les guste, y me lo escriban en su review.

Los preocupados por Edward, él está bien, mientras sus padres lo estén ¿no? En los próximos capítulos manifiesto más la relación Familiar, ya que por ahora la pareja está consolidada. Así que ya veremos las experiencias de los Potter Granger en los últimos meses que les queda juntos.

Como ya deben de haber adivinado, comencé hace unas semanas mi penultimo año en el colegio. Estoy sumamente ocupado, pero felizmente que ahora que mi PC anda perfecta y con nuevo disco duro y TODO a salvo, puedo ir actualizando hasta que se me acaben las reservas. Jajajaja.

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews que me han mantenido saltando por ahí y como también estresándome como debe ser para que arregle la PC rápido. ¡Gracias a ustedes sigue viva! ¡Gracias!

**Por favor, los espero en sus reviews, quisiera en especial que me comenten a cerca de las escenas T. Creo que me salieron pésimas. ¿verdad?**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Danyhogg, Makavra, Yuli35, Surizuice, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Anna, Ady, Nenafashion, Sandra, Nataly Potter Black, Camili.Manina, Rochelle Kuchiki, Kimmys, Dana Lily Potter, Bell Potte, Moni HHr, Shura Dragon Fanel, Lanyera, HHrldg.Black, Sae-Uchiha, Dragon Fly 81, Harry Herms, Hermione de Potter Granger, Akary Skywalker, Mary XOXO, Nale-San, Varelia, Coni, Cami Granger, Loquin, Lizi Lupin, Anonimo (quien eres XD?), HimetSuki, Narujo, Kathyarius.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS! **

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	20. Lunes 20 de Octubre

--OoOoO--

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--OoOoO--

Queridos lectores,

Después de un díficil periodo de falta de tiempo y sobre todo falta de inspiración por motivos personales, he decidido regresar y espero reencontrarnos en esta nueva etapa de mí mismo como escritor.

Los nuevos capítulos de Proyecto Bebé comiezan de nuevo todos los Lunes desde este** Lunes 20 de Octubre.** Salvo eventualidades, claro.

For the record, obviamente sigo siendo partícipe del HHr y nunca lo dejé en un solo momento de mis meses sabáticos. Además quisiera agradecer a las personas que han estado pendientes del fic y me han escrito mails, reviews y mensajitos por MSN para animarme a retomarlo.

Lo siento otra vez y nos vemos pronto.

Espero que les agrade!

JD Wordenwood.


	21. Parte XIX

Espero sus comentarios, no me atormeten que acabo de regresar al hábito. XD. **Review por favor**. Gracias.

--OoOoO--

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--OoOoO--

**Parte XIX**

Después de cambiarme, al salir del walking closet, noté a Hermione untarse una crema con un delicioso aroma floral en las piernas y brazos. Su delicada figura se estilizaba aún más cuando estiraba sus extremidades con gracia y delicadeza. La luz que irradiaba el sol se traspasaba por la ventana dejando resplandecer el hermoso cabello castaño de mi amada con terminaciones rubias y rojizas.

Sus manos iban y venían masajeando esa blanca, cremosa y tersa piel que hacía unos instantes estaba apegada con la mía. Siento mi corazón acelerarse al recordar los intensos momentos que he vivido con ella: mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela. Momentos en los que de pronto solo quiero explotar de amor y gritar a viva voz que la amo. Respiro para mantener la calma y silenciosamente veo como se ata el pelo en una cola mientras se dirige a su escritorio y escribe unas cuantas cosas en un fino pergamino.

Salgo del walking closet como si no hubiera estado espiándola por segunda vez en el día y me río. Hermione está fruenciendo delicadamente el ceño en señal de concentración mientras se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, el cual provocativamente se rojiza. Sus ojos color chocolate van rápidamente repasando lo que han escrito y de pronto se unen a los míos, revelandome una vez más porque la amo tanto.

Escucho la risa de Harry y sus pisadas aproximarse hacia mí. Nunca antes había estado así con un hombre y creo que nunca más lo estaré, salvo con la excepción de cierto ojiverde. Bajo la vista y lo veo de cuclillas sonriéndome, sus pálidos y marcados brazos estan arqueados depositando sus sensuales manos en sus rodillas, noto como me hace una mueca y sus vivos ojos verdes resplandecen de cariño.

Le sonrío. Me sonríe. Las mariposas vuelan en mi estómago y respiro. Escucho en silencio el cantar de los pájaros y el aromatizado viento del atardecer volar alguno de mis cabellos sueltos. Vuelvo a mirar a Harry y puedo ver como frunce los labios para mandarme un beso volado.

Me río y llevo mi mano hacia su abudante cabellera azabache, coloco un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja y dejo mi mano ahí, jugando. La luz hace que su rostro resplandezca y que su única prenda, unos boxers blancos, lo hagan parecerse el modelo más perfecto del mundo.

- Harry James Potter – le digo susurrando - ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – De pronto por mi cabeza pasaron los extraños momentos que nos habían acotencido las últimas semanas. No sé si mi corazón podrá soportar algo así, no sé si podré resistir el perderlo y quedarme sola, pero al escuchar su respuesta me doy cuenta que no siempre tengo que seguir a la razón de mi cabeza.

- Estamos disfrutando de nuestras vidas Hermione – me dijo con su amable y varonil voz – La vida se pasa rápido y este estandar de familia que tú y Edward me estan dando es muy alto. Te amo, y eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Harry se incorporó un poco y me besó sensualmente pasando sus manos por mi cuello y tocando delicadamente la parte de mis piernas expuestas por la bata, haciendo regresar un calor que hacía unos cuantos minutos no había sentido. Por mi parte extendí mis brazos hacia su espalda acariciándola mientras me concentraba en sobrevivir al prologado beso que hacía a nuestros labios danzar.

La sentí gemir de nuevo entre mis brazos y agarrar fuertemente mi pecho, acaricié su cabello y me separé delicadamente. Hermione sonrió y con un toque de su varita abrió las ventanas. La confianza que habíamos llegado a tener ese día era total y abrumadora. Hermione había estado dispuesta a que la toque, aunque respetamos las líneas inpasables. Quiero protegerla y hacerla sentir segura, no quiero que nada ni nadie la dañe y sé que yo puedo ser un daño para ella. Fisica y emocionalmente.

--OoOoO--

El té humeante llegó hasta la mesa de nuestro comedor en una bandeja de plata con galletitas de la cocina cargado por Harry. La profesora McGonnagal esta vestida con su típica túnica negra. Su capa descansa sobre el perchero a la entrada de nuestra casa y su blanquiñoso rostro escrutina hasta el más mínimo detalle, poniéndome nerviosa, aunque sea mi profesora favorita y sepamos, ambas, que todo está intachablemente perfecto.

- Veo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo – nos dice con una mirada medianamente severa – todo se ve radiante y propicio. Es más, es increíble que pudieran llevarse tan bien por este niño.

- Nunca pensé que un proyecto del colegio me hiciera tan feliz Profesora Minerva – le dije sirivendo delicadamente el te – Harry y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que reprimir nuestros sentimientos nos llevó a una relación plagada de inseguridades y enfrentamientos absurdos.

Miré como sus delicados labios esborzaban una tímida sonrisa. Si bien era cierto que poco a poco todos se habían enterado que entre Harry y yo ya no había una simple mejor amistad, para mí es dificil saber que pasará cuando el encanto de esta dulce época de mi vida se acabe. Tengo que acordarme que los días con mi Edward se acaban y posteriormente con Harry.

Después de eso estaré sola. Y triste. Pero aunque sea sabré que Harry no pasará ciertos momentos difíciles por mi culpa y podrá tener su propia familia y ser feliz; solo me queda esperar con el dolor de mi corazón que lo que siente por mí sea una ilusión de la edad.

- Señorita Granger – me dice con cariño evaluando mi rostro reflexivo – Hace falta Harry para comenzar la evaluación.

- Ya debe de estar por salir de cambiarse, con esto del Proyecto, la Final de Quidditch y yo con la Presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil no tenemos tiempo para nada más. – serví un poco de té en mi taza de porcelana y destapé la fuente de galletitas traída por Harry desde la cocina.

- ¿Solo eso querida? – me dijo la Profesora McGonagall como un tono de picardía en su voz - ¿O hay algo más que ocupe su tiempo?

- Bueno profesora – le digo sonrojándome en un susurro temeroso – Como ya sabe, mi relación con Harry ha mejorado muchísimo y esto ha hecho que nuestro Edward se supere permanentemente y yo… estoy cada vez más enamorada.

- Es que Hermione, hay cosas que tarde o temprano llegan y tú y el joven Potter siempre han estado destinados a estar juntos. – La profesora sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie – No puedo aguantar contarle esta mejoría personal a Albus.

Cuando vi la expresión feliz de Minerva McGonagall me dí cuenta que tarde o temprano la mayoría de personas se llegarían a enterar, lo que causaría como siempre el estrés de Harry por la seguridad y el asediamiento mediático. Siento un hilo de preocupación pasar por mi estómago y deseo que nada pueda afectar lo que más aprecio ahora: nuestra familia.

--OoOoO--

La cara de ternura de Hermione y la profesora Minerva al ver a Edward entre mis brazos fue conmovedora. Nuestro bebé estaba despertándose de su siesta con ruiditos y tímidas maniobras de sus brazitos, sus ojos se abrían poco a poco revelando el profundo color verde heredado por mí.

- Está precioso – dijo la Profesora McGonagall después de saludarme con unas palmaditas en mi brazo. - Es toda una mezcla de ustedes dos, pero sin duda es un joven Potter. Debe ser un orgullo para ustedes tener un hijo tan hermoso y aclimatado a los cambios sociales, en las anteriores evalauciones la mitad lloraron al verme.

Hermione y yo nos reímos sutilmente. Edward es un orgullo para ambos debido a que gracias a él nos hemos reconciliado y podemos tener esta relación. Puedo ver el brillo de los ojos de Hermione cuando le doy a Edward para que lo cargue, como esta feliz siendo madre y espero que también contribuya el que es un hijo nuestro. De ambos, de Hermione y de Harry.

- Bueno pues – pronunció la profesora en un británico perfecto – Comenzemos la evaluación. En primer lugar debo evaluar el orden establecido en el apartamento.

Los ojos de la profesora, los de Hermione y los míos pasaron una revisión minusiosa por nuestra ordenadísima sala y comedor. La combinación de colores daba un ambiente clásico y acogedor, que con la nueva llama de fuego, calentaba el ambiente que poco a poco iba enfriándose.

Después pasamos a ver los dormitorios y agradecí que Harry haya ordenado todo perfectamente después de tan intensa tarde. Todo estaba en orden y tal como la sala habíamos hecho de el apartamento nuestro pequeño y acogedor lugar. La mirada de Minerva McGonagall era ya conocida por mí, habíamos superado totalmente sus expectativas al tener un apartamento usado de verdad como una pequeña casa de familia. Al fin y al cabo, es verdad, esto es lo más cercano que tendré a una familia iniciada por mí.

Siento los deditos y la respiración tranquila de Edward a mi lado, de pronto la mano de Harry se acerca cariñosamente desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello, el cual acaricia mientras trata de ver el puntaje puesto por la profesora en su pequeña bitácora.

- Realmente sorprendente, han logrado de hacer de este espacio el suyo – nos dijo corriendo un poco las ya cerradas cortinas del ventanal para poder observar nuestra primaveral terraza. – Ahora pasemos a el cuarto del bebé.

--OoOoO--

La evaluación salió exitosa y la revisión de la bitácora nos hizo recordar todos los progresos y avances que nuestro Edward ha tenido. Sin embargo después de las felicitaciones de la profesora Hermione se sintió cansada y prefirió acostarse, lo que me dejó tiempo de jugar un poco con Edward.

La segunda y útilma mitad de nuestro último año en Hogwarts pasaba rápidamente, y en especial con tan buenos momentos en nuestras vidas. Los días eran cada vez más calurosos y más agradables. Al pasar por estos, mi hijo es cada vez más grande y aprende más cosas, por otro lado, mi Hermione tiene nostalgia y una mirada perdida.

- Papá – me dice Edward mirándome fijamente con nuestros ojos verdes, sus deditos atrapan mi dedo índice y me hacen reír – Quero dormir.

Era sorprendente cómo desde su primera palabra, Edward había desarrollado el habla casi completa, aunque en realidad su pronunciacíon era trabajada por Hermione cada desayuno. Miré el delicado rostro de mi hijo y pude observar como la fusión de Hermione y mía creían con nuestro querido primogénito.

Al llevar a Edward y acostarlo en su decorado dormitorio me pongo a pensar que falta muy poco para desarmar todo esto. Edward es nuestro primogénito, y él desaparecerá pronto. ¿Es eso lo que hace que Hermione este a veces triste? Naturalmente lo creo, yo también lo estaré, pero tendré un futuro junto con ella y Edward estará siempre en nuestros recuerdos, como la magia.

Él es magia. Así como Hermione, él es magia y tengo miedo de perderla, de perder a Hermione y quedarme sin nadie, que alguien me la quite, que alguien me la robe, que me de la imposibilidad de tener y recordar en vivo y en directo a nuestro Edward. Que me quiten la posibilidad de amar plenamente.

Las cosas que siento y vivo cuando ella está cerca de mí son inigualables, todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se tensan, mi estómago se tuerce y mi mente sólo tiene ternura y amor en grandes cantidades para brindárselos solo a ella. A esa castaña inteligente, a veces maniática, siempre bondadosa. Ella que tanto me quiere y a la cual tanto quiero. Dejo a Edward en su cuna, y le doy un beso en su mejilla. Lo acuesto y tras un movimiento de mi varita, las luces de su habitación disminuyen y una melodía clásica comienza a sonar.

Respiro y deseo quedarme ahora, con esta edad, con este hijo, con Hermione y en Hogwarts. Siempre. Viviendo la vida perfecta.

--OoOoO--

Siento la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse y me espanto. Harry me ve con un rostro preocupado y a la vez espantado. Lo único que atino a hacer es voltearme y llevar mi rostro hacia las almohadas blancas.

- Hermione – digo alterado corriendo hacia ella – Mi amor ¿estas bien?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y acaricio sus cabellos castaños, no pasan las siete y media de la noche y ella ya está en pijama. Su blanco atuendo la hace resaltar en nuestra acogedora habitación. Paso mis manos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y me detengo en silencio a su costado.

Siento su respiración y pequeños quejidos producidos por el llanto. Todo ha estado tan bien que todo este tiempo dí que todo estaba perfecto. De pronto, no sé que pensar. ¿Qué puede estar atormetando a Hermione de esta manera?

Su frágil cuerpo tendido boca a bajo en su cama, su cabellera castaña más despeinada de lo normal y su inmaculado pijama blanco algo arrugado por el movimiento y el llanto. Puedo ver su rostro cuando ligeramente voltea hacia mí: "Harry" me dice sutilmente.

Rojo e hinchado, el rostro de mi castaña brilla por los rezagos de las lágrimas, sus ojos color chocolate me dan un desconcierto inusual. Trago saliva. He hecho algo mal, algo no le ha gustado lo que ha pasado, me he sobrepasado.

Noto a Harry tensarse y no dejar sus brazos soltarme, sus ojos verdes estan repletos de desconcierto y sus manos están fuertemente sujetando mis hombros. Llevo mi mano hacia sus mejillas y miento.

- Todo esta bien Harry – me abrazo de él y percibo sus brazos sorprendidos devolverme el abrazo – Ahora que estás aquí todo esta bien.

- Hermione – me dice Harry – Dime la verdad ¿qué pasa? Si es algo que he hecho yo, o si no quieres seguir… No lo entenderé pero te respetaré mi amor, eres lo más valioso del mundo.

- Harry – le digo ansiosamente queriendo evitar el tema – Shhh… - Siento su varonil aroma entrar en mí, además de su inminente preocupación preocuparme. Harry no debe saber mi secreto, no por ahora, no quiero arruinar nuestro presente diciendo algo que en nuestro futuro no le concernerá.

Él no puede saber que no podremos estar juntos y que Edward se llevará con si mismo su amor por mí y me dejará otra vez en el comienzo de este año escolar, en la soledad y en la desperanza de estar con la persona que quiero.

Agarro su mano y lo miro a los ojos. Harry James Potter no puede saber que soy una mujer incompleta. No ahora. Nunca. No puedo privarle de la felicidad de ser un verdadero padre. Capaz el daría eso por mí, pero yo no soy capaz de quitarselo.

Sus ojos se muestran preocupados por mí, y el profundo color verde esmeralda brilla. Como lo quiero… respiro y su aroma entra en mí, siento sus dedos limpiar delicadamente las gotas de llanto de mi rostro. Sus labios se conectan con los míos, temblorosos e hinchados. Nos besamos tímidamente y me siento una hipocrita.

Una mujer hipócrita y egoista, eso es lo que soy. Una obsesa de guardar lindos recuerdos para después fingir que todo es un desastre y dejarlo. No estoy siendo honesta con él y no lo merece.

Siento sus manos bajando respetuosamente por mi espalda y sus brazos empujándome contra él. Llevo mis dedos hacia su cabellera azabache y la revuelvo. Siento su honestidad y su deseo de honrarme y ser feliz conmigo. Me recuesto un poco más en mi cama y él lo hace al mismo tiempo, siento como se saca sus zapatos y me recuesto en su pecho, jugando con los botones de su túnica.

Llevo mis manos hacia mi vientre, y la electricidad pasa de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Mi vientre, parte de mi cuerpo que siempre estará vacía. Lo miro una vez más acariciándome con paciencia, tranquilo sin exigirme explicaciones y noto toda una vida que se va.

Sonrisas, experiencias, amor, familia. Todo se va, por ser estéril. Lloro.

Siendo a Hermione temblar una vez en mis brazos y la presiono más contra mí. Sé que algo me esconde y lo averiguaré. Me quedo en silencio y la arropo contra mí. La amo y la comprendo pero necesito que confíe en mí, hoy y siempre.

**--OoOoO--**

**--OoOoO--**

Hola a todos, aunque no lo crean siento como si fuera ayer el día en que publiqué el anterior capítulo de este fic. He pasado por tantas experiencias gratificantes las cuales han consumido todo mi tiempo, es verdad, pero me han retribuído una experiencia inigualable. Siento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo en espera, He llegado al momento del fic el cual he estado esperando por meses escribir, sé que capaz debido a la costumbre no me ha salido tan bueno el capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que he dado lo mejor de mí y que poco a poco pretendo regresar a mi ritmo antiguo de escritura.

Ahora ya lo saben, Hermione Jane Granger es estéril y siente demasiado remordimiento jalando a su infelicidad a Harry. Es una situación difícil por la que ninguna pareja de jóvenes quisiera pasar, pero lamentablemente pasa. Esto estaba pensado desde el principio, pero Hermione lo pudo manejar, hasta ahora…

Nos vemos el lunes!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que me han hecho regresar a donde pertenezco para volver a hacer lo que más me gusta, escribir sobre experiencias que sí valen la pena. Como el romance entre Harry y Hermione.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	22. Parte XX

**¡Feliz 2009! Read & Review please.**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XX**

Noto la respiración de Harry subir y bajar en su pecho blanco y desnudo, su camisa del colegio yace abierta dejando ver su formado estómago y sus pectorales relucir bajo la luz del fuerte sol de fin de primavera. El césped hace resaltar la blancura de su persona. La luz hace formas en su piel según el movimiento de los árboles.

Respiro su aroma mezclado con el olor de la naturaleza envolvernos, llevo mi mirada hacia sus labios entreabiertos, las facciones de su masculino rostro y la tranquilidad de su semblante. Arranco un poco del verde césped que lo hace resaltar como un dios en la tierra y lo coloco en sus abdominales.

Lo escucho reírse y siento uno de sus brazos jalarme suavemente. Abro los ojos y puedo ver de cerca sus manos en mi brazo, acariciándome y encarcelándome. Subo mi mirada y puedo ver la forma de su cuello, la manzana de Adán completamente definida, así como algunas venas y arterias dibujar una línea de relieve ahí.

Lo abrazo, llevando mi rostro hacia su cuello y respirando para obtener su olor en mí, siento sus perfectas manos recibirme y guardarme en él. Harry recorre mi cabello con cuidado y conocimiento. Poco a poco termino montada encima de él, la luz del sol hace que yo misma pueda ver mi sombra trasladada al verde césped. Muevo mis manos por su cabello azabache y junto nuestras narices, levanto mi mirada y puedo ver el agua del Lago Negro tratar de alcanzarnos en vagos intentos.

Llevo mis dedos hacia sus blancos párpados y los paso también por la comisura de sus labios. Siento en mi estómago unas mariposas revoloteando. Me siento maravillosamente extraña, me siento bien. Sonrío para mi misma y llevo mis manos hacia su frente, la cual beso.

- Harry – le digo besando sus mejillas – Abre los ojos.

Toda mi humanidad se estremece cuando mis ojos se conectan con los de Hermione, sus orbes color chocolate, decoradas con sus rizos castaños y sus labios mordidos en un gesto ansioso y nervioso hacen que mi corazón se acelere. Puedo leer sus pensamientos y ella puede leer los míos. Llevo mis manos hacia sus cabellos y la luz del sol me invade en partes.

Las hojas de los árboles hacen que diferentes destellos de la luz del día lleguen hacia mis ojos, hago un esfuerzo y me concentro en mirarla a ella. Hermione se ríe. Estiro una mano y agarro un puñado del iluminado césped que nos rodea, lo impulso y se lo coloco en su cabellera castaña.

- ¡Oye! – me dice Hermione haciéndose la indignada – Eso no es justo, ahora tendré que castigarte. – Me río y Hermione se incorpora para comenzar abrir mi pantalón, desatando mi correa y bajándome la cremallera.

Puedo notar su femenina figura siendo el centro de mi atención. La luz del día la ilumina plenamente como a la única artista en el escenario. Su vestido blanco complementado con un pantaloncillo verde hacen denotar sus formados senos y su buena figura. Hermione ya no es la niña del tren de primero, ahora es una mujer hermosa que ha elegido estar conmigo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le digo riéndome al ver que sólo traigo mis boxers grises y que mi pantalón escolar está flotando en la pequeña fuente de agua que adorna nuestro jardín entre los árboles.

Un gesto de inocencia y candicidad se apoderan del rostro de Hermione, junto con una profunda rosadez de sus mejillas: "Nada" – me dice riéndose y pasando sus manos por mis piernas.

- Esto no es justo Hermione – le digo fingiendo indignación e incorporándome, apoyándome con mis brazos encima del pasto – Yo estoy casi desnudo y tú sólo tienes césped en el pelo.

Me incorporo y me quito lo que queda de mi camisa de colegio, tirándola a un lado. Me acerco a Hermione que con un gesto pícaro y ella se apoya en el tronco de un frondoso manzano. La miro a los ojos y miro en ellos picardía y amor, su respiración es pesada y su sonrojo brilla bajo la luz del sol.

Paso mis manos por sus hombros, bajando cuidadosamente la tela de su semivestido blanco. Paso mis dedos por su piel, y con mi otra mano quito los pedazos de césped de su cabellera castaña.

- Ahora si hay una gran desigualdad – me dice Hermione con gesto pensativo y una sonrisa genuina. Ella pasa sus manos por mi cuello y yo la beso. Nuestros labios desesperados y ansiosos se juntan apasionados, llevo mis manos hacia su cintura y la cargo contra mí, ella se afianza y yo me muevo. Sus cabellos castaños son llevados por el viento hacia mi rostro.

Al terminar el beso la veo completamente sonrosada y la bajo hacia la tierra firme otra vez. Hermione me abraza y con un toque de su varita hace que mis pantalones vuelvan a su lugar. Luego ella apoya sus manos en mi pecho y me abraza, suspirando.

- Quiero que el tiempo pare Harry – me dice levemente, siento su aliento perforar mi pecho. Nuestras manos aún unidas son sometidas a una presión por mí. Ella las suelta y me estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos. – Lo quiero ahora.

Acaricio su cabello castaño y levanto mi mirada al cielo azul, puedo ver las presenciales torres del castillo a un lado, y las montañas escocesas al otro. Llevo mis manos a sus mejillas y le digo:

- ¿Para qué dejar que el tiempo pare ahora cuando tenemos una vida por delante juntos? – Noto a Hermione tensarse en mí y rompe nuestra unión para darme la espalda y alejarse hacia el lago. – Hermione…

La persigo sintiendo un frío extraño a pesar del caluroso ambiente.

Siento los fuertes brazos de Harry rodearme y su rostro agacharse para quedar a a altura de mi cabeza. Él esta por detrás de mí con miles de preguntas que yo no se las puedo responder ni asegurar. Acaricio su preponderante antebrazo y sonrío.

- Juntos, Harry – digo en voz alta tirando una piedrita que resuena en el lago – Te amo, y ya no estoy probando nada por un proyecto escolar.

Me detengo a ver su reacción, me volteo y lo veo plenamente, la luz del sol ilumina su pecho desnudo, los árboles de atrás liberan un viento que hacen que su abundante cabellera azabache tenga movimiento. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda brillan y sus labios se abren, mostrando sus ahora perfectos dientes blancos.

- Lo sabía Hermione – me dice riéndose, haciendo que sus hombros tiemblen, uno de sus brazos se extiende y solicita mi mano, se la doy – Te amo más.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y juntos pasamos la tarde en silencio, al costado del lago pensando cada uno en ese futuro que viene y donde ganaremos muchas cosas, pero perderemos otras.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Escucho a Edward reírse en su habitación con Harry, han pasado ya cuatro días desde la evaluación de la profesora McGonagall. Luna y Ron vendrán con Gabriella a pasar la mañana. Las finales de Quidditch se acercan y Harry tiene que entrenar con Ron todas las mañanas junto con el equipo. Eso nos quita tiempo para nosotros y un poco del tiempo para el proyecto.

Me veo en el espejo, trato de peinar mi cabellera castaña y me pongo un collar que mis padres me regalaron hace unos años. Puedo ver reflejado en el espejo a Harry y a Edward, mis ojiverdes están vestidos iguales, con el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor, sonrientes.

- Tu mamá es la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts… y del mundo Edward – dice Harry riéndose después de mirarme fijamente - ¿Vas a ir a verme al entrenamiento Herms?

- Yo creo que sí – le digo volteándome y agarrando a Edward – Luna y yo vamos a ir a las clases de vocabulario para los chicos y de ahí tenemos que dejarlos con las niñeras.

- Ah, así que estaremos solos – me dice Harry pícaramente llevando sus dedos a mi cuello, dándome cosquillas. – Planearé algo lindo para hoy en la noche ¿te parece?

- Sí Harry, pero mañana nos toca que Edward comience a caminar y de ahí a correr, acuérdate que tienes que enseñarle Quidditch este Lunes.

- Mi amor, hay tiempo para todo, son nuestros últimos meses, hay que disfrutarlos – me dice Harry mientras caminamos a la sala, Edward se apoya en mis hombros en silencio, lo dejo en su corralito, donde gatea.

Noto el rostro de Hermione transformarse a una emoción desconocida por mí, la luz que entra entra por las ventanas disminuye, respondiendo al pasar del soleado día de primavera.

- Ya sé que tenemos que disfrutar Harry, pero todo esto se está pasando tan rápido que no sé como actuar. Tienes un torneo de Quidditch que ganar, tienes que entrenar para esto, yo tengo que planear la Graduación, el Baile. Tenemos que ocuparnos de Edward y pasar el proyecto. Y por último estamos nosotros, esperándonos mutuamente.

- Yo sé que hay todas estas cosas, pero no hay razones para esperarnos mutuamente Hermione, vivimos juntos, casi como un matrimonio, somos una familia y yo te amo. Aunque nos veremos pocos en los siguientes días, al final de cada uno de ellos yo llegaré a abrazarte y a estar junto a ti aunque sea en sueños. – Hermione agarró de la mano con insistencia para que baje la voz. – Al final, cuando salgas graduada como la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

Su mano tiembla y mi corazón también, veo a través de ella y me doy cuenta en que no está segura de la linda idea de un futuro juntos. ¿Por qué es tan pesimista? ¿Cómo puede dudar así de mí?

De pronto, nuestras miradas se desconectan cuando suena el timbre, dejando entrar tras el óleo del vampiro a Ron y a Luna, con Gabrielle, riéndose como siempre de alguna singularidad de su pequeña.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- Co-ne-jo – escucho decir a mi hijo con insistencia. – Conejo. – Los verdes ojos de Edward brillan de felicidad al decir una nueva palabra rápidamente. El conejo mágico que lleva entre sus manos le sonríe y desaparece. Llevo mis manos hacia las mejillas de mi hijo y las aprieto con amor.

- Muy bien hecho cariño – le susurro mirando a Rudowada Palawiski la pobre chica de quinto castigada y asignada la clase de vocabulario a los bebés. Su rostro aburrido e imperfecto se oculta por la oscuridad detrás del proyector de diapositivas que a su vez proyectaba una nueva palabra: Quidditch.

- Qui-ddi-tch – dice Edward con una nueva snitch dorada en sus pequeñas manitos – Papi juega Quidditch. – murmura mirándome y de ahí afirmándoselo a su tía Luna.

- Tío Ron juega Quidditch también Ed. – dice Luna mirando perdidamente la diapositiva – Ya demasiado… - Noto una cara de molestia en mi rubia amiga.

Dejamos a Edward y Gabrielle con Nancy su nueva niñera habitual y nosotras nos dirigimos hacia los viveros. El ambiente verdoso y húmedo de estos me hicieron recordar mis años con la profesora Sprout y sus cálidas felicitaciones en los exámenes.

Los vidrios del vivero estaban siendo tupidos por una verdosa enredadera de hojas de diferentes formas. Y en la privacidad de estos puedo ver a Luna romper en llanto.

- Luna – le digo abrazándola, extrañada por su reciente comportamiento - ¿Qué pasa? – Siento los dedos de mi amiga sostenerse de mis hombros con fuerza mientras se incorpora y se sienta en uno de los gruesos marcos de las ventanas.

- Es Ron, Hermione – me dice muy preocupada sosteniendo mi mano – Quiere un año sabático después de la graduación, en el cual quiere un receso de nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué? – le digo sorprendida pero no del todo sorprendida, puesto que conozco a Ron y si lo creo capaz de esto – O sea Ronald quiere aventura y sexo.

La crueldad de mi comentario se vio reflejada en el grito de Luna y su apretón de mano nada delicado hacia la mia. Por un momento una extraña sensación de risa quiere salir de mi cuerpo. Respiro. Esta situación me parece tan infantil.

Ron quiere liberarse de una relación para disfrutar de su juventud aunque quiera mucho a Luna. Luna ama a Ron y no piensa decirle que se quede, que lo necesita. Un problema simple de solucionar gracias a la personalidad de Ron.

- Díselo Luna – le digo con determinación – Dile que lo amas.

- Hermione pero yo… no quiero comprometerme, comprometernos… - me dice mi amiga con una delicada voz entrecortada – Somos enamorados pero… ¿Acaso tu le has dicho a Harry que lo amas?

- Sí, se lo dije hace muy poco – le digo sonriendo – Me sentí feliz y segura. Fue la decisión correcta y sé que es muy importante para nuestra relación por fin haberlo dicho. Si tu quieres que Ron sienta que ustedes son mas que dos personas que se besan y se tratan con cariño tienes que sanjar la relación de dependencia.

- ¿Cómo? – me dice Luna amarrándose sus largos cabellos rubios en una cola llena de amuletos-adornos – Soy una chica independiente Hermione, creí que tu también lo eras.

- Oye claro que soy independiente – le digo riéndome – Pero necesito a Harry para ser feliz, mi desarrollo personal esta ligado con su propio desarrollo personal lo que nos da el nosotros ¿entiendes? – Mi explicación abrió una herida punzante y habitual – Amo a Harry mas que a mi misma y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por su felicidad. Si tu amas a Ron díselo y conversen de ello, si no estas segura pero crees que tu relación si funcionará dale a elegir: tú o su año alocado. Nada de recesos.

- Es por esto que eres la mejor amiga, la chica mas inteligente y la mujer mas buena del mundo Hermione. – Me dice Luna sonriendo – Vas a ser increíblemente feliz con Harry y tus hijos serán afortunados de tenerte como su madre.

Una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi corazón y en un acto desesperado por aliviarla me abrazo de Luna. Con miedo y dolor suspiro. Ella lo nota: ¿Estas bien Herms?. Asiento con la cabeza y escucho las primeras gotas de una tormenta chocar en el grueso cristal del vivero.

- Me voy a planear las cosas de la graduación ahora que tengo un tiempo libre Lunis – le digo caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta del vivero, la llovizna moja mi túnica y mi cabello castaño enmarañándolo aún más.

Siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Harry y yo vamos muy bien y a penas tenemos dieciocho años y nuestros problemas no son muchos ni muy grandes. Como quisiera haberme enterado de mi infertilidad después para no tener que vivir con este peso que me hace responsable de advertirle a él y/o a cualquier hombre que pueda estar conmigo.

¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¿Dejar a Harry a penas nos graduemos de Hogwarts? ¿Seguir con él y ocultarle la verdad? ¿Impedirle ser un padre biológico? Harry es un excelente padre, y siempre lo ha querido ser por su propia falta de padres. ¿Cómo le voy a quitar su descendencia si es que ya le quitaron su ascendencia genealógica?

Y si le digo que soy estéril, él querrá seguir conmigo por pena o por amor pero será infeliz y lo sé. Digo la contraseña al cuadro encantado y llego a mi dulce hogar.

Me siento junto con el Folio de la Graduación en la mesa de nuestro pequeño comedor. Con un movimiento de mi varita hago que las velas se prendan y la luz del día sea reemplazada por el fuego abrasador. Abro el folio y encuentro una nota de Harry.

Herms, nunca dudes que te amo… Hp.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Paso mi mirada por el campo de Quidditch, las graderías y los sitios previos a los vestidores. Hermione no se encuentra en ningún sitio cercano, ni ella ni Luna se han aparecido como no los han prometido. Una leve lluvia cubre mi rostro y humedece mi uniforme de Gryffindor. Siento un nudo en la garganta, Hermione me dijo que iba a venir y conociéndola ella me habría mandado una lechuza.

- Hey Harry – escucho a Ron llamarme desde adentro de los camerinos – ¿Has visto a Luna por ahí? Creo que esta molesta o algo.

Me saco la parte superior del uniforme de quidditch dejando mi pecho expuesto al vapor de los camerinos. Me despido de varios compañeros que dejan el lugar apurados por llegar a estudiar o en todo caso a cuidar de sus hijos mágicos. Paso una camiseta por mi cuerpo y la dejo al costado de mis cosas.

- No Ron, tampoco he visto a Herms – le digo alzando la voz y desnudándome completamente. – Que raro, ellas nos dijeron que vendrían. Capaz han hecho algo juntas.

- No sé, Luna esta molesta aunque me diga que no – me dice Ron desnudo enjabonándose con despreocupación, entro a las duchas y prendo la mía dejando el agua caliente escurrirse por mi tensionado cuerpo – Creo que no le ha gustado nada la idea de nuestro año sabático sin compromisos. ¿Cómo lo ha tomado Hermione?

- ¿Qué? – le digo con un hilo de burlonería en mi voz – Lógicamente Luna no ha venido y esta, no medio, muy molesta por tu año sabático Ron, hasta el más tonto puede oler que solo es sexo y aventura. Yo no voy a acompañarte, lo siento.

- ¿Qué Harry? – me dice Ron mirándome fijamente interrumpiendo su enjuague – Esto se hace de mejores amigos y nosotros ya habíamos hablado de esto.

- Si, pero antes que todo marche tan bien con Hermione y que hayamos aceptado que nos morimos el uno por el otro. – le digo pensando en el amor de mi vida – Hermione el otro día me dijo que me amaba Ron, que me amaba y que no nuestra relación no era solo por el proyecto. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para mí?

- Vaya Harry – me dice curioso, cerrando su ducha y agarrando su toalla roja y escarlata - ¿Ya te lo ha dicho? ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

- Que yo la amaba más. – La expresión de Ron es de un incrédulo – Así que no sé porque no esta aquí ahora, cuando es el momento perfecto porque Edward esta con su niñera.

- Entonces mi viaje ya no va a ser de aventura – me dice Ron con una cara de pervertido – Y no va a ser todo un año…

- ¡Ron! – Le digo tirándole un toallaso mojado - ¿Y Luna? ¿Estas loco?

- Harry, soy demasiado joven para el compromiso permanente y tengo necesidades. – me dice inclinando su mirada a cierta parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- Tienes una chica linda que te quiere y que siente cosas por ti ¿qué mejor que tener eso a nuestra edad? Deberías estar agradecido – le digo secándome con rapidez para poder llegar a mi apartamento pronto. – En vez de vivir una vida de ese tipo.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu estas completamente enamorado por Hermione y has tenido las experiencias y aventuras necesarias para llevar una vida tranquila ahora – me dice Ron poniéndose con dificultad sus boxers, yo hago lo mismo – Y además todas se mueren por ti Harry.

Respiro y trato de ignorar la típica querella de Ron contra mí por ocasión de celos, me pongo los jeans, una camiseta blanca y encima un abrigo gris.

- Solo para que sepas Ron, soy virgen, amo a Hermione, voy a esperar y lo que pase conmigo y con ella será una decisión de los dos. – Sacudo mi melena azabache frente al espejo para asegurarme que no esté de lo peor – Por ahora voy a preocupar que lo nuestro funcione y que estemos juntos. Te recomiendo hacer algo parecido.

Tras darle unas palmadas en su espalda desnuda me retiro de los camerinos y voy trotando hacia nuestro apartamento donde el amor de mi vida me espera junto con un tiempo libre para poder estar juntos.

Solo Hermione y yo.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos. Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad y que tengan un excelente año 2009. Ahora que estoy completamente libre espero poder cumplir mi promesa de actualizar aproximadamente una vez por semana, además he vuelto a mis actividades normales en foros como La Pareja del Fenix, Portkey y .

Como pueden ver mientras Harry anda más seguro que nunca de su relación con Hermione, ella esta dudando sobre qué acción tomar. La verdad es un tema complejo porque a pesar que sean adolescentes ellos ya piensan en un futuro juntos.

Quiero agradecerle a mis lectores de siempre y a mis nuevos lectores. Ustedes me demuestran cada capítulo que publico que el fandom del HHr sigue ahí esperando por cosas nuevas y por desarrollar en situaciones y experiencias el amor que Harry y Hermione tienen el uno por el otro.

Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, me voy a releer el próximo capítulo de esta historia para publicarlo pronto.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Makarva, The Darkness Princess, Shura Dragon Fanel, Yuli35, Percy, Lis Lupin, Shan EbiLasi, Aidee, Himetsuki, Catagranger, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, C. Hinako Sae Yula Zala, Dana Lily Potter, Petakiita, Bell Potter, Gaby Potter, Vita, Gala Potter, Hermione Potmal, Aya, Tear, Sara Laia Halliwell, Anisabel, Mione Potter, Rochelle Kuchiki, Dragonfly, Merari, Luna Linda.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	23. Parte XXI

**No se olviden de dejar un review.** Contribuyen con mi inspiración, demuestran su educación y lo mejor colaboran para que publique más rápido! (Y me hacen sentir bien jejeje)

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XXI**

Una oleada de preocupación se apodera de mí al no encontrar a Hermione en la sala de nuestro apartamento. Busco en el cuarto de Edward y tampoco la noto presente ahí. Cuando abro la puerta de nuestra habitación puedo verla con dormida en mi cama, abrazando con fuerza mi almohada.

Su túnica yace en el suelo, su blusa blanca esta fuera de la falda y su cabello luce enmarañado. Me siento a su costado y acaricio su cabello castaño. Llevo mis dedos hacia sus mejillas y las aprieto dulcemente. Logro escuchar su respiración y me quito los zapatos, recostándome a su costado. Con mi otra mano la rodeo por la cintura, cierro los ojos y entierro mi nariz en sus cabellos mojados por la lluvia.

- Harry – me dice con voz soñolienta - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Hace cuanto estás acá?

- Acabo de llegar, deben ser como las siete y media Hermione – le digo acariciando en sus delicados brazos – Y me encanta el plan que has armado.

- No he armado nada – me dice volteándose hacia mí, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y llevando su mano hacia mi estómago – Hay algo que tengo que decirte Harry…

- Mmm – le digo pasando mis dedos por su rostro y llevándola más hacia mí – A veces es bueno estar junto con la persona que amas y en silencio Herms. – Dirijo mis labios hacia los suyos en un gesto tímido, la beso con delicadeza, ella sonríe y responde aferrándose a mis hombros, siento una de sus manos irse a mi cabeza y comenzar a jugar con mi cabello.

Siento miles de sensaciones viajar desde mi estómago hacia todo mi cuerpo. Siento las manos de Hermione aferrarse a mí por mis hombros y en mi cabeza. Yo la sujeto con fuerza desde sus caderas, el aroma de sus cabellos castaños me invade y la dulzura de sus labios me excitan.

Mis labios se mueven acompasados con los suyos en un movimiento rítmico donde la música es el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y jadeos. La escucho respirar y aprovecho para besar su frente y de ahí me voy hacia su cuello. Veo a Hermione cambiar de posición echándose en mi cama invitándome con la mirada a seguir besándola.

Siento los dedos de Harry pasar por mi rostro y sus manos colocarse a los costados de este, está medio incorporado para que todo su peso no caiga en mí. Siento sus labios adentrarse en los míos, me rehúso a quedarme tranquila y le correspondo. Los labios de Harry son mi droga, llevo mis manos hacia detrás de su cabeza obligándolo a que su cuerpo se junte al mío.

Sus manos se posan en mis piernas y Harry me voltea. Encima de él todo es más fácil. Me incorporo y llevo sus manos hacia mis caderas. Me agacho y beso su cuello lentamente pasando mis manos por sus cabellos despeinándolo aún mas.

Lo escucho jadear y siento sus cálidas manos entrar por debajo de mi blusa a acariciar mi espalda. Sonrío y el sonríe. Me detengo. Respiro y el respira, a pocos centímetros de distancia me adentro en sus ojos verdes llenos de amor y deseo. Él se adentra en los míos, todavía me siento insegura.

- Te amo – escucho a Harry decirme en voz alta, muy alta para la situación, con una dosis sobre medida de seguridad – Hermione te amo – Harry grita, incorporándose y cargándome con mis piernas entre sus brazos y mi cabeza un poco más alta que la suya.

Sus palabras me conmueven. Siento mis mejillas sonrosarse aún más como si eso fuera posible, veo sus fuertes brazos tensarse aún por debajo de la camisa que lleva puesta, me baja un poco y besa mi cuello con insistencia y fogosidad. Siento la temperatura de su cuerpo subir poco a poco y al dejarme en mi propia cama me abraza con ternura y se separa de mis labios.

- Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo Hermione – me dice respirando para poder calmarse, yo hago lo mismo – Te amo y no quiero que esto sea una relación de colegio. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, ahora eres mi novia y le voy a apostar al destino porque yo sea la persona con la que tú quieras pasar el resto de tu vida.

Llevo mis manos hacia sus mejillas y me hundo en su pecho sin decir palabra. Los brazos de Harry me abrazan fuertemente brindándome protección y seguridad. De pronto me doy cuenta como ha cambiado la situación, trato de no suspirar para que no me pregunte el porqué del suspiro.

Al encontrarlo finalmente a él yo estoy mal porque no le voy a poder dar lo que más quiere en la vida, una familia completa. Él esta seguro del nosotros, yo también estoy segura del nosotros del presente… ¿pero del futuro? No podremos ser padres…

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le digo susurrándole al oído – Ahora no, pero pronto… ¿esta bien? – Trago saliva y siento sus dedos pasar por mis brazos.

- Tú sabes que siempre estoy aquí, dispuesto a escucharte Hermione – me dice el ojiverde con verdad en sus palabras. Pero como voy a decirle que soy estéril, como voy a decirle que nunca podremos tener nuestro propio bebé de ojos verdes y cabello casi castaño, nunca vamos a poder tener un hijo con nuestra nariz. Nunca vamos a poder tener a nuestro Edward.

Siento mi pecho mojado, tenso mis brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de Hermione y me doy cuenta que sus lágrimas se escurren por mi camisa hacia mi pecho desnudo. Los dedos de Hermione pasan por sus mejillas tratando de limpiarse ella misma sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le digo mirando sus ojos color chocolate - ¿Soy yo? ¿Es el nosotros? ¿No me amas? – Un nudo se forma repentinamente en mi garganta. Sus lágrimas no cesan, siento sus brazos aferrarse a mí aún más y bajo ese gesto entiendo que yo no tengo mucho que ver con el problema. Ella necesita silencio.

Se lo doy. Mi respiración se normaliza en conjunto con la de ella. Cierro mis ojos y siento su mano pasar por mis brazos en señal de cariño. Llevo mis manos hacia detrás de mi cabeza, sin tocarla. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, su cabello emana su aroma característico. Mi corazón late y mi mente inquieta se tranquiliza poco a poco.

- Harry – me dice Hermione – No seas así, tengo frío. – Llevo mis brazos hacia ella y la abrazo, Hermione mueve lentamente su cabeza en mi pecho a la vez que lleva sus manos hacia mis brazos. Cierro los ojos y siento como sus dedos desabrochan los botones de las mangas de mi camisa, percibo la tela correr lenta y dificultosamente. Las suaves y cremosas manos de mi novia pasan por mi tersa piel varias veces, acariciándome.

La escucho reírse al mirar mi frente fruncida. Sus dedos se detienen en una de las varias pequeñas cicatrices que mi brazo tiene marcadas. – Puedo curártelas si quieres Harry – me dice entrelazando con ansiedad nuestras piernas. No respondo ni me muevo, quiero que me diga que le pasa.

Hermione respira profundamente y lleva sus brazos hacia mí, me abraza. No me lo dirá. Siento un extraño e invisible peso posarse sobre mis hombros. Voy a tener que descubrir que le pasa y espero hacerlo pronto porque no pienso dejar que mis últimos meses en Hogwarts con ella y Edward sean en:

Silencio. Una compañía sensual pero tensante.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Los largos cabellos de mi mamá se vuelan con el viento. El cielo es azul y el césped es verde. Mi papá es alto y mi mamá es bonita. Los veo sonreír y siento la luz del sol tocar mi frente.

Mamá esta sentada encima de una manta de cuadros en el césped verde mientras papá esta vestido de Rojo y Escarlata. Él lleva una escoba en su mano, miro al césped y me doy cuenta que estoy vestido igual que papá.

Sonrío y corro hacia él, me caigo. Siento un dolor en la rodilla y quiero llorar. "Tienes que ser valiente siempre" recuerdo que mi mamá una vez me dijo. Respiro y me levanto. Papá me espera. Mamá me esta mirando.

Llego a él y soy más alto. Todo esta por debajo mío, tengo el mundo a mis pies. Me aferro con fuerza a papá. Lo escucho reírse y veo sonreír.

- Edward, campeón – me dice con emoción - ¿Estás listo para volar con papá?

- Sí – le digo gritando de emoción, siento sus labios en mis mejillas – ¡Soy un Gryffindor como papá y voy a volar con él! – le grito feliz a mamá.

El viento corre y a mi mamá se le vuelan las servilletas del picnic. El agua brilla en el riachuelo cercano. Mi papá me sube a la escoba y me sujeta. Siento una de sus manos agarrar con seguridad mi torso y otra su escoba.

- Ed agarra la escoba con tus dos manos – me dice mi papá al oído – Saluda a mamá con una cuando nos desprendamos del piso ¿ya? Papá te va a sostener en todo momento.

Siento un alivio cuando Edward sonríe y se eleva en los aires con Harry. Su pequeña manito me saluda mientras grita feliz y animado "Mamá mírame ¡estoy volando!". La delicadeza de Harry para con nuestro hijo es impresionante. Desde la seguridad de la tierra veo como Harry le habla y le guía.

El poco tiempo que ha pasado desde el comienzo del proyecto hasta ahora revela la gran cantidad de magia invertida en nuestro bebé-casi niño. Mi mini ojiverde tiene la contextura física e intelectual de un niño de dos años y un poco más. Pero sigue siendo un bebé.

Sus facciones han madurado, su cuerpecito ha crecido. Sus ojos son idénticos a los de Harry y su nariz se parece a la de mi padre. Su cabello se mantiene igual con las inclinaciones hacia mi color pero con la textura del cabello de Harry. Han pasado dos días desde que yo y Harry no conversamos y desde ahí todo es normal pero siento como que él sabe que lo que yo sé es algo grave.

Escucho a Harry gritar mi nombre y sonreír. Le prometí volar con él desde cuarto año y no me he animado a hacerlo hasta ahora. Esa mirada en sus ojos verdes me recuerdan todas las promesas que le he hecho a él y a mí misma. Mis expectativas y las suyas eran tan iguales y ahora son diferentes.

No. No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que disfrutar de mi vida, de lo que Dios me ha dado. A Harry y a mi hijo Edward. Veo sus rostros tan parecidos pero tan únicos y diferentes a la vez sonreír y reírse. Saco la bitácora del proyecto y anoto lo que veo y los comportamientos afectivos y físicos de Edward.

- Mamá – dice Edward en un gritito infantil, me saluda con sus dos manos, sin sostener la escoba mientras Harry lo sujeta fuertemente por el pecho. – ¡Estoy volando!

Me río de la ternura que me produce ver a mi hijo realizándose y a Harry con una expresión de preocupación y concentración por protegerlo. Es una expresión conocida pero tiene un matiz diferente en su rostro del que tiene cuando me protege a mí. Con Edward es enteramente paternal cuando conmigo es enteramente romántico.

Sonrío y escribo lo que observo. Veo la bitácora mágica dibujar rápidamente la situación de prueba del Proyecto. Un dibujo casi exacto de Edward y de Harry es esbozado en las páginas del fino papel blanco. Paso las páginas de la bitácora y me doy cuenta lo rápido que se pasa el tiempo.

Los dibujos y recortes de los primeros días de Edward me conmueven. Nuestra primera foto, Harry y yo distanciados, ambos mirando a Edward. Pero distanciados. Paso las páginas hasta llegar a nuestra última foto familiar. Harry luce feliz, su sonrisa es única, él toma mi mano y me mira. Yo lo miro sonriendo, a él y a Ed que de por sí luce mucho más grande. La siguiente foto es Harry besándome bajo la lluvia junto con Ron besando a Luna a nuestro costado.

Quiero llorar pero no me dejo. Respiro y me pongo de pie. – ¿Chicos? Harry ¿Dónde están? Escucho el chapotear de riachuelo que se desplaza a nuestro costado. Padre e hijo van volando al raz del agua. Harry tiene casi todas sus piernas mojadas mientras que Edward a penas sus pies. Me río.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – nos dice Hermione mientras nos acercamos a ella - ¿Ya vienen a almorzar? – Los lentes de Quidditch nos protegen a mí y a mi hijo de la radiación del sol en tan despejado día. Las nubes le encantaron y el cielo es su segundo hogar. Reímos y jugamos, mi bebé de dos años será pronto un niño grande y muy inteligente.

- ¿Bajamos Edward? – le digo dirigiendo la escoba hacia el cielo de nuevo - ¿Vamos a nadar con mamá? ¿Quieres? – Edward de apoya en mí y emite un gritito de felicidad.

- ¡Sí! ¡Agua con mamá! – sus ojos verdes me miran y hago que la escoba descienda lentamente al costado de Hermione. – Papi después lo volvemos a hacer ¿ya?

No puedo evitar ver a Hermione apoyada en nuestro árbol con la manta a cuadros debajo de ella leyendo concentrada la Bitácora del Proyecto Bebé. Su rostro luce tranquilo y conmovido por el pasar de los días. Sus ojos color chocolate se mueven lentamente leyendo y recordando cada momento que también se encuentra en mi memoria. Sus finos labios me llaman mientras esbozan una tímida sonrisa.

- Llegamos – le digo respirando el enamoramiento que tengo por la chica que está al frente mío – Edward anda, dile a mamá para ir al río.

- ¡Sí! Mami ¿vamos al río? – le dice Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos – Vamos con papá… el nos va a cuidar. – Una inmensa emoción se apodera de mí al escuchar lo que mi hijo dice.

Me saco el uniforme de Quidditch quedándome en camiseta y ropa de baño. Veo a Hermione sacarle la ropa a Edward y posteriormente sacarse el vestido sport que lleva puesto. Con normalidad – sensualidad para mis ojos – Hermione retira la tela azul de su cuerpo, dejando exponer su hermosa piel blanca complementada con un bikini el mismo color que su vestido.

Edward va corriendo al río y muy respetuoso de este se arrodilla y toca el agua. Me dirijo donde Hermione, esta arrodillada en la manta atándose su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo.

- Estás preciosa hoy – le digo besando su mejilla – En realidad eres preciosa siempre. Te amo. – la veo sonreír y mirarme, me incorporo y corro donde Edward.

Hermione corre atrás mío y juntos agarramos a nuestro hijo. Él se ríe y nosotros lo besamos y abrazamos al mismo tiempo. Beso una vez más la mejilla de Hermione y ella sujeta mi espalda con fuerza. Edward se ríe en el medio.

- ¿Estas listo para aprender a nadar Edward? – le dice Hermione mirándome y guiñándome un ojo, ella lo pone en mis hombros y yo me meto con cuidado al río del Lago Negro, que por hoy esta manso y tranquilo.

El agua fluye lentamente destellando luz y alegría. Hermione se ríe mientras carga a Edward entre sus dos manos y lo mueve a través del agua. Me a uno a ellos y abrazo a Hermione por la espalda. Siento como se apoya en mis hombros mientras mira a nuestro hijo chapoteando en el agua.

Muevo mis pies y ella hace lo mismo, Edward emite varios grititos de felicidad. Su cabello castaño despide gotas de agua que lo hacen frotarse los ojos cada dos minutos. Hermione se ríe y retira su cabello hacia atrás acariciando su cabeza.

- Papá quiero nadar solo – me dice mirándome fijamente – Como tú y mamá, quiero aprender ¿ya? – Me río, es como su madre. Quiere aprender todo y quiere ser bueno en lo que aprende.

- Ya – le digo agarrando mi varita del césped, unos flotadores mágicos aparecen en los brazos de Edward, conjurados para que no se lo lleve el cause del río. – Mi amor – le digo a Hermione masajeándola suavemente – Tenemos que llenar las solicitudes para la universidad.

Mi corazón tiembla. Se acerca el fin de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts. El fin del Proyecto Bebé. Tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas que elegir y organizar. Los movimientos que hace Harry en mi espalda me tranquilizan un poco pero no lo suficiente.

No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. Siempre creí tenerlo todo planificado, todo encausado para crear en el presente un futuro brillante. Quería terminar Hogwarts con honores para entrar a la universidad y estudiar Magia Aplicada, después hacer una especialización y dedicarme a ser docente. Quería olvidarme de Harry y conocer a otro chico, pero el Proyecto hizo que todo cambie.

Todo. Hizo que mi vida se vea aún más marcada por el hecho que no puedo ser madre. Que me enamore más de Harry. Y que lo quiera más a él que a cualquier cosa. Que lo quiera a cualquier precio, aunque sea el de quitarle la paternidad.

- ¿Hermione? – me dice Harry al oído – Quiero ir a la universidad contigo, quiero vivir contigo ahí.

Los labios de Harry besan mi cuello y posteriormente le sonríen a Edward. Respiro. Todo esta bien. Todo se desmorona.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola a todos. Bueno este capítulo es el comienzo del final del Proyecto por el que están pasando Harry y Hermione. La verdad estoy por empezar una etapa en mi vida que se verá reflejada en próximos capítulos del fic, así como en los últimos párrafos de este capítulo. La seguridad de Hermione está tan trastocada por no saber que decir o que hacer que según las bases propias del personaje que buscará la manera de solucionarlo todo. Aunque hay veces en la vida que es difícil, y hasta el "mundo" va en contra de las personalidades de uno. ¿No creen?

Estoy impresionado por la cantidad de subscripciones que ha recibido Proyecto Bebé en las últimas semanas. Suscripciones a la historia y también la han añadido a favoritos. Muchas gracias!!

Pero también quisiera recordarles y pedirles que me dejen un review por cada capítulo que han leído, POR MAS PEQUEÑO QUE SEA. Recibirlos me hace feliz y contribuye con mi inspiración aunque no lo crean, además me retribuyen el tiempo invertido aunque sea con que yo sepa que han leído el capitulo y me han posteado algo.

Ahora les quería preguntar algo… ¿llegó el tiempo del LEMON? ¿Qué opinan?

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Sara Laia Halliwell, Kathpotter, Estefania, Melina Kudo Ozora, Hermione Potmal, Misthy Sakura Agustina, The Darkness Princess, Aidee!, Anisabel, Merrick Vampwitch (gracias por leer 22 capítulos), Atram Potter, Himetsuki, Lis Lupin, Peke Weasley, Erk92, ADY!!, Yuli34, Rochelle Kuchiki, HHr!

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	24. Parte XXII

**Nota:** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!! Este capítulo contiene **lemon explícito-moderado**, si no deseas leerlo puedes reencontrarte con el Fic en el siguiente capítulo. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XXII**

Las manos de Harry acarician mis hombros desnudos. Sujeto con fuerza su cabellera azabache y él se separa. Respira y respiro. Sus ojos verdes brillan y sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos. Siento sus piernas moverse entre las mías. Adentro una de mis manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta y rasco con insistencia su espalda, él me empuja suavemente contra las almohadas y siento su masculinidad contra mi vientre.

Nos volvemos a separar, noto sus brazos tensos apoyarse contra el respaldar acolchado de mi cama. Sus ojos verdes están mirándome fijamente, no puedo descifrar nada esta vez, simplemente siento su respiración agitada profundizarse para calmarse. Acaricio de nuevo su cabello y sonrío.

- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? – me dice en un susurro débil.

- A que estoy feliz y siempre me haces sentir bien – le digo manteniendo el contacto visual tratando de no reírme de su expresión seria. – Y ya es tarde Harry.

- Mmm… ¿Qué importa? – me dice acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí – Tenemos toda la noche… y toda la vida para besarnos y algo más.

Siento su mano viajar por mi cuerpo y posarse en mi cintura. De pronto sus labios se conectan con los míos, su sabor característico me invade y sonrío. Todos mis problemas no existen, no están. Solo esta Harry conmigo, en mi cama, besándome. Tener su cuerpo tan cerca al mío me da un calor humano especial, el contacto con su cuello me relaja y sus piernas entre las mías me hacen sentirme protegida.

- Te amo – me dice, besándome en la mejilla. Incrédula, lo veo levantarse, acomodarse su remangada camiseta y meterse en su cama. Me indigno. - ¿Harry? – le digo viendo la luz del cuarto apagarse con un movimiento de su varita.

Se hace el dormido. No lo puedo ver, pero me imagino su sonrisa. Sabe que esto no se va a quedar así. Me volteo y trato de superar la situación pero un nudo de frustración se crea en mi estómago. Bostezo y me levanto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Camino entre nuestras camas independientes y me dirijo junto a la suya, a las puertas de cristal que dan hacia nuestro pequeño patio de los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Me quito el suéter de Quidditch de Harry y lo dejo en el piso. Sólo me quedo con mi pequeño conjunto de dormir.

Me estiro a propósito, la noche se extiende por los terrenos del castillo, el azul oscuro del cielo está iluminado por cientos de brillantes estrellas y por una luna grande y maravillosa que le da a la noche un brillo plata. Sacudo mi cabello y con fuerza abro la puerta que Harry siempre asegura con magia avanzada.

Salgo y bajo las escaleras, un frío refrescante me congela. Me siento cerca al riachuelo donde jugamos con Edward y Harry, noto todavía la huella desigual en el césped de donde estuvo puesta la manta y almorzamos en familia. Me abrazo a mí misma y respiro.

Siete años en Hogwarts y nunca había sentido la necesidad de disfrutar de estas cosas inusuales que ahora, faltando poco para que me vaya a graduar, disfrute. Me recuesto en el césped esperando a por Harry. Observo la Luna y respiro, sus mares y cráteres se observan perfectamente, así como una pequeña reflexión de esta en el Lago Negro.

Toco las pocas hojas que desprenden los árboles que poco a poco se ponen más frondosos. Noto unas cuantas flores crecer cerca de las bases del castillo. Magia es lo que necesito en mi vida. Magia es lo que tengo en mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible que mi problema no tenga una solución mágica?

Veo una de las brillantes estrellas en el cielo y me acuerdo de Edward, su pequeño cuerpecito que ahora respira y siente pronto será una estrella a la que siempre miraré y recordaré como mi hijo. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, de muchos cambios… pero debo decidir si Harry merece afrontarlos conmigo y la respuesta es no.

Él merece tener una familia completa, con una mujer saludable que le de muchos hijos. Pero yo lo amo y el me ama. ¿Dónde termina lo que yo quiero y dónde comienza lo que es mejor para él?

- En tu corazón Hermione – escucho la voz de Harry responder como si leyera mis pensamientos – Edward siempre estará en tu corazón, así como en el mío. Su piel blanca oscurecida por la noche hace denotar su desordenado cabello azabache. Me incorporo y él se sienta a mi costado, abrazándome.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y lo escucho decir: ¿No podríamos habernos quedado calientitos adentro?

Empujo a Harry levemente para que se recueste sobre el abundante césped. Me recuesto yo también y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos se hunden en mi cabellera castaña y las mías en su cuello. Me muevo junto con la respiración profunda de mi ojiverde.

Siento los dedos de Hermione tocar suavemente mi cuello. Mi corazón late y el de ella también. La noche de primavera hace de las estrellas más brillantes y grandes. Escucho las campanadas del Campanario del Colegio tocar las once de la noche.

Me incorporo y hago que Hermione quede pegada a la hierba, debajo mío. Agarro suavemente sus delicados brazos y los coloco alrededor de mi cuello. La miro a los ojos y dirijo mis labios hacia su cuello. El aroma a vainilla de Hermione ingresa por mis fosas nasales a alimentar todo mi ser de tranquilidad.

La escucho reírse y paso mis caricias por detrás de su oreja. "Harry" me dice Hermione en un susurro casi imperceptible. Presiono mis labios ahora sí en los suyos. Comienzo con delicadeza, sin su participación, muevo lentamente los míos y ella responde poco a poco. Su verdadera esencia entra a mí, siento sus manos moverse entre ellas alrededor de mi cuello. Los labios de Hermione juegan con los míos y nuestras lenguas se encuentran sin querer. Me retiro y ella se apoya en el césped, en silencio me quedo mirándola fijamente de nuevo.

Quiero hacer el amor con Hermione, quiero que seamos uno. No sé si ella está lista. No sé si yo estoy listo. Solo quiero que se sienta bien, conmigo. Llevo una de mis manos hacia su mejilla y me incorporo. Le tiendo una mano para que se levante, debe estar cansada.

- No – me dice Hermione con su expresión decidida, la de mujer independiente y exitosa que tanto me gusta de ella. – Todavía no hay que irnos a dormir Harry.

- ¿Entonces? – le digo mirando fijamente su cuerpo que deja mucha piel al descubierto - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero contarte algo… antes que sea demasiado tarde – le digo caminando hacia el lago, colocándome mi bata de dormir. Lo veo meter los pies al agua con una expresión confundida, un suave viento mueve su cabello azabache dejando descubierta su cicatriz. Sus ojos esmeralda brillan iluminados por la luna y siento temor.

Coloco mis pies descalzos en la tierra húmeda y Harry me da la mano. No quiero contarle la verdad, no quiero pensar en él. Por una vez en mi vida quiero pensar en mí y guardarme esto por un tiempo más, quiero estar con Harry y quiero que eso dure lo más largo posible. Veo la manzana de Adán de su garganta hincharse levemente y noto que ha tragado saliva de la angustia y la espera.

Mi mente se nubla como nunca antes, no sé que hacer. Muerdo mi labio inferior fuertemente, tratando de decidir, de tener una de mis exitosas y brillantes conclusiones. Quiero saber cual es el error, pero no lo logro determinar. De alguna u otra manera esto nos va a lastimar a ambos porque sé que el amor que Harry siente por mí es verdadero, pero puedo hacerlo feliz ¿o no? Puedo estar con él y en el momento adecuado irme, dejándolo listo para estar con alguien que complete su felicidad.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Hermione – me dice llevando una de sus varoniles manos hacia mi rostro – Y espero que lo hagas, porque no sé a que se debe esto. – Continúa, examinando mi cuerpo con todo descaro.

Veo el hermoso rostro de Hermione cerrar los ojos por un momento y guardo silencio. No quiero interrumpir sus pensamientos y no sé lo que tenga que decirme. Como mi primer sentimiento por ella, unas mariposas aún más intensas invaden mi estómago. Coloco con suavidad mis manos en sus brazos y la atraigo hacia mí, dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Quiero que estemos juntos – susurra mirándome – Esta noche.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El firmamento esta alumbrado por la Luna y las estrellas, el cielo luce despejado y puedo ver las montañas cercanas a Hogwarts claramente. La primavera se acerca y siento mis pies pisar unas flores, las manos de Hermione me guían cada vez más profundamente al agua. Puedo ver su bata a cuadros mojarse poco a poco, así como mi pantalón de buzo.

Los delicados labios de Hermione brillan sensualmente bajo la luz de la luna. Su mirada es profunda y su semblante tranquilo, el cuerpo de la mujer que amo parado a las orillas del lago negro decidido a ser uno conmigo es un sentimiento completamente abstracto. El amor y la excitación se mezclan en mí y lo puedo sentir claramente. El viento llena mis pulmones y me tranquiliza un poco, también mueve lentamente sus cabellos castaños.

Una de sus manos viajan directamente a la atadura de la bata la cual ciñe a Hermione moldeando su figura. Puedo ver la bata bajar por sus brazos, dejándolos desnudos y mojarse al chocar con el agua del lago. Muevo mis pies y siento la tierra mojada. Los ojos de Hermione me transmiten una energía especial, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

Harry me atrae hacia él con sus fuertes brazos, me rodea con ellos y me levanta, quedando prácticamente a su altura. Noto sus músculos tensarse al levantarme y lo beso. Las mariposas de mi estómago responden agitadas a esta conexión, sus labios y los míos se mueven como las hojas en la copa de los árboles. Percibo el agua debajo nuestro moverse al Harry retroceder hacia tierra firme.

Todas las inseguridades se van al momento de estar debajo de él, apoyada en la hierba húmeda. Puedo ver directamente la Luna y las estrellas y el rostro de Harry. Llevo una de mis manos hacia sus gafas redondas y se las saco, dejándolas a un lado. Puedo sentir su respiración variar, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y las guío hacia la parte de arriba de mi pequeño conjunto de dormir.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Hermione? – me pregunta una vez más mientras me lleva poco a poco debajo de nuestro árbol – No tenemos porque ir así de rápido.

- Te amo Harry – es lo único que me responde.

La beso una vez más y paso mis manos por sus hombros desnudos una y otra vez, jugando con la suave tira de seda, dudando si esto es lo correcto o no. Siento mi excitación pronunciarse sobre ella y me sonrojo aún más, examino su rostro y está sonrosado. Hermione sonríe y cambia de posición, se pone de pie con delicadeza y me brinda una mano para acompañarla. Lo hago. Veo hacia el cielo y las estrellas son los únicos testigos de lo que sucede. Me quito el abrigo de buzo, quedándome con la camiseta blanca, sintiendo la frescura del ambiente.

Los dedos de Hermione se juntan con los míos y ella misma me guía a bajarle poco a poco las tiras de la parte superior de su camisón. Su rostro es de total tranquilidad y el mío es de adoración. Sé que nunca antes la han visto ni tocado así, sus pechos son medianos y bien formados y coronan su vientre plano. Su piel blanca se extiende por todo su torso y ella misma posa mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Se me va el aliento y Hermione sonríe. Siento como si esta fuera la primera vez que toco a una mujer, estoy tocando a la que amo. La textura de sus pechos es perfecta, suave y cremosa. Mientras la siento llevo mis labios hacia los suyos para besarla como es debido. Siento un leve jadeo de su parte y me derrito.

Las temblorosas manos de Harry cubren mi pecho derecho y juegan con él. Sus labios están con los míos y mis manos desordenan aún más su cabello azabache. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por las miles de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, los cálidos labios de Harry me llevan a miles de diferentes lugares mientras su otra mano cubre mi pecho izquierdo brindándole suaves masajes.

Siento su excitación pronunciarse explícitamente creando un pronunciado bulto en su pantalón de buzo. Recuerdo todos nuestros otros momentos pero siento una especial intensidad en este. Me siento ansiosa y llevo mis manos hacia su camiseta, quitándosela con rudeza.

Puedo notar los definidos músculos de Harry, así como pequeñas cicatrices de las experiencias de su vida. Sus trabajados pectorales hacen de su piel blanca un mármol adornado por unos vellos varoniles. Me recuesto sobre él en el césped y llevo mis labios hacia su cálido pecho. Siento su virilidad cubierta encima de mis pantaloncillos de dormir y un sonido terriblemente humano sale de mi interior.

El brillo en los ojos de Hermione aumenta al escucharla gemir, así como mi incontrolable erección. Sus manos están en mi pecho mientras las mías viajan por su espalda desnuda, a pesar de mi pantalón de buzo siento su humedad responder a mí. Los cabellos castaños de Hermione están por mi pecho mientras llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás de los espasmos de excitación que siento.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar y Harry decide tomar el control poniéndome de nuevo contra el césped húmedo. Escucho bajo su cálido cuerpo las campanadas que marcan la medianoche. Miro hacia el cielo y me encuentro – de pronto – con sus ojos verdes. Nuestros labios se encuentran y lo dejo su lengua entrar en mí y jugar con la mía como no lo hacíamos públicamente. Llevo mis manos hacia el elástico de su pantalón y se lo bajo poco a poco, dejando sus fuertes y velludas piernas tomar contacto con las mías.

Mi bóxer blanco y sus pantaloncillos son las únicas prendas que Hermione y yo tenemos puestas y por ende nos separan. Ella se incorpora con dificultad haciendo que sus suaves pechos se muevan sensualmente. Me recuesto sobre ella y hago fuerza para no incomodarla, ella siente esa fuerza y sus jadeos se hacen cada vez más seguidos, moviendo su torso desnudo de una manera incontrolada, excitándome aun más.

Siento sus labios jugar con mi cuello y con mi oreja y arranco un puñado de hierba de mi costado, el color rojo de las mejillas de Hermione me hace mirarla a los ojos durante unos segundos. Escucho un te amo una vez más y la beso presionando nuestros cuerpos fuertemente contra la tierra.

Harry besa mis senos y pasa sus manos por mi vientre, las mías están en su amplia espalda y en su cabello. Lo hago regresar a mí y muevo mis brazos para bajarle el bóxer con dificultad. Me ayuda y puedo ver poco a poco una mata de vellos de donde su virilidad se libera con fuerza. Cierro los ojos y llevo mis manos hacia las suyas, haciéndolo venir hacia mí y besarme. La intimidad por la que estamos pasando es demasiado grande, cada movimiento que hace me eleva un poco más y es como si fuera a explotar, noto su frente y pecho estar brillantes del sudor y paso mi mano por mi frente, limpiándolo. Me siento deseada y llevo sus manos hacia el delgado elástico de mis pantaloncillos.

La intimidad de Hermione se revela sensualmente mientras paso sus pantaloncillos por sus largas piernas. Al apoyarme otra vez en ella ambos gemimos al unísono por la conexión indirecta de nuestros sexos, mi erección reposa sobre su humedad mientras mis labios se imponen sobre los suyos.

Levanto mi rostro y veo que sus ojos están llenos de auténtica lujuria, sus piernas se mueven volviéndome loco.

- Hazlo ya Harry – me dice en un susurro seductor – Es así como siempre quise, contigo, bajo las estrellas y la Luna. Hazme tuya.

Me apoyo en la tierra húmeda y entro en Hermione poco a poco, nuestros sexos se encuentran al compás de nuestros labios y puedo sentir su virginidad. Mis mejillas se encargan de disuadir las lágrimas de su rostro y paro. Sus uñas se incrustan fuertemente en mi espalda y siento mi erección crecer aún más. Respiro y noto a Hermione relajarse poco a poco, sus manos me llevan hacia sus labios otra vez, permitiéndome iniciar una danza mágica.

Su miembro empuja y hace mover mis caderas de una manera que nunca pensé, sus manos se entretienen jugando entre mis pechos, mientras sus labios viajan desde mi cuello hasta mis labios. Me sujeto de Harry mientras ambos nos movemos, nuevo mis piernas y lo escucho gemir. Mi corazón late y lo siento cada vez más adentro mío.

De pronto, nuestros cuerpos desnudos solo son uno, danzando mágicamente bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Harry junta nuestras narices y sonríe diciéndome que me ama.

- ¿Estas bien? – me susurra al apoyarse sobre mí completamente. Nuestros sexos húmedos se encuentran cada vez más seguido rápidamente. Los labios de Harry aprisionan los míos mientras que sus fuertes brazos rodean mi cuerpo y me incorporan poco a poco. Mis manos se encuentran cálidas ente los vellos de su pecho y toco sus abdominales presionándolos.

Sus manos viajan hacia mis caderas las cual mueve con más fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos viajan juntos consumando nuestro amor y nuestro deseo. Harry me besa y nuestras manos viajan juntas hacia tocar la hierba. Sus pectorales sudorosos se juntan con mis pechos y siento toda su virilidad en mí.

Cierro los ojos y me siento como nunca antes me había sentido, presiono a Hermione y me sumerjo completamente en su humedad. Esa misma presión se revierte a mí, respiro y me controlo. Hermione gime y yo hago lo mismo, hago fuerza en los brazos para apretarla junto a mí y ella coloca sus brazos alredor de mi cuello. Empujo mi erección aún más adentro y nos movemos con frenesí. Sus labios se apoderan de los míos, nuestros pechos se juntan, sonreímos y ambos nos besamos vaciándonos el uno en el otro.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de regresar – otra vez – con ustedes y entregarles un pedazo más de Proyecto Bebé. Este año ha sido muy difícil en mi vida personal y me he dado cuenta que estoy tratando de retomar mi vida como era antes y eso incluye el escribir diariamente un poco para completar mis proyectos. Quiero pedirles disculpas una vez más por la enorme demora del fic, pero no tengo más excusa que se me fue completa y totalmente la inspiración y que ayer regresó de pronto y escribí todo el capítulo en la noche.

Ahora me siento más libre y motivado para continuar Proyecto Bebé al que todavía le faltan unos capítulos decisivos y finales que estoy seguro les encantarán.

Bueno solo me queda decir que espero sus comentarios porque es el primer lemon que escribo yo solo, las otras escenas de este fic las he escrito yo pero nunca llegan a ser lemon como ustedes comprenderán. Jejeje. ¿Qué les pareció? Siéntanse libres de decirme y recomendarme cosas, ya saben, soy de mente abierta.

Sigan SUSCRIBIENDOSE al Fic e inviten a sus amigos y amigas Harry/Hermione para que disfruten de los agradables momentos de este fic. Les mando un abrazo a todos y quiero felicitarlos por ser HHr!

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Rochelle Kuchiki, IsaPadfoot, Angela, Atram Potter, Pupy, Percy, Peke-weasley, Kren, The Darkness Princess, Lis Lupin, And Black, Mekolin, NT de Lupin, , Palas, Siii, Alex, Hermione Potmal, Shura, Hermione de Potter Granger, Toour Hally Bell Potter, Himetsuki, Ady Chan, Makarva, Leona, Javiera, Estefania D, Anita 1990, Mel, meldark, Canuta, Lylil- Amil, Phoebe Granger, Ale Jane, Sara.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	25. Parte XXIII

**READ & REVIEW**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XXIII**

El sonido de los pájaros me hacen abrir los ojos lentamente, puedo sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana pasar por mis piernas desnudas. Muevo mis manos un poco y me doy cuenta que tengo puesto el abrigo de buzo de Harry el cual me queda enorme y me llega hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. El aroma a él invade mis pulmones una vez más y mi corazón se acelera, en especial porque por mi cabeza pasan los momentos de entrega total de hace pocas horas. Me sonrojo y volteo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry me miran fijamente y sonríen de una manera pícara. Su pecho luce aún más marcado debido a que está levantando provocativamente su brazo derecho, revelando una varonil mata de pelos en su axila. Bajo la mirada y puedo ver su cuerpo totalmente relajado y desnudo provocándome un calor súbito. Mis cabellos castaños reposan sobre su pecho y llevo mi mano lentamente hacia su trabajado estómago.

- ¿Desde que hora estás despierto? – le susurro pasando la vista por los vacíos terrenos de Hogwarts - ¿No has hecho nada más que mirarme?

- No he dormido en toda la noche – le respondo jugando con sus dedos en mi estómago. – Y sí, lo único que he hecho es mirarla señorita, cuando me imaginé que no solo el contacto con mi cuerpo te abrigaba decidí ponerte el abrigo, yo estaba muy contento verte dormir desnuda.

Veo a Hermione sonrojarse y sonreír, sus manos viajan hacia mis hombros y ella se recuesta sobre mí, abriendo sugerentemente sus piernas desnudas. Cierro los ojos y llevo mis labios a los de ella, volver a sentir la textura de sus labios me llenan de una serie de sentimientos que no sé si mi estómago pueda seguir soportando. Sumerjo mis manos por dentro de mi propio buzo y toco su espalda, su piel suave y tersa me seducen a bajar por más pero me detengo.

Los labios de Hermione se mueven delicadamente y sus manos se posan en mis mejillas, mi piel se pone de gallina al roce inconsciente de nuestras lenguas y la atraigo más hacia mí, sintiendo su aroma a vainilla. Sus labios delicados juegan con los míos y sonríen, poco a poco nuestras lenguas se juntan con ternura y Hermione abre los ojos, yo hago lo mismo. Sus ojos color chocolate tienen un brillo especial y los examino con calma, sonriendo.

- Te amo Harry – ella me susurra al oído al abrazarme – Lo de anoche fue maravilloso.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras me incorporo con ayuda del árbol y veo la puerta abierta de nuestra habitación, tal como la habíamos dejado. Ahora todo luce diferente, el cielo recién se está aclarando, el lago y su riachuelo lucen como témpanos de hielo y el césped está mojado por la humedad. Puedo volver a ver los colores de nuestro árbol, que la primavera va trayendo poco a poco. Las hojas toman forma, crecen y se apoderan de un color verde que va atrayendo consigo el verano y el final de mis días en Hogwarts.

Paso la vista por el césped debajo del árbol donde Harry todavía yace desnudo y me sonrojo. Él se levanta y debajo de donde estábamos hay una porción de césped aplastado, siento todos los colores de mi cuerpo en mi rostro al acordarme de las embestidas de Harry contra mí y me río avergonzada al pensar como estas marcaron el césped.

- Mira lo que hemos hecho - le digo recogiendo del piso mi pijama completamente arrugado y húmedo – ¡Necesito mi varita para que ese césped vuelva a vivir! – Puedo ver a Harry reír y caminar desnudo hacia el árbol. Él se apoya en ese gran árbol, el cual nos ha acompañado años en Hogwarts. Sin duda, Harry es una visión excelente ya que combina muy bien con la naturaleza. Me dirijo hacia él y rodeo su pecho con mis brazos, él hace lo mismo.

Mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar cuando me besa y las partes donde sus manos pasan hacen mi piel sensible. Tengo un no sé que en la garganta y mis pálidas mejillas se coloran poco a poco. Sumerjo mis manos en su abundante cabellera azabache y lo abrazo sintiendo su varonil aroma cerca de mí. - ¿Te vas a vestir? – le susurro con cuidado.

Río y paso llevo una parte de la castaña cabellera de Hermione detrás de su oreja. No quiero irme de este lugar, simplemente no quiero que el momento más cercano a nuestra primera vez pase. Solamente la tierra y las estrellas son testigos de cómo la amo y lo pudieron sentir ayer cuando en cada caricia, en cada beso le expresé como la amo.

Las manos de mi amada bajan por mi espalda lentamente, rozando también la corteza del árbol. – Porque si no quieres – me dice – Podemos quedarnos un rato más. Sonrío y la veo quitarse mi buzo, revelando una vez más su cuerpo blanco que a pesar de nuestras acciones me inspira una pureza única.

Sus ojos seductores me miran fijamente, mientras los míos pasan desde sus sensuales labios hasta sus perfectos pechos, bajando hasta su esbelto vientre y su intimidad. Hermione avanza un paso, rozando mis pies con los suyos. Sus cabellos castaños reposan sobre sus hombros desnudos haciendo un bello contraste, su piel blanca se junta con la mía y al incorporarse para besarme, nuestros sexos se juntan tímidamente.

Puedo ver de cerca los labios de Hermione abrirse de una manera irresistible ante nuestros contactos, sus manos se sostienen de los músculos de mis brazos y finalmente nuestros labios se vuelven a juntar. Siento como ella delicadamente se concentra en besarme y cuando decido tomar participación nuestros labios danzan juntos hasta que poco a poco, mientras ella me presiona más contra la áspera corteza del árbol, nuestro contacto se vuelve frenético.

Puedo sentir la reciente y fuerte excitación de Harry, yo también me siento extraña. Nunca me había imaginado estar desnuda en los terrenos el castillo un día domingo. El sol cada vez invade más nuestro escondite y la piel de Harry se ilumina por partes debido a las hojas de los árboles. Siento ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, sus manos viajan hacia mis senos y gimo sin quererlo.

Harry me levanta con sus fuertes brazos y cambia de posiciones, apoyo mis pies en las raíces del árbol y quedamos casi a la misma altura. Llevo mis manos hacia sus hombros y beso su cuello, una de sus manos me sostienen mientras la otra viaja por todo mi cuerpo acariciándome. De pronto, siento sus labios abordar mis pechos, su lengua se desliza por ellos y se concentra en los pezones. Descargas de electricidad atraviesan todo mi cuerpo y solo quiero más: más de él, no de eso. Más de Harry.

En este momento lo decido, Harry será el primero y el único. Siento mi respiración rápida y entrecortada, nuestras piernas se mueven lujuriosamente mientras su miembro hace presión contra mi vientre. Beso sus mejillas y siento la barba de la mañana raspar suavemente mis labios. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizan por su espalda mientras sus labios viajan sensualmente hasta mi ombligo y vuelven a subir. Harry se agacha levemente y toca mis piernas, pasando una y otra vez por mis muslos, rozando mi intimidad.

Un sonido gutural sale de mi boca, después de ellos siento los labios de Hermione imponerse sobre los míos. Sus manos han atrapado mi cabeza y me sujetan fuertemente para besarla. Ella lo hace tranquilamente, su cuerpo tiembla con cada caricia indecorosa que le hago. Ella baja sus manos y aprieta con vergüenza el final de mi espalda. Sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo y las mías directas a sus senos. Lentamente la penetro, nuestros labios estrechamente juntos nos permiten tener el aroma del uno en el otro y sus ojos expresan el placer que siente.

- Te amo – repite Hermione – Muchísimo. – Sus palabras me conmueven y beso su rostro de manera delicada. Nuestras manos se juntan y las apoyo arriba de nuestras cabezas, en el árbol.

- Te amo demasiado Hermione – le digo mientras muevo mi zona pélvica al ritmo de sus caderas. El contacto de mi sexo con el suyo lleva diversas sensaciones hacia todo mi cuerpo, sentirme dentro de ella me da una felicidad inigualable. Soy la persona más cercana a ella, la amo y la protejo. Estamos juntos y no quiero que esto termine nunca.

Harry invade mi cavidad de una manera delicada, sus ojos verdes solo me transmiten amor y pasión. Llevo mis labios hacia los suyos, el toca mis senos mientras yo rasgo sus pectorales. Siento los fuertes músculos de todo su cuerpo tensarse en cada embestida, tras cada una de ellas me siento viva, como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro de mí. Harry embiste fuertemente y me quejo de dolor, con suavidad me abraza - ¿Estás bien? – me dice. Levanto mis piernas y aún con él adentro mío rodeo su cuerpo.

- Sí, el roce con el árbol me ha hecho algo en la espalda – le susurro – Pero no te detengas Harry – coloco mi cabeza en su hombro y noto sus piernas flexionarse mientras él camina conmigo encima y me apoya de nuevo sobre el césped.

De nuevo encima mío, sus embestidas se hacen cada vez más seguidas y rápidas. Nuestras piernas se enredan las unas en las otras y nuestros labios se juntan, llevo mis manos hacia su espalda y entierro mis uñas profundamente tras cada espasmo de placer. La respiración de Harry cada vez es más rápida, levanto mi mirada hacia sus ojos y él me sonríe. Sonrío y lo beso, rodando por la hierba le cambio de posición quedándome arriba de él.

Harry mueve fuertemente sus caderas brindándome placer y yo hago lo propio. Desde arriba puedo ver como el niño que era se ha convertido en este hombre fuerte y caballeroso al cual amo y admiro. Harry lleva sus manos hacia mis pechos y los masajea con frenesí mientras con yo me recuesto en él y paso mis manos por todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Siento su erección crecer dentro mío al besar su cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos viajan hacia mi trasero y lo presionan haciéndome gemir.

Me agacho para besarlo y me concentro en su cuello – Nunca dejaré que nada te pase – me susurra abrazándome fuertemente – Hermione… - lo escucho susurrar mientras miles de imágenes de él y yo invaden mi cabeza. Sus movimientos se hacen más fuertes y siento en todo mi cuerpo la necesidad de encontrar sus labios.

Los encuentro y lo beso. Llevo mis manos hacia sus mejillas guiándolas, abro los ojos y veo que la luz del sol es plena, el ambiente es cálido. El riachuelo tiene otra vez ese color y fluidez de siempre, los pájaros vuelan y cantan y el campanario de Hogwarts vuelve a sonar. Me sonrojo y me recuesto sobre él, sus labios besan mi cuello suavemente mientras siento su miembro en lo más adentro mío. Gimo y me muevo hacia delante, Harry hace lo mismo.

La miro y sonríe. Nos besamos.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El viento primaveral llena mis pulmones, la túnica del colegio me abriga y a la vez toma vuelo. La Torre de Astronomía se encuentra sola, es la hora de almuerzo y el sol se haya en su punto máximo, expresando la primavera por el castillo y sus terrenos. Las torres de Hogwarts me hacen sonreír, mi gusto por los castillos y la magnificencia de mi colegio siempre me sorprenden aún más.

Respiro y paso mis ojos por el resplandeciente lago y los terrenos de los costados, me sonrojo al pensar que por ahí Harry y yo hicimos lo que hicimos. Sonrío tímidamente y paso mis manos por las barandas de metal, siento mis cabellos castaños desordenarse una vez más al ser empujados violentamente por el viento. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al pasar mis manos por mi vientre.

A pesar de querer reprimir a mi conciencia y mi razón, no puedo. Soy una desgraciada, he pasado a otro nivel de la relación con Harry, un nivel que nos une de una manera especial ya que hemos sido uno. Ser uno con él ha sido lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida. Un sentimiento de entrega total y aún más gratificante al tener esa reciprocidad tan hermosa. ¿Cómo no pude controlar mis impulsos? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad de una vez por todas?

Soy estéril. No podré tener hijos, no podré formar una familia. El deseo más grande de Harry es tener una familia y yo no se la podré dar. Faltan poco más de tres semanas para que se acabe el Proyecto y de ahí Hogwarts. Toda una nueva etapa de mi vida comenzará y ya no me podré desatar de Harry tan fácilmente como quería, ahora estaremos encadenados ambos a sufrir por un tiempo, más que lo anteriormente planeado.

Pero, ¿le digo la verdad? ¿O le hago el favor de retirarme de su vida por su bien al terminar el colegio? No quiero que nuestros últimos días sean arruinados, además me he dado cuenta que lo necesito, necesito estar con él aunque sea una vez más. No lo puedo dejar. Soy demasiado egoísta, no puedo ser así. Mi ojiverde tiene todo el derecho a tener una familia.

Puedo ver mi interior derrumbarse una vez más. Yo soy Hermione Granger, una persona que piensa en los demás y él es Él. Es Harry. No le puedo hacer esto, tengo que pensar en el amor de mi vida como mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo así. Una lágrima pasa por mi rostro. Nunca le dije la verdad y si se la digo me odiará, evidentemente me reprochará el porque no decirle todo esto al iniciar nuestra relación. No sé que hacer, estoy entre lo que quiero y lo moralmente correcto.

Siempre ha sido muy fácil para mí escoger lo moralmente correcto pero esto, este pequeño gran detalle de mi vida podría sacarlo a relucir muchísimos años después… pero simplemente no puedo. No soy ese tipo de persona, además Harry me ama y lo sé, no es justo para él.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente tratando de llegar a nuestro departamento y estar con Edward y Harry. Tengo que pensar, pero no mucho, porque el tiempo pasa por más que no quiera.

--------------OoOoO--------------

- ¿Has visto esto Hermione? – le digo indignado al verla entrar a nuestra pequeña sala común – Es repugnante.

"**Rumores Confirmados: Harry Potter, salvador del Mundo Mágico y Hermione Granger finalmente juntos"**

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿El Profeta? – me dice Hermione de una manera extraña acercándose a el sillón y agarrando el periódico. En la primera plana del profeta se podía ver una foto gigante de Hermione y yo besándonos una y otra vez, y más abajo fotos de nuestros diversos años juntos en Hogwarts, así como un recorte del antiquísimo artículo de Rita Skeeter.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, mis músculos tensarse y mi sangre hervir de rabia. Lo que no quería que pase está pasando, la exposición mediática es terrible. Cuatro páginas completas en "El Profeta" hasta con entrevistas exclusivas a alumnos del colegio… Ahora Hermione y yo seremos el entretenimiento de todo el colegio y el Mundo Mágico.

- Hermione – le digo mirándola fijamente – Lo siento muchísimo, sé que esto va a ser difícil… y recién comienza.

Sus ojos castaños se posan en mí y me brindan una mirada incómoda… Lo sabía, no quiere pasar por esto una vez más. De pronto una tímida sonrisa se forma en su hermoso rostro y me susurra un "No es nada Harry" para retirarse a vigilar al Edward durmiente.

Me pongo a pensar mientras ordeno los diferentes papeles de las varias universidades a las que he aplicado y las otras tantas que me han aceptado. Cuando Hogwarts termine y el verano pase, Hermione y yo tendremos que elegir entre dividirnos o ir a estudiar a la misma universidad. Es un alivio que no quiera estudiar Magia Aplicada en Bulgaria, pero tampoco es un gran avance, puesto que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre todo esto. Quiero ser auror, pero no sé si quisiera quedarme en Inglaterra, capaz un sitio más tranquilo donde ella y yo podamos besarnos libremente en las plazas, caminar por las calles de la mano y mirarnos en todas partes sin sentirnos presionados por nada.

Y de ahí, al trabajar quisiera comprar una linda casa alejada de la ciudad y casarme con Hermione. Vivir con ella ahí y tener una familia. No sé si muy grande o mediana. Quiero ser papá y quiero que Hermione sea mamá, quiero que pongamos en práctica todo lo que hemos aprendido con Edward. Quiero besarla y abrazarla todas las noches, rodear su cintura y decirle que la amo al oído.

Quiero todo eso y mucho más, al proyectarme sobre mi vida solo estoy seguro de una sola cosa y esa es ella, Hermione.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

Hola! Aunque esta capítulo no contribuye mucho con la trama final de la historia, es bueno que vuelvan a recordar los grandes miedos de Harry y Hermione. Por su parte, Harry está aterrorizado que Hermione se vea expuesta, lo que implique persecuciones y momentos desagradables. Por otro lado, Hermione lleva la peor parte del calvario, es estéril y no se permite hacerle eso a Harry, por lo que le ha ocultado la verdad, sabiendo que ella no podrá vivir con eso por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué pasará? Eso es todo un misterio, espero actualizar en una o dos semanas y con un capítulo largo y lleno de cosas importantes. Estoy cruzando los dedos para que se así, pueden hacer que me cumpla esto mandándome sus reviews y suscribiéndose al fic. Saludos para todos.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Peke Weasley, Meldark, Zorion, Maryluna, Ale Jane, Lis Lupin, Nlu, Aidee, Ady, Makarva, Estefania D, Lyli Amil Granger, Pupy, Himetsuki, Potters light, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Rochelle Kuchiki, Panzy, NT de Lupin, Anita, Canuta.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre._


	26. Parte XXIV

**READ & REVIEW**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XXIV**

Los dedos de Harry pasan por mis pechos mientras sus labios aprisionan los míos. Siento sus embestidas ser cada vez más fuertes, puedo ver y sentir sus músculos flexionarse alrededor de vientre. Lo veo a los ojos y grito de un susto, sus ojos esmeraldas están llenos de resentimiento y decepción.

- Harry me haces daño – le susurro asustada, sin embargo sus siento sus caderas empujarme una y otra vez de manera violenta, sus manos no me brindan cariño, si no dolor. Escucho a Harry gemir una y otra vez, me siento incómoda.

Sus movimientos son desenfrenados y lo escucho gritar con rabia:

- ¡MENTIROSA!

--------------OoOoO--------------

Escucho a Hermione despertarse sobresaltada, prendo la luz de nuestra mesa de noche y la veo respirando de manera tensa. Su rostro esta cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío y sus mejillas están coloradas. Su pijama esta pegado a su cuerpo por la misma capa de sudor y sus cabellos castaños coronan su aspecto desaliñado.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione? – le digo levantándome rápidamente de mi cama y sentándome a su costado - ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

Paso mis ojos confundidos por el rostro de Harry, nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan intenso, y menos uno que en una fracción de segundo cambiara tan repentinamente. Recuerdo haber soñado estar besándome con Harry y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que terminamos haciendo el amor. Pero de ahí algo cambió y todo él se volvió ausente, y de ahí me grito mentirosa.

Siento lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos de color chocolate, una ansiedad se apodera de mi estómago y mi cuello. Rápidamente los dedos de Harry van hacia mi rostro y lo llevan hasta su pecho. ¿Qué ha pasado? – me pregunta. ¿Qué le puedo responder? Que soy una mentirosa, que le he ocultado la verdad sólo para poder disfrutar de él por más tiempo para después. ¿Acaso Harry Potter es también para mí un objeto? Para medio mundo mágico lo es, y lo sé. Pero yo soy Hermione, su mejor amiga, yo tengo que decirle la verdad, porque es justamente eso lo que él necesita, que no le oculten nada como lo han venido haciendo desde el mismo día en que nació.

- Estoy bien Harry – le digo llevando mi mano hacia su amplia espalda – Solo fue una pesadilla, tu sabes… de la guerra. – Tiemblo en sus brazos al mentirle una vez más, pero no sé que más hacer, esto es un círculo vicioso el cual parare el día que le diga la verdad. Mi conciencia me mata y yo sigo embarrándola. Que inteligente Hermione.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza se apodera de mí cuando Hermione menciona a Voldemort después de todo este tiempo. Nunca me pongo a pensar que la segunda persona más afectada de toda esta guerra es ella, ella que siempre ha estado ahí por mí. La razón principal por la que no quería estar con ella y traté de alejarme sin éxito fue por esto, no quiero que ella vuelva a sentir miedo, no quiero que vuelva a sentirse amenazada. Y como siempre supe, la amenaza soy yo.

La abrazo con más fuerza y siento que ella hace lo mismo. Beso su mejilla y me recuesto en su cama, con una palabra la lámpara se apaga y la escucho dormitar tranquilamente en mi hombro.

--------------OoOoO--------------

El fuerte sol primaveral ilumina los terrenos del castillo, los árboles se han recuperado ya del crudo invierno y las hojas verdes hacen de estos mullidos y cálidos. Las flores se extienden por los jardines y el Lago Negro reluce más que nunca perdiéndose entre los montes que rodean nuestro colegio.

Veo a Harry completamente sudado, con el uniforme escarlata de Gryffindor pegado a su sensual cuerpo. Su cabellera azabache esta mojada y sus blancas mejillas coloradas por el sol primaveral, carga sobre uno de sus hombros su escoba último modelo con la que ha practicado Quidditch durante cuatro horas desde el amanecer.

Sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente debilitando mis sentidos y haciendo mi corazón latir más fuerte. Él toma mi mano y en silencio nos aproximamos caminando al Gran Comedor para tomar uno de nuestros últimos desayunos en Hogwarts.

Hermione esta perfectamente ataviada con el uniforme oficial del colegio y emblemas especiales en su túnica. Su cabello castaño cae sobre sus hombros, el viento, que azota tímidamente nuestro camino, desprende un inconfundible aroma a vainilla. Rodeo suavemente su mano y siento una comodidad infinita. Es ella la causante que yo este aquí y ahora, es ella la que me ayudó en todo este difícil camino y la que me dio una razón secreta e invaluable por la cual luchar y seguir adelante.

- Te amo – le dijo parando en seco y poniéndome en frente de ella, quedando de por sí varios centímetros más de lo normal debido a la irregularidad del camino. – Cada día que pasa es un día menos en Hogwarts y un día más cerca de dejar atrás este maravilloso momento de mi vida.

La veo fruncir el entrecejo y su labio inferior tiembla débilmente, sus ojos de color chocolate desvían mi frontal mirada y un débil susurro sale de su boca – Yo también te amo Harry y nunca le he tenido más miedo al futuro que ahora. – Una vez más veo una debilidad que nunca antes había percibido en Hermione, tan correcta y sincera, una debilidad con la que ella misma se castiga. – Sé que soy muy tonta por decirte esto Harry, pero ni cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de eliminar todo lo que más quiero en este mundo me sentí así… tan perdida.

Mi mente viaja rápidamente hasta la noche anterior donde Hermione se levantó entre sueños asustada y muy preocupada. Mi sangre hierve y mis músculos se tensan al pensar que ella sigue teniendo vivos los recuerdos de la guerra, de mi transformación en un ser hostil y de las veces en las que la hice sufrir. Hermione suelta mi mano y la veo caminar a pasos largos hacia el vestíbulo. La sigo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos una vez más, mientras Harry me sigue apresuradamente por detrás. El gran reloj del vestíbulo marca las siete y media de la mañana y escucho del otro lado de las inmensas puertas de roble el ruido del Gran Comedor. No tengo ganas de entrar ahí, no tengo hambre pero tampoco tengo ganas de sentirme como una miserable cobarde y mentirosa estando sola. Trago saliva y abro las puertas, a lo lejos en las puertas principales del castillo escucho a Harry gritar mi nombre.

Las grandes columnas que van hasta el techo se pierden en el cielo mágico igual de despejado y soleado que en los terrenos. La mesa de los profesores esta llena y las cuatro grandes mesas también, cuando Harry entra atrás mío el ruido de los alumnos baja de manera repentina y se convierte en cuchicheos. Siento la atención y mirada de todos sobre nosotros, Harry pone una de sus manos en mi hombro y me guía hasta nuestro sitio habitual donde Ron ya se encuentra sentado comiendo una gran cantidad de panqueques.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – me pregunta, entre bocados al ver mis ojos llorosos – No me digas… que eso te ha afectado tanto. – extrañada por lo que mi pelirrojo amigo me dice, me seco rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. – No es para tanto… - continua – además todos siempre han sabido que pasa algo entre ustedes.

- ¿Ha salido otro artículo en el profeta Ron? – le digo furioso, la mirada de mi amigo asintió y con preocupación miró a Hermione, una de mis manos se deslizan hacia la mano de ella, la cual no se mueve.

Desde hacía ya varios días que muchas personas se habían dedicado a mandar cartas, fotografías y hasta dibujos de nosotros besándonos, abrazándonos o simplemente estando juntos. Hermione había vuelto a ser la novia de Harry Potter, la chica que jugó con él y con Viktor Krum en su cuarto año en Hogwarts y la persona poco agraciada a la que las envidiosas lectoras de la revista Corazón de Bruja envidiaban más que nunca porque según ellas, ahora era un cisne y ya no el patito feo de hacía tres años.

Lavander y Parvati se mostraban muy interesadas en "El Profeta" de la mañana y no era para menos, sus risitas y cuchicheos hacían a Hermione mirarlas cada vez de manera más inquisidora y curiosa. La mano de mi castaña se cerró en un puño fuerte debajo de mi débil apretón y la vi sonrojándose cuando sus ojos captaron las imágenes del diario.

- No lo puedo creer Harry – me susurró en el odio mientras yo le servía jugo de calabaza – Mira "El Profeta".

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry pasaron de mi rostro hacia la carátula de "El Profeta", noté la respiración de Harry cambiar bruscamente y sus músculos tensarse bajo mis manos. Sus ojos verdes de llenaron de ira al ver las múltiples imágenes de nuestras últimas aventuras en los jardines del colegio, ambos felizmente con ropa, pero besándonos apasionadamente. El título del periódico decía en letras chillonas "El Final Feliz de Harry Potter" y contaba hasta con una pequeña foto de Edward cuyo subtítulo decía: "El proyecto que hizo que una amistad de años se convirtiera en amor".

- "Desde que conocimos a Hermione Granger en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts siempre supimos que llegaría lejos – dicen unas fuentes que prefieren no revelar su identidad – estar con Harry Potter es para ella solo un paso más para todo lo que tiene en mente." – Parvati leyó con sus ojos llenos de emoción el texto citado del diario y miró a Harry a Hermione con una expresión de realización. – Nosotras siempre supimos que ustedes dos iban a estar juntos y felices.

Veo a Harry levantarse con furia y hago lo mismo, los cuchicheos del Gran Comedor llegan a su máximo nivel cuando él sale con una expresión terrible en su rostro mientras yo lo sigo, evitando miradas desagradables y curiosas de todas las mesas. Un cosquilleo nervioso pasa por todo mi cuerpo al ver a Harry sentado en las grandes escaleras del vestíbulo, sus ojos evitan mi mirada y yo me siento a su costado.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – le pregunto comprensivamente – Ya te he dicho que a mí no me importa lo que publiquen, no me importó en cuarto año y mucho menos me va a importar ahora que en serio soy tu novia.

La voz de Hermione me inspiró tranquilidad y lentamente la miré, ella sonrío y llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla derecha, sonriendo y acariciándome. Una tranquilidad recorre mi médula espinal mientras nuestro contacto visual continua. A pesar que me moleste mucho que ahora todos van a estar pendiente de nosotros, saber que a Hermione no le importa es un gran alivio. Es desagradable tener que exponerla a todo esto y sin duda tomaré acciones para que no siga sucediendo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hermione se puso de pie y me dijo – "Anda a bañarte Harry" – mientras subía las escaleras con decisión para ir a despertar y vestir a Edward. La seguí, los pasillos se comenzaban a llenar de alumnos haciendo últimos detalles en sus deberes, repasando cosas de último minuto para las prácticas o hablando descaradamente de vidas ajenas. Su cabello castaño ondeaba al frente mío mientras que no pude, al estar detrás de ella, dejar de imaginarme su cuerpo sin el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Escuchamos varias veces nuestros nombres, las chicas cuchicheaban sobre mí y sobre ella, algunas nos miraban como un ideal mientras que otras me sonreían y hacían gestos groseros para con Hermione. Llegamos al final del iluminado pasillo de piedra y descendimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar al ras del primer piso y entre diferentes ventanales y pinturas encontramos el gótico lienzo que al abrirse nos dejó en el silencio y comodidad de nuestro pequeño departamento.

Al entrar, Hermione se quitó su túnica y se quedó en su ceñida blusa blanca con su corbata de Gryffindor perfectamente puesta. Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar en hacerle el amor mientras nos despojábamos del uniforme, siento el calor subir de mis mejillas y perderse después en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Al voltearme vi a Harry hacer un escrutinio de mi cuerpo, sonreí y me aproximé a él, su cabello todavía sudado le daba un aspecto casual y desaliñado. Le repetí lo que le dije en el vestíbulo y me dispuse a abrir las cortinas de nuestro departamento, ordené todo cuanto pude y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Nuestro hijo ya no era un pequeño bebé, había crecido muchísimo en los últimos días y ahora era un infante de uno o dos años. Al despertarse sus ojos verdes me miraron y sus manitas se extendieron para que lo cargue, una ternura inmensa se apodera de mí cuando sus bracitos rodean mi cuello y en silencio nos quedamos abrazados. Muevo a Edward un poco de arriba hacia abajo y me siento en uno de los mullidos sillones.

Paso la vista por su cuarto, un pequeño mundo fantástico de Quidditch con los colores de Gryffindor. Con un toque de la varita hago que la cuna de oro se ordene y sus pañales se cambien, Edward es un pequeño Harry pero con marcadas influencias mías. Sonríe y yo sonrío.

- Mami – me dice feliz - ¿Y papi? – balbucea pasando sus ojos por la habitación. Con otro toque de la varita hago que las cortinas a juego del cuarto se abran, convirtiendo la oscuridad en luz y haciendo que Edward se diera cuenta que ya era de día.

Disfrutando de la manera muggle de darle de comer a mi pequeño hijo, espero a que Harry salga de la ducha. Lo siento aproximarse y al entrar a la habitación lo hace solo con sus pantalones puestos. Su sonrisa me cautiva y al extender sus manos los músculos de sus brazos se tensan, al recoger a Edward y cargarlo para jugar con él me hacen sentirme superficialmente realizada.

El ver a Edward jugar con su padre de esa manera tan natural me hace sonreír. La luz del sol entra por las ventanas de la habitación y hacen relucir la blanca piel de Harry, el aroma a jabón y shampoo llegan a mí junto con la brisa que entra por las ventanas abiertas. El trabajado cuerpo de Harry me atrae, pero su alma me complementa. Ellos ríen y yo también. Me levanto y Harry me abraza por la cintura, Edward nos abraza a los dos.

Quisiera el tiempo pare justo en este momento. Harry, Edward y yo en Hogwarts. Dos jóvenes y un niño mágico. Mi corazón se acelera y mi mente también. ¿Por qué la vida tiene tantas dualidades? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz como soy? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir cayendo en este mar de mentiras? Yo soy Hermione Granger, siempre me he regido por ser correcta y hacer el bien, pero en esta situación particular me es imposible no tomar la decisión más cómoda.

Hace tan solo unos meses me sentía completamente enamorada de Harry James Potter, atraída hacia él emocional y físicamente. Él era retraído y distante, ahora ha cambiado y ha regresado a ser ese Harry de antes, mi mejor amigo… y ahora el hombre de mi vida. Al Harry distante no me costaba decirle la verdad, aclararle las cosas, ser frontal. Pero a mi Harry, al verdadero, no lo quiero ver sufrir.

Cuando somos uno me siento tan feliz, feliz por mí y feliz por él, porque nos complementamos el uno al otro y yo lo sé. Si le cuento que soy infértil lo haría triste y desdichado una vez más. No se merece estar así de nuevo y mucho menos tan pronto. Pero mientras más pase el tiempo será peor y una vez que sepa la verdad no voy a ser tan mala de mentir una vez más diciéndole que me acabo de enterar.

Siento los labios de Harry sobre mi frente y suspiro. Llevo mis brazos y rodeo su pecho desnudo, Edward posa delicadamente una de sus manos en mi cabellera castaña y trato de no llorar. Pronto todo esto se acabará. Terminará el proyecto, serán nuestras últimas semanas en Hogwarts y tendré que decirle la verdad a Harry, cueste lo que me cueste, ya no puedo ocultar más este detalle primordial de mi vida.

Llevo mis labios a los de Hermione y los junto con suavidad. Cierro los ojos e ingreso a un mundo ideal, ella corresponde mi beso de manera calmada. Siento sus labios moverse esbozando una tímida sonrisa y presiono los míos contra los de ella. Al separarnos puedo ver a Edward con una sonrisa traviesa y sus manos en sus ojos, haciéndose el que no puede ver.

- Papá ama a mamá – le digo al pequeño Eddie cuando separa sus manos de su rostro. Lo dejo en el suelo en una pequeña y mullida área de la alfombra donde están todos sus juguetes mágicos. – Harry ama a Hermione – le susurro a Hermione besándola de nuevo.

La luz del día ilumina los colores rojo y escarlata de la habitación. Siento mi espalda tocar el tapiz mágico de las paredes cuando Harry me levanta un poco al besarme de nuevo. Llevo mis manos hacia su indomable y mojada cabellera azabache y la revuelvo, sus labios presionan los míos con pasión y delicadeza. Llevo una de mis manos hacia su pecho y hago un poco de presión para separarnos. Sus ojos verdes se conectan con los míos y él sonríe. Mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte. Lo amo y quiero que este a mi lado.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Papá esta en sus pantalones y besa a mamá con dulzura. Camino poco a poco hasta tratar de alcanzarlos, quiero que me abracen. Me gusta eso. El cabello castaño de mamá reluce bajo la luz del sol que entra por las grandes ventanas de mi habitación.

Mamá me vuelve a cargar y me llena de besos en las mejillas, me emociono y sonrío. Llevo mis manos hacia su rostro y la acaricio con suavidad, papá pasa una de sus grandes manos por mi cabeza. Me río.

Ahora que estoy satisfecho y contento, tengo ganas de jugar. Cuando mamá me suelta voy corriendo hacia mis juguetes. Me caigo. Mi corazón se para por el susto y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Comienzo a llorar. Mis papis me recogen y me besan una de mis piernas.

Tengo que ser valientes como ellos, dejo de llorar y agarro mi cuento favorito. Escucho la dulce voz de mamá al leerlo una vez más. Sonrío.

--------------OoOoO--------------

--------------OoOoO--------------

Hola a todos. Soy malo, lo sé, lo admito y me resigno. Lamentablemente no puedo ofrecerles algo que se va a actualizar cada semana, pero les aseguro que nunca dejaría esta historia completamente abandonada. Mis fics siguen siendo algo importante para mí, quiero seguir transmitiendo algo de mí a través de ellos y en especial algo de mis personajes favoritos: Harry y Hermione.

No sé cuanto me tome publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero lo haré. Voy a tratar de escribirlo este fin de semana y publicarlo cuanto antes. No falta mucho para el final de Proyecto Bebé, pero quiero que sea un final digno, no quiero hacerlo a la rápida y mucho menos por salir del paso.

Tengo tanto que agradecerles a todas esas personas que siguen animándome para continuar la historia, para seguir publicando. Sus reviews significan mucho para mí, me recuerdan que tengo una parte de mí aquí y que está incompleta.

Hace poco decidí volver a leer Harry Potter, todos me miraron como si fuera un loco… ¿vas a volver a leer Harry Potter? me dijeron. Yo asentí. Estoy volviendo a leer Harry Potter y cada línea que leo me hace afirmar mi creencia por el Harry y Hermione. Esa amistad leal, genuina y tan bonita que forja el amor más puro y sincero y al potenciarlo con el romanticismo se vuelve poderoso y transcendental. Leí Harry Potter durante mi infancia y comienzos de mi adolescencia, pero ahora a los 17 (ja ja) es diferente… pero el HHr sigue ahí. No estoy loco.

Bueno, les agradezco a todos… en especial a esas personas que se pasan por el fic solo para ver que he actualizado. Para aquellos que lo han releído, que me mandan mensajes a través de esta página. Para las personas que le recomiendan este fic a sus amistades y también le dedico este fic a mis amigos virtuales que de ser muchísimos ahora son unos cuantos buenos amigos virtuales que siempre están ahí.

La vida cambia y continua, pero como les he mencionado siempre seré Wordenwood y estaré aquí para continuar con mis historias y hacer vivir esa relación que por decisiones, presiones y circunstancias no se dio.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

IsaPadfoot, Lyls Ami, Maryluna, Ady, Ale Jane (3), Alex, Rochelle Kuchiki, Pupy, Bell Potter, Anita 1990, Phoebe Granger, Snoopyter, The Darkness Princess, AkarySkywalker, Estefania, Gloria Cullen Potter, Liliaan Potter Granger, Meldark, SakuraSukamori Leonardo, Yordana, Daniela, Safi, Nadine, Mar, Ilary.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre_


	27. Parte XXV

**READ & REVIEW**

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

--------------OoOoO--------------

**Parte XXVI**

Los dedos de Hermione pasan por entre mi cabello azabache y mi pecho. Siento su leve respiración en mi cuello, con mis manos la tengo apretada fuertemente hacia mí, sus piernas están recogidas y me aprisionan contra su mullido colchón. Las almohadas de su cama soportan mi cabeza, la luz de la luna brilla en lo alto del cielo y una fresca brisa entra por la puerta entre abierta de nuestra habitación que da a los terrenos del colegio.

Una larga cortina de seda blanca se vuela según la brisa entrante, las yemas de mis dedos se mueven por su bella piel descubierta. Su pijama de cambio de estación es mucho más corto, puedo sentir su blanca y cremosa piel extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos una vez más solo veo diferentes manchas, Hermione tiene la manía de poner mis anteojos en nuestra mesa de noche. Nuestra habitación luce penumbrosa, veo manchas grises y negras, excepto por el resplandor de la luna que me deja divisar varios colores opacos.

Una amarga sensación invade mi boca, tengo sed. Recuerdo a Hermione pedirme que vaya a acompañarla a su cama antes de irnos a dormir y quedarme como casi siempre con ella ahí, abrazados. Hay noches donde simplemente no decimos nada, nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos tontamente de vez en cuando. No tenemos que hablar o besarnos, simplemente estando juntos se arma nuestro mundo.

Trato de salir del amarre, pero es muy difícil. No la quiero despertar, está tan linda durmiendo plácidamente. Con mucho cuidado alcanzo mis lentes y me los pongo. La luz de la luna ilumina sugerentemente sus tersos y cremosos muslos, así como su cabello castaño del cual resaltan tímidamente pelos rubios. Sus cejas y pestañas lucen inmóviles y sus labios clausurados. Con ciertos movimientos logro salir de nuestro abrazo y me pongo de pie, me dirijo hacia mi escritorio de madera donde me sirvo agua de una jarra de plata.

Tomo un largo trago, la observo. Antes era una niña y ahora es toda una mujer, me lo ha demostrado pero se nota claramente. No puedo aguantar a hacerla mi mujer, a casarme con ella y formar una familia. Quiero hacerla feliz, quiero tener más Edwards, también quiero hijas. A veces pienso que si mis padres hubieran vivido más tiempo yo habría tenido más hermanos, cuando Hermione sea mi esposa le pediré para tener dos hijos cercanos los cuales puedan apoyarse el uno a otro siempre. Si yo hubiera tenido un hermano, probablemente todo hubiera sido un poquito más fácil.

Cuando el frío y refrescante líquido ingresa a mí, me siento bien. El bochorno del verano se comienza a sentir y me quito la camiseta blanca quedándome solo en pantaloncillos de dormir. Tapo a Hermione y compruebo que esté durmiendo cómodamente, para no despertarla me meto entre las frías sábanas de mi propia cama. Sonrío por la deliciosa sensación de meterme en una cama fría y me duermo.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Al despertar, me doy cuenta que Harry ha amanecido en su propia cama cubierto por las finas sábanas del colegio. Me incorporo y miro hacia el gran ventanal que tenemos al lado izquierdo de nuestra habitación. La puerta que da hacia los terrenos del castillo está entre abierta y la cortina de tul se mueve lentamente según la brisa de la mañana. Miro mi reloj y compruebo que son las cinco de la mañana.

Desde mi tercer año en Hogwarts tomé la costumbre de levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para poder seguir una rutina programada y eficaz que me llevara al éxito. Desde esa fecha soy un reloj puntual, a las cinco de la mañana en punto de todos los días del año escolar me levanto para – según yo – seguir con la rutina. Antes al levantarme, iba a los baños de chicas y disfrutaba de la soledad de poder cambiar y bañarme sin perturbaciones. Posteriormente bajaba a la sala común a hacer el tercer y último chequeo de mis deberes y trabajos, además de estudiar para las clases de ese día. Nunca se sabe que detalle extra nos pueden preguntar, siempre supuse que es mejor estar preparada.

Ahora que me levanto con Harry al costado, encuentro que las cinco de la mañana es una hora brutal para levantarme y siempre pasa. El proyecto ha disminuido la cantidad de trabajo, concentrándolo solo en Edward y ahora que es un niñito y tiene horarios fijos todo es mucho más fácil. Ron y Luna están desesperados con su pequeña Gabrielle, la cual no aprendió a tener un horario fijo y se sigue despertando a cualquier hora sacando de quicio a sus padres.

Me incorporo y me dirijo hacia nuestro baño, pasando por el walking closet. Me miro en el espejo y me asusto de mí misma: mi cabello enmarañado, mis ojos dilatados, mi piel hinchada y mi aliento de recién levantada me espantan. Trato de mejorarme un poco sin mucho éxito, me acomodo mi pijama de media estación y salgo de puntillas a la habitación.

El blanco y marcado pecho de Harry sube y baja lentamente, siguiendo su pausada y tranquila respiración. Su cabello azabache largo y despeinado coronan su rostro, sus pobladas cejas negras y sus pestañas de igual color. Sus labios me atraen, pero cambio de dirección y me siento con sigilo en la silla de mi escritorio de madera.

Con cuidado saco el libro de cuero, la bitácora del Proyecto Bebé donde mi letra ha llenado ya la mayor parte de las hojas en blanco. Paso las páginas con lentitud y me detengo en algunos dibujos, fotografías y resaltados, el proyecto ha pasado volando y Edward ya es un niño grande. Sonrío al recordar sus primeros llantos, cuando Harry y yo nos llevábamos mal y me trato de ocultar mi risa cuando leo sobre la mejoría de su comportamiento, el cual cambió sorprendentemente cuando Harry me dijo lo que me hace tan feliz.

Lleno dos páginas más de anotaciones y adjunto una linda foto mágica. En ella aparece Harry cargando a Edward y abrazándome a mí. Los dos nos miramos con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa natural mientras Eddie aplaude y se ríe.

"_Edward es un niño muy cariñoso, dócil y amable, su conducta se haya entre las líneas de Urano y Saturno correctas para su edad según la Gúia Interplanetaria de Andrómeda Prescott. Se muestra muy abierto a aprender nuevas habilidades, captarlas y desarrollarlas como capacidades de vida que poco a poco utiliza y diferencia las unas de las otras."_

Sé que Edward será uno de los mejores bebés de todo el proyecto, ya que este no ha resultado fácil para la mayoría de estudiantes. Pese al entusiasmo inicial, las diferencias entre las personas que no tienen muchas cosas en común han prevalecido, haciendo que haya varios niños agresivos y problemáticos que opacan el ambiente del trabajo. No sé como mi corazón podrá soportar ver a mi único hijo irse, la magia utilizada se agota y lo puedo sentir.

Los ojos cargados de magia y vida de Edward han cambiado, siguen siendo del verde esmeralda de Harry pero ya no son tan profundos. Sus sonrisas siguen siendo lindas y tiernas pero han perdido su genialidad. Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos al pensar que mi único hijo se está esfumando a mi vista y paciencia, intercepto un tosido que trata de quitar un incómodo nudo en mi garganta acompañado de un fuerte sentido de culpabilidad.

Quiero a ir a acostarme junto con Harry, pero a él también le estoy mintiendo. Mi culpabilidad crece.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? – le digo sorprendiéndola e incomodándola, me doy cuenta - ¿estás bien? – insisto incorporándome. Llevo mis manos hacia la mesita de noche donde encuentro mis lentes redondos en el mismo lugar donde los dejé esta noche. Me los pongo y la puedo ver sinceramente abatida. Paso la vista por su escritorio, tratando de descifrar el porqué de este abatimiento. Me doy cuenta y mi corazón se sensibiliza, la bitácora de cuero la cual relata todo el proyecto luce abierta y escrita en el escritorio, al ver un poco mejor puedo ver la instantánea mágica que Colin nos tomó hace unos días.

- Estoy bien Harry – ella me dice cerrando la bitácora, guardándola y sentándose al inicio de mi cama. Siento su suave mano en mis tobillos, y sus ojos clavados en cualquier otro punto que no sea yo. Me siento en la cama y jalo un poco sus manos hasta conectarlas con las mías, la miro fijamente pero ella no me corresponde.

- Oye chica bonita – le digo en voz baja – Te entiendo perfectamente, pero así es la vida. A mi también me da pena Herms, pero Edward ha sido la razón por la que estemos acá, la razón por la que mi corazón y mi alma son felices todos los días cuando te tengo a mi costado. Él siempre será importante para nosotros, pero no podemos evitar que se vaya.

Los ojos color chocolate de Hermione hacen contacto con los míos y ella asiente como quien no quiere la cosa. La quisiera abrazar y consolar, besar y mimar pero siento y creo que ella necesita por unos minutos esa separación mínima. La miro y rápidamente paso mis ojos por la hora. Cinco y diecisiete de la mañana, tenía que ser Hermione Granger la que se levantara al alba.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Dejo a Edward caminar libremente por uno de los patios que quedan dentro del castillo, yo y Luna estamos sentadas en los marcos góticos y observamos como Eddie y Gabrielle juegan, se ríen y sonríen. Luna también ha notado que Gaby se está yendo poco a poco y solo atina a sonreír con esa sabiduría extraña e innata que tiene.

Mi pecho quiere decirle a alguien mis temores, el nudo en la garganta ahora es permanente. Mis últimos besos a Harry han sido terribles, cortantes, raros… pensados con anticipación. Estos últimos días él ha estado entrenando muy duro para el último partido de Quidditch durante su vida en Hogwarts, cada día sale más temprano y regresa más tarde. Solo lo veo en las clases donde estamos súper pendientes de Edward y concentrados en las evaluaciones por habilidades que nos dan los profesores.

Es insoportable ver a un montón de chicas desde cuarto a séptimo aprovechándose del calor que está comenzando a hacer para mutilar su uniforme en las horas libres e ir a ventilarse por ahí, en especial en el campo de Quidditch. La profesora McGonnagal ha anunciado que los camerinos han sido hechizados para que solo puedan entrar los jugadores de cada casa, cuando ella hizo publico ese anuncio Harry y yo nos sonrojamos, si todos supieran lo que pasó ahí entre nosotros.

Confío plenamente en Harry, pero también sé que es hombre y que sus miradas se pueden deslizar. La que esta visiblemente nerviosa y preocupada es Luna, que conoce a Ron perfectamente y sabe lo impredecible que es.

- Ron me ha dicho que me quiere mucho y que no me va a dejar por tener un año sabático – me dice Luna mirando hacia un punto inexistente – Eso me ha dejado más tranquila, aunque en estas épocas creo que cualquier chica se le lanza. – termina de decir en un bufido.

- El otro día – le comento mirando a chicos y chicas que pasan por los pasillos con la túnica de verano ondeando por el viento – tres chicas intentaron hechizarme para poder llevarse a Harry a un bar en Hogsmeade bajo engaños. Felizmente que gracias a él soy muy buena en defensa personal.

- Sí, Harry y tú saben lo que quieren Hermione ¿ya han pensado donde van a estudiar? Seguro que lo van a hacer juntos – me dijo haciéndole señas de NO a su traviesa hija Gabrielle – Como yo me voy de intercambio el siguiente año, a menos que Ron vaya a hacer sus Estudios Mágicos Generales a Estados Unidos, yo creo que vamos a romper.

Las palabras de Luna rondan por mi cabeza como un hechizo paralizante. Saber lo que queremos. Donde estudiar. Romper. Tres cosas que resolver, con Harry no hemos hablado sobre donde estudiar y ciertamente yo he reservado mis vacantes en las cinco mejores universidades mágicas del mundo, por lo que sé Harry ha hecho lo mismo. Y lo que paraliza mi corazón es el hecho de qué pasará cuando le cuente a Harry que soy estéril. ¿Romperemos?

Mi corazón no podría soportar a Harry rechazándome de nuevo y menos rompiendo conmigo después de todo estos maravillosos meses juntos donde fuimos padres. Daría cualquier cosa por poder ser madre de nuevo, por poder darle una familia, pero la vida no es así. Hay cosas donde la magia no llega y por lo visto esta es una de ellas.

- Luna – le digo con un hilo en la voz acercándome a ella en silencio – Hay algo que te tengo que contar. – Mi rubia amiga entiende que lo que le quiero decir es algo delicado por mi expresión facial. Se acerca con cautela y me mira con atención. – Se trata de algo que sé y me he guardado, algo que me llena de tristeza y pena.

- ¿Qué es Hermione? – me dice Luna poniéndome de manera compresiva una de sus manos sobre mi hombro - ¿Es algo muy grave? – Asiento con tristeza y siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, trato de hablar pero no puedo.

Comienzo a llorar intempestivamente y Luna me abraza fuertemente, me susurra que todo estará bien. Su susurro entra y sale sin importarme. Siento unas pequeñas palmadas en mis hombros. Lo tengo que decir, tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema, momentáneamente por lo menos. Siento mis salinas lágrimas caer rápidamente desde mis húmedos ojos hasta mis labios y pasar por mi cuello, además de caerse en la espalda de la túnica de mi amiga.

- Soy… soy… - Luna me mira desorbitadamente, me intimido pero lo digo – Luna, soy estéril – Veo los labios de Luna abrirse y cerrarse. Como en cámara lenta veo sus ojos pasar desde mis pies hasta mi rostro y viceversa.

- ¿Qué? – dice separándose lentamente de mí – Ay Hermione, no puede ser – susurra con una de sus manos en su boca. - ¿Estás segura? – pregunta mirando hacia mi vientre. Asiento.

- Uno de los chequeos de mi adolescencia me lo hicieron saber, ya esta comprobado y es irreversible…. – le susurro mientras finjo una sonrisa para Edward cuando me llama súbitamente. – No sé como decirle a Harry, lo que más quiere en este mundo es una familia, esta perdiendo el tiempo conmigo porque yo no soy la chica indicada.

- Siempre supe que ustedes se proyectaban a futuro Herms – me dice abrazándome fuertemente – No creo que a Harry le importe, pero díselo… él va a entender, te ama con locura.

- Una parte de mí piensa eso Luna – le digo separándome del abrazo – Pero otra no quiere que él tenga que pasar por todo esto, no se merece no poder tener hijos. Es más complicado que lo que todos pensamos, desde siempre Harry ha querido formar una familia.

Los ojos azules de Luna me miran inexpresivos durante unos segundos, su lengua pasó lenta y desagradablemente por encima de sus labios, remojándolos. Noto que trata de hablar una o dos veces inútilmente, como buscando las palabras correctas.

- Si tú lo decides, al ser su esposa serás su familia. – me dice con atino – La familia, Hermione, es constituida desde el matrimonio y puede trascender en los diferentes lazos afectivos de las personas. Harry está desesperado por formar una familia contigo y todos lo saben, te quiere a ti y me imagino que ya se ha imaginado siendo padre de niños con cabello azabache y castaño pero sobretodo se imagina estando junto a ti.

Estas recientes palabras de Luna perforan mi entendimiento y mi razón, mis deseos desesperados de ser siempre la mejor y la más completa son la que me hacen dudar tanto. Siempre he tenido en mi mente que Harry se quedará en silencio cuando le cuente, sus ojos verde esmeralda corresponderán los míos y me harán derrumbarme, para después sentir su abrazo y poco a poco sentirme mejor.

--------------OoOoO--------------

Ron levanta una serie de pesas mágicas con énfasis mientras que yo corro alrededor de la carpa de preparación de Gryffindor. Me siento agotado y exhausto, el sábado por la mañana es mi último partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts y de ahí faltarán tres semanas para el fin de curso. Es esta semana donde tengo que decidir finalmente que haré el próximo año. Quiero ser un auror, pero también quiero jugar Quidditch, esas son dos cosas que casi cualquiera de las universidades del Mundo Mágico me pueden dar. La cosa es releer una vez más las currícula y por supuesto conversar con Hermione.

Dentro de dos semanas será el fin del proyecto y esto cada vez la afecta más, también la veo extraña. Su conducta está rara y en el poco tiempo que estamos pasando juntos no puedo decirle nada. Felizmente que hoy el entrenamiento terminara temprano, ella no lo sabe. Le voy a dar una sorpresa.

- Oye Harry – me dice Ron dejando una de las pesadas pesas en su lugar – ¿Ya decidiste a que universidad vas a ir? – Mi pelirrojo amigo camina hasta el espejo donde se quita la sudada camiseta y flexiona sus brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

- No – le digo bajando la marcha, estar pesando de ese tema no significa que yo quiera hablar de eso. – Pero estoy entre Elay y Dravrah, había pensando en un instituto, pero definitivamente quiero a ir a una buena universidad. El equipo de quidditch de Elay es buenísimo y su carrera para Aurores está muy bien diseñada, sin embargo Dravrah está más alejada y por su ubicación el jugar al Quidditch es algo muy complicado, aunque es la primera universidad en haber enseñado Aurología.

- ¿Te separarás de Hermione? – me dijo sentándose en una de las bancas, me siento a su costado mirando al piso – Luna se va de intercambio a Estados Unidos y no sé si seguirla, yo también quiero ser auror y ahora que no voy a tomarme un año sabático creo que es posible que si en el proyecto me va bien pueda entrar al programa de admitidos tardíos por Elay.

- No la quiero dejar – le respondo secándome el sudor de la cara – Quiero tomar decisiones junto con ella, mis papás fueron a la misma universidad y faltando un año para terminar se casaron… después de todo lo que ha pasado Hermione es lo más importante, no quiero perderme de cosas a su lado por mis caprichos del Quidditch.

- Ella también tiene sus caprichos – se apresuró a decir Ron, examino su pecoso y sudado rostro, recuerdo haber hablado con él hace unos años sobre que iríamos a una universidad donde podríamos jugar Quidditch, ser aurores y tener una vida social activa. Pero nunca pensamos que todo lo que ha pasado pasaría. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. – Tu sabes Harry, ustedes pueden seguir pero si ella quiere estudiar una de esas mil cosas que tiene en su lista en una universidad lejísimos que no tiene las dos cosas que tú tanto quieres… nosotros podríamos regresar al plan inicial.

- No Ron – le digo cortantemente, mi cuerpo y mi alma están demasiado enamorados de Hermione como para plantearme alejarme de ella, desprotegerla, dejarla libre… dejarme a mí libre – En el mejor de los casos, capaz podamos ir a Elay… amigo, pero no sé… lo que más me da risa es que en unos meses todo este problema estará resuelto y no sé que será de nosotros.

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

**--------------OoOoO--------------**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno espero que tras estos dos últimos capítulos publicados hayan podido reintegrarse a la historia y estén listos para pasar a la recta final la cual estaré escribiendo en unos minutos. No se preocupen, todavía falta un tiempo más de Proyecto Bebé pero tratare de terminar el fic lo más rápido que mi inspiración y mi tiempo me permitan.

Sé que estos capítulos no están aportando gran contenido temático a la historia, pero creo que un ser humano es así. Nos preguntamos una y otra vez la misma cosa a pesar de tener opiniones externas, a pesar de tener corazonadas y principalmente a pesar de saber que tal o cual cosas son hacer el bien. Aquí podemos ver que Harry ya está dejando su paranoia de lado y Hermione esta harta de no poder ser completamente sincera con él. Vamos, nosotros conocemos a Hermione así que ustedes ya deben saber lo que pasará el próximo capítulo.

Estoy muy contento de saber que muchos de ustedes siguen ahí y espero que siempre sigamos pendientes del mundo HHr. No hay que abandonarlo ya que nos ha dado tanto cuando estaba en su auge.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

Sara, Angel of Soul, Kotamae, Gala Potter, Estefania, Hp Karen, Ady!!!, Nadine, The Darkness Princess, IsaPadfoot, Anita, Ale Jane, Sacha, , Gtniel.

**READ & REVIEW**

**¡GRACIAS!**

Harry**Hermione  
**_Ayer, Hoy, Siempre_


	28. Parte XXVI

**READ & REVIEW**

-OoOoO-

**Proyecto Bebé**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Parte XXVI**

La oscuridad y frescura de la tarde invaden la sala de nuestro apartamento, la chimenea y las antorchas están apagadas. Edward ya está durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto mientras que yo camino de un lado a otro de la habitación. En mi estómago reina una incertidumbre terrible, tengo un nudo en la garganta y unas ideas frescas en la cabeza que se juntan con mi determinación de decirle la verdad.

Es hora, el tiempo ha llegado y no puede pasar un día más sin que Harry sepa la verdad sobre mí. Quiero volver a sentirme yo misma, quiero volver a sentirme transparente… el hecho de saber que tengo este problema no es muy común para las adolescentes, pero si lo sé creo que es justo que mi pareja – la persona que quiere compartir su vida conmigo – lo sepa también.

Con un toque de la varita prendo la chimenea e instantáneamente el ambiente se comienza a calentar de manera acogedora. Cuanto quisiera que mi gato este aquí en vez de estar dando vueltas por la torre de Gryffindor, es una compañía estable y comprensiva. Para matar el tiempo, decido revisar en la mesa de madera oscura los documentos para la universidad.

Saco un gran folio de mi escritorio y lo pongo sobre la mesa de la sala, paso mi vista rápidamente por las cinco universidades que me guardan una vacante con desesperación, releo cuidadosamente las cartas de aceptación e invitación a ser parte de ellas. Esta semana tengo que optar por una de ellas, las cinco tienen una excelente currícula por Magia Avanzada pero Elay es la universidad mágica con la biblioteca más antigua y extensa, por lo que me llama mucho la atención.

Cuando escucho las campanadas del colegio tocar las ocho de la noche, suspiro. Tendré que esperar a que sean las once u once y media para que Harry regrese del entrenamiento de Quidditch y poder contarle de una vez por todas esto. Comienzo a elaborar una lista de pros y contras de cada una de las cinco universidades, además de anotaciones a pie de página con mis recuerdos acumulados.

Quiero que la etapa universitaria sea divertida, quiero aprender, quiero disfrutar pero quiero vivir experiencias únicas y conocer a gente diferente. Quiero seguir amando a Harry como lo hago y quiero compartir con él muchas más cosas, salir al mundo y seguir conociéndonos… uno nunca termina de conocer a otra persona, ni a uno mismo.

Unas desagradables mariposas llenan mi estómago cuando termino la lista, son ese tipo de mariposas que se sienten cuando tienes que admitir algo que probablemente sea perjudicial para uno mismo. Trago saliva y me dirijo hacia el aparador que hay a un extremo del departamento, justo al costado del hueco de la pared donde está puesto el cuadro.

Sin previo aviso puedo ver a Harry ataviado con una expresión de relajación y cansancio en su rostro. Lleva puesto el uniforme dorado y escarlata de Gryffindor y tiene su saeta de fuego en sus hombros, su caminar es decidido y cuando nuestros ojos se conectan siento una punzada en mi estómago. Sé que por fin voy a tener la oportunidad de volver a ser completamente honesta con él, quiero hacerlo… lo tengo que hacer.

Sus ojos esmeralda me llenan de una incertidumbre terrible, después de sacarse la túnica y dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, Harry se dirige hacia a mí. Lleva la camiseta escarlata del equipo de Gryffindor con el escudo en la parte derecha de su marcado pecho muy pegados al mismo por el sudor. Su cabello azabache reluce mojado bajo las antorchas de la habitación.

Siento una tensión especial entre Hermione y yo, la puedo sentir tragar saliva y mirarme fijamente. Muy quieta y serena corresponde al dulce beso que le doy, al acercarme puedo sentir el sabor salino de lágrimas que de seguro se han desparramado a cantidad por su rostro. Sin decir palabra y con la mirada en el piso, Hermione se aproxima hacia el gran ventanal de nuestro apartamento. La sigo con la mirada y muy preocupado dejo mi escoba en el pequeño armario donde siempre la guardamos.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le digo tranquilo pero preocupado, siento como si me fuera a dar una terrible noticia… algo espantoso y mortal. Algo por lo que ya he pasado. Voldemort se ha ido, pero sus numerosos aliados sobrevivientes están ahí… pendientes de mí, pendientes de mis seres queridos y por ende pendientes de Hermione. - ¿Está todo bien? – Me acerco lo suficiente como para notar que unas lágrimas se forman de nuevo en sus ojos. Tiene una mano dramáticamente apoyada en el frío y gran vitral, sus ojos color chocolate lucen perdidos en el negro horizonte, donde por otra parte del lago se distingue la humeante y prendida Cabaña de Hagrid.

- Tenemos que hablar, Harry – le digo por fin sin mirarlo a los ojos, no voy a poder ver como esos ojos esmeralda pierden toda la ilusión de poder tener una familia. ¡Diablos! Harry no puede pasar por esto, no. Él ha sufrido demasiado, no ha tenido una familia y es eso, una familia, lo que más ansía. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle algo más al chico que ha entregado todo por todos? Mi mejor amigo ha entregado todo por todos y cada uno de los magos, brujas, muggles y criaturas mágicas del mundo… él es la nueva representación de la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, y su única ilusión es poder formar una familia. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que enamorarse de mí? Lo amo demasiado, mi corazón me duele y mi cabeza me arde. Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza y dirijo mi expresivo rostro hacia sus hombros. – Tengo que decirte algo.

Escucho el sonido de unas lechuzas que se dirigen a muy arriba de nosotros, a la torre de Ravenclaw donde seguramente algún alumno tendrá algún mensaje urgente que recibir antes de acostarse. Agarro con fuerza la pared de piedra de mi costado y lo veo acercarse. Harry coloca una de sus grandes manos en mi cintura, cubriéndomela.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herms? – me dice pegando su nariz hacia la mía. Puedo notar el frío pasar de su cuerpo al mío y un suspiro se me escapa, llevo una de mis manos hacia su mojado y revuelto cabello azabache y la dejo reposar ahí. Poso mis ojos sobre los de Harry y me sumerjo en el mar esmeralda que tanto me llena, tanto me protege y tanto me encanta. Harry sonríe y se acerca a mis labios con delicadeza, lo correspondo.

Los labios de Hermione se unen una vez más a los míos, llevo mi mano libre hacia su espalda y la acaricio con paciencia. Nuestro beso se expande en mi cuerpo como una calidad que satisface y calma todos mis sentidos. Un agradable sabor a vanilla llena mi boca y mi garganta, el tacto de mis brazos, mis labios y mis manos se reducen a rendirme ante ella. Hermione. La escucho pronunciar mi nombre en medio de nuestro beso, y veo extraños destellos castaños cuando abro mis ojos de manera rápida.

- Harry – me dice Hermione al separarnos, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos – He tomado una decisión, tengo que decirte algo y realmente espero que me entiendas. Lo siento mucho Harry… - Siento su abrazo, breve y distante, como una daga en mi corazón. La miro extrañado y espero expectante que me diga lo que tiene que decir, lo que según sospecho la ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo.

- Dime – le digo mirando hacia el tosco piso de piedra - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nosotros no podemos seguir juntos Harry – le digo al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se llena de lágrimas. La sustancia salada que sale de mis ojos me envenena también por dentro, mis músculos y articulaciones se agarrotan y siento que me falta el aire. – Yo…

- ¿Qué? – me dice con una expresión de confusión total, su rostro desencajado me mira y la tensión del ambiente crece. Rápidamente dirijo mi mirada hacia el punto de luz de la Cabaña de Hagrid y veo el reflejo del mar verde de sus ojos, llenos de extrañeza. – Hermione… ¿qué pasa? – Siento los brazos de Harry juntarse abruptamente hacia los míos, trato de separarme. – Tú eres feliz, yo lo sé Hermione… ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo! ¡Cielos, eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Por qué no podemos seguir juntos?

Examino la cara de angustia de la castaña y su silencio me tortura como miles de maleficios Cruciatus lanzados al mismo tiempo contra mi corazón. Me acerco una vez más a ella y puedo ver más lágrimas surcar en silencio su rostro. Paso todo mi peso corporal hacia la columna y espero unos segundos – los más largos de mi vida – a que Hermione hable. Por fin, como después de una larga operación, sus labios se mueven en un susurro que pasa desadvertido por mí.

- Yo soy… - miro fijamente sus ojos castaños y la veo aterrorizada y desorientada – Yo voy… me voy a Bulgaria, Harry. Voy a estudiar Magia Avanzada ahí y…

- Yo iré contigo, Hermione. – me dice Harry dejándome aún más desorientada. Bulgaria nunca estuvo en la lista de prioridades de Harry, no hay nada que le atraiga ahí más que carreras muy relacionadas con las artes oscuras y las raíces profundas de la magia. Dos cosas que a Harry no le motivan. – Solo por estar contigo, iría a donde tu quieras… no tengo que estudiar ahora. O… podemos estar juntos y puedo pedir una excepción al Decreto Internacional de Aparición para estudiar aquí y vivir contigo… de seguro me la dan. – Sus ojos histéricos me hicieron darme cuenta que el cambiaría toda su vida para estar conmigo. Esa no es mi idea. Él ya ha cambiado toda su vida por todos nosotros… realmente su generosidad no tiene límites. – Solo tú y yo ¿recuerdas? Tú me importas más que nada Hermione, pero el nosotros es lo más lindo que existe… seamos flexibles.

- No Harry – le digo turbada y estupefacta – No me has entendido… estoy confundida… sé que lo que quiero es estudiar Magia Avanzada ahí, pero no sé si… creo que… - Lo miré fijamente una vez más y respiré. Soy una cobarde, no le he podido decir la verdad. No tengo corazón para que se sacrifique una vez más por alguien y menos por mí. Él tiene todo el derecho de formar una familia, de ser completamente feliz. – Creo que para mí solo somos mejores amigos, Harry. – le digo lenta y claramente para que entienda cada una de mis palabras. Veo las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos dilatarse y sus músculos tensarse debajo de la camiseta.

- Esto es una broma ¿no? – Me dice mirándome incrédulo. Me siento como la mentirosa y traidora más grande del mundo. – Yo sé que tú me amas Hermione Jane Granger, lo sé y yo también te amo. ¿Qué te pasa, Herms? – me pregunta en un susurro enfurecido y preocupado, me estremezco y mis labios tiemblan cuando con una de sus manos retira un poco de mi largo cabello castaño y lo pone detrás de mi oreja. – Me estás mintiendo, nunca antes me habías mentido.

- No te estoy mintiendo – le digo tratando de sonar segura, mintiéndole otra vez – Es en serio, Harry… yo espero que me entiendas y – Harry me interrumpió tratando de ocultar un grito de disgusto. Veo su ancha espalda voltearse y tensarse, su camiseta hace lo mismo expandiendo el la tela con la que está confeccionada. Sus brazos hercúleos se dibujan amargados por debajo de su camiseta y su cuello luce alterado. Al voltearse, Harry me mira a los ojos.

Puedo ver una lágrima sombría bajar por su rostro y me agarro aún más fuerte a la columna. – No me mientas, ¿qué pasa? – me dice una vez más. Noto las antorchas parpadear y me asusto. Nunca antes había visto a Harry perder el control de esta manera, nunca antes lo había visto tan enfurecido.

Cuando la habitación se oscurece por completo, noto que he utilizado la magia de manera involuntaria. Escucho a Hermione desplomarse en uno de nuestros cómodos sillones y la lluvia caer fuertemente en los terrenos que tenemos a nuestro costado. Me siento junto a ella y paso mis manos por mis ojos, dejo mis lentes redondos en mis rodillas y trato de no pensar en lo absurdo, es decir en lo que acaba de suceder. Me río y Hermione solloza aún con más fuerza.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – me dice cautelosa y muy ofendida - ¿Te causa risa lo que te acabo de decir? – Noto su tono de voz tener una dosis de celos y resentimiento por haber tomado sus últimas palabras tan a la ligera. Sé que Hermione no tiene ninguna duda con respecto a lo que siente por mí. Lo sé y aunque ráfagas de incertidumbre lleguen a mí, lo dudo mucho.

- Quiero que me digas que pasa – le digo con toda la tranquilidad que tengo, en mi mente revivo los gritos de Hermione al ser torturada. Revivo el horror que sentí en las batallas al verla luchar y al borde de la muerte. No la quiero perder, quiero que este a mi costado siempre… - Una cosa como lo que me has dicho no… no concuerda, no me entra. No estas siendo sincera Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – me dice en la oscuridad, entre sollozos – ¿Qué me he enamorado del chico equivocado? ¿Qué soy miserable? ¿Que te amo y por eso estoy dispuesta a sacrificarte de mi propia vida? No lo entenderías Harry… o quizás sí, pero… sé lo que harías. – extrañado, trato de buscar su mano, pero ella la retira abruptamente, dañándome. Sigo el hilo de la conversación, sé que trata de ocultarme algo. – Esto tiene que parar. – me dice levantándose. Veo su delineada sombra dirigirse hacia las puertas de cristal que dan de la sala de nuestro apartamento hacia los tormentosos terrenos de Hogwarts. Escucho las bisagras de las antiguas puertas abrirse y quedarse suspendidas. Afuera, el chapoteo del agua es constante, ocultando los sollozos que desgarran a Hermione y me matan a mí.

-OoOoO-

Fijo mi mirada en el Lago Negro. Sus oscuras aguas reflejan la batalla que sufre el cielo, la tormenta revuelca las aguas y hace que estas se salgan de su espacio habitual. El riachuelo que cruza por nuestro jardín es una furia de la naturaleza, la lluvia irrumpe en este y en el lago con una crueldad atroz. Trato de respirar y no puedo, siento una daga en mi corazón y en mis pulmones completamente incrustada, desgarrándome más aún.

Siento las lágrimas calientes salir de mis ojos, mis habituales zapatos negros de colegio lucen enterrados completamente en el barro. Mi cabello castaño vuela en todas las múltiples direcciones del viento. Sin voltear presiento la confusión de Harry, pero yo estoy mucho más confundida. Le he mentido una vez más y ni si quiera me acuerdo qué le he dicho.

No soy buena mintiendo, por lo menos a las personas que quiero. Siento mi blusa escolar completamente empapada y deseo nunca haberme sacado la túnica, avanzo unos metros más acercándome al Lago Negro. Dirijo mi mirada al cielo y puedo ver unas grandes nubes negras creando las ondas de electricidad que combaten entre ellas, se reflejan y resuenan en el castillo. Me aterrorizo, la daga llega a mi vientre… destrozando aún más lo que yo sé que no sirve.

Me siento en el barro y las tumultuosas aguas del lago llegan a mis pies, grito de dolor. No sé como habrán sido los constantes dolores de cicatriz de Harry cuando Voldemort existía, pero mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. Trago saliva y al intentar levantarme, resbalo. Escucho el latigazo de un trueno sobre el lago y caigo sobre el barro, gritando.

-OoOoO-

Escucho el grito de Hermione e inmediatamente corro hacia la orilla del lago, la noto empapada y sucia. Su abundante cabellera castaña luce desaliñada con grandes trozos de barro líquido cayéndole por el rostro, sus ojos húmedos y temerosos me miran con ira. La saco del fango, cargándola y camino a grandes pasos hacia tierra firme con la mirada fija en la luz de nuestro apartamento. Siento el viento congelar mi húmeda camiseta de deporte y el frío apoderarse de mis huesos, sin tomarle importancia llego hasta nuestro acogedora sala.

- ¿Qué tenías en mente para irte sola en medio de esta tormenta a la orilla del lago? – le digo después de dejarla en el sillón. – Tú sabes que las tormentas en Hogwarts no son cosa simple Hermione, y tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Noto las manchas de barro expandirse por nuestro cómodo sofá, la rabia invade mi sangre ya que este no ese no era el momento para hacerme la dama en peligro. Trato de incorporarme, pero la mirada de Harry me intimida. Lo veo deshacerse bruscamente de su empapada y sucia ropa de deporte, su camiseta rojo escarlata cae al suelo dejando ver su pálido pecho, sudoroso y sucio por mi aventura en el barro, lo mismo hace con sus pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxers.

- Voy a traer un par de toallas, no te muevas Hermione – me dice seriamente, sus ojos esmeralda me ganan una vez más, su varonil y comprensible voz ha cambiado para tomar el control de la situación. Me siento sucia. Examino mi blusa empapada y machada de marrón, siento trozos de barro caer desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda y no puedo mirar mis pies ya que son un asco.

Tengo la verdad en mi garganta, mi estómago la quiere expulsar con muchas cosas más. En pocas palabras, quiero vomitar tanto física como mentalmente. Quiero decirle a Harry todo lo que me preocupa, todo lo que siento, todo lo que me da miedo y todo lo que me hace feliz, pero hay algo en mí que no me deja, hay algo en mí que no quiere ser completamente sincera.

El anochecer se ha apoderado de la habitación, la ráfaga de viento que entró cuando Harry salió a buscarme y dejó la puerta abierta ha apagado las antorchas. Los muebles crean sombras y el crepitar de la apagada chimenea sigue resonando en la oscuridad de nuestra a veces acogedora sala. Siento los pies descalzos de Harry llegar de nuevo hacia mí, sigue semi desnudo pero lleva dos felpudas toallas blancas en sus manos. Deja una en mi vientre y se seca el rostro y el pecho con la otra.

Después de secarme lo mejor que puedo veo que Hermione no se ha movido, sigue sucia y desaliñada. Me preocupo y me siento en el mismo sofá, colocando sus pies encima de mis piernas.

- Tengo frío – me dice completamente húmeda – Tengo miedo. – Al terminar esa frase me siento mal, no entiendo a qué le puede tener miedo estando junto a mí, siendo tan felices juntos. ¿Qué es tan grave que la puede mortificar tanto? El exterior se manifiesta y la tormenta irrumpe en un poderoso trueno, ella se estremece. Con un toque de mi varita reanimo nuestro pequeña sala de estar.

Las elegantes cortinas se cierran, dejando la depresión del cielo al otro lado de las ventanas, las antorchas se vuelven a encender junto con la chimenea regresando el calor habitual a la habitación. Los sillones, alfombras y tapices manchados de fango se limpian y finalmente atraigo la jarra de té, sirviéndole una taza a Hermione.

- Vamos, tienes que levantarte… no podemos seguir así Hermione estamos hechos un asco – le digo tratando de reanimarla – Solo necesitamos hablar, lo sé, pero no creo que quieras hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Harry se pasa una de sus manos por su húmedo e indomable cabello azabache de manera inconciente, puedo ver los músculos de sus brazos tensarse levemente y sus abdominales responder a sus movimientos. A pesar de haberse secado en la oscuridad su cuerpo sigue húmedo y tenso por la práctica de Quidditch y mi rescate del lago, los vellos de sus brazos, piernas y pecho están mojados y aplastados por ello.

Me incorporo con dificultad y utilizo su fuerte mano como apoyo, inmediatamente el se para a mi costado. Nuestros ojos se conectan una vez más y sé que se lo tengo que decir. No me importa la situación, no me importa estar completamente embarrada ni que él este solo con bóxers. Tampoco me importa que en menos de dos semanas nos graduaremos y todo lo que conozco se acabará, el proyecto terminará y comenzaremos una nueva vida la cual descubriré después de decírselo.

El no se lo merece, pero lo merece saber… será su decisión.

- Que egoísta eres… – me dice Harry mirándome fijamente. El doble sentido de sus palabras hacen tambalear mi decisión de contarle.

**-OoOoO-**

**-OoOoO-**

Hola a todos los que siguen por aquí, la verdad me da vergüenza publicar en espacios tan prolongados de tiempo pero ya les he contado que no entra en mi cabeza dejarles un fic sin terminar. Felizmente este fic ya está en los últimos capítulos y pronto los que deseen podrán enterarse de lo que les pasa a Harry y a Hermione en la aventura de Proyecto Bebé. Espero que algunos de ustedes sigan por aquí y les pido por favor que si no publico la próxima semana se sientan con el deber de mandarme mails por para que lo haga, porque ya tengo los últimos capítulos planeados y a medio escribir.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y a los que leerán este. Un gran abrazo!


	29. NUEVO FIC: Infidelidades

Estimados lectores, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic INFIDELIDADES. Una aventura Harry/Hermione la cual prometo actualizar junto con las capítulos finales de Proyecto Bebé. Lo considero un escrito atractivo, sensual y algo polémico pero aprovecharé que ya tengo 18 años para poder escribirlo sin tantos tapujos aunque con el estilo de siempre.

Infidelidades cuenta la historia de las parejas favoritas de la mayoría de fans de Harry Potter - las parejas canon - pero con un cambio que todos nosotros, los que leemos entre líneas, sabemos que pasará tarde o temprano. 1, 10 o 19 años después... estarán juntos. Capaz todavía en Hogwarts. Por ello, los invito a adentrarse en esta aventura donde Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna y demás personajes se adentrarán a un mundo lleno de matices, sentimientos encontrados y descubrimientos inesperados.

**Los espero, y comenten en sus reviews que tal les parece la nueva idea.**

-OoOoO-

**Infidelidades**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Segundo y Tercer Párrafo del Primer Capítulo de Infidelidades.**

- Lo siento - me susurra Harry. Trato de reprimir las sensaciones de mi cuerpo en vano y gimo una vez más, sus manos se abren paso por encima de mi blusa de manera sensual, rodeando mis pechos con desesperación y brusquedad. Tanteo en la oscuridad y trato de encontrar la calidez de sus labios, una vez juntos me siento segura. - Me encantas Hermione - me susurra con una voz extraña, ajena a él.

Siento sus labios bajar por mi cuello con suavidad, sus fuertes, trabajadas y desnudas piernas me sostienen y apoyan unos centímetros más altos que él en la pared. Con las mías rodeo su cadera, sintiendo su miembro endurecido y aprisionado por sus bóxers moverse rítmicamente sobre mi húmeda ropa interior. Los movimientos de Harry son más frenéticos, en especial cuando trata de abrir mi sujetador para liberar mis senos, se le es difícil y lo siento frustrarse.


End file.
